Betrothal of the Warrior Hime
by Sugar0o
Summary: AU: Kags is an Inuyoukai, forced to deal with a betrothal she doesn't want. What will our heroine do? What with happen with she meets the hero? *finally updated chapter 27 UP!*. Constructive critiques are welcome. S/K, I/Ky, San/OC, Mir/OC ...ON HOLD, r0o
1. Chapter 1

Okay so after much thought I've decided to add WIP 3, _Betrothal of the Warrior Hime_. First unlike most of my stories, there are usually a 'set' length that I like to go with, in this story I just go with the feel, so some chapters may be longer then others. I hope you enjoy, mostly this is still a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing. If you can't tell I hate seeing a victimized crying Kagome, so I rarely write about one. If you have ant questions please send me a message I'm always glad to answer questions. Also like all my stories, fair warning: **I LOVE run-on sentences, bad grammar, and worst of all is my spelling, BUT I have imagination to back it up**. So without out much more, I give you, _Betrothal of the Warrior Hime_. By r0o

**The Inuyasha Universe and all its char's are not owned by myself, but are © to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**AN: edit 01/08/08----** I really don't go back and correct anything, but I kinda feel a bit jilted on this chapter. Its more of a prologue then a real chapter and I honestly feel that many people see its shot length and pass judgment on the rest of the story. I'm sorry if that how anyone see it, but I think if your reading this for the first time, please just give the first few chapters a read. This story has become my baby. I'm already writing chapter 17. Please just give it a chance. The author - r0o

* * *

** Betrothal of the Warrior Hime**

**1. History - Prologue**

One would need to understand the history of the Western lands to be able to phantom the story told to you now. There once was a inu prince, he was strong and held valor and honor along with loyalty to be some of the highest truths one could live by. In his youth he was trained as a warrior king, able to strike down the wicked and unworthy with ease. He would be come a great general, Taishou was his name. But what was a great general without his brigadier, nothing, his second in command was Shinosamu. Taishou was day, where Shin was night, and like the heavenly battle set brothers of light and dark, one could not be seen without the other being close behind. They were the driving force that allowed the Western lands to grow to the ultimate power that they eventually would become. One might think that the pair only remained close to make sure the other never grew too powerful, in some respects that might be the case. But Shin knew his place, and would humbly die at his only hand if asked to do so by his general. And so they lived long, mated, and prospered when many did not and could not, other lands grew jealous in their wake. Some found peace with the West, and while others let the seed of hatred grow to deeper depths.

His second took a mate first. Shin and his mate Sayuri had strong healthy pups, having two sons born before Taishou would take his own mate, and give the Western lands an heir. Taishou's mate, Hatsumomo, had been young for mating much like Shin's, when the general realized his mate was with pup he joyfully announced it to the world, and to his great surprise was advised that his second, Shin, was expecting shortly after his own mate. There heir would be born first, with Sesshoumaru's birth the lands were at rest, set so that the kingdom would be safe with a new general, he was followed shortly by Shins last son, Souta. Like fathers and sons, Sesshomaru would be his fathers light, to Souta's resounding darkness. Again the heirs of light and dark were like day and night, like their fathers before them. Where one went the other was surely not far off. They too would be trained as a warrior, Sesshomaru as king, and Souta as his second.


	2. Chapter 2

2. More Pups.

Two hundred years or more passed again before either the general or his second had another pup. Sesshomaru had to be trained, as did Jin, Mugen, and Souta. Shin's eldest sons looked like their mother, having their mother's snow white hair, deep crimson crest marks, and her golden brown eyes, while Souta on the other hand was his father's son. His hair was onyx colored, eyes were a deep muddy blue, and his crests marks were pale silver blue. Shin's, and now Souta's coloring had always stood out among their kind, Inu's usually had hair and fur that was light in color and nature, usually tan being the darkest hue their race came in. As a pup it had been hard on Shin, other's in his clan had ridiculed him, calling him a '_dark mark on their demon heritage_.' It had been one of the reasons he'd been so driven to become as strong as he was today. Now as he awaited the birth of his next pup, he paced the corridor outside the birthing room.

To his left, were his sons looking dejected and uptight waiting for the birth of their sibling, to his right his Lord, the General, with his own mate, Hatsumomo and their two pups, Sesshomaru, and the new infant Inuyasha. Hatsumomo and Sayuri had become friends like their husbands upon realizing they were both with pup for Sesshomaru and Souta's births, which were no more then a month apart, and now they were like sisters, bonding deeper with the arrival of the next pups, Inuyasha and the new bundle of joy. There was a wretched wailing cry from the room, as Sayuri passed the pup into life, Shin had been on edge at the smell of her blood, and tears, mixed with the sounds of her screams. Taishou came upon him and patted his back heavily. "My old friend? What are you worried about? This is your forth, you two should be pro's by now." he said. There was a light cry from the pup, it was strong but, again the Sayuri's agonizing scream ripped through the night air, and soon quiet filled the walls of Shin's palace home. Moments later, another cry came from the pup, only it was slightly off from the first, finally after a while the door slid open and Shin was allowed to enter.

To his even greater surprise his mate had not had a son, she had instead birthed two female pups. One had a tuft of snowy white strands on her tiny head, the other had his onyx locks, he knelled next to his tired mate, and cupped her face lovingly. "They are not sons." she said a bit breathy, his response was a rarely seen smile.

"No they are not. But they are precious to me nonetheless. What will we call them Pretty mate?" she'd closed her eyes and was almost asleep, birthing one pup was a task, birthing more was a drain of all energy. Inu litters were rare, but they did happen, and that night on a full moon, two daughters to the second were born. Rumors flooded the home that a pair of females had been born, but as it was two weeks before Shin would allow the twins to be seen, none knew if it was true or not, but it was common place for this to happen amongst inu's though. When mates birth pups, they became weak, and the pup itself was weak, until both mother and pup were safe and healthy, the father was usually was truly hell bent on killing anything even family that got to close to his weakened family.

The day finally came when he was to present his darling duo to the world, a small gathering was held, Shin was not the lord of the lands, but he was the highest of the minor lords, and the general's second. He'd invited the heads of the other minor lords, and their mates to the gathering, as well as the Lord and Lady, and their own pups. It was truly a awe inspiring event. Shin who'd wanted another male, had been won over utterly by the twins, it was at this event that both females finally opened their little eyes. The eldest of the pair, Kikyo, had grown her mothers coloring like her older brother Jin and Mugen, while his baby girl Kagome, had his and Souta's coloring. At first he'd been a bit upset, _she has my coloring_, he thought, but when he saw Souta react to the little creature he'd truly fallen in love with her charm.

Souta too had been marked '_a filthy blemish' _for his coloring, he found it made him unapproachable, _which he liked_, as well as dark, and moody, brooding even, all traits he liked though. And best of all, it was hard to read, which served him well as Sesshomaru's second. In fact both males had been unusually stoic, and had like personalities, they could be so cold and unrelenting. And yet the pair always seemed to get along so well, both of their mothers having decided they were more like brothers then with their own siblings. But when Souta got the first good look of his baby sisters, he was taken aback. Kikyo was his mother's spitting image, even now he knew he and his brothers would be chasing males off with swords, Kagome was the same with looks, but her coloring, was like his own. She melted his cold heart when no other could, for just having looked down at her. It was then at the gala event, when her elder brother was watching her that she opened her eyes. Kikyo had earlier during the evening, and everyone had complemented her on her beauty to their parents. But Kagome's eyes stole the show that night. Her black lashes finally pealed opened, and revealed a stunning, bright indigo blue, they shined like lit sapphires in the sky.

Souta gasped audibly, Sesshomaru had been near him and had peered into the bassinette. He'd never seen eyes so vividly blue, and her coloring though not desirable, was intriguing, he felt as though he knew she would be trouble if nothing else. Shin had been near the babes all night, Sayuri too found it hard to stay away from the pair of pups. When Souta gasped both parents had loomed over, instantly inspecting for something to be wrong. Shin gasped too, at his jewel eyed daughter, she blinked at him and cooed happily as he picked her up, inspecting her deeper, earning a faint growl from Kikyo who was soon picked up by her mother.

Hatsumomo and Taisho were now interested in the going-on's, curiosity always having been an odd trait of most if not all inuyoukai, they'd heard the gasps and wondered what it could mean, Hatsumomo clutching her young babe to her breasts as he slept as her eldest pup came over to them to explain as well. When they finally got close enough to view the pair of girls they were amazed to see Kagome's vividly intense eyes. She cooed happily, waking Kikyo up, who became grumpy which in turn woke Inuyasha up who started crying because Kikyo was beginning to cry. Both Sayuri, and Hatsumomo left the event pups in tow, helped by Sesshomaru and Souta with the bassinettes, and other things.

Hatsumomo cooed her little prince, while Sayuri cooed her little darling Kikyo, going to the nursery, the pair of females had been followed by their older pups, Sesshoumaru and Souta. Kagome had been cooing and giggling the whole time because she'd been picked up by Souta who was making faces at her. Both mothers mused at how he could be so deceptive, to be cold and stoic, moody, and hard to everyone, but this one little pup. She had him wrapped around her little figure, even his friend Sesshomaru seemed to be in awe at the power little Kagome had over Souta.

"She'll be a heart breaker one day." Sesshoumaru said quietly to the room.

"Indeed. But this will not matter. Anyone that gets to close to her will feel my blade imbedded into their worthless body." Souta answered still making his younger sister coo. His mother smiled. Looking at her two pups it seemed amazing, Souta was so closed off to everyone but Shin, and now Kagome, it delighted her to see her pups react so well towards each other, Jin and Mugen were like fire and ice towards one another, only calming when Souta had been born. Souta noticing the smiles on both his own mother and Hatsumomo, quickly halted his attempts to gain Kagome's favor, which made her start to cry. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo were asleep now, and he was forced to give her back to their mother. Taking this as time to leave, Sesshomaru and Souta left for the gala event, to inform their father's of their mates and the pups. Nodding to the guards both the Prince and his second made mental notes of whom they'd kill should anything befall their mothers and siblings.

One thing was always clear when it came to both Sesshomaru and Souta, failure was not tolerated, and family was more important then anything. These two were the heirs to their fathers legacies, '_Death and Destruction' _were what they'd been dubbed, not that either seemed to mind. Returning to the event, young females flocked to them, Sesshomaru seemed to be able to tolerate it where as Souta brushed them off, heading towards his father. When he arrived he noticed the somewhat serious look on the Generals face, as well as his father's, they had been surrounded by others in their war campaign, non as powerful as his father, but Jin and Mugen had been present at this meeting of minds. Sesshomaru joined him momentarily, as they began to listen to what was going on.

"My Lord General, the dragons are coming to close to your borders. They threaten our very way of life every time they do so, we would do well to rid the lot of them from this world before they have a chance to do so to the West." Said one of the lower lords who was tall and broad. Taishou's face grew grim, both Souta and Sesshomaru had trained directly under their fathers, so reading their face had always been easy, and now neither liked where things were going.

"Are you crazy?" begged another lower lord. "You want them to reign fire upon these lands by angering them to a fight." said a rather fat youkai.

"No! I want to bring the fight to them to save our lands from that!" the other retorted.

"My General." said Shin, interrupted the small battle of the lower lords. "I do not think it wise to fight the dragons."

"And why not?!" bellowed the fat one louder then he'd meant to. A Low growl was heard from Shin warning the fat lord to keep his voice down, or be forced to live life with out it, Taisho gave a small grin.

"As it is, there are very few dragons left in this world, they rule the north restlessly, their pride is greater then that of our own, and have refused to mate with humans, hanyou, or even full youkai that are not dragons. Because of this though, they fight with an unbridled rage that is unlike any. I fear not the battle, or that the west might lose. The idea itself is laughable. But I do fear the situation we might be in if we take them, and are left weakened. It is no small amount to pay to have them gone, and I fear that others would rise against us in our weakened state. I think not of myself or even my family. I think only of the land and its people. A war would be destructive, and nothing the north holds is of enough value to risk that. Even the territory they have is almost worthless, for they have scorched the very earth with death itself." When Shin finished all the lords looked taken aback, save Taisho. Jin, Mugen, Sesshoumaru, and Souta seemed on the other hand to agree, along with Taisho.

"So you think a try at peace then?" Taishou said finally voicing his opinion.

"Ay. If it can be met then yes. Dragon Youkai are not like ourselves, they all eventually grow old and die. It has been a few hundred years since the last birth, most of their females if not all are unable to bare young for their age. It is as simple as waiting them out. But as always it is your choice to make, and I will stand by it."

Taishou grinned, "And how would you know these details old friend?"

"You have not settled me near these dangerous borders just so I can protect them my lord. I have my ways, needless to say, I make it my business to know if something could cause a problem to these lands. Or to your self." He answered confidently earning a nod from his general.

"Father." sensing now would be a good time, to advise that his and Sesshomaru's mother had retired for the evening with the pups.

"Hn."

"Mother, and Lady Hatsumomo, as well as all of the pups have retired for the evening." Both the general and Shin nodded and he and Sesshomaru were dismissed.

Months later an uneasy peace treaty had been made between Tashiou, and the dragon leader of the northern lands.


	3. Chapter 3

3. An Unfortunate Turn of Events.

Nine years passed and the uneasy truce was still in effect, The General and his family were at the Northwestern border palace of Shin and his family. The general always having plans to deal with had a reason to be there, and it had nothing to due with just visiting for sake of visiting. The younger pups which were Inuyasha, now nine, and Shin's pups Kikyo and Kagome, now eight, had already left the confines of their home, and were out and about on the palace grounds. Souta and Sesshomaru had been ordered pup sitting duty, which neither of them wanted but being so close to the dangerous border, both knew was necessary.

Soon after, Taishou made his bid to Shin. "Shin, you know I'm not just here to visit."

"Hmm. Now why _would_ you be here then?" Shin jest.

"I have come to make you a proposition." he said wrapping his arm over Shin's shoulder, earning a raised brow from his second.

"My mate would be hard pressed to allow _that_." said Shin with a comical grin on his face, trying to figure out what Taishou was up to.

"_Well I dare say your not worth the trouble old friend_. But no, this concerns our future. I've come to say this, you have two daughters, and I realize its early to start, but I want to make it clear that I'm thinking of them as well." The mirthful joy that Shin had moments before was gone, this was indeed a serious conversation. "As I was saying, you've got both Kikyo and Kagome's futures to deal with, its time you start thinking of matches for their mates. "

"Their eight!" said Shin feeling a bit of anger seep into his voice.

"Yes well, trust me, time passes by quickly and I'm offering one of them the post of Lady of the West. They would be safe always as Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's mates, and you could keep them close to home rather then allowing some foreign lord to take them away." Shin growled at the very idea.

"When?"

"Good Gods Shin I don't mean any time now, Their eight!" Shin scowled. "No they'll be the proper age before either is taken, What do you say?"

"I'll have to talk this over with my mate. She would be displeased if she knew I'd done this without her knowledge." Shin said taking the idea seriously.

"_Sayuri's got you whipped_."

"_I'd like to see you stand up to Lady Hatsumomo_." Shin said with a grin. It was then that both ladies just happen to walk up on their mates and their conversation.

"And why would my Lord and mate, need to stand up to me?" she said her eyes flashing a bit of red. Shin received a nice elbow to the ribs from the General. Before he cleared his throat.

"Well my Lady, it has been brought to my attention, that the Lord, your mate, wishes to have Kikyo and Kagome as mates for his sons." He said clearly, and bowed to her to show respect.

"Really?" Said Hatsumomo. While Sayuri looked upset, Shin moved to her side, while Hatsumomo moved to her mate.

"They would be taken at the proper time, and it would make a powerful land with their unions." he said to ease her mind. While Hatsumomo gave her Lord and mate a hard elbow in the ribs as well.

It was then that Sayuri said something, "But whom would be paired with who?"

"Well I don't know enough about your daughters personalities or Inuyasha's to pick which would be suitable for the other. So for now, I will leave the pack open to just say 'both Kikyo and Kagome will be promised mates of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.' Over time and many visits, we can make final arrangements when the time comes." finished Taishou. They all seemed to like the idea, both their families had always been close, and now they would be closer.

**Elsewhere….**

All three pups had some how made it passed the guards at the gates, unnoticed by their elder siblings that had pup duty until some time had passed, and then both were in hot pursuit. A game was in play, Inuyasha was being chased by Kikyo, who was trying to get away from Kagome who was now '**IT**.' Kagome had always loved her sister, there were no closer bond she had with family except with Souta, and then her father. Inuyasha on the other hand was hard pressed to like Kagome, Kikyo was fine though, she'd been like girls should be, _but Kagome was nothing like a girl, _he thought, she was rough, and hard on him like a boy might be, _she was also mean and far too strong for her sex_, he thought. There had been laughter and giggles until Kagome realized that the landscape had changed, no longer were they in the lush green lands of the west, instead they'd entered a dark, rocky mountain area, perfect for this game, but Kagome's untrained senses were going wild, everything in her told her they were being watched and were in great danger. She tried to tell them, but when she got too close they leapt away.

Finally yelling at them in her most serious tone, the one she mimicked from her father, forced the others to stop and draw their attention to her, it was then that two male dragons came into site. Kagome not even thinking ran up to Kikyo and Inuyasha, grabbed their wrist forcefully, while tugging them back to the West. Kagome was no fool, even at the tender age of eight she knew very well that a treaty would not keep them alive and safe, no that treaty would be their death warrant if caught, it would make their father's weak to save them, and if they weren't saved they would be dead anyway. With all her might she pulled the other forwards and ordered them to 'run.' Inuyasha never having taken orders from her stopped in his tracks, he'd never liked the way she ordered him, and he ha no idea why she was radiating fear in such amounts. Upon stopping though he saw exactly why, the two dragons, were closing in on them, and they would be dead if caught. "Run you Baka!" yelled Kagome a few feet behind him. He'd tuned right then and grabbed Kikyo by the hand and was running as fast as he could, Kikyo chose then to turn back towards her sister. Kagome had stopped and grabbed the closest weapon she could, she was the second daughter, the '_filthy blip in her family's proud heritage_,' If nothing else Kagome would die to protect her sister, and the young prince. The closest dragon was baring down on her, while the next went for Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome screamed as she some how managed to produce a barrier that forced the dragon to crash to a stop a few feet in front of her, taking the rocks she'd picked up from the ground when she'd stopped she again managed to send an attack at the other demon closing in on her sister and the prince.

The small attack gave them the chance they needed to hide, but it left little Kagome to the two now furious dragons. The one on the ground snorted fire from his nose, while the one she'd hit with the youkai charged rocks, now circled from above her, they both charged, Inuyasha and Kikyo heard her scream. Just before they gotten to his sister Souta in an almost rage was fighting the dragon on the ground placing himself between his favored sister and the beast. Sesshomaru had arrived moments later, taking on the one in the sky who became excited at the idea of the death of the Heir. Souta moved with an unequaled grace, he was Destruction at his best, Kagome's weak barrier faltered, she was still endanger but oddly she felt safe with her brother so near.

The dragon, breathed pure molten fire out, Souta and rolled out of the way in time taking Kagome with him. He placed her out of the way as much as could be, whispering that 'it'd be okay' before going back to the battle. Now Kagome felt the danger, she knew something else was wrong, she could feel it, so she began to look for it. Before her on the ground was her cherished brother, he was slashing into the dragon with everything he could. These dragons were young for their kind, like themselves they were 'pups.' Above the ground she saw the heir, Sesshomaru. He walked on air as though it were solid ground, his foe was bloodied and dying but refused to stop fighting, if anything Kagome could some how respect that, even if she didn't like it because it was directed at her loved ones.

Sesshomaru had just killed his prey, the body falling with a thud, as the skin of the dragon seemed to melt away, Souta's dragon seemed to grow more vicious by the second. The poor creature was bloodied horrible and was dying, but it remained up, even now missing an eye that Souta had gouged out himself. With one final move, the grounded dragon was no more, its own skin melting in the air. Kagome left her hiding place and ran to her brother. "You were amazing!" she beamed at him. Inuyasha pulled Kikyo out of their own hiding place, only seeming to be noticed by Sesshomaru who leapt over to the pair, scenting them for any wounds.

"What were you doing out here?" roared Souta. He took his roll as his sister's protector with great seriousness.

"We .. We were playing a game." she said shyly, she could never lie to him, it was not in her nature. It was then that she noticed that some feeling from earlier, but it was too late thought, there had been a third dragon, the strongest, with one swipe of its long tail in true form it cut Souta in half, his blood spurting all over her. Kagome's world went silent, in that one moment, she looked to her beloved brother, his eyes still twinkled looking down at her he gave her a genuine smile before he slid to the ground in two pieces. Her heart broke, Sesshomaru was already charging towards the dragon, when he stopped dead in his tracks feeling little Kagome's aura. He retreated to his own brother and Kikyo, throwing them behind himself and unsheathing his own sword Tensaiga to create a barrier. He thrust it into the ground and held the two pups back, even over Kikyo's howls to be released. The dragon had rounded and was baring down for the final attack to kill Kagome, Kagome on the other hand had no intention of dying. Her brother had smiled at her, a final gift that she'd always wanted. He hit the ground and a single tear fell from her eyes, eyes that now glowed crimson, while the pupils of her eyes began to thunder with hints of lightening. She grabbed the hilt of her brothers blade, the sword itself almost as long as she was tall, her pulse quickened and her demonic nature took over.

For one so young a transformation or even their own demonic nature should stay dormant until they reached puberty, Kagome's had been awoken early and it was pissed. With a speed unlike anything he'd ever seen, she danced on air it self like Sesshomaru had, but she was untrained and should not be able to. She attacked the dragon, like her brothers assassin, she landed a single cut, his head felt to the ground followed by his body, and only seconds later Kagome, she landed with the dragon blood covered blade held out behind her. She stood and looked to the dragon, its body still twitched, in one graceful move she swung around and released a ribbon of death at the body shredding it. The technique had no name, she called not title, it was shear instinct. This dragon too was reduced to skeleton as its skin melted.

She walked over to her fallen sibling, and thrust the blade deep into the ground, she fell to her knees give out, and passed out hanging almost over his body. Unconsciously she sobbed, her deep silent tears washing his face. Sesshoumaru was utterly lost for what to say, he felt like his brother was gone, and the rage he held was never going to be able to be released. Giving the two pups a glare, Kikyo began to cry, Inuyasha only looked sad and tried to comfort her. Sesshomaru began to walk over to Kagome, his walking was stopped when an invisible barrier threw him back, and cracked wildly with Kagome's untrained youkai. His eyes widened and then narrowed. '_How is she able to do these things?_' he wondered. But now was not the time to think of things like this, he had to get them all away from the smell of so much blood, and the bodies, but how, he was one demon, and Kagome was unreachable.

They were not far into the northern lands, so Sesshomaru did the only thing he could, he called to their parents, and Kagome's siblings, howling into the sky like a dog on a moonlit night, he cried to them, also giving away their position should anything be looking for them. It wasn't a minute later that Taishou and Shin arrived taking the scene in for what had happened, a moment later Jin and Mugen arrived.

"What has happened?" Bellowed the general.

"The pups became lost, when we noticed we went to retrieve them. When we arrived, Kagome was trying to fight off two dragons to give Inuyasha and Kikyo time to escape. Souta and I got here just as they went into attack her. We killed both dragons, but a third was flying out of range of our senses, it attacked and killed Souta." Sesshomaru answered hiding his sorrowful rage.

"Jin, take Inuyasha and Kikyo home."

"But father?"

"NOW." Shin hissed venomously.

"Yes father." answered Jin. Jin silently walked to his little sister, and the young prince forming a ki cloud at their feet and took them back to the palace.

"Mugen, You will take your brother." Mugen went towards the barrier and like Sesshoumaru was thrown back, only much farther then he had been. Taishou rose a brown and looked to his son, as did Shin. Taking it to answer the questions unasked.

"Kagome killed the third dragon father."

"What?" Came Shin's almost broken voice.

"The third dragon came from nowhere, it killed Souta in the manor you see before you, Kagome was right in front oh him. The blood that covers her is his. I barely had enough time to get out of the way of her youkai and protect Inuyasha and Kikyo. Father, I've never felt anything like it not even from you and Shinosamu together. It almost hurt." Sesshomaru finished. Looking up all eyes were on Kagome and Souta.

"A barrier?" said Shin again sounding lost.

"I have no idea, it will not allow me to pass. She had one up when we arrived, and now this, I did not know she was so capable. Even now she's not conscious, but the barrier is just as strong and throws back all who have tried to pass it." again answering the questions that ha not been asked. Taishou being the ever arrogant inu, tried to pass into her barrier, and even he was sent back. Shin was in shock as were bother Sesshomaru, and Mugen. Shin then attempted, but Kagome allowed him to pass, he picked up his darling and wrapped her in his mokomokosama, the barrier had not been dropped but with her being moved, it too moved. Mugen then took this chance to pull his hatori off and cover his fallen brother, he'd never really gotten along with either of his brothers but they were still family, and he would never allow something like this to happen to family again.

With Souta's remains in his hands he too made a ki cloud and was off towards the palace. Shin left silently with his daughter, and was followed by both Taishou and Sessomaru. Days passed and all mourned the loss of Souta, he'd been a stain in their heritage as Shin clan called it, but he'd died an honorable death protecting. Kagome had not woken yet and all waited for the little one to come to, only Shin was able to see her, her barrier had been up for days, even her little hand would not release Souta's sword. All worried for her, until she woke. Finally her barrier dropped, her mother didn't care about airs at that moment, she clung to her child and sobbed, Kagome on the other hand let no such tears fall, her once brilliant eyes were now hard and muddy blue like her brother and father's before her.

She was silent, until they tried to pull the blade from her hand again. "No!" she fumed. "It is mine, and you shall meet your end should you try and take it from me again." She said with a clarity and coldness so unlike herself. Her eyes glowed white with her untamed fury. All left her room at this point only her father and Sesshomaru remained behind. Sesshomaru was silent, but Shin wanted to know what happened.

"Kagome..?" his voice was soft, and unlike the man Sesshomaru knew. Her eyes avoided him, she knew that some of this was her fault, had she been able to get them to stop earlier enough she could have saved them all.

"Yes father?"

"How did you do all that you did? Who has trained you?" Shin asked.

"I have never been trained _father_, I did the best I could. But I failed you. I am sorry I am a failure." Shin could smell the salt of her unfallen tears, He knew she would not show her pain, not in the form of tears, his Kagome was too strong for that, more so even now. She was her father's daughter, unlike Kikyo, who had not stopped crying since she'd returned home.

"Do not feel shame. He died to protect you, it is an honorable death." he said patting her head. "But my dear I do insist that you relinquish that sword though. It is dangerous and you do not know how to weld a weapon." he said rather fatherly.

"Then teach me how." she said quickly. It was true Kagome and his Mate were the only females that could openly defy him.

"No."

"Then you will not have that sword. It is mine." She said rather huffy, but with that Shin leaned over her and grabbed the sword from her. Kagome's grip was not so tight now. He'd had a feeling since the barrier dropped she would not have that uncommon strength. He figured she'd whine or cry even, he was not prepared for her to growl and attack. Kagome was out of her bed in a second, she'd launched herself at her father, her muddy blue eyes, raging white again. She'd landed a kick into her father's chest, sending him back, in fact had it not been for Sesshomaru, she might have killed him upon getting the sword back. He'd knocked her unconscious from behind and helped Shin up.

"Thank you young Prince."

"It would seem she'd got some unforeseen powers." Shin nodded while getting up, he offered Sesshomaru the ability to leave first which he did followed by Shin who locked Kagome in her room, taking the sword with him.

* * *

AN: i made a tiny edit, but it was about eye color. (04/05/08)


	4. Chapter 4

4. Goodbye Father.

When Kagome was finally released by her father the next morning she was furious, not to the point that she had flaming white eyes again, but she was a hellion to say the least. She'd stormed her father's study, in which both her older brothers, Sesshomaru and Taishou were there, "Where is it?" She fumed. They all looked at her in shock, even though her eyes were not white as they had been a few times before her youkai was emanating around her very small body in glorious crimson angered ribbons.

"You will not have that sword until your worthy of it, if you ever are, and you certainly will not have it acting as you are now." came Shin sour velvet voice. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her father, her rage just barley contained, and they could all feel it, such power was rare, it was so untrained and untapped, and yet now it was awake, raw and angry. All she was able to say was nothing, instead her words were replaced by a low deadly threatening growl. With that she left slamming the door, almost breaking it. Taishou seemed highly amused, Sesshomaru only looked a bit amused, while Jin and Mugen looked slightly taken aback and Shin only pulled his hand to his brow to try and stop the headache that now was coming.

After that Kagome became cold to the world, distant, she shut everything out, until she saw Inuyasha again. The next visit to the northwestern border palace was made only by the two princes and their father, Hatsumomo had not be able to come. Kagome had not greeted them like the rest of the family had, they had arrived early in the morning during the time she always spent with Souta. Every morning rain or shin, when the sun rose she was at his grave, the rest of the house would still be asleep, and so it was her only time to grieve for her beloved brother. The only time she ever let herself cry.

It had been a year since she'd last seen him, a year since her brother had fallen, a year of anger, and cold determination to avenge her kin. She and her sister were now nine, and the young prince was ten, he was now old enough to start training for battle, he had not wanted to come but now it was his duty. Should his father and brother fall he would be _General, _and so he would have to train like his brother had. Kagome had finally come in from visiting Souta, when her father and the general's voice caught her off guard she was not used to ease dropping but at the moment it could not be helped.

There were raised voices and she had been passing by to her own room. When she heard her name. "So Kagome's distant now?" came Taishou's voice.

"Yes my Lord. She has been since your last visit." answered her father.

"We may need to have her hidden earlier then expected." said the general.

"Why?" came the heir's voice.

"Last year when Souta died, you all killed the heir to the northern lands. More so Kagome did, and was seen. There is a second heir, his younger brother, Ryuumaru. They are demanding that when she becomes of age, that she is either given to them as mate, or that she is killed." said the General's somewhat worried tone.

"Hn." came Sesshoumaru's voice again.

"But she is promised to your son." Said Shin.

"What?" Said Sesshomaru again this time a bit more cold. Sesshomaru had not known that he was to be mated to Kagome, she was like a little sister in some odd way and the idea didn't sit well, Souta would not approve, nor did he.

"You would have been informed as would Inuyasha, you are both betrothed to both Kagome and Kikyo. Which ever one you don't pick will be with your brother." Answered the general. Which earned a growl from his own son and Kagome. But when Sesshomaru's died off, Kagome's had not. It was then that all three males noticed her presence, her angry aura was like its own heavy gravity, and all three struggled to keep standing underneath it. It was unnerving to the General that one so young so untrained and so utterly female had this type of power, this hidden strength. Kagome could have cared less, she didn't give them time to explain, they had been speaking about her as though she was just some concubine to pass around, even her own father, which felt worse. Her aura subsided, and left with a swiftness none knew she possessed, slamming the heavy cherry door to her own room so hard it shattered sending wood flying down the hallway.

Her anger had not been washed away with that though, no it intensified with a fury the likes of which none in the family or friends had known her possible of, she spent the next week sending the males that had been in the room, and Inuyasha ice glares so hard they felt as though their bodies chilled at the mere sight of her furious almost white eyes. Really they didn't know what to make of it, _How much could she have heard? How could she be so angry_? A female was not supposed to fight or be anything but a breeder, a lover, and a mother. Her very nature seemed to amuse the hell out of Taishou, Sesshomaru seemed highly aggravated by the new development, Shinosamu seemed ashamed of her, while Inuyasha had no idea why she was sending him those death glares.

He did find out soon enough though, it was towards the end of the summer, and he'd finally had enough of her 'childish ways' as he called them, he'd walked right up to her and in the rude way that was Inuyasha spat out, "Oi! What the hell has you so bitchy?" She had been walking passed him when his brash voice called her in such a rude manor, and before he could take it back, or try to defend she'd rounded on him with breakneck speed.

"What has me so BITCHY," she spat the word, "Is YOU, your brother, your father and MY OWN FATHER, treating me like a position. Not to mentions that I wouldn't even be like this had it not been for YOU!"

"What, baka?!? what are you bitching about now?" came his still uncaring voice.

Her words were so clear to the point and cold that he had no idea what to answer her with. "Had your Baka ass not lead us so far out away from this land, my brother would still be alive instead of cold in the ground. _I'll kill you before I ever mate you_." for anyone else to make this statement would have meant death, no one had heard it thought, other then themselves, so Inuyasha let it slide, she was disrespectful, but it was clear that she was angry, and she would not take his life. He in fact had no idea she was still upset, at least not _that _upset, her aura in that moment was dangerous, living around the Western taiyoukai, he was used to strong flaring auras but her's was ridiculous.

"Mate me?" he sounded like the whelp she knew.

"It doesn't matter, It'll never happen _I can assure you that_." she left the confused boy watching her kimono flow around her in her wake.

The summer went on like this, and even after the general and his two sons left the rest of the year went on like this as well, her bond with her father only seemed to weaken, while her bond with her twin, grew stronger. This year they turned ten, not really a year worthy of note but they too would begin training, training to become an alpha females like their mother had before them, and now she would teach them both. Lessons that would decide their nobility, and grace. Lessons on how to be a good mate, and mother, and everything that would come with being an alpha female. Kikyo took to these lessons easily, with a grace that Kagome had admired, even felt a bit of jealousy over. Kagome on the other hand, felt like a wild thing, stuck in a gilded cage.

Years passed uneventfully at the border palace, every year the twins grew older more beautiful, their elder brothers growing more and more protective bonds over them, as Souta had once before. Kagome and Kikyo had never truly been very close to Jin and Mugen, they had been far too young compared to their elder siblings, now though as they grew to the age of fifty, the twins had grown into young adulthood with the greatest of ease. Kikyo and Kagome had males swooning left and right, betrothed or not they could have anything they wanted, Kikyo used this talent more then her sister but she too found ways to use her talents.

Kikyo had usually used her beauty and charm to simply have the males in the palace grounds weak at her feet, while Kagome had used hers to earn fighting lessons from her brothers. In secret when they could, they had some how been convinced that it would be beneficial for her to know this type of thing. She had also had managed to get her way when it came to knowledge, she wanted to know all she could, not just how to be the perfect mate. She had her own ides, namely that if she was worth it he'd put of with her or lose her. It was on a night of a full moon, on her their fifty-first birthday that her father had finally found out about the mock battles she held, it had been a present from her brothers.

Kagome was in the middle of the pair welding two swords with ease and grace to which her father had never seen from her. He'd never seen her fight, he'd never seen her in those final moments of his youngest son's life, he had not known that she was such a warrior. Coming upon the clash of swords in his home was not a sound that the lord would want to hear, but there was no blood on the air so his curiosity got the better of him. There his youngest, and seemed most talented child fought off both her brothers with nothing more then will. Her moves seemed perfect, one either Jin or Mugen and at many times both would swing towards his precious child she would manage to wiggle out of the way with almost feline agility. It unnerved him that he had not truly assessed his child's potential. He'd spent years hiding her from his enemies, he'd never noticed her like this. He wanted to be proud, but more so he knew he would have to come down hard on them all especially Kagome.

He'd watched enough, spreading his youkai out just as he came into eye sight of the three they stopped without a notices of hesitation. His sons came crashing to their knees, each holding their head low while his daughter, his proud onyx hair child stood her ground and glared at him, sheathing her swords she sent him a glare, one that was returned with a threatening growl. Shin began snarling at them all, lecturing them, Jin and Mugen seemed to shrink under every word, while his Kagome stood there as though he'd barely raised his voice, yes he wanted so much to be proud of her, truly she was his child. He'd thought if Sesshomaru and Souta had been Death and Destruction she would have been Wrath. Her venomous glares had not gone unnoticed as he chastised his children and it angered him that she could still be so proud, when she was so wrong.

"What do you think your doing? You could have been killed?" he roared at her. "You are never going to handle a sword again! So you hear me?" and it was at this moment she voiced her opinion.

"Then you will have to pull these from my cold dead hands, I will not suffer this insult." narrowing her eyes at him. "You would have been proud of me had I been a male, why can you not be proud of me because I can?" He growled his displeasure towards her.

"Fine. So be it, you bring this upon yourself." with that she threw her swords at his feet, one bouncing up and cutting into his pant legs, turning on her heal she left his presence for her room. She would not roar, or slam and shatter doors, no she planned to leave this place, if they wanted her life they would have to kill her for it. When she reached her room she went directly to her desk, a gift from her mother, to 'draw and paint' at, a place where she could be ever so female. Taking out a scroll, quill and ink she wrote.

'_To my family, I have not been the same since my beloved brother was taken. I awoke that day and have felt as though I was hidden in a golden cage like a bird with clipped wings. If you cared at all you would have let me fly, but as you have not I will escape, and when the times comes, I shall return of my own will, but not a moment before. To my mother, I love you, and I know you will understand the need I have to be free from this. To my brothers, you have been tutors in life I value so much, I adore the bonds I have made with you, To my beloved sister and twin, I'm sorry, I know it is you I will hurt most, for you have never wronged me as I will wrong you with my absence. Forgive me, I love you. To my father, Shinosamu, Good bye._

_Your gilded caged bird,_

_Kagome _'

She'd sealed the letter and left it on her bed, it was early night, and most knew that when angered she would not be seen until morning, she would not show for dinner that night or breakfast the next morning, finally gracing them with her presence near midday. Kagome was a fast runner, another hidden talent. Running felt so cowardly but she knew it was the only way, there would be only one that could save her from her father's prison, and it would be his own mother that would offer such freedom. True Kagome had only spent time with her twice in her short life, her father would not think to look there for her. Miyako, her grandmother would harbor her and take care of her.

Stepping into the night and she ran, she ran like the devil. The guards had noticed but been unable to stop her, they felt her move past them and yet she was not seen. Hitting the forest that was around her she didn't stop until she reached the ocean. Her legs burned from being pumped through the night, and her heart felt swollen from pressing blood into her small frame. Flying would have made the trip that much easier, but she would have had to rest to long, and would have been caught, her scent and aura were something she knew how to hide, the size of her body in true form, or even in her glowing orb would not easily be masked, no it would be something to see and it would cause them to find her that much faster. Reaching the ocean she rested for a few minutes taking in water for her long trip.

Miyako lived on the main lands of the great continent, she would need everything she had to make the trip. Finally realizing that the sun would be up and the trip would take more on her then she realized, she focused her Ki, a misty cloud that was dark and stormy appeared beneath her feet, quickly she rose to the skies and towards her grandmothers home. It was nightfall when she finally reached the shores of her grandmothers lands, again she found water and ate resting only a bit, maybe a few minutes before forcing herself to rise and press on. She was relentless, a trait she'd gotten from her father, as her mother said. An hour passed, And soon she was on the border of Miyako's lands.

Walking upon the gates she was spied by two male Inuyoukai, their breed was off from her own but they smelt faintly familiar, part of her clan she imagined, glaring at them she growled, soon the door opened and she was greeted by Miyako. Though she was Kagome's grandmother, upon looking at the pair, it was realized that they looked like twins, they did not share the same face, no Kagome had been born with her mother's face, but ever other thing about her from height down to temperaments were the same. Kagome bowed low to her grandmother.

Miyako had onyx hair so black and inky that the night sky would be jealous, her fangs like Kagome's were as pearly white like the stars in the heavens. Her eyes, unlike Kagome's furious brilliant eyes were like Shin's, dark and muddy blue. Upon her cheeks, pale silver blue crest marks. She was breath taking at first sight, But unlike most females, she was not dressed in tradition kimono's, she wore a warriors garb, this had been the reason Kagome had picked Miyako's to hide out at, Her grandmother was a warrior, in ever way, her armor gleamed in the new light of day, and her pelt was proudly displayed over her shoulder, the fur being a deep chocolate onyx color. Raising her head to the female she'd spent so little time with but bonded so deeply with she almost cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Miyako's Training.**

Miyako looked at the young dark female knelling down to her, she was proud, respectful and powerful, above all she was family. Kagome knew to keep her eyes low, she was no hime here, no, she was just a grandchild of the mistress. Kagome had never met her grandfather, he had been a great youkai, that she knew, her grandparents were strong together, but he had fallen in battle protecting the West. Miyako had slain them all in the hellish fury that was her wrath, truly Miyako was a warrior. Miyako, like Kagome had been shunned for her coloring, also like Kagome, Miyako didn't want anything to due with her near royal heritage, not one to live with those who would put her down for things she couldn't control, she left and forged herself into death incarnate. Her grandfather, had barely beaten Miyako in the rights to mate, and that was how they'd joined. Miyako respected that about him, he was her opposite, and they went well together because of it.

"Rise child." her deep silky feminine voice came. "Why have you come to me Kagome?"

"I have run from my father." She knew honesty was the best with her own kind, for lies usually meant death when lies were told to inus. "I wished to learn to fight, I yearn to battle, I feel it in my blood like no other feeling I have. But…" she trailed off feeling ready to implode.

"Your father wants to make you a prefect female for a mate?" Miyako sneered, Kagome looked into eyes like her own, deep ocean locked with clear water. She felt for the first time that someone understood her, and looked at her for who she was, not the place she held.

"Yes." she whispered, darting her light sapphire jeweled eyes away.

"I cannot promise to make you a perfect lady for court, but I can make you into the warrior you were _meant to be_. Do you know why you feel so strongly, why it feels as natural as breathing to battle and war?" Kagome shook her head to indicate 'no' and Miyako laughed, a deep pure mirthful laugh amused by the pup. "Well then young one, we shall have to teach you your history before you learn to battle. Come." She turned and lead the way to her study through her palace and all its winding halls, Kagome could not help but notice her long onyx hair sway in her wake it was memorizing, vaguely she wondered if her own locks might look like that. Entering first she allowed Kagome to follow, sitting at her desk she motioned for Kagome to take a seat. Kagome listened as Miyako began her story.

" Long ago, when the West, North, East and South of Japan belonged to the mainland, there were large Inu clans. Then, it was cold here, and very seldom were there summers. For this reason, our kind became lighter in coloring with pelts, and furs of natural and light tones, it was natural to adjust to nature, as all living things do, we adjusted to survive. One day a pup was born having hair as dark grey and murky as thunderous sky and eyes as blue as the sea, she was skilled beyond all in all her endeavors, and her beauty was hard to parallel. What was even more of a problem was that her mother, Emi had not been mated, not officially, she was a lady of court and had shamed her family, so she ran with the thunderous pup, a female whom she named Hitomi and made a home in what is now the West. Hitomi grew, and Emi eventually mated with a great warrior of the lands arm, he was not a lord, or wealthy, but he was a warrior that many respected. Many inu's in the land grew jealous of Hitomi as she grew up, males and females alike, her dark coloring brought so much attention, she herself hated it. But soon Hitomi was of age, and was won by the most powerful of males, he too was beautiful, strong, and cunning like herself, a lower General in the lands army, like Emi's mate. They had pups, three males, all like their father light and with all his coloring. Time went on and she'd become to much like her mother Emi, who was defiant, and proud, not many knew of her esteemed heritage, but Hitomi was not boastful, or distrustful, but she seemed perfect, and her goddess like ways were what caused her death." Kagome felt sad knowing this, in all her studies she'd never found _this_ story of their family history.

"Finally Hitomi was with pup again, it would be her last, in her perfection she had some how angered the rest of the Inu's, they turned on her when her mate was not there, Tying her pups they were forced to watch her destruction. She survived long enough to killer her attackers, and birth her last pup, a pup she willed all of her energy, aura and power into. The pup was stronger then any, and grew faster then any, his fur and hair were as inky onyx as yours or my own. When her mate returned home, he found her dead, the onyx pup clinging to her, crying sorrowfully, their older pups beaten and left for dead, the smell of Inu's all around them. No wolf, or kitsune, nothing that would be a danger to them, only the smell of his clan and death. He took his family away and trained all of his sons in the art of war. His last son, he named Kain, he grew stronger then any, he'd memorized the scent of his mothers attackers, each hand that had caused her death had been imprinted upon his new born sense of awareness, when he finally could, he came and killed the clan that brought death upon his mother, taking great care to torture those who'd had a direct hand."

"After the bloodbath, Kain was enraged to the point were non could take him down. It is said then that the skys opened bringing a cold rain, and a Kami descended to the earth. The kami calmed him and said '_he could not hate Kain for what he'd done, not when it was his fault that his precious Hitmoi died that way. _Kain questioned him, _why would a Kami care what happened to a demon?_ He answered, _Hitomi was my only daughter, as you and your brothers are my grandsons, she did not know it, but any power she had as a dimi-goddess were willed into you upon her death and are now your own. It is for this reason why you are faster, stronger, and wiser then all. It is also why your wrath is like hell opened upon the earth. My child is dead, and though I mourn her and the site of you makes my soul weep at her passing. I know she would not wish it, but I will teach you to control your birthright.'_ Since then it has been said that within ever generation since that of Kain, there would be at least one, one that held the same power or more. He or she would always be beyond talents of the norm, and would be hated for stregth, that jealousy might always result in their death, and that death would bring a hell upon those who sought it. That is why you have been cursed by the clans before. As I am sure you have been aware, they fear us, they know the legends and have seen us at our best, I have slaughtered many over their hateful behaviors before. Some for my own sake, many more for your father's, and some just because they stared and I did not like it." She said looking bored, "Tomorrow we will begin your training Kagome, rest tonight. You will need it. Sakura!" she called out, and a small human woman came to the door. "Take my granddaughter to a room where she may rest."

Kagome bowed her head low, respectfully, and left after the human. The human looked to be about thirty, but unlike all humans Kagome'd ever smelt before she didn't stink. "Here you are my lady." she said respectfully bowing to Kagome.

"Thank you." the human smiled and walked away. The room was lovely, though small, her 'prison' at home was twice this size, but Kagome found this room was warm unlike her own, having deep crimson walls, silk everywhere, and deep cherry wood all over. She felt at peace here. There was a small cheery wood deck that looked soft and like black ink spilled upon the earth, it led to a small garden that had a fountain, a small stream, and a few trees, mostly what stuck out were the sounds of the bamboo fountain dipping up and down as it pulled water with it, and the soft call of wild peacocks on the estate. It was late afternoon now, she knew training would start early the next morning, so she tried to rest, it was odd, she had not seen her grandmother since she'd been a must younger, and yet she opened her door to Kagome so easily, evening came, and a calm sleep claimed Kagome.

**Elsewhere…**

Kikyo had been worried about her twin, unlike all of her previous angry moods that ended like this, some how this one felt different, finally feeling like she wouldn't care if Kagome ripped her head off she went to her sisters room. Lunch had come and gone and no one had seen Kagome since the afternoon before, at least the rest of the house had not, her father and brothers had seen her just before dinner. But even that was a while ago, entering the room, it felt cold, unlived in, Kikyo looked around for her sister, and saw nothing, felt nothing, and could not smell anything more then the lingering scent of Kagome. There no trails to locate her, which meant that she'd been gone for a long time. Her eyes finally found they way to Kagome's bed, and then the letter.

Ripping the seal and opening it, she read before she started to cry. "MAMA!!!!" screamed Kikyo, collapsing into a heap on the floor clutching the letter to her heart in a silent sob. Sayuri ran with graceful speed, her senses of high alert as she entered into the room, alarmed at her daughters state, and followed by her sons, mate and the head of guards.

"Kikyo! What is the matter my child?" came Sayuri's unnerved voice. Kikyo could not answer, only holding the letter meekly in the air, her mother took it and read aloud. "_To my family, I have not been the same since my beloved brother was taken. I awoke that day and have felt as though I was hidden in a golden cage like a bird with clipped wings. If you cared at all you would have let me fly, but as you have not I will escape, and when the times comes, I shall return of my own will, but not a moment before. To my mother, I love you, and I know you will understand the need I have to be free from this. To my brothers, you have been tutors in life I value so much, I adore the bonds I have made with you, To my beloved sister and twin, I'm sorry, I know it is you I will hurt most, for you have never wronged me as I will wrong you with my absence. Forgive me, I love you. To my father, Shinosamu, Good bye. Your gilded caged bird, Kagome" _ the letter had been ripped from her hands into Shin's, reading it again to make sure he'd heard correct. _What have I done?_, he questioned himself.

"You knew of this?" his angry voice bellowed angrily to Kikyo. She only shook her head and sobbed more, her mother sinking to the only daughter still there and clutching her as though she were still a pup. "Jin! Mugen! Find her! NOW!" His eldest pups left without another word being said, while Shin looked around the room, and then to his mate and Kikyo. "Why did you search her out _pup_?" biting out the last word, and for once Kikyo's answer was more like Kagome then he'd ever noticed her to be.

"Because she is my other half! Because without her I feel empty, as empty as she has felt for years without Souta. _You pushed her away from us! YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF HER PAIN!, _and I can see why she might _**hate**_ you for it." Kikyo roared as she stood and glared at him, her golden brown eyes shining near silver with fury. He'd never seen his eldest daughter angry, Kagome's anger was like a tsunami rivaling that of the gods, while Kikyo's had always been like a light rain, so much the same as her twin, she had always been an opposite, usually very calm and submissive. This side of her was a shock to see, though now as he thought on her words they were one, complete only when together, and without her sister she would be lost to her own emotions, an up and down nightmare of emotions. He left his now crying mate there on Kagome's futon and called for a messenger. He would have to send word to the General, not only because she missing, but she was the betrothed to his youngest son. He was shamed that this would be her choice, and ashamed that he'd forced her hand into it.

The messenger arrived at the Palace of the Moon within the day, Shin had wanted to the letter to go to the General, only it was intercepted by the heir. Sesshomaru had taken the letter with little thought of the messenger, to his father's dojo he went where his younger brother and father were training today. Entering, he came at the right moment to see his father send the pup flying across the room, his father paused to give the boy time to get up. His training was going well, he might even be to Sesshomarus current level when he was old enough to mate. "Father, this has just come for you, from Shinosamu." He handed over the scroll and took his father's place in thrashing his brother. Inuyasha had never been one to say 'no' to a fight with Sesshomaru, as easily as his father before him had tossed the boy, Sesshomaru too was sending him in the distance.

The general read the scroll twice before sitting down with his hand to his head. The mere sight caused his eldest to be distracted enough to allow Inuyasha to land a blow, cutting his favorite Kimono. The growl Sesshomaru let out woke Taishou form his daze just in time to stop his eldest from killing his youngest. "Sesshomaru!!" he growled in a tone unlike himself the heir came to a sudden stop knowing his father, that tone was not one to go against ever.

"Yes father?" he questioned as though he was not intending to kill the pup.

"Take this to your mother, she will want to go to Sayuri. Inuyasha we are done for the day. It seemed your bride as disappeared." he said with a heavy sigh, and Sesshomaru's questioning expression.

"My what?" barked his youngest.

"Kagome, Shin's youngest, she was to be your betrothed,… she has run from her home and is no where to be found. They have no scent to follow, and it is as though she has vanished. Only leaving a letter saying she'll be back _eventually_. " Inuyasha huffed.

"I never wanted her to begin with, let alone mate with the bitch." came his brash voice remembering the stubborn thing that had chastised him years before.

"Watch your tongue whelp!" spat Sesshomaru, who advanced on Inuyasha, catching him by the throat much to all three of their surprises. He growled threateningly and dropped him to the floor, Sesshomaru let out another growl looking down at Inuyasha while he rubbed his head. Kagome had always seemed much like a litter sister to himself, he could only figure that because his equal, his second, Souta, the night to his day had loved her so that it had rubbed off on him. Though he might never admit it, he felt sad that she needed to run from her life, _What happened to make you flee like that Kagome?,_ he wondered. Turning he bowed to his father, who sat watching the whole scene with an odd smirk, and then left his father and younger brother in his wake, in silence, to find his mother.

**Elsewhere & later…..**

Morning was dawning over the Palace of the Sun, Miyako's Palace. Kagome had woken up just before dawn, the sky was dark still and she could feel her sisters pain eating away at her, she felt horrible about leaving her, but Kikyo was not a prisoner in their own home, when she had been. She was safe from the world, safe from any that could harm her, but unable to live her life, Kagome had to leave, she'd been so miserable. Kagome knew she was going to have a tough time being away, she missed her sister, her brothers, and she could not visit Souta now, _he would be lonely_. Rising from her bed there was a new outfit laid out for her to put on, looking like male clothing, she quickly realized it was similar to that of Miyako's clothing, though different in color, it was a pale silver blue, even now her grandmother was showing how much she cared for her.

Dressing quickly she went to a small alter in her room and lit small incense to honor her brother, and her family, making her way to the kitchen she asked for cooked eggs, eating her meal quickly she then went out to the dojo and waited. She had not been waiting long when her grandmother arrived. "Today I will assess what you need to learn. Tomorrow I will teach. And from that day on you will learn." It was a simple statement, but Kagome knew she was going to get the beating of her life with this. Assessment took two days longer then planned, Kagome knew far more then Miyako would have thought. Her defensive skills were superb, as well as her sword play, Kagome had even mastered the use of her own youkai powers, though not as much as fighting skill. Miyako, knew training was going to go easy, because Kagome knew the basics, now it was just a matter of growing that raw power Miyako could feel, molding into her ever fiber and being, and building up her stamina.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Return Home Kagome.**

It had been almost one hundred years since Kagome had found her way to the Palace of the Sun, ninety eight years and some months to be exact. Kagome would be one hundred and fifty this years old soon, she would be ready to mate, and what a mating season it would be. Miyako sipped tea watching the morning rise from a window in the Palace dinning room, she had seen so many sunrises, seen many days that brought a smile to her face, days when she'd watched the pup want to grovel and give up but never once had Kagome faltered. She'd watched her grand-pup sleep deeply after many rigorous trainings, and watched as the pup had been torn apart one bit at a time only to rebuild her stronger and more like a warrior hime she was. It was early morning this day that had just been born, and Miyako knew today would have to be the day she returned Kagome to her home. It was late winter, and mating season would be this coming summer, inwardly she hated the idea of returning the regal death incarnate she'd created, but she knew now, nothing could ever break _her_ pup. As Kagome's sleepy form came into the dining hall she again thought back over their time together. It had not been easy, both females had a furious temper, and both were born warriors, training had been bumpy at times, so close to death at times, they'd both been at the others throat with sword or claws on many occasions. All and all though, Miyako was so proud of her granddaughter she could hardly stand it herself.

Kagome, though not a morning person, was the strongest of the onyx haired Inus Miyako'd ever heard of or seen. She herself had been the strongest until her son Shin had been born, and though she'd never seen Souta in action she would have thought he'd have been this strong too. But no, now that honor was Kagome's. Looking to Kagome Miyako smiled, Kagome on the other hand frowned, Miyako's smile usually meant something bad was going to happen. Seating herself to the table to begin her breakfast, and looking out at the bleak day that was awaking the world she heard her grandmother, "Kagome, it is time to return you to your home. You know fully well how to handle yourself, and you know the laws of our kind like no other female alive. You have been here _hiding _long enough. You can no longer stay away from your responsibilities, my dear."

Kagome nodded, and finished her breakfast, getting up and heading to her room to change, looking around Kagome had decorated the small place with many things she'd received or earned over the years, it had her own feel, and spirit, thinking of her past, she thought of her training. Miyako'd insisted on many types of training, the oddest though had been alpha female training. She'd told Kagome that '_thought she would be a warrior it was no excuse to be rude and barbaric._' Dressed for the day Kagome walked back to where she'd last smelled her grandmother. "Miyako?" she called out. Looking into a mirror hanging on the wall Kagome could see her form. She was a bit taller, leaner, and more muscular, but still feminine. Her once waist length onyx hair ran down to her knees, the crown of her hair being pulled back into a small pony tail that allowed her hair to still flow free on the sides, her once wild bands, now pulled into that same pony tail. Kagomes icy eyes remained ever so vivid and crisp, and though her lips had not smiled in years, her lips seemed to pout. Those same pouty lips were now tanned pink, like the rest of her, her skin had become dark, kissed by the sun and evenly tanned, unlike her home, here the sun always shined, and she loved to bath in it. Her sister and family might not even recognize her. She mentally laughed at the thought.

Taking one last look, she adjusted her pelt so that it fell perfectly in place, before she noticed her grandmother, for once she was not dressed as a warrior she'd known her to be, but a hime and mistress that she was. In many colorful layers, her dark chocolate mokomokosama wrapped divinely around her arms loosely falling around her. Her shiny onyx hair hung low almost to the ground, while her crown of hair was pulled back in the same fashion as Kagome's, though unlike her granddaughter, Miyako had ornate jeweled hair pins to decorate her locks. "Miyako?" Kagome questioned arching her brow.

"It is your time now, when we arrive you will take the show, not I." She said still grinning her mischievous grin.

"Hn." Kagome said with a nod. Before, so long ago when she came to these lands it had taken her all night and until noon to arrive, she'd been so weak then, laughing at the idea of such weakness now, this trip would take only two hours. It would give her just enough time to ponder what her family would say, the mating season was only a few months away, which meant that she'd have a little while to prove herself worthy to mate, and that would be a site, her father would not be able to stop her now, and though she knew he might feel shamed that she'd left, she didn't care. He'd given her over without much thought, and she was damned sure he would think twice about it now, not that he could. "Come, milady Miyako." Kagome said, and for once she was giving the orders. Miyako nodded and followed her protective pup.

**At the palace of the Northwestern border…**

Kikyo stired from a dead sleep, she'd been washed over with a feeling of completion, a feeling she had not felt in almost one hundred years. "Kagome." she whispered. Smiling because she could not help it, she woke, it was late in the night for her, she'd been on her own hunt the evening before, proven ready to mate, by the slaughter of unworthy youkai. Their heads as her prize and proof she could kill, and take care of herself. Though that had not been completely true, her older brother Mugen had been there, he was out of sight, but she could still feel his presence near, probably sent by their father, though she hated that he didn't trust in her, she was glad for her brother to be around. Times were dangerous now, the dragons, or what was left of them, came more often upon their lands, saying that they had a right to because soon Kagome would be their alpha, and she would rear them many young to replenish with.

Kikyo laughed at the thought though, Kagome would gut them sooner then give them young. Still she was certain today would be the day she'd have her sister back, _only how much change would there be?_ She wondered. Already Kagome felt different, in more control, stoic, but she couldn't know, couldn't see only able to feel, she could hardly control her own breath for the excitement. Getting up she dressed and bounced down for an early breakfast, still sitting there when her family came in lost in thought, she caught both parents and Mugen by surprise. Kikyo only wished that Jin was here, instead in Kagome's absence Jin had mated an Inu female, who was the daughter of one of the other lords, named Fuu, she was alright enough but still Kagome was more family then she would ever be. And just as suddenly as she felt Kagome, she didn't, and couldn't. Still she knew why, Kagome was no idiot, she had never been one, she would hide herself until the right moment. Kikyo figured that she was the only one that had felt her aura, had any of the others felt it they would have been on a war path to go to her.

With a smile plastered over her face she bid "gmoring" to her family in a sing song voice, and ate her breakfast. Finally not being able to stand the change in her daughter's mood so suddenly Sayuri asked what was going on, grinning, Kikyo got up and whispered into her mother ear. "She coming home today. Shhh." her mother's eyes were wide and almost fearful as thought her heart would burst if it were untrue. Standing in one graceful movement she looked into Kikyo's eyes.

"But how can you know? Are you certain?" came her mothers shaky voice. Kikyo only nodded and said 'shh' again. Sayuri was completely hushed. She was too excited, preparations would need to be made, without warning his mate hugged their girl-pup and ran off giggling, her excitement running through him via his linked mating mark, Shin growling at his daughter he wanted to know what was going on.

"If you don't know then I won't be telling you. You'll see for yourself." with that she turned to follow her mother, and left Shin and Mugen still in shock, annoyed. With in the hour they had many unexpected guests, Jin arrived dragging Fuu behind him, having a large grin on his face, Kikyo greeted him first. "You won't be telling father! Its to be a surprise. And if you do, I'll gut you." she said warningly with a smile and a look that could kill.

"Then you know? You felt her?" his sister nodded and his grin grew deeper. He's missed his baby sister, Mugen had always been a fine sparring partner but he was nothing like Kagome, he'd lost something when she left. Soon a messenger arrive, baring the sign of the general, and his family. Kikyo again seemed to be the one intercepting all of the info from her father. Deciding this, he needed to know about she took the scroll to him. Opening it Shin read.

"_Shin, I have felt an overwhelming power heading form the ocean towards your home, I had prepared to stop 'power' before attacking the West but it only seemed to be heading your way, we will arrive shortly to assist you, may you need it. -Ino no Taishou_"

Moments later Shin was at the gates of his palace, arriving in order were the general, the heir, and the second heir. All arriving via energy orbs, the generals seemed to be whitish blue, Sesshomaru's and had been bluish purple, while Inuyasha's seemed to be crimson in color. Shin greeted the general first, then the heir and then the second heir. All three seemed to go right into war mode, followed by Mugen. Decked out in full war regalia, pelts and all, they awaited the aura. Jin, Fuu, Sayuri, and Kikyo on the other hand were not so worried, well their family wasn't, Fuu was getting rather upset, her family was not as prominent in war times as Shin's, his family lived war, breathed war, and dealt war, so it was only second nature. Kikyo cooed her brothers mate like a child, assuring nothing would come from this.

With a sudden jolt, all fell quiet, an aura, so strong that it seemed to weigh gravity down itself, began to come towards them, Kagome had arrived. She was not showing off, just allowing it to be felt, to show her presence, had she been showing off none would stand before her, all would fall. Needless to say now everyone seemed a bit freaked out, all but Miyako, who by now, was completely used to the awesome aura of her granddaughter. Looking to the sky Sesshomaru saw her first, Kagome seemed to look as though she walked in mid air, floating down on a large thunderously dark ki cloud holding both herself and her grandmother behind her. She touched down on the outside of the gates. She no longer felt like this was home, so she felt she would enter like an guest, through the front gates.

The large gates opened leaving the three families to look at their Kagome. "Kagome." had been whispered by more then one mouth as they all looked at her in awe. Kagome stood taller and more womanly then she could have ever before, her face was dead locked into a cold stoic bored face, her lips pouted with a healthy fullness, and her eyes looked upon them with an untold emotion, something unreadable, they felt lost in her deep ocean colored eyes. Her pelt billowed in an unfelt wind, cascading it back behind her as though she were flying, her hair too whipping lightly. Her dark armor glistening in the light of the sun, she looked ready for war. Looking back to Miyako over her shoulder, she got an okay in the form of a nod, and took off running towards Kikyo, grabbing her sister in a tight hug, and spinning themselves around happily, a smile plastered over her face for the first time in years, it felt as though they were children again.

"Kikyo. I've missed you so much!" she said still hugging her sister, and then seeing her mother, "Mama!" she whispered turning into a hug from her mother. Soon there was a collective embrace from her mother, Kikyo, and Mugen, Jin waited for a while to get his turn and introduce his mate to his younger sister, Kagome's caring heart would never change, but now they wondered if her fuming wrath had changed for the better or the worse. Kagome embraced her new sister, 'Fuu', she wasn't like either of them or her mother but she was lovely none the less. By now Shin had made his way over to his mother.

"This whole time." he seethed venomously, "She been with you?" he asked, she merely nodded watching the joyful scene. "And you didn't think to let us know, _how dare you_?" his mother let out a low growl that got Kagome's attention, exiting from their audience and before Shin even saw her move, Kagome was between the two growling loud enough for all to hear the threat in her voice '_take one more step and that will be your last._' She said nothing but glared ice into the veins of her father, as her hand found its way to the hilt of her kitana.

"You _**pup**_," Miyako commented, smirking at her son, safely tucked behind Kagome. "Are _not_ my lord. You will do well to remember whom you speak to, for I am still your mother." Still growling he glared back at Kagome, who didn't flinch as his actions, if anything the mere threat only made her angrier, her growl deepening into a rip of her vocal cords, as her fangs became unsheathed by her lips.

"She is _my pup_, mother, yet she defends you against me! _Why_?" he sneered his mean side showing more then ever.

"Because I let her fly." her answer was quiet, and none but Kagome and Shin had heard it. His expression changed into its usually stoic face before turning and walking away. Miyako placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, telling her it was enough, nodding her understanding, Kagome took this time to be polite and introduce her grandmother. Her roughness and crude defense vanishing into a lovely young female again.

"General-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, this is Miyako, my Sire's mother." said Kagome in a very un-Kagome way, in a very stoic, cold, and mature way. The female bowed her head slightly, and then took her leave to go see Sayuri. She'd never truly liked any of her children's mates, except Sayuri. They were like old friends and the pair left to catch up while Kagome was left behind, with the general and his sons. Miyako having complete trust that Kagome could handle any of these roughens, hadn't even speared a glance back, which always caused Kagome to smirk. _Devious thing_, she thought while watching her mother and grandmother catch up.

"Well you still seem to know how to make yourself known, young lady." Said Taishou with a broad grin on his face. He'd seen how shocked both his son's had looked upon noticing just who's powerful aura it was. Inuyasha's had been predictable, Sesshomaru's on the other hand was priceless. His son's seemed lost for words at the sight of her, she was still as stubborn and more so as it seemed, but there was something else, something so adult and mature about this dark elegant creature, she seemed like a dark muse, or spirit, sultry, and tamed but at the same time wild and unruly.

"Yes, some things never change." She said delicately with a smile. Extending his arm Kagome grasped it and was led into the palace by her father's old friend. Though She was young Kagome had not been stupid, she and the general had been followed by both his sons and her siblings, she led the conversation to Lady Hatsumomo, keeping her in mind to make sure the old dog tried nothing with her, it wouldn't mater if he was lord of the Western lands, he'd lose a hand if he tried anything. He seemed annoyed but reminded himself it would not be wise to attempt anything, still he could think about it. Leaving his arm with a curt bow, Kagome was taken by her sister Kikyo, who had her other hand on Fuu's wrist dragging her behind them. Taking them up to Kagome's room and locking the door behind them, all three females were gone for hours, learning what had happened to the other while gone, and learning about Fuu. Jin didn't much like that his mate had now been kidnapped by his sisters, but he knew they'd keep her safe.

Hours passed the males of the house, Miyako and Sayuri were holding up together along with Kikyo, Kagome, and Fuu in another room, leaving just the males to wonder around the palace lost for what to do, finally it was time for dinner, and they all seemed to breath a sigh of relief. Shin sat at the Eastern head of the Table while Taishou sat at the Western head of the table, to Taishou's right were Miyako, and Kagome, to his left were Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, on the other end, Sayuri, Kikyo and Mugen sat to Shin right, and Jin and Fuu were to his left. Dinner went by without much difficulty, though few noticed how Sesshomaru couldn't seem to take his eyes off Kagome, were as many noticed how subdued and polite she seemed, it was almost like another youkai was there instead of their sister, she exuded grace and poise, and held her back taught, shoulders back, as though she was full elegance. After dinner, Kagome had excused herself, she'd been there for hours and the one place she wanted to go she had not seen once, she needed no one watching her so stepping into the gardens she placed a thick barrier around the area so that none could disturb her.

At Souta's grave she saw cream colored moonflowers, for forty years no one had done anything there except herself it seemed, she felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders knowing that someone had taken care of him in her absence, _it would have brought him joy_, she thought Looking down at the simple arrangement she knelt to the ground in a very lady like way, her clawed fingers pressed lightly over the etched stone grave marker, a sad smile graced her beautiful face. "I'm sorry I left you for so long brother. I needed to get away," she whispered and paused as if waiting for an answer. Smiling bitterly again, "I knew you understand. I missed you so very much." she whispered. For the first time in ninety eight years she felt a tear slide down her porcelain face, the smell of the salt tingled in her own nose as she let herself cry. Leaning down, she laid upon the ground and fingered the grass that blew in the slight wind of the night, holding some unheard half conversation with the grave of her brother. Finally submitting to sleep to ease the weight of her heart, she still cried, they were silent tears, meant for none but Souta, though many eyes saw her that night, most of them were afraid she'd run off again, while two looked at her as though seeing her for the first time, like she was some wounded unearthly creature, not meant for their eyes to see.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. The State of Affairs.**

Kagome's first night home had been spent under the stars below a Sakura tree, and on a bed of cream moonflowers that marked her brothers grave. Though she had not made a sound her tears were somber, and silent, smelt by most of the royal family and even her own. Miyako watched was her heart broke, to see her warrior hime shattered so easily was heart wrenching, she wondered how this could have happened, Kagome never spoke of exactly what happened here, just that she'd been treated as a caged bird with clipped wings and that Souta had died. Shin and Sayuri too had watched their youngest most of the night She was beautiful beyong compare, her mother;s looks and her father's dark coloring suited her olive skin, the pale silver blue chest marks seemed to shimmer in the moonlight which only glistened the tears off of her skin. Sesshomaru too watched the dark angel, from his own room, her onyx hair cascaded around her like a wreath of mossy tresses, her plump lips whispering in her sleep, she was beautiful. Mugen watched over his sister from the garden wall far from her just on the outside of her barrier. He knew nothing would get in through such a thick barrier, but she was his baby sister returned from nowhere, and he would not allow her to run again. He needed her like the rest of the family had, her leaving had wrecked the life of their home leaving wholes in them that they had never noticed before. From there he could at least watch over her, protect her, even if she didn't need it. But waiting for her just inside the doorway was Kikyo, her completeness returned at the feeling of Kagome near, she had not felt so light hearted in almost one hundred years. She didn't, and couldn't blame her sister for leaving but she like the rest of their family wanted her to remain there and be happy. The early morning calls of birds woke her, Kagome smiled sweetly and bade her brother good morning, she'd had a long talk with him that night. She missed him so much and had never allowed it to show, waking up she felt the cool kiss of her fallen tears on the wind. Standing she dropped the barrier and walked inside finding Kikyo.

Sitting next to her sister she rested her Kikyo's body against her own, cradling her shoulder under her arm, and humming some unsung song, the moment was sweet, and again so unlike the Kagome they all knew. Unconsciously she twirled a fallen lock of Kikyo's snowy white hair around her finger, Kagome thought it odd, even though it had been Kikyo who was born first she remember she had always taken care of her older sister. Kikyo was the light to her darkness, and it was one for the reasons she'd always loved her so. Watching from a distance was Shin, _Kagome was so unaware of his presence_, he thought, _there would be no way she'd be ready in time to prove herself for the mating season_. "Its rude to spy on someone." came her whispered calm quiet voice, she'd seen him, felt him, and knew he would think little of her as he seem to have always. Not wanting to wake her sister, Kagome stayed in place but looked to her father with icy cold eyes that seemed to be almost a clear blue, _so fierce_, he thought. With that Shin left the pair and went for breakfast.

Kagome growled low, and playful, "Sister, dear sister?" she called in a soft sing-song voice, "it is time for my sister to awaken, dear hime." Kikyo, had always been a morning person, something that had always seemed to go against her own nighttime habits. Smiling as Kikyo yawned herself awake she blinked at Kagome. "You didn't have to watch me all night. Now that I'm back I will not run again. It is too cowardly, and I will always have to face my battles head on." Kikyo frowned some at how serious her sister was when she'd seemed so playful just a moment before. "Do not worry, all will be well, I will assure you of this." Said Kagome pinching Kikyo's cheek lightly and standing, she helped her older sister up and they joined the rest of the family and guests for breakfast. The girls walked into the dinning room, where all eyes feel upon them, they had been giggling like they were ten summers old, finding the adult stiffness after finding all eyes upon them. They looked so a like, both having their mother's charming face, their coloring so different, Kikyo looked delicate, almost fragile, while Kagome looked healthy, and femininely muscular. They were different even more now then ever but together they were completely one, one day and the other night.

Winter slowly melted into spring, and though Taishou had to return to the Palace of the Moon, his heir and youngest remained at the Palace of the Northwestern border. Kagome exuded nothing but the most feminine tendencies, polite and kind, and none seemed to be able to figure her out, still there were days that she and her grandmother would seemingly disappear for hours, at least twice a week Sesshomaru had noted to himself, sometimes daily. And when they would show back up they'd always seemed so close, and happy, this was not the Kagome he knew, this was not the one hat had so selfishly demanded a sword, or who'd attacked her father for his meddling, in her place was a creature just as alluring and even more so for she was an enigma. It was even confirmed that the pair were up to something, when one such morning, they seemed to come down a hall from no where, laughing and giggling about something, when they caught sight of him, Miyako smirked and left Kagome alone with the handsome heir.

Kagome bowed respectfully to the heir, and walked to a window near by overlooking the Western lands towards the Palace of the Moon, the window he'd been looking out of when they came upon him. "What has become of the Lands?" she finally asked breaking the comfortable silence that lapsed time.

"Hn?" he questioned.

"I know it is not my place to speak politics, or things that only lords should deal with, but … I wanted to know what was becoming of the lands. The north has laid a claim upon me, that must be settled and before I'm ripped away from my home I would know of the worlds events." She'd spoken so clearly and elegantly, so ladylike that he'd almost forgotten this was no lady, that this was in fact the most fury filled female he'd ever come upon. Taking a moment to think his answer over he finally said.

"The West is at peace with all lands but the North. With those lands we are at an uneasy truce for the moment. As are all the lands with the North." She nodded and looked to him with her cool sky blue eyes that left him unable to read her emotions as he wished so much he could, they held no anger for once, and she seemed to honestly be thankful that someone had given her the truth, but even that he couldn't be sure of.

"May I ask Lord Sesshomaru? What would the West do if the North fell?" she genially asked, looking to him still with her cool eyes. He seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"We would celebrate I imagine." he answered honestly without thought. "Though I do not think that will happen in my lifetime." he added to hide his amusement at the thought.

"Ah, but yours is a long life milord, and wonders never cease." she gifted him before she bowed respectfully, and walked away turning her head to look back at him with a smirk on her face. Her long onyx swaying in her wake, nearly as much as the sway in her hips. He felt the need he had for her grow, he wanted her, which was unnerving, he was betrothed to her sister. When Kagome ran, it was assumed that she might never come back, and with that the betrothal had been assumed that he would take her sister as mate, for she was the only one left in the betrothal. Kagome was still walking when she heard voices, two voices, her sisters and the man she'd hated for so long, Inuyasha. She turned to looked back, Sesshomaru was gone, her rage towards Inuyasha had not faltered once, she still felt that if he had not led them so far out she wouldn't have to do so much work to fix life, and more importantly she'd still have her brother. Stopping to listen she came closer to the door that had been left slightly ajar, they were in the southwestern wing of the palace, and this area was rarely used for only the dojo lay on this side of the palace, she figured she'd make sure her sister was okay before leaving the pair.

"Kikyo, I can't stand it any longer, I'll challenge him, I'll win you from the betrothal!"

"Inuyasha, your mad! He'll kill you!"

"Feh! Do you have so little faith in me?"

"Of coarse I have faith in you, but your father won't allow it, you know this. And I will not have you causing strife with your brother." Her sisters salty tears could be smelt, still Kagome was ready to hurt the second heir at this point, only stopping when she saw in the reflection of a mirror in the room, the second heir holding her sister tenderly, lovingly. "Its not fair, but its my duty, and you should respect that. I love you, but I'm no longer yours." With that Kikyo ran from the room, luckily she ran the other way from Kagome. When Inuyasha came out, he was abruptly pushed by the throat against the wall, pinned by a dark, angry female inu, with soul scorching white eyes. Thinking it was his brother for a brief moment, he was quiet alarmed when he heard _her _dangerous growl, the one he'd heard so many years before. To say the least, shock was setting in, a female had thrown him up against a wall, and threatening his life, _again_. "I donot know what's going on, but so help me if you make her cry again I'll kill you." she paused so he could take her words in fully. "I'll gut you from stem to stern, pull your heart from your chest and show it to you as I squeeze the life from you. I hope we have an understanding." She dropped him and walked away from him as though nothing had happened. Once she'd finally turned the corner and was safely out of hearing range he scoffed and said low.

"_You'd be a perfect bitch for Sesshomaru_."

That afternoon a messenger arrived from the Palace of the Moon, it read. "_The annual mating ball, is to be held at the home of the Inu no Taisho Lord of the Western Lands, all heads of station, and unmated youkai are honor bound to attend._" Shin was now worried, Kagome seemed to refuse to prove herself worthy to mate, who would want her if she was unproven, more so, unproven the only one that would take her would be the Lord of the North's only son, the one that had laid a claim to her many years before. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left days before them, leaving the palace of the Northwestern Border in peace, only leaving the males now out numbered by the women in their lives, Kagome still seemed distant to him, refusing to deal with needing to prove herself before the season, she didn't want to or didn't feel well enough. He knew if nothing else about his daughter she was staling, he could understand why, but it angered him that she was pushing away traditions. So with a heavy heart, Shin left for the ball with mate, his mother, his two daughters and son Mugen, while Jin was left to tend the palace. _This would prove to be an interesting night, _they all thought.

**The night of the ball….**

The sun set as all gathered at the Palace of the Moon for this years mating ball, there had been a peace treaty signed millennia ago, that for this even for these few hours, no war could take place and the world would be at peace in Japan. Shin and his mate along with his children, were announced and Taishou and Lady Hatsumomo stood, before them were the most beautiful females to enter the room all night, Hatsumomo had not seen them both together in over one hundred years. To both their right and left where their sons, heirs to the western lands, and for the first time all night, both males seemed to have leapt to attention. Inuyasha was staring at Kikyo, who wore a bright crimson kimono, with a silver obi, her ivory mokomokosama wrapped loosely around her arms, while Kagome wore a pale silver blue kimono in the same fashion a black obi that shined black silk sakura petals as the light hit it, her onyx mokomokosama, also hanging loosely around her arms. Kikyo lit up at the idea of a ball, having never really mastered the art of masking her face, while Kagome looked out at the crowd of youkai before her with the utmost boredom, a face, that could rival Sesshomaru's.

Hatsumomo greeted Shin and Sayuri first, then Miyako, then Mugen, and finally the twins, taking them by the hands after all the smiles and greetings were made, she led them to her sons, Sesshomaru could only mask himself not daring to speak for it would give away his want for this dark female. Kikyo was led to Sesshomaru, while Kagome was led to Inuyasha. The elder pair seemed distant, while the younger pair seemed to loath each other. Something was amiss and both Shin and Taishou put an end to it before any could noticed, Shin having pulled the males away while Taishou shuffled the girls into the crowds to mingle, leaving Miyako watching it all with great amusement.

Kagome wrapped her arm around her sister's and began to charm her way threw the crowd, while many sentinel eyes bore holes into them, Kikyo seemed delighted to let Kagome take over, she'd always hated to have to talk to someone she didn't know, having always felt like it was forced. Soon Kagome had most of the males wanting her and most of the females hating her, and for her part she could care less, if any wanted to hurt her or have her they would have to fight her, and by their laws no retribution could be taken, she wondered how many new of such a law, the lords would,_ of coarse, but their offspring? Ha! that was laughable_, she thought. She'd slaughter the lot if they wanted her so badly. Taking her sister by the arm yet again Kagome led her to a secluded part of the room, and whisper so lightly in her ear, so no other could have possible hear her. "Tell me the truth, but I want you to be happy and HONEST. Do you love Inuyasha?" Kikyo's eyes grew larger then saucers, but she nodded nonetheless. "I'm glad one of us will be happy. Look I've got a plan, and your going to end up with him, one of us is going to be happy in life, and I'm going to make it you."

"But Kagome!" she said.

"No! I've caused you so much pain, Kikyo. I won't let you mate someone else if you don't want them. Don't worry I haven't been talking to all of these guys for nothing, I've learned a lot this evening. And it makes it all perfect. Just don't get caught by Sesshomaru." she winked at her sister. In fact Kagome had actually be putting her plan into action, through out the night she'd learned from most, that the north was on bad terms with the other cardinal lords, that everything built was uneasy and not really trusted to be upheld. She'd even managed to talk to the Lord of the South and East, and all she needed to know was how Taishou felt on the mater and she could take action. Letting go of her sister to allow her free to roam around and find her lover or their family Kagome made a 'B' line to Taishou. "Milord, I've been wondering, What is the West's position on the North?"

He was taken aback by the question, making his exit from the current conversation he managed to get far enough away from the others to answer her question. "Do not worry, they will not take you we will make sure of this."

"Yes milord, but more so what I wanted to know, how the West would treat one willing to rid the lands of the Northern clan itself?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?" he questioned her, holding her arm rather tightly.

"Curiosity." he seemed to ponder her before answering honestly.

"I have no idea what your planning but if the dragons are gone, the West would not be upset." with that he left her there, not wanting to know what she might have planned. Hours pressed on and the close of the ball had come. "Ladies and Lords, the evening has come and gone. Hoping that some of you may have had time to find mates, the ball is now at an end." It was not the most royal of statements but that was not what Taishou was known for. The ballroom cleared eventually, leaving just the royal family and Shin's brood.

"Another wonderful ball, General." said Shin. "The mating season should be interesting judging by the mix of young youkai in attendance."

"Hn." was his answer.

* * *

**Oh and because i haven't said it in a while, The Inuyash Universe and all its Char's are not owned by myself, but are © to Rumiko Takahashi**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay so in the last version of this chapter, i told you i was too tired to edit it properly, now as we all know, r0o makes messy run-ons, and long paragraphs that hurt my readers eyes. I'm sorry -sad face- i really would love to break them down but i feel honestly it messes with the structure of it all. this version is a bit more fluid then the last, there are 1000 more words, so its much longer then MOST of my chapters, in fact i think it is the longest i've ever loaded. yEy! for that reason I'm asking you to read it again if you have already read it, and if your reading it for the first time, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**8. The Hunt; Prove Your Worth.**

"Oh! Father!" exclaimed Kagome, with an odd sweetness that caused the remaining males to gawk at the dark beauty. "I'd almost forgotten, I have yet to prove myself worthy of mating. I should leave at once to honor the traditions of the Inu mating." Shin's brow rose as did Taishou's and Sesshomaru's. Kikyo exchanged glances with Sayuri, who saw that Miyako had only grinned.

"It is far to late in the evening to find lower youkai this close to the Palace of the Moon, little one. You would have to search all night, this year may not be the right time for you." Said Taishou trying to save face for the girl, to which her brows grew together, but before she could voice her displeasure Sesshomaru voiced his.

"Obviously, Father, she is an honorable female, to think of such things even now, so she will not be unworthy for her future mate, whom ever he might be." Shin growled slightly but was unheard by everyone except Kagome, and his mother Miyako.

"Indeed, she won't be worth much if she can't fight, now will she?" voiced Miyako, with a suspicious grin playing across her face. There was silence in the great hall while Taishou made up his mind, behind him Hatsumomo and Inuyasha stood and waited for news of what he would do, while Sesshomaru felt confident he knew his father too well. Shin would not voice his opinion to his general, and Sayuri with Kikyo only looked worried, only Kagome and Miyako seemed un-phased by the uneasy quiet.

"So be it, you have until dawn to return with proof of your kill, make haste." Said Tasihou, obviously not happy with the situation. With that Kagome sprinted up to the room she and Kikyo were to be sleeping in that night, changing quickly she reappeared looking much as she had upon her return. Her onyx crown of hair held back in a ponytail at the back of her head, allowing the sides of her long tress to move freely around, her emotionless mask in place she gazed upon the world through what seemed a bored haze, while her eyes blazed a scorching pale iced blue almost crystalline in color. Her black kimono sleeves billowed in the wake of the air pressing passed her small taught body, while her long black boots to her caves made her also black hamaka's look puffed right below the knee. Lastly, billowing in her wake, the pelt of a warrior, her onyx mokomokosama dancing in the wind she made, seemingly delighted at the idea of going on a hunt.

Reaching the grand hall she'd left most of her family in, as well as the royal's she bowed respectfully and made to leave, only stopping her hurried exit at the sound of Miyako's quiet, "_Ahem_." Turning and taking her grandmother into site, she still wore robes fitting for the evenings events, her layered kimono's where colorful, but simple and regal, she was not true royalty but one could easily forget that looking upon her. Her hair was wrapped in many elegant onyx buns, with ribbons of hair placed strategically to heighten her beauty which was never necessary, having left only one lone lock in the back dangled nearly to the floor. Kagome came to her grandmother's side, while changing she had noticed Miyako's presence leave the group but it had returned shortly before she hand, she wondered what her trickster elder hand in mind. Now in front of her granddaughter, Miyako not knowing what the evening held in store, presented her granddaughter a gift.

Wrapped in a thick shiny black silk, decorated with pale sakura petals, Kagome took the gift, unwrapping it her eyes beheld her grandmother's blade, the blade that she'd weld for more then one thousand years, _Tenmiki_. Its long black hilt covered much the same as the one her brother carried, only his had an ivory inu on it, while her's had a sakura inu on it. Taking the blade and re-sheathing it, she placed it into her pale silver blue obi, bowed to her grandmother, and swooped out the front gate. Her ki cloud forming darkly at her feet, she took to the air, heading towards the North.

"Sesshomaru. Go." was all the General said, with that his eldest seemingly vanished, while Taishou turned to Hatsumomo and held his arm to her to take it, finding his locked arm they left the room without much else being said, only nodding to Inuyasha to follow which he had. Shin too took Sayuri's arm as well, the look upon her worried face was upsetting and he knew he'd be up most if not all of the night waiting for word that the hunt went well, knowing that he would be comforting his mate most of the night. Finally out in the main hall only Mugen, Kikyo and Miyako remained, being a gentleman, Mugen offered his crooked arms to the ladies of his family, and escorted them to their rooms.

"Do not worry, tomorrow morning will be interesting if I know my Kagome." Miyako said with a smile, that Kikyo could not help but feel that her smile brought unforeseen doom. The two parted leaving Kikyo alone for the night, Mugen in his own room, and Miyako in her own, all who'd remained after the ball would be awake long into the night, Sesshomaru on his own hunt, Kagome on her's, Shin, Sayuri, and Kikyo, all up worrying, While Mugen would feel only unease that his sister and a prominent male were out alone together for all he knew. Miyako seemed at ease though, her main concern was how much death this night would bring about, she knew Kagome far too well, they thought too much alike, and Miyako knew what she would do on a night like this, she only wondered if Kagome would do the same. Onyx hair whipped wildly in the wind as the a dark form approached and a thunderous ki cloud headed towards the North. Sesshomaru followed with her ease, she did not seem to be looking for a youkai to slay, almost as though she knew where her kill was hiding, _what kind of a kill could she be going for? _he wondered. Feeling his presence behind her she cursed like a pissed off male child. Her father, or Taishou, had sent Sesshomaru and he was fast on her trail, _men are such meddling creatures_, she bellowed inwardly. Kagome was no delicate flower, and tonight would prove that, her kill would be grand, it would make any think twice upon stepping against her. Vaguely she wondered what would be the outcome of her night of premeditated bloodlust, deciding it would not mater either way she laughed to herself.

Kagome formed an energy orb around herself as her thunderous ki cloud fell and dissipated, going near the speed of light she quickened her race to her destination, stopping at the Palace of the Northwestern Border, she made messages ready to go to the cardinal Lord. "_Pardon this humble creature for disturbing you, but a new Cardinal lord will be challenging me for the rights to mate, as I am honor bound to uphold traditions, I will battle, but as am sure your aware, the law says that if a cardinal lord battles for the right to mate, then the other's most be present, or show representative for said battle. The desired location, will be the Palace of the Moon, at dawn today. Apologies for the lateness of this letter._" Her scent had lingered here long enough, Sesshomaru would still be able to follow her but he would arrive too late to stop her. With that she sent messengers off to the lords, only pausing for a brief moment when the feeling of Souta's sword pulled at her heart, "Soon." she whispered taking to the skies again.

Over the palace walls and into the North, it had been the first time she'd been here since that fateful day, the earth was still dead and barren, having been killed by ungrateful masters. Hiding her aura to that of a weak youkai, she continued until she reached the Palace of Fire. She had done her research, knowing fully well that there were only five living youkai in the dragon clan, and that Ryumaru, the one that had laid claim upon her would be out guarding the lands to the east this night. Their people only following them out of fear, feeding them when they went unfed, they sickened her to no end to think that these ungrateful, spoiled youkai thought she would be a perfect addition to their clan, that she would assist them in repopulating such wastes for space. Her blood nearly boiled at the idea, but quickly cooled knowing what she sought to bring that very clan tonight, _revenge_, so cold and so sweet it was bitter. Tonight she would kill them, all but one, and he would have the honor of dying at dawn, smiling she gained sight of the first marked for death, marked so very long ago when a claim was made on a child.

A wicked grin flashed upon her face, as she went in for a fast kill, the first being Gotinmito, the weak brother of the ruling Lord Ryuu. Gotinmito had not been able to see or smell her coming, dragons were blessed with sight like Inu's were blessed with scent, but her onyx hair and black attire meshing her into night's cold embrace, and aided in the slaughter of the vile dragon. Coming up behind the lord's filthy brother she sliced his throat, _no screams my unlucky pawn_, she thought as the blood drained from his pale greenish face. Her grandmother had always said she could have been a perfect assassin and tonight she was proving Miyako right, his blood gushed out wildly spraying her forearms and coating her in the scent of slow death, but even the weak like Gotinmito had some strength. He cut his tale around her trying to land a good blow, his wings thrashed about to trying and cause a ruckus. Growing annoyed Kagome finished him, slicing his head from atop his pretty shoulders, where it fell to the ground with a healthy thud, and her grin grew wider.

Wasting no time for surely she would be found soon, she bagged the head and went for the next hit on her list, Gotinmito's mate, Genza. Genza was if nothing else a nasty piece of work, she was far too old to rear any young but she was mated to the lord's younger brother, making her lowest female in this clan, and much meaner. Finding her, Kagome Was greeted with the shock of the purpled skinned dragon her eyes were an unhealthy sad acid green, the shock had been written on her ugly face. Kagome had little trouble dispatching her but not before the rest of the palace was alerted of her arrival, the sounds of the guards coming told her time with Genza was up, without further delay Kagome spun dodging an attack of claws, severing the her from life at the base of the skull Genza's head came clean off, the look of rage still etched on her face, her blood flowing wildly and spurting on Kagome. She had the faint scent of death clinging to her, covering the sweet smell of moonflowers, and sakura, the night air breezing through the grounds, causing her to pause and take in such a moment. Closing her eyes, she felt excitement boiling over, The guards were almost there, and her night of may lay was still in high swing. Bagging the prize skull as she had with Gotinmito's, the guards had watched in horror as the little black female inu wrecked havoc upon their lords castle and home, her eyes glowing a fierce white but still had the hue of blue twinge within them. As she smiled closing her eyes in the sceen of such horror, many had looked upon her, she looked as though she were a beautiful bitter sweet death brought to life upon them, many fled her while some, _stupid ones_, she thought, tried to stop her out of duty.

Waking from her momentary basking glory, her eyes shot open to the sounds of the approaching guards coming to a stop, She could smell their fear, and it delighted her. Kagome moved with a swiftness like the very deviled night wind itself, black death reigned upon those who would oppose her taking their heads. Blood flowed like rushing water that night in the Palace of Fire, its walls crimson before she came, would be brown with dried blood tomorrow and smelling of her kill and death, following her nose she found the bitch, Hibari, mother of the one who slew her brother, sitting upon a thrown. "Your going to die!" Hibari venomously spat while Kagome only gave a lop sided grin, her fangs bright and pearly white hanging over her pouted lip, she took in the sight of the one who would be dead in a few short moments. Hibari's personal guards flowing from unseen passages into the room, they all arranged to protect their queen, sneering at the little Inu, they had no idea what horrors she would deal upon them.

"I pity that you serve ones so unworthy, your deaths will be honorable _at least_." Smiling as they advanced upon the dark inu, she brought forth her blade. Tenmiki roared to life and joined its new master again. The sword loved the feel of hot blood sliding down its blade, the caress its master held it with, and the feelings of life passing into death, the sword and master were one. Kagome swung her sword around by her wrist, slinging the mass collection of bloods at all who stood before her, the clashing of swords and wild moments brought a quick death to the guards.

Hibari, always being one to retreat, _the COWARD!, _Kagome roared inwardly had tried to run for her miserable life. Commotions could be heard outside, orders being given to '_stop the intruder_,' only made her chuckle, catching her with ease, Kagome threw her into a knelling position before her with the blood soaked Tenmiki to Hibari's maroon skin "I want you to know my name, before I send you to hell, Hibari. Your clan took something away from me, _someone precious to me_. It was about one hundred forty years ago, and I was only nine summers old when I watched your oldest son kill my beloved brother. I exacted my revenge then, but you and your master laid a claim upon my life. Now your feeling my vengeance for your stupid selfish ways." she paused to lower her face next to Hibari's, whispering sweet death into her ear before she readied her for hell by sinking her poisoned claws into her hair. "I want you to know that this is not for a treaty, or for peace, or for any other reason then the fact that I wish to rid the world of your kind. The name of your messenger death is, Ka-go-me." She said pulling Hibari by the hair, and lopping her head off clean through the neck.

Bagging the third head she went out to outside to the sounds of screams and the sent of fear and panic, she felt so utterly aroused by it all. Blood clung to her clothing and hair, as she walked out of the main hall down into the main courtyard, it tried miserably to dance in the wind, but the heavy blood kept it in place. "Ryuu!" she bellowed. "This fight is yours alone, do not send your brave men to their deaths. For if I have to cut through a forest to reach the you, I shall scorched the earth in blood and death to bring you down." Ryuu might have been the oldest of the dragon clan, and his fire the hottest, but he was never one to fight his own battles. This dark female inu had come into his home, unseen and un heard, and laid a death plague upon his house in the name of her blade. Their blood sickeningly clung to her, dancing with her own aroused pleasant scent, and made him nauseous to think of it. His brother, and mate were gone, only he and his son remained, and he shuddered to think what she would do to Ryuumaru. Knowing he would not win he spat the order, and sent his guard to greet death.

"Kill her." was all she heard before the horde of lower demons rushed her, the smile that had adorned her face now was gone, she did feel pity for them, that they were forced to fight out of fear of death from their lord. But death was a release, a release that ended the hurt and the pain, and took away their fear, she would grant this this honor, to die in battle for their lord even if they loathed the man, the creature he was, but she would grant death without mercy. Cutting through them didn't take long, their screams of anguish fueled her desire to end their masters life fast, she left a blood bathed path of gore and bodies on her way to the now alone Ryuu. Slinging their blood off of her blade and in the direction of the Dragon king, she scowled at the offending male, and placed the heads of his clan down upon the blood soaked stone floor.

Ryuu stood in shock, she'd killed everyone and everything in his palace, there were no other lords in the North, Ryuu had killed them off long ago, no armies, nothing to stop her now but the heir, Ryuumaru, and she would deal with him in the morning. His line would die, and the North would be given to the one who laid claim to it first. He tried bringing death to her by his molten fires, but she was too fast, next by poisons and acids but again she was too agile, cursing the bitch for her talents, he made one more futile attempt, thrusting his body at her, he tried to kill her with his tail, _the razor barbs being poisonous and acid filled would give a nice effect_, he thought, but in doing so he was left wide open for attack, and she'd jumped at the opportunity. Bringing the blade from underneath and upwards to the stars she gutted him from his belly to his chin, with one last slice his head too fell from its place, the body falling seconds afterwards with a thud.

Collecting her last prize she found parchment, and delightfully inked with their blood her request, "_To the new Lord of the North, Ryuumaru, I have taken everything from you this night, my vengeance having been fed full for the moment, has not lapsed my taste for revenge. Your Lord's selfish claim upon my life in mating has caused the evenings bloodshed. I welcome you to __try__ and seek your own vengeance, but since we are betrothed by a claim so selfishly placed and in accordance with mating laws I have chosen to have a 'rights of mating', you will meet me at the Palace of the Moon, today at dawn, to face your death or win a mate. Your __Claimed Betrothal__, Kagome. _" She knew very well that he would back soon and it would give him just enough time to meet at the desired location, smiling slightly she looked upon the Northern stronghold, it had been so weak, and now the Palace of Fire burned, the fire had started some time after her arrival, and had gone unchecked, ironic, she thought as she looked to the once beautiful building. Brushing her hands up her face to wipe the flowed blood from her body she pushed it into her blood soaked onyx mane, she closed her eyes and listened to the peace death brought, only the sounds of the wind and fire cracking through the Palace could be heard. It was that moment that Sesshomaru arrive to see her '_proven worthy of mating kill_.'

She looked gorgeous covered in blood, surrounded by death and fire, he wanted her badly now, but he was the heir to the West and they needed to leave this place now! landing near her, he walked towards Kagome, her eyes shot open revealing to him the clear ice white that shined so brightly with the lust for death, lightly licking her own barely parched lips she grinned a deliciously wicked, sweet innocent grin. "What have you done?" He rasped out taking in the sights all around him for the first time truly, but still not really caring.

"Getting my prizes." She said in a somewhat seductive voice while walking over to the bag and putting Ryuu's head within it. "But milord, I think we should leave this place. Ryuumaru will be returning soon, and he must battle _tomorrow_, not tonight."

"This Sesshomaru knows nothing of which you speak, what are you talking about woman?" he said wanting to know what she was talking about.

"I shall inform you on the way, milord, but we must leave now." with that Kagome waited no longer, Even if she did fight Sesshomaru was the heir and could not be hurt or seen here, she would forever disgrace her family is he brought harm to the General's heir. She grabbed his elbow and formed an energy orb around them, releasing him as soon as he could no longer get out she zoomed them back to the Palace of the Northwestern Border. He scowled dangerously at her, she had dared to touch him, she knew this could be trouble but she was more then enough to stand up to this big boy. Pacing them in the great courtyard, she un-sheathed her sword, and kissed its hilt whispering something he could not understand which caused his brow to rise in question, and wondered what in the seven hells was wrong with her. It was then that the heir noticed the sound of walls being impaled, as if to answer his question, a sword burst through the wall nearest them, a barrier protecting it from being damaged.

"You called to it?" She nodded her reply, sheathed her new blade in her obi next to its sister, and before he could voice another question they were again engulfed in her energy orb. "Why are you moving so fast, what have you to hide from?"

"To hide from? Nothing. But I do like to keep a tight schedule and if we don't get to the Palace of the Moon in time, I shall have to meet the Lords of the Lands covered in dragon blood. Not that I mind but a lady does like to seem presentable." she teased.

"The Lords? The Cardinal Lords? You've called them to the Palace?" he seemed shocked, but she nodded. "Why would you do such a stupid thing, they are surely going to kill you." he said rather cold, as if talking down to her.

"Well, I didn't have much choice, _Highness_, it's the law."

"What law? This Sesshomaru knows of no law stating such."

"I supposed you _wouldn't_ know what I'm talking about, because you _don't_ know the full situation."

"Explain." he ordered using his most venomous voice.

Her eyes hardened instantly at the thought. "When Souta was killed, the lord of the North claimed my life as mate for his heir, the claim was never justified but it is there and must be handled before I can mate any other. Honestly I'd have gut him anyway." he raised a brow to her and she smirked. "The point is that I've evoked ancient inu mating rights, meaning his claim over me is only justified if he fights me, and he wins. Unfortunately for him, all who attempt to claim me _have to fight me_, and I assure you, I will not lose to such a whelp. The very idea offends me."

"So why call the other lords?"

"Another ancient law. With the _untimely_ death of his father, Ryuumaru is now Lord of the Northern lands, any challenge, or mating rights battles, must be held in the presence of the other cardinal lords. He has no choice he must fight me. And if he had any idea about just not coming and letting me sit without a mate, have been dismissed with the slaying you happened to witness. He'll come at dawn when he's supposed to, that's why we're traveling so fast, I have to ready myself for him, he'll be a _bit_ stronger then Ryuu was." She chuckled at the idea.

"Hn." He wanted to smirk at her tactfulness, she was not just a warrior, or a hime, she was wrath at its greatest destructive power, calm, and to the point. More so she knew laws, and it was apparent that she had an education, which hardly any females had other then magic or spells. The more he found out about her the more he wanted her. "The sword we picked up?"

"Tenmaru, brother of my Tenmiki." She answered gesturing to her sword. "It was Souta's blade." looking at the hilt of the sword it came back, he had remember Souta being so proud of that blade, a family item only handed down to the dark inu's unusable by all but them.

"What makes them so special?" he questioned, knowing he wouldn't get the full answer for they were nearing the Palace of the Moon.

"Many things, mostly that if your not of the Dark Inu's blood and color, you may not weld them."

"What do you mean?"

"If I show you, you have to promise not to get angry at me. It was not my doing and I can not undo it." He nodded to her, taking his hand within her own she barely placed his finger to the hilt of the blade, jets of electricity jolted into his system, the skin on the tip charred. The edges of his eyes bled red, which did not go unnoticed, taking that same hand she placed a cool kiss on his finger, calming the burn. "I do apologize if it burnt you, it should be fine now." His eyes had locked upon her lips as the supple things lightly kissed his finger, he wanted to melt into those lips, the thought causing the red to ebb away with carnal want for her touch.

"It is fine." With that the next few minutes were spent in silence as they landed neatly in the courtyard, having about an hour before dawn. "Go and ready yourself, I will notify Shinosamu and my father of tonight's events."

"Sesshomaru?" he looked at her to show she had his attention. "Please do not tell my father, I'd prefer to show him myself." He nodded his answer. And left her there.

* * *

**Yanno, i really love this darker side of Kagome --evil laugh-- **


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Ready Made for Battle**

* * *

Kagome took her leave of Sesshomaru, heading for her room, she stopped only long enough to grab a new outfit, and noticed that her sister was not where she should be, sensing no danger a foot, Kagome figured she ask her later. Heading to the hot springs she disrobed upon entering the room, a small servant woman taking her clothing and mokomokosama to be cleaned. "Mistress? I'm sorry I do not know your name, but I need my pelt before dawn, I know it is short timing but can it be done? if not I will take it as is." Kagome said humbly, the servant nodding.

"It will be done, only the pelt then miss? You do not need the attire as well?" Kagome smiled cheerfully.

"No mistress, just the pelt, thank you." she bowed her head respectfully. Finally soaking her nude form into the awaiting hot springs she submerged her body within the welcomed heat, washing away the scent of her kill and turning the waters a pale pink, which too made her smile. Reaching her arm out she grabbed a long wooden spoon, the spoon sat in a low rising bucket, that held salts of the earth, salts meant to cleanse the waters of blood. Pouring a ladle full into the pool the water returned to its murky clearness, with a sigh she grabbed some soaps and set to washing her blood clumped hair, patches of matted tresses seemed locked into a sweaty bloody thing that only made her angry. It seemed to take about twenty minutes to get her locks to return to their healthy glow, the waters again marred by the blood of her kill, again pulling the ladle of salts into the water it returned to its murky clear color.

Kikyo was missing when she got to her room, that concerned Kagome, taking a moment to practice some of her powers, she sighed heavily releasing any tension she had, focusing energies she quickly found Kikyo's with Inuyasha's, a growl came from her throat, only to have it stopped when she noticed the coming youkai of the Lord of the South, and of the East. They were strong, but she held no fear of their retribution, no in fact she felt excited like a child to show off what she'd done. Sighing again knowing she would have to leave this bath she noted that Sesshomaru's aura seemed to be near that of his father's, Taishou's seemed annoyed, she would have to be good for a little while to make up for this. Finally huffing she pulled her tired body out of the pool, and got up to stand. "You know it's been a long day." she said to the female handing her a towel.

"Did you have fun though?" answer Miyako. Kagome had sensed her coming and smelt her sooner then later, she'd been standing there watching as she practiced her ability to find auras, youkai and spiritual powers. A grin plastered over Kagome's face, as her eyes danced with delight.

"Indeed. It was a good hunt, one that will end shortly."

"Hn?" her grandmother questioned as she re-suited for battle. "Just what are you up to?"

"Cleaning up a mess made a long time ago." pulling on a chocolate brown kimono, and matching hakama's, she then pulled her armor back on, just in time to have the young servant woman returned with her cleaned mokomokosama, which seemed delighted that it'd been returned to its master. Kagome cooed the pelt, rubbing it and scratching it as though it were a pup. Miyako had always been weary of showing Kagome how to open her demonic soul up, it gave life to the pelt, and made it an extension of her own life, a powerful asset, but a weakness as well. Settling the pelt in place Kagome walked from the bathhouse as refreshed as though she'd slept the whole night. She wanted nothing more then to end this foolishness, and rest for a bit, knowing it would not go so easy only made her want it more.

The halls of the palace were filling with the soft hum of servants, Taishou was up much earlier then he normally rose, along with the Lady and his heirs. The Second too was awake with his mate and heirs causing a stir among the weak. Entering the dinning room where most of the family, both her own and Sesshomaru's, were already seated, silence graced the lot upon their entrance. Kagome smiled like a cat that had just caught a fat mouse, she was prideful, and couldn't bare to be annoyed at this point, sitting her grandmother, and then herself she ate breakfast. Silence reigned as none seemed to want to voice what they all wanted to know.

They wouldn't get the chance to ask, the knock at the door let in a servant, a male dwarfed toad like youkai with large yellow eyes, announced "The Lord of the East, Kogomaru, and the Lord of the South, Shipputaka have arrived and are awaiting you in the main hall Milord." Taishou nodded and stood, followed by Shin, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Mugen having still been left with the females, only wondered what was going on, only Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the Lord and Lady of the land knew what was truly happening. All four males passed through the large opening of the dinning hall, where the doors closed behind the second heir, only having been gone for a moment Inuyasha's head popped back into the room.

"Kagome. Come." he barked. Usually it would have been met with malice, but she let his indiscretion slide, _he'd pay for that tone later_. Unseating herself ever so lady like she pressed the chair back in, bowed to her audience, and walked away from the remaining group with poise, grace and not a sign or smell of fear. The dark Inu female entered the hall, and was led by the brat to his father's office. It was an office often used for meetings, there in all their regal glory were both the Lords of the East, South as well as Taishou of the West, their sons, and her own father. Taishou's were the two white inus, Kogomaru was the lord of the East and the father of a black haired ookami with eyes so like her own, and Shipputaka, had been a fiery red headed kitsune, father of the young teal eyes male who couldn't be near old enough to witness such negotiations, he didn't even look old enough to train. She bowed respectfully as the door was closed in behind her and a barrier placed to block those who might listen.

"So you are the one who sent such a late letter." she nodded to the Wolf lord, but did not speak, keeping her eyes low to show her respect. "And why would you dare to think we should show our presence for the likes of you, a dark mark on inu kind?" her blood boiled as her rage flared her aura out threateningly. Still the ever cool and calm faced Kagome stood proud and glared at the wolf who'd spoken, piercing him with her icy glare, words were not necessary, he got the point and laughed boisterously. "_You've got balls girl." _he exclaimed, which earned her girlish blush. His son had felt her power just as all the others had, he'd seen her hidden beauty and caught sight of her icy blue eyes, he desired her and after this, _whatever they were here for_ _was over, he_ thought, he'd make a claim for her, she was young and unmarked and would prove to be a powerful alpha, beautiful cub breeder, and excellent bed mate, Kouga grinned at the possibilities.

Looking to Taishou to answer, he nodded his head. "Lord Kogomaru, I do humbly apologize for the lateness in which you were called forth, the intention was only to uphold tradition and law. Had there been any other way I would have chosen to leave you to rest. " She said soft spoken, sending both ookami into a small state of shock at her grace and sudden femininity. "My apologies to you as well Lord Shipputaka, the sudden call must have been cumbersome, and I regret having to place you all in such a position." With that she bowed again and lowered her gaze to show her respect.

"Just what is going on young lady?" Asked Shipputaka. Again, Kagome looked to Taishou before answering, were he again gave his nod for her to answer. Looking to the young kitsume pup who had marvelous teal eyes and then back to his father the Lord, she gave a small smile, humble, yet just enough to soften her overall look and feel.

"As of last night I was still unproven worthy of mating." she said with the slight blush returning to her cheeks, which Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder if she really was shy about the subject or if was all an act. "I left the Palace of the Moon on a mission last night and I--" She didn't get a chance to finish her statement, knowing fully well that the racing heartbeat belonged to the old toad youkai, she grinned, for it was time. Delight for the oncoming battle flashing in her eyes, while Taishou held his hand for her to silence herself, dropping the barrier he said.

"Enter." The small toad youkai came into the room, fear rolling off him in heavy waves. "What is it Jaken?" Taishou said in a rather bored voice.

"Milord, pardon this humble servants interruption, but Lord Ryuumaru is at the palace gates, and he is demanding your second's youngest daughter's attention, in a 'Rights of mating fight'." Jaken trembled at the thought of his masters impending rage, but was surprised when the bellowing voice and thunderous rage came from Shinosamu.

"**WHAT?!?**"bellowed Shin's monstrous voice directed at his youngest, while all other living bodies in the room seemed to jump back. Shins aura registered dangerously, as an over protective inu father was never one to be crossed. Advancing upon his daughter at an alarming speed, she stood her ground and looked directly into the eyes as he came to a stop and inch away from her face. "_What have you done_?" he barked, which caused her deadly smirk to grace her tanned kissed face. Her icy blue orbs danced with mirth as she fought the urge to laugh, she knew very well this was a serious matter but she really didn't care, she wanted Ryuumaru's blood, and she wanted it now, but it would have to wait until she could meet him in battle.

"As I was saying, I left the palace last night to prove myself. Which is why Lord Ryuumaru is here now, certain events that occurred last night require his attention. And because he is now the new Cardinal Lord of the North, and has a claim upon my person, we must fight the 'dance of mating rights' in front of the other Lords of the Land." She smiled lightly to her father.

"So you've claimed the 'rights of mating'? _**Miyako put you up to this**_?" he seethed.

"No father, she educated me with my options, unlike you, who choose to lock me away." Shin growl ripped from his throat, followed by Kagome's which met his own with ferocity and girthy volume. Their aura's flared and cracked wildly against each other, the Lords and sons of lords having backed away from the two.

"_I hid you so you'd be safe_!" he spat.

"_No you hid me so I wouldn't die like Souta!" _she said narrowing her eyes upon him. "You couldn't see I wanted, or what I could be, and now its almost to late for that." she paused taking a deep breath, regaining control over her emotions and lowering her aura again, all others in the room having backed away from the bickering pair, had been a bit relieved to feel the strong deepening aura dissipate a bit. The smell of salty tears hit their noses, but the tears never fell from her eyes or his, instead she locked her jaw and took a deep breath, looking to the lords and then her father, "I'll take my leave of you all, I have a battle to ready for as I'm sure the new lord will not wait patiently." With that she turned and left the males.

Walking briskly down the hall in an almost un-lady like run, her onyx hair swaying in the wind behind her along with her pelt. She made her way to her room, where Tenmaru had been safely stored and sealed so its aura wouldn't give away its position to her father. Next to the blade was the bag of heads, she giggled with delight that she would soon be showing such wonderful mating prizes off. Unsealing the blade and sliding it into her obi next to its sister, Tenmiki, Kagome left the room with the bag of heads in tow, only to bump into Miyako.

"You'll be happy, I've got them both, and its time for the entertainment to begin. If you'd please inform my mother that I've chosen 'Rights to mating', and any others in the family you think would like to attend. It'll be starting shortly so please do hurry." Miyako's eyes danced with glee, as Kagome turned and walked to the front of the palace, and Miyako took off hurried to the dinning room where most of their party were.

Miyako had barely gotten her head in the dinning room to say, "Kagome's fighting for Mating rights in the main courtyard." When she was run down almost by both Sayuri and Kikyo, forgetting anything lady like in their haste. Mugen had been the one to stop and pull her up, both running after the pair, while Hatsumomo and Inuyasha followed behind all at a normal pace. In the main courtyard three throwns were placed equally apart from one another at the top of a short but long staircase. The highest of the thorwns would be Taishou's, he was lord here and no one would sit above him. To his Left sat another thrown where Kogomaru would be placed, and to his right, Shipputaka would be sat. Standing behind Taishou was the towering figure of Sesshomaru, who's eyes scanned for the lady Kagome. Below Shipputaka sat with crossed legs the heir to the southern lands, the young Shippo, and beyond the seat of Kogomaru, leaning against a railing lazily was Kouga.

Shin stood at a distance, but near the edge of the same railing Kouga leaned against, waiting, dreading what would become of his youngest. Their relationship had crumbled, despite knowing her strength, he'd locked her away, hoping he could protect her, she'd left and returned, and now faced possible death at the hands of a merciless dragon. Sayuri followed by Kikyo arrived shortly. "Where is she?" asked Kagome's mother, "Where is my daughter? You can't let her do this!"

"Father she can't do this! She just can't!!" whined Kikyo.

"Silence." Shin bit out to both females. Sayuri crumbled under his tone, she knew that tone so well, he used it with their pups often, it meant there were no arguments, that nothing could change his mind. Kikyo too knew that tone, and her heart felt an ache like that of the one born when Kagome had fled. Kikyo held her mother for support, for she knew Shin would not, it would show weakness, and he could never be weak. Miyako and Mugen took places near the rail as well, keen to get a good view. Hatsumomo and Inuyasha made an appearance next, a small pillowed stool had been brought out for her by a servant, she would sit at the feet of her lord, watching the carnage even if she did not wish to see it, while Inuyasha stood tall next to his brother behind the Lord. Hatsumomo showed no sign and let none be smelt, but she feared for Kagome, her aura was awesome, _but did she really have the skill to kill a lord_, she prayed to the gods Kagome did.

Jaken cleared his throat, and announced to the guards to let the new brash young lord into the courtyard. The dark skinned dragon king followed behind heavily armed guard, surrounded on all sides by those who would kill him if he attempted to do harm to any but the claimed mate in battle. Coming to the to the center of the courtyard, Taishou spoke first. "Welcome new Lord of the Northern lands, I understand you have business with Lady Kagome?" he eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes Lord Taishou I do. She and I have much to deal with this early morning. May I ask where she might be?" The skies were bleak but bright, fire pits from the night before still had glowing red embers sitting in them, all were in attendance to this party, but the one who'd asked them all there. Ryuumaru growled audibly at being made to wait for her death, when Kagome's sweet voice came from the hall behind the large group, she was humming to herself, some eerie lullaby type song. It was melodic, and yet unnervingly calm, shooting cold pulses up the spines of those who could hear her, while only Sesshomaru and Miyako found it amusing the rest were not at all happy.

Walking passed the group and crossing the lords, she pulled a large black bag behind her, just barely above the ground. Stepping down towards the courtyard Kagome stopped once she got to the bottom, stopping her eerie hum as well. Looking to Taishou again to speak, he granted her his nod, "I'm sure your all wondering just what is going on. While some of you know, the rest have been left in the dark, and for this I apologize, but I shall enlighten you as to the events that bring us here. Last night I hunted to prove my worth in mating. My prey? You might ask," she said pulling the bag back and rolling the four heads of the former lord of the North, his mate, his brother, and his brothers mate upon the ground. "Were the clan of the dragon youkai of the northern lands, the ruling lord and family." She said with a deadly smile, barely noting that Ryuumaru's aura had just flared angrily.

"My reason? You might ask as well, was a claim placed upon me at the age of nine summers, _though not valid_, it was still a claim that tarnishes my honor and worthiness to be mated. As Lord Ryuumaru, is now a cardinal lord, _due to the untimely death of his linage_, a 'mating rights' fight must take place in front of the other ruling cardinal lords. Also having claimed the 'rights of mating', he **must** fight me and has no way out of it, other then to kill himself or my own self. Indeed today shall be an interesting day." she paused saying with a grin, ignoring the silent terror of her family. "My lord Taishou, Shipputaka, and Kogomaru? How do we dual? To the death or until submission, it is yours to chose."

The three lords looked at each other, all knowing that he was the last, that with his death the northern reign of terror would be over, but would she win? Could she? Taishou had faith, if anyone could kill four dragons in a night, she could surely could take this last. Nodding in agreement it was Taishou who spoke. "To the death." A sob from Sayuri was heard and ignore by the masses, Kagome's eyes hardened, her heart to was cut off, _no mercy_, she thought, bloody, vengeful, gory death, is what she'd bring. Oddly she felt bad for the cleaning staff, this day would take a while to wash away. The guards surrounding the courtyard walls were added to by the guards that held rank around the dragon king, releasing him to his prey, all would be in for a grand fight today.

* * *

**AN: okay folks, 9 chp's in 2- 3 days is a lot, I'm going to work on my other loaded stories again b4 adding another chapter, I'm asking you to respect that wish and not be mad at me for not uploading this before any others. I love this story just as much as my other stories So please dont ask that i play favorites. always with love - r0o**


	10. Chapter 10

**holysnot! its been a long time, i'm so sorry its been a weird few weeks for this r0o, i was told today that i've been "cranky" so i can't really say anything but i'm sorry i hope you like this chapter its a LOT longer then i usually write for. Anyway, enjoy: **

* * *

**10. Dance of the Claimed Mate and the Garden Story.**

Stepping down from the stair case the onyx demoness began to hum the same eerie tune, glancing only offhandedly at the dragon lord before her, her eyes looking all-around to take in all advantages. In this courtyard there were none, the ground was flat, and only the air itself could house refuge from an attack. Finally making her way to the dragon lord, she looked him casually in the eyes, though her face was emotionless, her eyes danced with the delight of killing him, _mercilessly_. A small grin played across her face as she took in the site of the soon to be dead demon standing before her, she wouldn't even grace him with the idea that he would survive this day, for she knew he would not.

"Are you ready to die?" she asked with a commanding fierceness, giving the lord time to laugh with mirth.

"I am at least glad to see you so proud _filthy mutt_, but I shall not die this day, and if I let you live, you will suffer everyday for the rest of your pathetic life." Ryuumaru finished. Taishou and Sesshomaru's gaze hardened on the lord, neither knowing that both were on the same thought, '_if you harm her I'll kill you_,' only Shin's throat ripping growl stole both demons from their own thoughts, as he wrapped tight arms around his sobbing mate, his eyes scorching with fury while looking upon the lord, who only scoffed at their attention to him. It was Kagome that really stole the moment though, her eyes flashed a brief and almost unnoticed bright crimson, without a word unsheathing her sword. The clear ring of the blade Tenmaru, singing loudly for all to hear, caught all's attention, causing the once laughing dragon lord's gaze fell upon the girl.

Kagome's fighting stance to the dragon was laughable, she looked as though she might fall over with a single blow, but it unnerved him to no end. _How could this thing kill my clan_? He thought. She only smiled, knowing what she was doing to his mind was a great joy, _deceive him with site until able make the move to kill, _she thought inwardly. Ryuumaru set himself in a battled hardened stance ready to kill her, taking his own blade from his obi he lunged first at her, to attack. '_Wrong move, attacking first' _she thought dodging his attack with ease. Ryuumaru had expected this much but he was alarmed at her speed, the female had barely any time to see him move and yet she had moved so fast he hadn't seen it happen, and the smile still plastered on her face irked him to no end. She seemed to dance upon air, upside down or not in motion even though he'd never admit it, she was a beautiful deadly site.

Kagome stood there and looked at him with the most bored look, she had really wanted this fight to be fun, and now with his first move he'd told her all she needed to know, that this fight would end fast with his death, and that she would regret not being able to really be able to flex her claws. Kagome yawned intentionally, drawing rage from the new lord, with a battle cry he lunged again at her, again she easily dodged seemingly floating in air as his blade rounded and missed her again, but this time she hit him with the hilt of her blade in the back as she passed her. Ryuumaru was able to pull himself up fast enough to turn and swing his own blade down upon her from behind, knowing he would land the blow, he was enraged at the clank of metal her heard as the blade came down upon her. Her arms pulled behind her, flushing her ample breasts up, suspended in air, though hidden by armor, her female figure was still very viewable, and to one inuyoukais eyes she looked delicious in battle.

"Your pathetic, to attack someone from behind, it's a _cowards move_. Thank the gods I won't be your mate, I'd be so disgusted with you…. I'd kill myself." She said with a cold bored tone. With that she turned into the lord bring her blade up throwing his own off hers and then into his side. The blood splashed forth coloring the cold stone flowing of the courtyard into the first but not last hues of the warm liquid. Finishing out her rotation, she slung Tenmaru free of the revolting blood, splattering more of the ground. Her stance now told the dragon lord everything, she had fooled him into a false security, and now a warrior, battle hardened stood before him, and for the first time he felt fear.

Taishou and the others had been watching, wondering if she would be able to fight to the death, in that one perfect graceful moment all wondering stopped, she had been testing him to see where his fighting levels stood, no true warrior would allow anger or emotions to cloud their judgment in battle, Lord Ryuumaru was doing just that and now Kagome would be his executioner. Looking over the rest of the motley audience, and he was surprised to see the looks on their faces, like himself, Sesshomaru and Miyako looked somewhat amused, Shin and most of the direct family looked aghast, it seemed none truly knew this side of their Kagome. The lords had an odd unreadable look in their eyes, with that Taishou turned back to the battle at hand to watch the rest.

Ryuumaru was enraged, flexing his muscles the battered kimono he'd been wearing, the one that now seemed to be shredded thanks to the attack from Kagome, fell from his vestige. His bat-like leathery wings unhitched from their place and spread, to a lesser youkai he'd have looked intimidating, but to Kagome, it was just something more to cut off. The young lord still bleeding freely as though the wound would not heal, it had only been her first cut, which had been far deeper then he'd admit to, took to the skis, the upper ground usually meant the win, and he had no intention of losing. _THE COWARD!!!_, roared Kagome's insides, before she smiled again at the lord's back, "If you wanted to die off the ground all you had to do was ask my lord." she taunted.

With that Kagome too was in the air, hearing the gasps from the audience she ignored them and went for her prey. Inu youkai were usually not able to fly in their humanoid forms needing ki clouds to assist in such a feet, Kagome's lack of gravity was shocking to most, stepping on air as though ground itself where beneath her, she danced into battle smiling. Coming up on the young lord her quickness was unreal even in youkai standards. Bringing Tenmaru down upon the lord, he came up short to stop the blade, the slash she made was deep and from his shoulder across his chest and down to his abs, only a little more and his entrails would be exposed. Giggling more to herself then any, she watched as the lord grabbed his own body, baring fangs and cursing her, he made to attack again.

Clinks and clacks could be heard as the battle really began and sword met sword, she wasn't trying because there was no need to and that pissed her off, he was so weak, minutes passed as she gracefully moved out of one swing and away from another, nothing was happening for her, no joy, no pain, he hadn't even landed a blow on her yet, she was toying with him and growing tired of it. Going nowhere fast she made a fatal blow, cutting him from the shoulder straight down to his navel only curving when she crossed his spine severing the link to his lower half and cutting near his heart. He fell from the sky, not able to hold himself up, the thud was thick and dull the sound of dead weight, slowly she walked to earth down from air as though she had all the time in the world.

He would go no where, for she had made it so, a weak demon and an honorable way to die, she would at least grant him that. Blood curdled from his lips as he watched her walk towards him, no sign of remorse from her, no sign of care on her face, only a sick delight played in her eyes, as she looked at him coldly. Walking over to him with a predatory sway in her hips, her onyx hair and mokomokosama swaying behind her form as she came to a stop before him, looking down her nose at him. Sniffing the air she leaned down to him, close enough so she could speak directly into his ear, her scent of sakura blossoms and tea wafting over him, the scent of death clinging to him as she came closer. Above them the sky faltered and cracked with lightning that would not fall, holding rain that would wash away his blood, and the last vestige of the old North.

"I want to tell you something." she said knowing he could not answer as he slowly choked on his own blood, his gaze fell upon her as his body slowly convulsed. "This sword is named Tenmaru. It is the fang of my clans great great great great grandmother. She was the daughter of a god, it is a sword of destruction, as is this," she placed a hand on the inky black hilt of Tenmiki. "Tenmiki, she was also made from the same fang, another sword of destruction, but a sword of life as well." Pausing for another moment she looked upon the dying demon. "I tell you this because I want you to know. Tenmiki has the power to undo only her brother's kill, I want you to die knowing that I and I alone could save you, and that that moment will _**never**_ come." She said standing and still looking down upon the fallen lord her gaze hardening into a hateful stair. His family had killed one of her own, laid claim to her life, caused her father to fear, and lock her away. They had taken her childhood and replayed her with a warrior, and she'd kill every last one of them for it. She had no remorse for their slaughter, only wishing she could do it over again.

Turning her back to the downed almost dead demon in an ultimate sign of the fight being over, she bowed elegantly to the audience and turned back to the northern lord, steping closer to him and rotate again Tenmaru in her hand, she sliced the demons head from his neck, the object bobbling off and rolling a bit from the body. Slinging the blade again, the blood freed its self from the blade and she sheathed the dark kitanna, its hum singing in her ears as she again picked up her eerie song. She sighed outwardly knowing that it was not over, she would have to fight Inuyasha, and manage to not kill him for her sisters sake, _and then what? _She wondered. She would have to survive what was thrown at her and if everything worked out, learn to become a proper mate for the one she knew she would end up with.

Tenmaru and Tenmiki hummed to each other calming the other while calming Kagome, her annoyance at the prospect of a good fight had been lost so quickly, and had put her in a foul mood. Walking passed the group of watchers only Miyako made to move in her direction, she smiled at Kagome as she walked passed flanking her, following her through the halls of the palace. Covered in blood that was dry enough not to drip she felt degusting, it clung to her and she wondered if she'd ever be able to stand such a horrid stench of the dragon blood. Her bag was at least enchanted and held back the strong scents, while she figured the clothing on her back would need to be burnt and her mokomokosama would need to be cleaned immediately.

Finding her way to the bathhouse again, she drowned the blood off her body turning the pool an unhealthy looking pink, taking the salts out she cleansed the water, and rested upon the bank of the pool.

"You wasted much time" Miyako said handing her bathing soap and oils. And pushing her bloodied cloths away from them for the horrific stench of the dragon blood.

"I wanted it to last longer, he was pathetic." she said rather disappointed sad way.

"Hn." was her only answer as her grandmother attended her, leaving Kagome to relax, the same girl from earlier that morning taking the clothing and pelt, to be cleaned returned to the bath house, it seemed she was to be one of their personal servants while at the home of the Taishou. "Burn the clothing, and wash the pelt." Miyako shot at the woman. "And bring a fresh kimono for Kagome."

"Yes mistress." She said leaving the pair alone.

"You shouldn't be so mean to her, she only doing her job." said Kagome from the pool as Miyako began to wash her hair.

"I was not being un-kind but I have no reason to be nice to her either." Kagome knew fully that her grandmother would only be kind to those who she respected, and they would have to earn that from her. Kagome let the clawed fingers of her grandmother work their way through her scalp, it had always been odd, Miyako was a difficult female to be around let alone train under but after every fight Kagome had, when she was pleased with her granddaughter, Miyako would attend her and send all others away. Kagome never questioned it openly but it was a time when they could bond, she realized a long time ago, after another hard won battle that she would do this with her pups one day, if she had any, she would reassure their bonds again and serve them, wash them and take care of them. Sighing audibly she opened her sky blue orbs and looked to her grandmother, a small smirk playing off her beautiful face.

"What?" asked Miyako.

"I've always wondered why you come after every won battle, only when your pleased it seems." she mused aloud.

Miyako thought for a moment before speaking. "I have only birthed one pup in my life, your father, these things I could not do for him, I do for you, because you let me, and you deserve this. Because it is a way of bonding when I cannot bond with you as a mother could." her lips were open as though she would say more but closed slowly, Kagome nodded understanding the words pleased she'd always been right.

"Thank you Miyako-sama." a slight heated blush came to Miyako's face, Kagome had not called her that in almost seventy five summers. They allowed time to pass in a comfortable silence enjoying each others company. Kagome finally stood in her full glory her hair soaked at the ends, the cool air kissing her bare skin, causing her nipples to perk, it had been a morning fight, and it was over quickly but now it was lunch time. She'd worked up a good healthy appetite, but she would grace them with a lady's presence not a warriors, Kagome knew very well to leave _'that Kagome'_ on the battle filed. Stepping out of the hot spring her calm relaxed face was replaced but and impassive inu youkai's. "Tenmaru?"

"He has been resealed, again only you and I will have access to him." Answered Miyako with a grin, in truth she truly loved her granddaughter, even more when she got down to business.

"Good, I will not allow him to take _Him_ back when he no longer belongs to him." Dressing quickly and throwing her hair up into a fast but some how elegant bun, Kagome finished the look with a pair of jeweled hair pins. The pins were a gift from Miyako, one of the few gifts not intended to be a weapon, Kagome looked at her reflection, perfection, she thought, until she heard a knock on the door. Miyako opened it and saw the small servant girl from not long ago return with Kagome pelt, a small and almost unnoticed grin played on her face.

"What is your name?" Asked Miyako.

"It is Sakura, milady."

"Thank you Sakura." answered Miyako with a small bow before she lead the way for Kagome and her to go to the dinning room for lunch. Kagome closed Sakura's still open mouth, smiled and winked at the young servant, who was obviously shocked that she'd been thanks. Like Miyako her onyx mokomokosama draped lovingly and loosely over her arms and down her back over his top kimono, the pair looked more like sisters, then grandmother and granddaughter, both held their head high and without thought of any submission. No male owned either, even Kagome was free of her father's hand, and only followed him from what little respect she had left for him, but she knew deep down she was Miyoka's girl through and through.

Entering the dinning room they seemed to be the last to arrive, and all feel quiet as they were sat and served. None seemed to know how to address Kagome, and none dared to address Miyako. Breaking the silence that was so thick it could be cut Kagome looked to her grandmother, who presently sat next to her. "It seems we may have been the topic at hand." She quirked a brow and grinned.

"Indeed." Answered Sesshomaru, who gathered Kagome's full attention. "I was wondering Lady Kagome, How exactly did you seem to step on air it self? That training has been lost to the ages and only I and a few others have acquired it through sheer will." Arching her brow further into her forehead obviously annoyed at the heir, she placed her chopstick down and look directly into his eyes, a sign of a direct challenge.

"I assure you, Sesshomaru-sama, the training is not lost, and I have in fact completed it. To walk on air is something I have acquired with ease." Miyako seemed smug and proud of her prodigy, she would always love how Kagome could put even the high and mighty in their place. Royalty had always bothered Miyako, most were warriors and those who were died too young to ever catch her attention, only one who could prove their worth in battle and survive to live later, mattered to her. Sesshomaru looked rather hotly at the young female that dared openly challenge him, narrowing his eyes towards her, had it not been for the interruption he would have barked her retort sooner.

"Lady Kagome." Said the young Eastern lord Kouga "I wish to fight you for the rights to mate." For split second, Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief maybe one of the first shows of emotion since she'd entered this palace, a wolf asking for an inu to mate, it was unheard of, and just as quickly a low threatening growl echoed through the dinning hall, it was anyone's guess from where it came, it could have come from the father, the mother or even the grandmother, or possibly his father, Kikyo, or even Kagome herself, let alone Taishou or his sons and mate, either way the answer he received was the sight of Kagome standing and bowing politely, turning her back on the whole party to leave.

Looking back over her shoulder she said, "As I'm sure you are aware, I cannot deny you, nor shall I. Tonight at sunset we battle." With that she left followed by and annoyed Kikyo and Miyako immediately, and then an upset Hatsumomo and Sayuri, leaving just the males in the dinning room.

"_What the hell were you thinking boy?!?" _roared Kogomaru. A devilish grin played upon his son's complacent face.

"She is powerful and could rear strong young, besides she isn't bad on the eyes." Kouga said sounding more like his own father then he'd ever truly wanted to sound.

"But by the gods boy you don't just go out an say it like that!" Kogomaru was seething, how could his beautiful mate have supplied him with such a whelp as an heir, she'd been an ookami hime, she had been beautiful and smart, the most lovely mate a wolf could ask for, he would beat her into telling him the wolf's true father when he got home, there was just no way this idiot could be his son. The Taishou's equally looked annoyed, Sesshomaru looked as though he would rip Kouga limb from limb, Inuyasha looked as though his annoyance was simply the fact of the races mixing, while Taishou himself looked close to being enraged. There was the manor in which the youth had asked, the fact that she was betrothed, and the fact that if he did not damage the boy, Shin would pulverize him, if not Kogomaru.

Kagome had some how shaken the harem of females that had followed her, she knew she'd be facing Inuyasha, and more then likely Sesshomaru, but she'd never had more intention then just these two. Kouga seemed like a loose cannon and that she never liked, the dragons she had researched, even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru she knew, this prince would be the bane of her existence for the time being. Finding a peacefully calm, quiet, and most importantly deserted garden Kagome walked around, finally stopping when she saw a koi pound. Pulling her delicate silk stalking off she placed her feet into the cool water, one bold koi fish tickling her foot, causing a faint but genuine smile, the sight pulling her away from her agitation.

It seemed as though time had passed slowly, when the sound of laughter brought Kagome out of her musing, a small human girl came barreling into the garden, only coming to a stop when she saw Kagome. The little girl was adorable, she wore the colors of the west, her chocolate colored eyes were as wide as saucers as she took Kagome into full view, the Inu youkai smiled at the little girl, and the smile she was greeted back with was massive, a small gap-toothed girl came right over to Kagome. Kagome sniffed her discreetly, she was clean, and held no particular scent, but only that of the young girl, flowers and _Sesshoumaru_? Kagome wondered, until she heard the sound of the small Lord Shippo following, he too came to a sudden stop, the airs of being an heir were a heavy burden upon children. Their childhoods were usually stripped away for the need to teach and learn the ways of the world.

The human girl had heard the fox kit coming, she dove under Kagome's mokomokosama, earning a genuine laugh come from the usually stoic, enraged, or passive female. To the young lord she looked like a vision, even though she was not kitsune, her onyx hair was so rare, and her skin so lush and olive kissed, she was beautiful. Her laugh sounded as though happiness was the only feeling he could feel, he melted for her then, and would compare all others to this vision in time. Clearing his throat the young demon looked to the Lady, "Milady, have you seen a young girl? We were in a game of hide and seek, and for the faint scent she smells to have come this way." said the young lord aristocratically. Kagome had never been one to lie not even to the young lord, replied by shoving her hand into the curled up mokomokosama, and tickling the young girl relentlessly. The sound of her giggle was delightful, and Kagome did love children, they had such an honest and truthful soul, and if taught correctly made perfect fine young demons honor bond in the code and laws of the demon way.

"My dear Lord, might I interest you in a story? And the Young lady?" They both nodded, the young lord sitting close by and while Kagome pulled the young human into her lap. Most demons hated humans, Kagome could care less, they were inferior but she'd met a few that were worth the hassle, this child made her laugh and thought was enough for her. "May I ask your name young one?"

"My name is Rin." said the small child.

"I am pleased to meet you Rin."

They spent some time together talking learning things about the other, when the young lord Shippo, asked if they'd like to see his 'fox fire,' both females nodded and clapped as his display. The young human asked if they'd like to see her dance, and as she twirled again they clapped, it was when Kagome asked, "Would you like to hear a story?" That both children really lit up. "It is a true story and is a bit sad but it tells of my clan's history."

The small girl nodded her head and shuck her body to agree to the story, while the young lord only nodded curtly. Kagome could scent them both around even that of Miyako stood near by, the other young heirs watching but she paid them no mind, now was a time for her, and with the sun shining bright with clouds in the air, her feet prancing in the cool koi pond, Kagome told the story of the first Black Inu.

"…After the bloodbath, Kain was enraged to the point were non could take him down." Rin gasped.

"It is said then that the skys opened up bringing a cold rain, and a Kami to the earth." Shippo's eyes widened.

"The kami calmed him and said _'that he could not hate Kain for what he'd done, not when it was his fault that Hitmoi died that way." _both children hissed.

"Kain questioned him_, 'why would a Kami care what happened to a demon?'" _They both wonder the same thing.

"He answered, _'Hitomi was my daughter my pup, as you and your brothers are my grandsons, she did not know it but any power she had as a dimi-goddess, are now your own.'" _Both children gasped again.

"The god continued, _'It is why you are faster stronger, and wiser then all. it is also why your wrath is like hell opened upon the earth. My child I will teach you to control your birthright'. _And Since then it has been said that within ever generation since that Kain, there would be at least one, one that has held that same power or more, as the first black inu." She'd finished her story, the human Rin looked amazed while the young lord seemed to have questions, questions that would have to answered later as they'd just been interrupted by the heir of the east.

"That was an interesting story milady, but you don't believe that rubbish do you?" he said with a laughing tone in his voice. "Black inu's are _trash_ among their own kind, surely they would know you have the blood of the divine. With my people you would be treated as a true goddess, quit this silly fight and give yourself to me." Kouga finished arrogantly. Kagome looked at the wolf as though his head had just exploded, in the distance Miyako stood teeth clenched and claws digging into her palm drawing blood, only the sound of the deadly growl ripping air itself and the scream of two demons and a human child bringing her out of her growing bloodlust. Sesshomaru too had been listening to the story, believing like the wolf, that surely the inu would know of such blood and would seek it out, Inu's were usually power hungry demons, for they above all, lived life to its fullest, even when taking and gaining power.

In the garden Miyako and Sesshomaru arrived just in time to save the young lord of the east from deaths doorstep. The small in comparison female inu had the young eastern price pinned to a tree, her eyes stark white and fury flying wildly in her aura, as it cracked in the air around her, her fangs bared and a scowl even Sesshomaru could appreciate gracing her perfect face. "I will show you divine forgiveness for now, and divine wrath when we battle, wolf." Came Kagome's hatefully cold voice. Dropping the prince unceremoniously upon the ground Kagome calmed herself quickly and bowed to the ones around her. "My lord Shippo, thank you for your time this afternoon, it truly was a pleasure, and milady Rin, thank you for staying with me this afternoon, I enjoyed spending time with you as well. Lord Shessomaru," she nodded her head to him. "Milady Miyako," again she bowed her head to her, "Wolf." she said not bothering to show respect for his status. She made her way out to leave but stopped and looked back at the motley audience, that she'd been aware of the whole time.

"Wolf, I'd make peace with the gods before we battle if I were you, you will not receive any mercy from me now. Until sunset." She said with a mischievously knowing grin plastered upon her face, as she left.

"You are a foolish whelp, Kouga. She could have killed you just now." spat Sesshomaru.

"If she doesn't kill you tonight you'll be lucky, do as she said, make peace with your place in the world and prey your mother can create a new heir for the east." Miyako seethed viciously at him before leaving as well. He'd insulted her clan, her history, and the god that had sired them all, if Kagome didn't make him pay then she surely would. It was almost time for the battle and she knew she'd find her granddaughter in the hot springs readying.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru looked at his ward, "Come Young lord Shippo, Rin, we must leave Prince Kouga to regain his composer before he battles the female." he said with no emotion at all, the children followed him out of the garden and down the hall, but Kouga could still hear the question the girl had asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What happened to lady Kagome, she got mad really quickly it was scary! Is she really going to battle that wolf guy?"

"She felt insulted. And yes she will battle Price Kouga later tonight." was his answer, and the idea made Kouga winch, if he won her, he'd pay for that comment.


	11. Chapter 11

**okay so yeah, i have like no time to reedit this at the moment later tonight when i get home, i'll check for more errors then i have currently so please don't hate me if they are really bad! you guys know me, and i always try to fix stuff, if you see something horrible, please tell me and i'll get it i swear! love always, and enjoy - r0o**

* * *

**Wolfs Pride**

* * *

Sunset seemed to come much faster then Kouga had anticipated. The rest of the afternoon he'd felt as though he was walking on pins and needles around any member of Kagome's family, especially her grandmother Miyako. When dusk came, the palace walls had been laced with fire, to illuminate the rights of mating fight. Many guards that were not needed, had come to watch this, they'd heard that a female Inu had taken out the whole ruling Northern clan, that she even looked pissed or disappointed that it had been such a poor fight on the dragons side. Tonight they felt they would be in for a treat, Taishou marveled at the fact that guard duty had doubled for this evenings activities.

Again all were there waiting, except Miyako, and Kagome, but soon the eerie singing voice of Kagome sounded the start was near, her song this evening was one of an overzealous male that died in his pursuit of happiness, it was a sad song, sung by an ice blue eyed mean looking inu female. Miyako came down the stairs first looking regal, in many laid kimono's her hair pulled up in pins, she looked very much like a lady. Kagome following and stopping both her song and her ascent toward to cast a look up boredom at the Lords, the respective mates, and the heirs. She looked like the warrior they had come to know her as, her billowing hamaka's pulled into her knee high boots, while her Kimono clung tightly to her surrounded by battle worn armor. A white obi tied in the elegant lilac color of her suit, while Tenmaru and Tenmiki lay resting on her hips. Her hair danced in a wind that was unseen and unfelt, while her ever stoic face gave no impression that she was pleased to be here. "My lords." came her sultry voice, a voice that promised death. "How do we battle?" she cast a glare over them, looking beyond them to her mother and father, she could tell her mother was on edge, and her father was none better.

Sayuri was at odds, she was so proud of her daughter, she wanted to much that she could have done something like this, though she would never take her life with Shin back, it was empowering to watch her youngest fight with such skills. But on the other hand her motherly instincts screamed in horror at the idea of her baby getting hurt. So much had already happened, she wanted nothing more then to stop this now, and hold her daughter. Shin could feel the stress his mate was under, and he hated it, just like her he was proud of his daughter, taking the northern clan out like that with ease it frighten him. _Had he really underestimated her worth so much? _He wondered as his gaze fell upon the back of her head.

Mumbling could be heard by the audience, while all waited to see what the reply would be, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched the female they knew they'd be facing eventually, _just what could she do?_ They wondered.

The heads of state looked at one another agreeing with a low rumble of speach, Kagome neither cared to hear or tried to. She only wanted her answer, to the death, submitting or unconsciousness, and for that matter with weapons or not. Kouga stood in the center of the courtyard with his arms crossed over his chest waiting, he too didn't care he wanted his bitch, and he was tired of waiting. His father stood to answer, "Submission or unconsciousness, and I'm sorry young lady, there will be no blades either, this fight will be without weapons. You'll only have your own abilities, and powers to rely on." Koromaru only hoped he was giving his son some leverage over this female, she was utterly powerful, and relentless. It was evident that she held her power at bay, and they had yet to see the full existent of her abilities. A small smirk that was almost as eerie as the song Kagome began to hum out loud again graced her face, she looked down right evil. Her ice blue eyes looked out at the wolf, while her onyx hair draped her back, swayed as she made moment.

Kagome pulled both Tenmiki and Tenmaru from obi, her pelt unwrapped itself from her shoulder and clung to the swords creating a barrier that held them floating next to Miyako. Most seemed to just stare at her actions, she didn't need to worry about the swords around them, little did they know it was for their own protection. Tenmiki was a sword of life and death, while Tenmaru was just a sword of death, separate they were harmless, but together they could weld themselves if threatened, she didn't need someone trying to touch them and getting themselves killed because she didn't have them on her person. Kouga cast his owl kitana out, landing near the steps where she stood, Kagome looked the wolf lord over, she was not impressed by his little display. Still humming her eerie song, she rounded Kouga on a wide radius, her lips moved but no words could be heard until she made her way back to her starting point where her voice came back into play.

".. And dance on the wind in the blazing fires of fury, wild one, dance." She said with just enough volume that all heard. A roar of blazing white flames sprouted behind her and circled the pair quickly, Kouga didn't look impressed until they grew into a barrier of flaming death around them, there was no escape. Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder, and looked to the wolf.

"Just what is this?" bellowed the wolf prince.

"As much as I don't know about you little prince, I know enough to know that you pride yourself on speed." came her voice loud enough for their audience to hear. Taishou and his sons had a bewildered faces at first, Miyako noticed, now they seemed to be smirking at her girl, Kagome was very smart. "Your speed is your downfall, wolf, or at least one of them." came Kagome's cool voice while her eyes said volumes.

"Just what are you going on about?" asked the wolf still not catching on.

"Well then little one, dance on the wind, and see if you figure out what I've done, but don't be mad if you get burned." she said teasingly. Kouga wasted no time, he charged the female who only evaded him with easy, in acrobatics no less, her onyx hair casted a curtain to fall around her as she did. In his haste to attack the female, Kouga unfortunately got to close to the flames, they clung to him, wind feeding the flames, they followed him until he slowed to a still. His eyes widened in realization.

"You!" he bellowed again.

"Your speed is useless now. Go too fast and your burn up, cub." She said almost mockingly. Kouga again lunged forwards this time attacking her with all he had, Kagome countered him throwing him into the scorching flames. His screams were madding, all in attendance watched in horror as his skin burned and charred. He ducked and rolled putting the flames out, he knew now this would not be an easy fight, he would be left with mostly hand to hand combat and he hoped she wasn't good at that too.

Before he could really get up again, a whitish pink light whip extended from two delicate clawed fingers, it cracked coming towards him, he was just fast enough to evade them, but the flames followed his movements, aggravating his skin more. The crack of her whip was loud and the ground where he lay just a moment before was melting, he couldn't believe his luck, she had poisons too. "Will you submit?" came her delicate voice, with a smile.

"Never." he seethed through gritted fangs.

The gleam in Kagome's eyes lit up, _maybe this day wouldn't be all bad_, she thought as she extending the light whip again. "Well wolf either you'll tired out and I'll crush you, or we can make this interesting…"

"What do ya got in mind?" came his voice still evading both the white flames of her magic, and the poisoned whip that cracked at his heels.

"You stop running, and I'll put my whip away, hand to hand until one drops." she said holding her whip, "I'll your honor as the heir to the eastern lands, that you'll comply." she said.

"Fine, wench. But I'll tell you now, I don't enjoy hitting females." he said with a cocky grin.

"Don't hold back on my account, I won't for you." She smiled recoiling her whip, and unleashing the magic of the flames. Pulling her armor off for easier movement, she eyed Kouga, as he did her, they took in the site of one another sizing the other up. Deciding it was time they lunged at one another at the same speed, his fist for her jaw, she dodged, but landed a heavy right into his own chin. He felt the sharp pain of a small but solid fist rip into his jaw, coughing up blood and a broken tooth, looking at her through crimson eyes, his inner self taking over. Pulling back just enough to start her attacks again, she relentlessly began to fight him, she was smaller and far my agile, while he was thicker, and slower due to the fact that wolves were horrid at hand to hand combat.

Kouga had not landed a single blow to her person, he'd gotten close on a few tries but never actually hit her. She stood a few meters away from him looking over his body, she'd given him a pretty good beating, but time was wearing on and this fight was getting old. Kouga was pissed, never in his life had he been whooped like this, by a female no less. He lunged for her again, she didn't even bother to move instead she planted the palm of her hand and into the gut of the wolf, he felt his rib cage quiver and bone break at the force of her impact, turning in a moment she brought the heal of her boot down on Kouga's back, cracking his spine, driving him into the ground creating a small crater.

Kagome hunched over looking like she would poke the young prince to see if he was still alive, "Either submit, or fall unconscious, I'm bored with you." came her voice again. Kouga moaned and began to pull himself up, his jaw felt shattered, his ribs bruised or broken he couldn't tell, and his back felt like it was on fire. Kagome leapt back, just a bit, she didn't fear him, but she wasn't getting hit just because she got careless. She had to hand it to him, he still get up, that if nothing else made her like him some bit, though he was not strong enough to be her mate she could see having a long friendship with this male, if he ever got over his arrogance.

"I will never submit bitch." he said through an almost blood filled mouth. Kagome didn't say a word, she didn't even bother to speed up her attack, all eyes were on her as she drew back her small fist and slammed it into Kouga's face, the sound of which was almost enough to make one vomit, one could hear the liquid as it sloshed in his mouth, blood spurted everywhere. The punch sent him flying landing on his back face up, his once lively indigo eyes hung almost closed and dull. She pounced him, landing her left knee into his chest while her right landed on his neck pressing his windpipe, cutting off all air. Even without the sensitive ability to scent like an inu, Kouga could hear and smell her poison dripping from those delicate hands. One hand held above his crotch the other at his neck, she cast her icy glare down at the wolf.

"As I see it, you can submit, or you can be rendered unconscious by lack of blood….which would you prefer." she said ever so coolly. Kouga glared at her, he wouldn't last much longer anyway but he wouldn't submit.

"You'll have to make it happen bitch, I wont give in." said Kouga, but as soon as he said it he regretted it, a smile that looked so wrong on her face right then lit up, as if delighted.

"So be it." Her light whip extended and began to lash deep but not deep enough to kill, in moments his legs were slashed open as though he'd been attacked by a wild creature. Applying more pressure to his throat, he was no longer able to breath. "It can all be over, just one word, and you'll be spared. Submit." he barely growled. And she began her attack again, this time his arms and face took the brunt of it, until a small whisper caught her ears. "What was that?" she asked.

"I submit." he said, as she eased the pressure on his throat.

"A little louder please."

"I SUBMIT!" he gritted out. And with that Kagome got up, never saying a word, never looking back at the broken male that she'd pummeled into the ground. She walked to her swords first, pushing both Tenmiki and Tenmaru back into her obi, her mokomokosama wrapped itself around her arms, She made to leave while Miyako followed. Stepping up the stairs, Kogomaru gawked at the girl, had this been any other place he would have asked her to be a mate himself. Her raw power was rolling off of her like a sweet breeze, she was trying very hard not to lose control, she had gotten worked up but even his son wasn't enough to stop her, the only blood on her was Kouga's. Both black inu females walked into the palace, heading to the hot springs.

"That could have gone faster." said Miyako.

"It could have but, what would the fun in that be?" she asked as she and Miyako grinned and laughed. The hot springs tonight weren't tinted pink, but Kagome did enjoy herself relaxing. Soon though it was time to get out, and she felt hungry but sleep was edging its way into her ideas of a meal, yawning deeply she told Miyako she would feed in the morning, but tonight she wanted rest, in truth she hadn't slept well since coming to the Palace of the Moon, it was nothing like the Northwestern palace of the Palace of the Sun. Making her way back to her room, she closed the door behind her and walked over to the balcony, looking out at the western lands from her room, they were indeed beautiful lands, full of rich culture and a strong heritage, vaguely she wondered what it would be to truly be a part of something so grand.

The moon was high in the sky, on a cloudless night before Kagome realized it was any bit late, she'd been looking out over the lands for some time, the cool air kissing her skin, and a breeze dancing in her loose onyx tress. She yawned as though she'd been awake all night, deep and long, submitting to defeat in the art of staying awake she crawled into bed, her hair splashed across her body and the futon as she settled in. Kagome had been this tired before but it had been a long time since then, Tenmaru and Tenmiki tucked safely next her in bed, she would slice anyone's head off if they woke her with surprise, Miyako would wake her. Her grandmother knew very well that both swords were with her, and should a surprise happen blood would be shed, leaving no more time to think, her ice eyes phased out the world, their lids growing heavy, and sleep claimed her, tonight Kagome of the Black Inu's would rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so this is going faster then most of mine have. o well i really like this one, let me know. - r0o

* * *

**Chapter 12. Hello Souta**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Kagome woke, so early in fact it seemed that inky black night was still upon the western lands of Lord Taishou. She dressed without word and in a pace that might be alarming to some, her mokomokosama in place hanging from both arms, she was the embodiment of a graceful elegant female inu youkai. Her delicate steps made no sound as she walked through the halls of the Palace of the Moon, the sway of her kimono giving away the curves of her small curvaceous body, while her onyx hair whipping lightly in the breeze she made. _None would no it_, she figured, but Kagome was going to see her brother, she had not seen him in over one hundred years, then only briefly did she get to meet him again, it had only been a few days since leaving the Northwestern Palace, but she knew Souta would want to hear of her battle. It had been easy, even summoning the demonic magic to make the ki fire, though somewhat draining, it had been a far too easy battle. 

Dashing out of the palace in what seemed to be an orb of light, not a guard or demon in the castle had seen her except one. Sesshomaru's brow rose into his silver tress, he watched as the warrior known as Kagome, left the palace heading to the North West. Curiosity had always been one of his faults and though normally he would never follow such ideas, this female was such an enigma, she ran hot and cold with emotions, and though she hardly showed any of them, when she did they were a force to be reckoned with. Allowing some distance before taking off as well, the heir followed his prey. She landed in the garden of the Northwestern Palace, beneath the sakura tree, she laid down, her onyx hair splashing the ground while her lady-like appearance was thrown to the wind. Her bare neck and the tops of her shoulder was visible, as though she was wearing a simple sleeping yakata for her lord and mate to be. Her icy eyes closed and a small smile lit her face, Kagome trailed her delicate fingers in the flowers that lay beneath her, humming some sweet melody that was caught on the wind enough for one to hear her honeyed voice.

Sesshomaru landed on the roof of the palace without a sound, she was already there at her brothers grave, he watched as she plopped herself down like a horse, it was slightly amusing that she looked so like a lady and yet acted sometimes so like a mule. Her hair had fanned out around her, the long onyx tress mixing with the flowers that lay around her and underneath her, though she had not been lady-like taking the pose it was possibly the most beautiful he had ever seen her in. She started speaking and he strained his hearing to catch her delicate yet commanding voice, "Souta, I've done it, the Northern lord and his family are no more. Aren't you proud?" silence answered her as she giggled as though a response had been issues.

"I know it was not my place to deal with it, but I couldn't let go. You should know that better then any just how relentless I can be." she said again now holding a conversation with herself it seemed. Sesshomaru seemed a bit saddened, _how could such a female be so completely mad, so mad in fact she spoke to the grave of her long dead brother. _It was then that she addressed him, while never once turning to him.

"It is not kind to think such things Lord Sesshomaru, I assure you I am not daft." she answered never looking at him, or stopping her fingers as the trailed over the cream colored moonflowers that were just closing with the coming dawn.

"How did you know I was here? I hid my aura so it could not be read." he intoned. And for once she looked at him, it was startlingly alluring, completely captivating, and almost sultry. Her eyes spoke to him most, their normal icy indifference was replaced by a brilliant indigo, as her moist lips parted to answer his question.

"Souta said you were spying on us." she answered calmly.

"Am I to believe that he sees what we're doing, that you don't hold conversations with yourself as a mad woman might?" he asked a bit colder then he had wanted to seem, while noticing her eyes shift back into their normal icy indifference again.

"Should we show him?" she asked not looking at Sesshomaru but to a space not to far from herself. "Then it is decided." she said again. "Would you come here my lord, I assure you none are awake in this home yet, not even the servants, and I myself am unarmed." Sesshomaru rose his brow again at her statement but decided that he would find out just what she was talking about. Stepping off of the roof he fell with a grace that was all his own, landing with just as much ease he walked over to her. She motioned for him to sit and his did, shifting her weight so she herself could sit up, Kagome looked at the demon lord, heir to the western lands. He had been Souta's light, his day, when he was darkness and the night, both sitting very comfortably, Kagome reached for her hair, pulling a tiny lock of hair she braided three strands of three, into one long braid. Taking her own sharp claws she snipped the end close to her roots, it had been an odd location so she didn't mind having such short hair in a tiny spot.

Knotting the chain she made a necklace, looking at the demon lord, "Please close your eyes." she said knowing he would. She gentle placed the braided chain around his neck and sighed. " You may open your eyes now, Milord." Sesshomaru eyed his eyes, he had expected to see something, hear something, but instead there was nothing, _what fool-trickery is she up to?, _he thought as he looked upon the dark beauty that sat before him.

"Is this some joke?" he asked. Her eyes he noticed were not looking at him when she answered.

"I told you he wouldn't think it was funny." she said to Souta, who stood in a ghostly essence behind Sesshomaru, who slowly turned around to see his long dead friend. If reactions were deemed funny, then Sesshoamru would have been a riot. He was up on his feet his sword drawn faster then a blink of the eye, standing before Kagome as if to protect her from the specter, something Kagome mentally noted would be hard pressed to deal with when she fought him.

"Well some people never change." came Souta's ghostly voice.

"How is this possible?" asked Sesshomaru no louder then a whisper, though both Souta and Kagome caught the question.

"Hn." was all Kagome said before she looked at Souta, "You should answer this."

"Indeed?" Souta answered as she nodded her head lightly. "Sun is approaching, what I cannot answer, Kagome, you shall when dawn comes." he said.

Kagome nodded her head, and looked to Sesshomaru, she patted the ground near her and motioned for him to sit next to her again.

"Please put your sword away it cannot hurt him, but I'm sure you'd look rather silly to anyone that might wake at the moment." said Kagome, as Sesshomaru sheathed his sword again.

"As you know dear friend I have not been of this world in over a millennium, my sister is the only one that can see me, other then yourself because of her demonic ki, and the braid of her hair around your neck." Said Souta.

"But how is there still a connection?" asked Sesshomaru.

"That is a good question. Long ago, when Kagome had been just born, I swore to her I'd protect her no matter what, seemed that until someone else can truly protect her, I will remain bound to the earth, viewable for only her pleasure. Our bonds are thick enough to surpass death, as I am sure yours and my own were, for you can see me not just hearing." said Souta, answering Sesshomaru's question.

"Would not Shinosamu and Lady Sayuri want to know of this?" asked Sesshomaru.

"They might, but they'd think I was completely mad if I attempted to show them or tell them. We're not all that close any more, at least not father and I." intoned Kagome, her icy eyes turning angry with fury of the past and looking away from the males that surrounded her.

"And that needs to be rectified." said Souta bringing her out of her anger as only he could, which did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. "You need to make peace with father, but that will have to wait for another day, dawn approaches. Goodnight my dear Kagome." said Souta as he laid down next to her and sank into the ground disappearing as the dawn edged its way into the world.

"Goodnight dear brother." she whispered, bring a kiss from her lips to her fingers and then to the now fully closed cream moonflowers. Standing she made to leave but not before turning to see Sesshomaru right behind her. In one quickly placed moved she had cut the braid of hair from around his neck and melted it with poisoned claws. He frowned at her actions and was just about to question her when she supplied the answer. "It is my place to worry over the past, Milord, it is not something you should concern yourself with." she made to move from is presence but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"How can you be so cold?" he asked her as his golden gaze locked with her own icy pair of eyes, eyes that he now noticed had flecks of silver in them, eyes that set his soul on fire. "He was not yours alone to mourn. Surely you know that." Sesshomaru said with a bit of venom seeping into his voice. He truly missed his brother in arms, his second, the night to his day, Souta could understand so much without ever saying a word, Kagome truly reminded him of Souta, but right now he was angry with her. Though he knew he was not one to ask how someone could be cold, hew knew very well what happened to make her this way, _but was she truly this dark? _he wondered, as the eyes never left his own, in a fierce challenge.

Kagome jerked her wrist away from him and scowled. "My heart froze over when I was nine, and only in the twilight hours just before dawn does it melt. I know others mourned him but I never felt as though any felt it like myself. Can you even imagine what it would feel like to have the one person you felt closest in this world ripped away without even the chance to say goodbye? He will never see the light of day again, never walk by my side, protect me from this world." She paused as tears readied themselves to fall, though they never did, he knew exactly how she felt, Souta meant just as much to him, it seemed to him that he had not be the only one to suffer such a great loss. He remembered her being so young, and had never thought that she could form such a close bond with him in such a short time. Righting herself a bit and squaring her shoulders Kagome began again. "Besides that, this is not something I could share with all. It is our bond that holds him here, it seems as he said the only way he will be freed to live in the afterlife will be for someone to be able to protect me, and none can do that, until I find someone that I cannot beat in battle." she said now walking away from him though he was still on her kimono's tale.

"Is that why you fight for mating rights?" he asked. Truly the question had bothered him, he had felt that she should be glad to have any mate, let alone one that could beat her. Though after watching her short battled with the Northern Lord and the Eastern Prince he saw her different, he saw that none she possess her if then could not take her, she was like some wild, pretty thing that should only be caged by a master worthy of her talents and beauty. Her words brought him out of his musings.

"It is one of my reasons." she answered.

"And what are the others?" he asked, noticing how she stopped to look at him dead in the eyes, not in a challenging way.

"In my absence, Kikyo was set to be you betrothed, and though it is an honor, her heart belongs to another. It is a verbal contract at this point, but it is binding until I can prove part of the contract unworthy. Both you and your brother are bound to betrothal of both my sister and myself. If Inuyasha is proven unworthy of me then he cannot be my mate. That only leaves you to beat me and you won't be Kikyo's." Though he hated to admit it her tactical mind was welcome from some of the incessant conversation he'd sat through with Kikyo, it was true Kikyo was a rare beauty but she was not the sharpest marble in the group. And though he wondered just how far this plan went he couldn't help but wonder just what she would do for her sister.

"So you use us then." he answered in an annoyed and yet bored way.

"If that is how you wish to see it, then so be it milord." she answered. "Though I chose to think of it as this, by finding one strong enough to defeat me in battle, I find one strong enough to protect me in life, as well as releasing Souta from an unnatural imprisonment. And by defeating Inuyasha, I prove that he is not worthy of me, forcing you to take his place in the betrothal agreement, and allowing Kikyo to be with the one she loves. As far as I see, it is a win-win situation. Weather called a rose, or called anything else it is still a win-win situation." she finished.

"And what makes you think I would want you?" he asked calmly studying her reaction, which he had predicted to be angry but he was met with a pure calm.

"I would think it would be a slight to your male pride to be defeated by a female. So it's in your best interest to defeat me, though I must say I'll be a bit sad if you don't." she said with a slight grin on her face.

"So you want power out of this? And you didn't answer my question." he stated.

"No. I do not lust for power, I have power, what I want is a good battle, and someone worth my time and energy. Out of many that I have consumed in battle, none have been worth my anything, not even the young Easter Prince. Besides, its in a females interest to find the best, and though many would claim that title, none have yet to prove it. Even I want to settle down some day raise a family of warriors." she said in an almost dreamy manner throwing him off a bit. " And to answer your question about wanting me, I know very well that you may find my sister's beauty alluring, her scent intoxicating, even her colorings if preferred to my own. I cannot assume that you would want me, but I know you want power, and that is something my beloved sister does not have, I know you want the best, the strongest, and I assure you none will surpass me." she said confidently and yet hiding the ever so faint blush that crept over her cheeks, which did not go unnoticed. Though she was every bit seductive she did not allow that to overcome her, simply her eyes spoke to him, told him what she said was truth, he knew as much but still to have her say it, _modesty was not something she was blessed with. _Batting her lashes at him as though to dispel her own alluring ways she turned and made way to the west end of the garden. "If you will my lord, I must return to the Palace of the moon, Lady Miyako and I have some training to go thru."

He nodded and headed after her, asking just before they leapt into the air. "When will you battle again?" she smirked at him.

"When your baka of a brother gets on my nerves enough to fight." she said with mirth in her voice and a grin before her orb of light surrounded her as she headed back to the west, to the Palace of the Moon, followed by the heir of the lands. She was too far ahead of him to notice the slight grin on Sesshomaru's face, this female was becoming more and more attractive by the day, if it wasn't her unrelenting talent for battle, then it was her compassion for young. He himself was now finding her dark coloring exotic though he knew now she thought otherwise, her eyes were so pale in comparison to her tanned sun kissed skin, and even the idea of her pale crest marks over her body brought him to his mental knees. Vaguely he wondered just where her's were, his own lay on his hips, wrists and ankles, he allowed his mind to wonder on her body. She was limber, and athletic, which meant she would have less chub on her body, which he did like, but he also liked the idea the of the soft flesh he would add to her body by pupping her. The idea had merit, and he couldn't deny the need to dominate this bitch, Sesshomaru wanted her, though now he would have to fight her, take her, and make her his, he could only prey that she had enough in her to beat his brother.

* * *

**AN**: i noticed a actual plot hole! i hate those, and one word would have given away the big bang... -edited as of 01/11/08- 


	13. Chapter 13

**i'm sorry its been a while i know its not that i haven't been writing because i have, just not always on what you guys are seeing, i have 9 open WIPs and i'm always coming up with new idea, even now i want to start more but i really want to finish more before i start more.. anyway i hope you all like. - r0o**

* * *

**Chapter 13. The Garden Morning, and the Coming Afternoon Rain.**

* * *

Kagome sat oddly sitting in the gardens of the palaces, she watched the sky passing from dark night to mornings twilight glow, and ushered the new morning in with meditation before her daily training with Miyako. It had been one annoying week in this palace, she'd watched over the little wolf for the day he laid in the infirmary from her ruthless battle, and had watched while he and his father returned home the next day. She remained impassive, thought somewhere she felt a bit sad for him, it really must hurt one's pride to be beaten by a female, and he would be a lord one day, she thought sadly. Both Shippo and his father had gone as well, seeing as how there was no need for them to linger there any longer now that the battles with both eastern and northern heirs and lords were over. A quiet sort of peace fell over the palace as the week went on which was slowly deteriorated by Inuyasha and his brash ways, how her sister could love them impudent pup was beyond her.

It was on the eighth day since her morning with Sesshomaru and Souta that Kagome announced the battle, She'd been sitting in the garden that morning meditating, when the sound of a screaming Rin, and Inuyasha disturbed her. What unsettled her was the fact that he was not a scream of joy or childish glee as it should have been, more so one of utter terror that pulled Kagome harshly back into the conscious world. Rin ran into her very garden and braced herself behind Kagome, who left eyebrow shot up questioning the little girl.

"I didn't mean to, really lady Kagome, I'm so sorry, please, help me." she begged in an almost whimper. Kagome's blood boiled, she didn't care what the child had done, there could be no reason for causing the girl such madness. Kagome pulled the young human into her lap and allowed a calming purr like growl to vibrate upon the girls back. Inuyasha came upon the scene bellowing his anger.

"Just what the hell were you doing wench!!!! Your supposed to knock!" he screamed, but by then Kagome had shifted Rin's weight into her arms and was no longer sitting, resting the majority of the small girls weight on her hip Kagome held her both possessively and protectively. She ignored Inuyasha as she noticed that in the distance storm clouds were growing, getting annoyed with the weather she finally noticed the peeved prince.

"Keep your voice down, Runt. This child can do nothing to hurt you." she said in a cold tone while still keeping her low rumbling growl going to sooth the girl.

"You bitch! Are in my home, you would do well to respect me here, where I am lord. And as for the child she shall be flogged for her transgressions." he answered in a lordly manner causing Kagome's icy blue eyes to slant into slips as she looked upon him. Taking him in she noticed that his clothing was the same as the night before, and hung slovenly on him as though it had just been thrown on. Taking a discrete scent of the boorish male before her she smelled her own sister. Narrowing her eyes if possible even more she looked at him in disgust, for he did not have Kikyo to take just yet, and if by some miracle he did win the battle Sesshomaru would know his betrothed was in pure, and who had made her so. Kikyo and Inuyasha would dishonor them all.

"_We battle at noon, __**Runt**_Prepare yourself, and wash you dishonor off your person before both our fathers catch your stink." she said with a venom in her voice that Sesshomaru would get Goosebumps from. With that she left him standing there mouth gapping open, with the small human child on her hip looking back at her master's young brother. Kagome headed for Sesshomaru's room, it was now early morning and she knew him well enough to know he would already be awake and dressed if not already out for the morning. Knocking on the door ever so lightly, she didn't want to wake the sleeping child who's head lay upon her shoulder. Mere seconds had passed when a handsome armor less Sesshomaru opened the door. Looking down at the human child in her grasped inwardly he groaned. He went to grab her but Kagome smiled a rare smile and said very quietly.

"Your human's scent is so faint that I cannot follow it to her room. I don't want to wake her by moving her to much, would you mind showing me the way?" she asked in a whisper. Shesshomaru nodded and began to show Kagome the way, he watched as the hardened warrior hime gently tucked the small human girl into a large silk covered bed. Kagome looked down at then sleeping angel that was Rin, and gently pulled a stray hair from her face, smiling shyly she leaned in and kissed her forehead. Pulling away she nearly blushed when she saw that Sesshomaru's harden golden orbs had warmed a bit while watching her, he allowed her to leave the room first, a great sign of respect. Once in the hall and the door safely closed behind them She looked at him. "Milard, may I speak candidly?" She asked respectfully, to which he nodded. "I was awake early to meditate in the gardens, your ward there came screaming into it and hide behind my back like a pup afraid of its shadow." Sesshomaru looked down sternly at Kagome with a look that said 'continue.' "All she said was that she was sorry, and that she didn't mean to, she pleased for my help. Soon after your brother came bellowing about knocking."

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked, to which Kagome's eyes shifted off to the side to look away from Sesshomaru. "Finish." he commanded.

"Yes milord. I told him to keep his voice down because he was yelling and upsetting your ward, after some colorful conversation, I noticed his appearance, was unkempt to say the least, and worst, the smell of a female upon him." Sesshomaru nodded.

"What's more, I told him the battle will be at noon, and then I left with your ward to put her to bed. That's when I found you, after she fell asleep on my shoulder. I don't care much that he was with someone, that it your houses business, but if he goes after the child again for any reason, before you even get a chance to strike him, I will, I wanted to let you know." he nodded with a bemused look in his eyes. She bowed her exit and began to walk away.

"Will you be victorious today?" he asked as she walked away from him, Kagome turned to look at the young heir to the West.

"I don't really have much choice do I?" she said half amused, half serious, "Besides, I haven't seen your brother in action but I'm not really all that worried, its you that'll be a tough fight." she said with a sly grin, causing Sesshomaru to smile inwardly. "Good day milord, until we meet again." she called as she left him. He watched the sway of her hair and hips as she walked away, the kimono she'd meditated in was a summer night like heavy yakata, it hugged her curves far more then any wardrobe she'd dawned so far. He wanted nothing more then to throw her down and take her right there, covering her inside and out in his seed, allowing her to wallow in it until her scent was nothing but his own. He let out a huff of air, knowing they would have to get this over with quickly every moment he seemed to spend with her now seemed to drive his inner self to near craze.

Kagome easily found Miyako, after changing into something to spar in, and both females headed to the dojo for their work out. Along the way Miyako asked why she smelt of Sesshomaru's ward, and Kagome confided in her what happened, even details about both her sister and the second heir. Miyako was furious, _and that would be putting it mildly_, thought Kagome as the two sparred with even more fight then normal. Kagome liked it actually, no one came close to just sparring with Miyako. One heavy and slightly bloody sparring hour later the pair left and went for the hot springs, later near what might be nine in the morning, Miyako went to inform those who needed to know, which included both families, and the captain of the house guards, of the battle to come that afternoon. Kagome went to find Kikyo, which had not been too difficult.

She saw her sister heading into a hot springs near Inuyasha's room, knowing what had gone on that morning, or more likely the night before, She followed her older sister. Kikyo had been in the middle of undressing when Kagome grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall a bit forcefully. Kikyo's wince in pain, and threatening growl came out as one, as tented crimson eyes locked with fierce scorching glowing white. "Just what do you think your doing?" said Kagome in a cold tone, who had her own older sister by the throat.

"What are you talking about?!" choked out Kikyo and she fought to pull her sisters fingers from her person. Kagome leaned in so that she could whisper, for even here in such a private place as a hot springs even the walls had ears.

"His scent… is all over you, if I can't win this battle, then you will end up shaming yourself and him, along with both our families." she hissed out, while Kikyo's eye grew wide with fear.

"Kagome, I know he's your betrothed, but I --" she was cut off from finishing her statement when Kagome said.

"I knew very well your intentions and to whom your heart belongs to sister, your one of the reason's I fight. I had just hoped that you would have had faith in me to let me finish before you opened your legs to him. _**Nothing is certain**_, and if I fail … then you have sullied yourself for the heir, _with his brother_." Kikyo was pale and crying now, she hadn't thought of that, she and been so swept up in the feel and longing, that she hadn't listened to her head at all. Kagome's voice was still bone chillingly cold when she said, "You disappoint me Kikyo. Wash his stink off of yourself and return to your room before anyone finds you missing. …And Miyako knows, do not play her, if _I_ have a short temper then her temper in nonexistent. Prey sister, that your lover loses this battle so that he may have you, now that he has had you." With that Kagome left her sister standing with her back to the wall in the cave like room, who walls were lined with bamboo, and floors were covered in deep colored woods.

Kikyo's form slumped to the floor, her hand covering her mouth as tears slid down her face, she sobbed silently,' what have I done?' over and over like a mantra. It had taken forever for her to calm down and soak her weary sob ridden body into the soothing waters of the hot springs. Kagome had not wasted her time so carelessly, she went instead to find Lord Taishou, picking up his scent and following it to his office, she knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter." came his deep baritone voice, which was so much like his eldest son's that Kagome could hardly tell the difference by sound alone. She bowed respectfully and upon leaning back up noticed that his eldest son was indeed in the office as well. "Speak." came the same voice.

"I wished to know, Milord, how we will battle, as I'm sure your aware it is to be held today at noon." Taishou nodded, having just been told, and he would not admit he had been wondering as well when this would come.

"Do you think you can hurt my son?" he asked her, causing Kagome to look to her lord.

"Pardon me, milord but you have two sons." she answered, receiving a light chuckle from Taishou and a glower from Sesshomaru.

"That is correct, how silly of me not to be specific. My Son Inuyasha." he answered.

"For many sakes, I have no choice but to win." she answered truthfully.

"And who's sakes would that be fore?" he asked her knowing she could not refuse his answer, he noticed Sesshomaru looking at her as well, both waiting for the answer.

"For my own, and my families." he answered not giving details, and allowing Taishou to ogle her to try and get the answer out of her. After she stood there as if no one was looking at all at her, Taishou spoke.

"A blade. One blade, to battle. Be warned Inuyasha will be allowed the same as you, a single blade to use against you. You will both have your wits and the single weapon." Kagome nodded already knowing Tenmiki was to be her blade this day, a sword of both life and death, that was able to create barriers and happened to be welded from the fang of Hitomi.

"Hai." was her reply, before she again bowed and left the two western kings in peace. Leaving that area of the castle Kagome found her way to Kitchens and ate very little, not enough to spark a fire of hunger, but enough to ensure that one would not arrive for a while. Taking one last walk around she came to the main courtyard where this battle would take place, she noticed the ever closer storm clouds, they were dark grey and bellowed with crashes of lightening. If she could she would flinch at the sound, but that would show a weakness she was not ready to show the word, a fear she didn't want to unleash. Turning on the spot she went to ready herself for battle.

Entering her room, she saw her mother Sayuri and her grandmother Miyako sitting waiting for her, neither said a word as Kagome began to disrobe of her kimonos and heavy yakatas. While Miyako made ready for war, Sayuri picked up the dropped peacefulness of her daughters wardrobe, it had been less then an hour when Kagome was made ready, though unlike so many times before she did not pull her hair back, allowing the wild untamed bangs that many remembered from her youth to pour over her forehead, swept to the side she still retained her fearsome style.

Her clothing was a dark sage green, completely unfeminine, but it suited her well, her obi was a deep rust color and her armor was Miyako's favorite set, a set of beige, trimmed in the same sage green as her outfit, with detailed work in a dirty gold color, that one would need to be close to make out. Opting this fight to dawn her mokomokosama, she summoned the deep chocolate bundle of fur and energy to her, settling in its natural place around her right shoulder she looked like a female warrior should. Miyako beamed with pride as she slide Tenmiki lovingly into the bright rust color obi, while Sayuri looked as though she might cry at any moment. Kagome lead the way down through the great hall to the courtyard, and leapt away from both mother and grandmother.

Soon her own respective family arrived, as did Inuyasha, and his own brother, father, and mother, no one knew Kagome sat on the roof of the palace watching them all as they came out, and yet keeping a steady eye on the ever advancing thunderstorm, she grimsed at the sight of the furious storm, and listened to the murmur of the youkai below. Above all she could her Inuyasha bellowing about where she was, Sesshoumaru 'Hn-ing', Taishou, comforting Hatsumomo, while Mugen spoke with Miyako about the battle to come, Kikyo remained silent, and Sayuri sobbed silently into her mates chest. She took one fleeting look skyward to see that the sun had finally risen above her head, centering the sky, standing she looked out at the oncoming storm, it would be there within the hour.

Kagome knew she didn't have much time, had she known today of all days it would ran she would have rescheduled the battle. Leaping from the Roof she landed gracefully behind the still bellowing second son, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? MAK'IN ME WAIT FOR HER ASS?!?!" he bellowed until her heard her delicate throat clear out. Bowing to her Lord, Taishou she nodded to the rest of the group, and not acknowledging Inuyasha as he stood so close to him. Taishou spoke up then.

"The battle will be fought to submission _ONLY_. One blade each are you allowed other then your own wits and skill." They both bowed respectfully and made to ready themselves. As both Inu's black and white turned to find the center of the courtyard, Miyako heard Sesshomaru murmur something about 'smelling rain.' Immediately Miyako a sun kissed demon's face paled, Shinosamu, Sesshomaru, Mugen, and Taishou all noticed the stony faced woman lose her color.

"D-did you say r-rain?" she studded, to which Sesshomaru nodded. "_Dear gods_, Lord Taishou you must stop this battle!" she breathed out causing all but the warring pair to be to look at her. But it was her son who spoke first.

"Mother? Why would rain concern you?" he said in a stern fatherly voice. Miyako's eyes were wide with one could only assume was fear when she answered.

"Because if it rains….. She'll kill him."


	14. Chapter 14

**okay i didn't want to make you all wait, with that last cliffhanger there.. anyone enjoy, let me know what you think thus far.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14. Rain Battle, and the Painful Lover.**

* * *

An eerie silence fell over the two warriors, for them Miyako's words were not heard, and fell on deaf ears as the dark female lead the way to the center of the courtyard, while the bright inu followed passively behind her. Inuyasha would not know that rain brought out both the best and worst of her when they took their fighting stances, Kagome on the other hand could smell the rain in the air, as it excited her, and for once she actually feared it. Rain brought out so much emotion, so many memories, wonderfully morbid whimsical memories. She reminded herself of the words she had heard her grandmother say so long ago, '_Pain is both your enemy and your lover, it hurts you and makes you realize just how very alive you are and how relentless you can be_.' 

As time seemed to slow down for the two about to fight, Shin turned to his own mother and in a low almost vicious growl said, "What have you done?!" the whites of his eyes were slowly receding into crimson, as he thought of the horrors his own mother had forced upon his youngest pup. Miyako scowled at her grown pup, it didn't matter if he was the second to the Inu no Taishou, or that he was the father of one of the battling inu's, he was still her pup, and she replied with a vicious tone all her own, one that commanded attention, and spoke more volume then any words she might say.

"I have done what you never could, she asked for the knowledge I held and I gave it. Like a sponge she absorbed all that I could teach and when we were near completion I held back." She paused there to remember what it had been like.

**Forty years prior…**

"Teach me!" Pleaded the younger of the two dark females.

"I have taught you all you _need_ to know, what else have I to teach?" said the older.

"Miyako-sama, we both know there is more, teach me. Please." The younger said, while the older inu eyed her scrutinizing her worth and attempting to make her own mind up. "_Please_." Said the younger.

"And what if I do? What will you do with this knowledge? Unlike the rest of my teaching it gives no skill in battle. There is not a pace, rhyme of reason other then to teach it, only perspective, resolution, and peace of mind can be gained from this lesson." Finished the elder of the two.

"One might say that perspective, resolution or peace of mind could be the difference between winning and losing the war, and if it is to be learned, it should be I, Kagome, that has the say in it, and not one who's opinion of the matter that says I can or cannot handle this type of training." Said Kagome hoping she'd won Miyako's argument. The elder demoness huffed hearing this, Kagome knew her grandmother far too well, and in the pursuit of becoming a great warrior, she would do _even this _to her granddaughter, it was with a heavy heart, though it was never seen on her stone like stoic face, she did not want to put Kagome through this training. The final act of her training was the hardest, not because of the effort Kagome would need to put into it but the simple fact that it tested your resolve to live, and fight through everything because pain was nothing more then a reminded of life.

"In two days, I will put you through what will be the last of your training, it will either make you stronger, or break you." She said with her cold eyes on Kagome watching for her reaction, getting nothing upset Miyako made to leave while saying, "I had hoped I would never have to do this to you. I hope when it is over you can forgive me." Kagome stiffened in the tiniest bit, because of this statement; Miyako did not want to finish Kagome's training, this for some reason did upset Kagome but she was determined, and her grandmother knew as much.

The two days passed by as all the others had, slowly… a feast was held for Kagome, that she would begin the last and final leg of her training, when it was over she like many had over eaten the wonderful foods that the castle cooks had fixed for the occasions. Going to sleep late in the night to the sounds of merriment, she never saw her grandmother coming. Miyako had been missing from the events that had unfolded that night, Kagome figured as always she was being moody and it might be wise to leave her alone seeing as how she pressed her into getting the training.

Miyako with a stealth that could only be learned over a millennia, came upon her sleeping granddaughter, Kagome's eyes were closed and Miyako had been so quiet that she hadn't heard a sound, which was a surprise because Kagome was just as good as she. Miyako pounced her granddaughter and knocked her unconscious, Kagome could feel that she was being moved, turned and tugged, she was not happy to say the least, she knew when she awoke she'd kill anyone that touched her for this. The air on her skin was getting cool, even though it was late spring, and soon she heard the sound of crashing waves as they broke against jagged rocks on the cliffs near the castle. Fluttering her lashes opened and Kagome finally looked around to see what was going on.

Her body hurt all over, and not in a normal pain that the warrior demoness was accustom to, her limbs felt heavy and her back overly sore, her knees throbbed as her blood pulsed throughout her body telling her she was alive. Kneeling over while sitting on her feet, Kagome realized quickly tall grey pillows bound her wrists in heavy chains help up tightly. Her mop of inky black tress cascaded out in the wind that whipped savagely at her exposed back, hiding her face from sight. She felt abused, mistreated, and overly wrong, something was horribly wrong, her breathing was heavy, and labored. For the life of her she didn't know what to do, every time she tried to lift or pull the chains, they sent a shock through her body, her powers seemed gone again, or more so suppressed. It was then that Kagome heard her grandmother.

"I see your awake." She said lifting Kagome's downtrodden chin to look into her crystalline sky blue eyes.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked in a rather annoyed voice.

"Your training. You said you wanted it, even though I told you it was not needed. Now my dear, you will survive, or die." Answered Miyako.

"I don't understand, how is _this _training?" asked Kagome. Causing her grandmother to give a sly evil smirk that Kagome knew meant doom.

"I have told you already this training it to built up prospective, resolution, and peace of mind; in the since that pain is nothing, and that even in the pits of battle, there are things far worse then death. Especially for an immortal." She answered in a cold uncaring voice. Miyako was angry with her grand-pup, she wanted that known, she had never planned to force this training on her, she hated seeing her like this, and it was only the beginning, it would last through the rainy season, and through the monsoon and tsunami seasons. Training like this could kill the one life in this world she held value for other then herself. Miyako trusted her granddaughter though, she knew if any could make it through this training, it would be Kagome, she only hoped that when it was over everything would be okay.

"The chains that bind you pull out your energy, your powers, and leaves you no better then a mere human. The pain in your back, …open wounds from a spiritually laced whip are left open and unable to heal until the chains are removed. They will allow the salt from the ocean to clean and torture the wounds, your cloths, almost nothing more then a heavy sleeping yakata. Before this is over you will long for death, you will cry for it as though it was a long lost lover, but death will not come, only pain, pain that tells you, _You are alive, feel me, embrace me, accept my will."_

Kagome looked at her grandmother, she knew she was a hard woman to deal with but this seemed out of place, she vowed that moment seeing the cold muddy blue eyes of her mentor that this would not break her, and that she would embrace pain as a lifeline to reality. She would show her grandmother that though there were worse things then death, pain would be her lover, and it would feed her fury.

**The Battle at Hand….**

"What do you mean you held back, obviously something has you worried." Stated Miyako's pup.

"I taught her to embrace pain, to love it, and allow it to feed her battle." The dark female stated in a low matter of fact way. As silence fell over the audience, the sound of sword against sword was heard as they watched the youngest of their family's pups face off against one another. Inuyasha's sword Tetssaiga was completely transformed, the hilt of the blade held an ivory patch of his father's pelt, while the blade was made from his father's fang, the overall look of the kitana was impressive, daunting to anyone that would fear the runt of Taishou. The sight of such an astonishing blade left everyone to wonder what the female who welded the slim lengthy kitana only known as 'Tenmiki,' a sword who's powers were unknown, could do.

Inuyasha and Kagome were battling, he had been far better then Kagome ever remembered him, faster and stronger then she had expected and trained for. He'd come close on more then one occasion in cutting her clothing, or scarring her skin for the hour, but she by far had made contact more times then he. Their movements were fast and graceful in the dance of death, he would swing the large blade around only to have his attack blocked by the female, who everyone now saw as the wiser of the two only for the fact that her blade allowed her to be more agile and faster then the brash male who thought bigger was always better.

Thunder bellowed overhead sounding the fact that soon it would rain, washing away the bloodshed that was to occur; Kagome had looked to the sky for only a moment, when she felt his hand wrap around hers. Inuyasha knew something wasn't right, he had been battling her for the better part of an hour, and no matter how he tried, she was too fast to cut down, knock unconscious, or even get submission from. He saw her laps in judgment the quick glance to the sky had been all he needed to take things into his own hands, literally. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's sword, gripping it tight around the hand that held the hilt, and yanked the blade from her grasp, the result of which sent Kagome flying across the courtyard.

The skies parted and the rain fell, for the smallest second Kagome could hear Inuyasha's dark laughter at the idea that she might stay down, her body hurt, her lover, pain had returned, and in the next split second she heard his blood curdling scream, Kagome smiled. Her lover had found Inuyasha as well. From the raised dais that the family's stood and sat upon Miyako's eyes were wide as she saw the blade taken from her grand-pup, Hatsumomo and Taishou had smug looks upon their faces as they saw their son pull her blade away from her, while Kagome's family looked horrified, only Sesshomaru seemed to keep his impassive face at the sight of the female being thrown harshly to the ground followed by the scream of pain from his own brother.

From their position, they watched the rest of the battle unfold before them, Kagome got up slowly, as the rain fell upon her, one knee to the ground, and a hand grasping her shoulder blade that was visibly dislocated, her sword arm was taken out, it was only time now. Cold hard pelting rain stung her body and brought back memories from long ago, a sudden bolt of lightening danced across the sky as reality slowed down for Kagome.

**Forty Years Prior….**

Her grandmother had been there with her from sun up until sun down through thick and thin, she watched with sad eyes as the pup from her son, had her body beaten day in and day out by nature. Kagome struggled daily to free herself, blood forming and crusting over as it dried and more blood flowed, she was relentless to free herself she would do it no matter what. The cold rush of the waves beating into the earth caused splashes threw freezing water high into the air, when it fell it felt like cold hard rain falling down on torn, weathered skin. Kagome hated this rain. She had almost drowned in a tsunami, and the monsoon season had blown her weakened body like a rag doll. Kagome had longed for death, yearned for it, willed it to come to her, and yet her only answer was her lover pain. Hooded glowing white eyes watched as the black-cloaked female came towards her, she growled, '_stay away from me or die_,' In an ancient language not even known to the inu's of Japan.

Miyako's eyes widened at the tongue her pup had used, it was Hitomi's language, an un-used lost continental language from long ago, lightening flashed once, while dancing across the sky. "_Pup calm yourself, it is time to let you out_." Miyako answered in the same hidden ancient language, to which she received a dark laugh.

"_Becoming free does not require that I calm_." Stated Kagome with more laughter, while still using the ancient tongue. Her aura began to build, a soft glow of light surrounded her body, and it grew wild, and unchecked; if any were to look upon her it would look as though she was on fire. Lightening crashed down upon Kagome, feeding her power, as her aura called it forth, and with one large surge of energy Kagome broke the chains that tested her, and leapt into the sky in her transformed inu state. The large black inu was covered in rain, rain she hated for it reminder her of the pain that her lover gave her to survive. She knew now that no matter what death was easy, living was hard, and pain made it go on, it sustained, she knew she could fight through anything, _for death was easy, living was hard._

**The Battle at Hand…**

Rich laughter echoed through the courtyard as a blinding aura began to grow around Kagome, all eyes were on her as she rose from her crouched position. "What's wrong Inuyasha, did my blade hurt you? No one touches Tenmiki but a black inu." she teased in a cold voice. Inuyasha was now huddled on the ground holding his hand, her blade burned him, seared his skin, leaving the flesh to bubble over and harden quickly, he growled his answer at her.

"Bitch." he seethed.

"That's no way to speak to a lady." Kagome answered back. She noticed her sword was behind him, and knew what she had to do, her aura flared out and gave her strength to take this battle and through it down his bloody throat. Kagome took off in a dead run heading straight for Inuyasha, he tried to brace himself for her attack and was surprised when she jumped gracefully in the air. He was even more surprised to see how she landed, placing her weight into a turn in air, Kagome forced her dislocated shoulder to land first. There was a bone crunching grind of her bonds as the linked back together causing all there to cringe at the noise, but she kept rolling until she got to her Blade. Tenmiki in hand once again, Kagome gave Inuyasha an evil grin.

"Fuck." he hissed out as Kagome pivoted on the spot and took up after him again.

This time it was different, Kagome was in full offensive and was not giving Inuyasha any leverage to do anything more then block, to save his life. He was memorized by her aura, with ever stork of her blade it grew and flared to life. She looked like a blazing fire demon. Oddly he thought her to be beautiful like this, her brows were frowned together blazing fury in her eyes. He managed to slip away from her, jumping to the other side of the courtyard, as the rain fell harder and colder, like cold blades cutting into them. They charged each other, in what would be the last attack. Kagome was low to the ground her blade stretched out to the side, while Inuyasha came down from the air hoping to take her by surprise. In one swift move Kagome sidestepped his attack, and turned into him slicing him nearly in half in an upward arch.

Utter silence engulfed the area, all Kagome could hear was the beating of her heart, thumping in her ears, her aura was still wildly floating around her, as she stood, in the distance she could hear faint gasps, as the audience realized what she did. Warm red rain fell upon her, and dull eyes looked out at the skies, "I _hate_ the rain." she muttered to her self before looking at Inuyasha. On the ground feet behind her was Inuyasha dying from her inflicted wound. Kagome stood up and slowly walked to him, in the distance she could hear his mother, Hatsumomo was crying loudly, His father Taishou was growling just as loud, promising her death, which caused her own mother and father to growl, while she could hear Kikyo's soft sobs as well she paid none any attention. Making her way over to him she knelt down to look at him.

For once he looked at peace, and she knew it would be easy to leave him like this, but that had not been the idea, pulling stray hairs from his face she said to him. "Submit, I don't wish to cause you farther pain." He nodded his head for his voice would not come. By now she could feel them coming towards her, Kagome placed a barrier around them both so none could get closer to them then a few feet. She waited until he died, before she stood up and attended her audience, Taishou's eyes were crimson, Hatsumomo was wailing in her son's embrace, and this did not make Sesshomaru happy at all. Shin was far from her looking at her as though he'd never see her again, while Mugen and Miyako looked fairly level headed, Kikyo, who was in Mugen's embrace was sobbing nearly as bad as Hatsumomo, making Kagome growl.

In her hand Tenmiki began to glow bright her aura was being channeled into it. "Remember, he would not submit, so I made him." was all she said before she thrust the blade deep into Inuyasha's body. The kitana pulsed, and called lightening forth, in a stunning display, the lightening hit the hilt of the blade and Inuyasha's body began to knit together, slowly it was whole again. All watched as his chest began to rise and fall, slowly they all realized he was alive, Kagome lowered the barrier and allowed them to pass by to their son. Hatsumomo was there first, while Taishou's now golden eyes were wide realizing what kind of power she held, Kagome ignored him.

Sesshomaru on the other hand openly gawked at her, but Kagome didn't care she wanted to get away from this moment, she was just about to take flight when her sister came running forward, screaming "Inuyasha." a growl escaped her lips as she grabbed Kikyo by the arm and took off with her. In the air Kikyo cried and hissed at her sister, Kagome was hurting her, and she didn't know why. It was minutes more before they landed on the other side of the castle, only followed by Miyako, when Kagome slammed Kikyo into a wall, by now Kagome's eyes were a furious scorching white again.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to cause a civil war between the son's of the western land?" Kagome hissed at her sister.

"What are you talking about?" she screamed. Causing Kagome to growl.

"You are still betrothed to Sesshomaru, I have only won my freedom, not yours." Kagome growled out. She couldn't believe her own sister, "I'm fighting so I can allow you happiness, would you truly through it away so easily?" she waited for Kikyo's answer but got none, only Kikyo's defeated whimper. "They could kill me Kikyo, and I'm fighting for your happiness, and you just about ruined it. I know you had feelings for Inuyasha, but until I fight Sesshomaru you are still his. I have only proved that Inuyasha is not meant for me, not that you are unworthy of Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed. "When we fight, if he wins he'll have the right to choose either myself or you. If he loses, then I can chose him or allow him to stay betrothed to you." she finished.

"What, what if he doesn't pick you?" questioned Kikyo knowing her sister would understand. Kagome embraced her older sister.

"You are beautiful and kind dear sister, more so then I could ever be, but a demon like Sesshomaru is interested in power. Power I have. I am certain that unless he kills me, he'll take me instead, which will leave you available to mate with Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile, as she ran her fingers through the snowy tress of her sister. She felt Kikyo sigh.

"But will you be happy?" asked Kikyo hardly above a whisper, now feeling her little sister huff as well.

"Yes. I will have someone that can protect me, and you will be happy. Besides, his pups would be ludicrously powerful, it'd be fun I imagine." she answered with a smile in her voice. "Just promise you won't show your emotions until after Sesshomaru and I fight, I know he'll win, but it is still up to him who he chooses, he doesn't need to know that you and Inuyasha are anything more then in love, Showing such emotion would lead him into knowing there is more then just feelings between you both, he might kill you or his brother for such a betrayal." Miyako heard all of their conversation, and had stayed out of the way to allow them time to have together, Kagome was right, she would have to keep an eye on Kikyo. Kagome released her sister, and began to walk away, only stopping when she heard her sister voice.

"Where are you going?" asked Kikyo.

"I need to release Some pent up energy." was all she said with a smile as she took off in a dead run, and leapt into the air, as soon as she was twenty feet off the ground, she transformed into her inu form. She flew over the battle field, and surprised all there, especially the heir who'd never seen a more beautiful inu in true form, he wanted her, he wanted to know about her, mostly he wanted to be near her for her scent was intoxicating. Heading to the forest she didn't notice that Sesshomaru in large white inu form was behind her.

* * *

** AN: **i edited this last little bit, after reading what i had out there, i realized that i made a tiny plot hole, i hate that. 


	15. Chapter 15

**An:** first i want to say thank you to every person that has put up with my long waits to update. I've had a lot of crappy stuff going on right now, and honestly i haven't been able to write much. On top of that I've got currently 13-15 Works.in.progress at this moment, most of them i haven't uploaded online just because i don't want to get folks happy that i have something up, and then not update for a while again. I'm truly sorry for doing that so much lately. anyway i hope this chapter is well liked, there's a tad lemon, but nothing will get upset over i'm sure. Again b/c i havent done it in a while I don't own the IY universe, nor its char's. please let me know what you think reviews are fuel. - r0o, 12.19.07

* * *

**15. Relaxation, Pup**

Kagome landed easily on the bank of a large lake near by, her onyx fur shinnying in the dewy light of the once raining early-afternoon. The large inu knew now that she was being followed, it was easy to tell when they didn't bother to hide their aura from her, though not many inu knew how to do that with that much power coursing through them; beyond that though it didn't matter she needed to get some energy released, and they, whoever they were was going to have some fun. Sesshomaru didn't know why he was following her, something about her just craved his attention like no other female had before, he watched as she landed perfectly, the taught muscles in her body rippling under the sheen of onyx fur.

Truly she had to be the most beautiful female in true form he'd ever seen, Kagome's darker coloring allowed the light to reflex so perfectly showing off just how well her body was made. The sight of her had Sesshomaru's inner beast in an up-roar, everything made him want to pounce the girl and take her, she was everything any male of their kind would want. She was strong, _ludicrously so_, she was brave, and fiery, though the thought of making her submit to him did seem an undertaking worth endeavoring. So lost in thought, Sesshomaru didn't notice that the female in question was now waiting for him, the upright position and the attentiveness of her pointed black ears said that she was utterly alert, something he was not.

Sesshomaru landed and was promptly pounced, he landed with a heavy thud and was quickly brought out of his musings by the female that had him pent down. Shock was evident in his dark golden eyes, while mirth was all he could see in her own sky blue orbs. "My lord, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" she all but giggled out in their native tongue.

"Get off." was his only reply, again in their native tongue.

"I think not. Its not my fault you weren't paying attention." she giggled out at him once again. Her response was a growl from the male below her, who quickly switched positions on her, and had her underneath him with a quickness. She giggled at his actions and licked his cheek playfully before returning to a humanoid state, and making a run for it. Sesshomaru's beast was at a loss, part of him wanted to punish the female for running, the other part new it was a form or play by how light and airy her aura was, how happy it seemed, and more then anything he wanted to indulge in that same play. Staying in his true form, for he had no idea how she was able to shift so easily without tiring she was always yards away from him, but that gap could easily be closed, as it was he was already pouncing her.

Kagome saw the pounce coming and darted quickly out of the way, a roar of laughter coming from her as she said, "So the game is a foot?" darting faster in her smaller form they played like pups, like neither had ever before. Neither noticed the pair of golden brown eyes of Mugen watching them, he too was impressed with his sisters ability to switch from one form to another, as well as how evasive she was, though he didn't like _who_ was playing with his sister, simply for the fact that it was a male, and not related to her. Mugen though stifled his growls and just kept watch, Kagome's laughter was like nothing he'd ever heard, she'd be wrong so very early in life, he couldn't even remember what it sound like before this day, hearing it he vowed if anything he'd keep her musical laughter alive no matter what.

It seemed like hours had passed and judging by the position of the sun that's exactly what had happened, Kagome sat in humanoid form next to a humanoid Sesshomaru, both covered from head to toe in woodland spender, a smile etched on both of their faces. Kagome's head was leaning on his chest while he had his arm was over her shoulder. She sighed audibly, the day had been nice, first battle, then play, now relaxing, though she knew her brother was in the area, probably to make sure she was okay, or that she didn't kill their heir, she didn't mind. Unfortunately she knew this time would have to come to an end, sighing again she got up and looked just over her shoulder smiling still as she again transformed into her true form.

"Come dear prince, we need a bath before we can show our faces in the presence of your father, our Lord. I'm pretty sure I'll have some explaining to do about Inuyasha, or my sword." she growled out at him as she walked to the lake swishing her tale from side to side as she went. Seeing as it had not been an order but merely a request, and the fact that her tale made her hips sway even in this form he found completely attractive, he too got up and transferred into his own stunningly snowy silver self, although covered in mud and forest wonder, he followed the hypnotic female in front of him. The lake was freezing at this time in the day, though neither noticed, Kagome pinned her ears flat to her head and swam, diving under the water as Sesshomaru entered as well. The fact that this was part of a courtship ritual was not lost on either inu, they'd spent the day after the battle doing nothing but playing and getting to know one another, which in itself was a courtship ritual, not to mention bathing. Both wondered if the other had noticed, but neither was willing to bring up the fact, breaking whatever enchanting spell they both seemed to be under.

When both seemed to be cleaned up so like always it was Kagome that went back to her humanoid form first, followed shortly by Sesshomaru. "How is it that you can shift forms so freely, without being tired?" he asked as they swam together in the middle of the lake.

"Training." she answered as she neared him again.

"Really?" he asked as he closed the gap so they were within arms reach.

"Hm, yes. Its hard to train both forms, but it makes shifting much easier, takes less energy." she said as Sesshomaru pulled her to him embracing her form tightly to his own. Heat rapidly formed in both their bodies, both their legs moved, pumping water to keep them afloat, while his hands roamed her wet body. Hot kisses trailed down her neck, as his fangs graced over the pulse point at the juncture between her shoulder, while one of his hand pressed her on her stomach to bring her body into hers, his other hand massaged the soft yet firm flesh of her breast. Kagome felt like she was on fire, she couldn't deny that she wanted him, but her resolve to be won in the mating fights was stronger then her want. She knew though, if he won her, she would give him everything, without thought or question, he would be the first and only male she submitted to, the only one who would dominate her.

Thinking all of this though was not helping her, they needed to break apart, or else she'd allow him to take her as soon as they got to the shore of the lake. As Kagome finally made up her mind that they needed to stop, right before the kisses on her neck, she felt hopelessly lost in want for this male, as his fangs graces over her neck, and stopped at the juncture of her shoulder she couldn't help but moan out. If he hadn't wanted her before her moan had done him in, his rough tongue founds its way against her sun kissed skin, as his own want pressed into her backside while a growl rumbled through his chest. Her mind was foggy, her own wanton moans dancing with his pleasured growls, almost drowned out the sound of air swooshing. Kagome knew that sound, try as she might she didn't want to hear it, didn't want to acknowledge it, because it couldn't be what she knew it was.

Opening her hooded eyes, Kagome saw the angled bone coming at them, more so coming at Sesshomaru then herself, looking passed it she saw the distance figure of a female sitting upon a large two tailed light manila and black colored neko. Growling in aggression Kagome jumped from the water, transforming into her large onyx colored inu form again, it was just in time to pluck the bone from mid air before tossing it unceremoniously to the shore. Sesshomaru roared his anger to the darkening day sky, he was beyond rage, his eyes began to bleed crimson, seeing the female he chose being attacked, never once did it cross his mind that the attack had been for him. Mugen who had fallen asleep a while ago, woke to the angry roar of Sesshoamru, he was up sword drawn and already on his way when he saw his sister turn to both males.

Kagome was furious. Furious with her pup for being here, furious with Sesshomaru for threatening her pup, and furious because she couldn't feel another way at the situation. The female on the neko saw her mother, more specifically the angry face on her mother, that angry face she hadn't seen in a very long time. Sesshomaru saw Kagome standing between him and the death of the one who attacked, he was furious, "Why are you protecting that cur?" he bellowed in their native tongue at Kagome.

"You will not attack _my pup_." Kagome hissed back. The crimson in Sesshomaru's eyes began to recede as an anger of a different kind began to grew. Mugen who heard it was in disbelief, his baby sister had a pup, he tore his eyes from the floating black inu with scalding white eyes who was near the heir to the floating neko, and his niece. Looking at her, she was a beautiful girl, she looked to be about fifteen, though as a youkai that could mean she's anywhere between one to two hundred years old, unlike her mother, Kagome, her hair was a deep chocolate color that looked ablaze in the dying light of the sun. He could see that her eyes also unlike Kagome's were a slightly different shape, her nose, jaw line, and over all appearance looked nothing like his sister either, though her lips, '_they were pouty like Kagome's'_, Mugen scowled, '_something isn't right_', he thought. And that's when he saw it, two pointed chocolate ears that he'd missed when he first glanced up at the girl, '_they must have been pent down, but now. Kagome your daughter's a hanyou?'_

"Pup?" the word slip from Sesshomaru's mouth without his knowledge. His anger still there but he was confused, jumping from the lake where he'd been the whole time, just minutes before enjoying the feel of the little black female, he felt revolted. Jumping from the water to the shore he shook himself dry, and changed back to his humanoid form, "Don't talk to me again bitch." he hissed over his shoulder. "I'll meet you in battle, where I will kill you for inflicting such dishonor upon my family, and this Sesshomaru." his voice was cold, and filled with hate. With every word Kagome lost her anger, some how she felt empty, she watched as he walked away from her, bringing his ki cloud under his feet, he left for his home.

Landing where he had been Kagome transformed again into her humanoid form, and called out to her pup, "Sango." it wasn't loud or angry to the untrained ear, but instead alarmingly calm. Kagome waited for the neko to land before she inspected her pup, greatly pleased that she was not injured her motherly instincts kicked in high gear. "What are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay at the Palace of the Sun. Where is Miroku? I'm going to have his head for this." she seethed. "Mugen!" she bellowed to her brother who was there in a moment. "Please escort Sango back. Find Miyako, do not leave her in anyone else's presence unless it is our grandmother. You." she said looking at Sango with a scowl. "…Have got a lot of explaining to do, once you've found Miyako you are not to leave her side, and if you cause any trouble so help me it'll be your ass."

The female known as Sango nodded while gulping, she knew her mother was going to be upset but she was only trying to help, from what she saw when she got there that big male had her mother trapped. Sighing she got off the neko and retrieved her angled bone, without a word she held her eyes low, knowing she was in some kind of crazy trouble when Miyako saw her, let alone when Kagome came back, she sighed again as they took to the air, following the one known as Mugen. Kagome stayed there, she couldn't be around her pup right now, she was far too angry, here eyes were fading into a scorching white as she ran to the closest thing she could find. The old cherry tree never saw it coming, and had no way of escaping Kagome's wrath, all Mugen and Sango heard was a hellish howling growl, followed by a large explosion of wood and energy. Gulping again Sango said under her breath, "Man, I'm dead. She's pissed."

Mugen couldn't help it, the statement was just like Kagome would have said, he laughed with great mirth at the little one riding next to his cloud. "So your Kagome's pup?" he asked. She looked at him and wondered just who he was.

"Who are you exactly?" she asked not really wanting to share, but still taking a discrete sniff of his person. He smelled like her mother, he was related to her, Sango knew that much. Looking more she could see certain features that were similar to her mother.

"I am Mugen, Kagome's older brother, though not her oldest brother, that is Jin. You probably won't meet him for a while." he said honestly. "Yanno, you don't look very much like Kagome, I take it you look like the father?" at that Sango gave a small smirk.

"No I look like my real mother. Kagome found me long ago, I am simply her ward, though I asked if I could call her mother when I was still very young, she said yes and she has called me her pup ever since." she answered. Mugen nodded, it was like his sister, she was all rough on the edges but a true gem when she wanted to be, he knew she'd make a fantastic mother one day.

"Well I'm going to be honest, its not that there are human haters, or those who hate hanyou's in our family, it is just generally looked down upon for they are usually weaker. Knowing the family I'm going to apologize for whatever anyone might say or do now. Being so closely aligned with royals leaves some feelings as though they are a bit high and mighty. Please don't think us horrible for such things, its just what their used to." Mugen finished being oddly serious even for himself. "So how old are you?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sango heard his warning and took it at face value, she'd gotten a lot of that she she'd first arrived at the palace of the sun long ago with Kagome, though then Kagome was quick to pick up her fights, and soon no one said one thing or another about her being there, she was the resident hime's great grand pup, _who in their right mind would piss them off? No one that who_, after a few minutes lost in her own musings Sango answered. "Thank you for warning me. I can assure you with a mother like Kagome, I am far from weak, though she handled most of my problems when I was younger, I have more then enough energy to handle my own now-a-days. And I'm about one hundred and sixty five years old." She answered gaining a large laugh from Mugen. "What's so funny?" she asked hotly.

"How is she your mother, when you are older then she is?" he laughed out. Sango took a moment to think about it, she'd never bothered to ask how old her mother was, she'd always looked about twenty, now that she thought about it though the answer was fairly simple.

"Hanyou don't grow at the same rate as their full demon counter parts. My birth parents were a full inu demon and a hanyou, so I have more demon in me then most hanyou do, but the human blood slows our aging down to a point but not like yours or Kagome's. She will probably look the same for a very long time, thousands of years maybe. While I will was possible seven summer old in human years when she found my that was about seventy five years ago, or more. I can't remember. She's my mother because even though I may be older, she has always taken care of me, protects me from any and all that have attempted to take my life." Sango finished confidently.

Mugen took time to think about it, he'd never known a hanyou in real life, he'd read about them, heard about them, but never seen one. She was an utterly beautiful female, and those ears were adorable. He felt wrong thinking this way about his sister's pup, but there was the fact that they were simply not related, and if she was as old as she said she was then she was not marked, and therefore could be mated. Sango wrinkled her nose while looking at the male who was her guild back to this palace of the moon. He was handsome, though knowing both Miyako and Kagome, all males in their family had to be beautiful for they were gorgeous. His hair unlike so many was short, yet wild, though soft looking and snowy white it looked as though it was alive and charged with energy, even his golden brown eyes were slightly hypnotic.

Both male and female seemed to be lost in thought as they neared the palace, the neko's growl brought them both out of their musings, Mugen looked over at the cat, _that would be hard pressed to explain_. Offhandedly he wondered why and inu hanyou would have a neko beast of burden, "I haven't the foggiest idea how we're going to hide that cat until Kagome returns to smooth this all out. " he said more to himself then to Sango, causing him to earn a giggle.

"She can become smaller." nudging the two tailed to the ground in a clearing, Sango leapt from the cats back with practiced grace, her large and cumbersome looking weapon placed easily on her back moved with her. The cat became inflamed and from the light emerged a tiny kitten that hopped into Sango's waiting shoulder. "See, mother calls it travel sized." she joked.

"Indeed. Shall we walk or are you both okay to travel by cloud?" he asked.

"I can't travel by cloud, I don't have the ki enough to do it." she said casting her eyes down in shame.

"I could carry you if your okay with it." Mugen answered causing Sango to look up in surprise, allowing Mugen the first chance to really look at her face. She was beautiful, though it was plane to see that she was not a goddess, she had laugh lines near her eyes, and faint smile lines as well, and though her skin was as kissed as his sisters, tiny freckles kissed her nose and cheeks delicately. Her eyes at first seemed to be goldenness like his own, but looking closer one could see that they were more of a rose-bronzed color with flecks of bright gold in their hue. Her lips were tanned as well though still slightly pink overall. _Truly beautiful_, her thought.

"You wont drop me will you?" she asked honestly nervous, and giving him an innocent look he couldn't help but adore, but the overall effect made him laugh again.

"No I won't drop you, Kagome would kill me… She scary when she's mad, yanno." he joked.

"You. Have. No. idea!" answer Sango. Sango stepped next to him, and Mugen placed his arm around her waist as the cloud again formed under their feet, lifting them up, they made their way to the Palace, Sango was in awe, though it looked like an alabaster version of the Palace of the Sun, it was still very beautiful. "Is this where you live?" she asked as the palace came more into view.

"No. We live at a palace on the northern border. This is the main palace of the Western family. One of my sister's, maybe both will mate the heir or heirs, I'm sure you know about some of this?" he asked and was a bit shocked that she shock her head 'no.' "Well I'll tell you then, long ago, when Kikyo, Kagome's twin, and she were born, Inu no Taishou, arranged so that the daughters of his second in command were to mate his sons. The heir to the west and his younger brother. Kagome though was not pleased as you can imagine." Sango nodded knowing her mother's head strong personality. "She left after a lot of bad things happened, and went to stay with Miyako, I'm sure you know most of that though." Sango nodded 'yes' this time. "Well Kagome's not one to let her fate be chosen by anyone, so she's battling for the right to pick her own mate, though it's a tad bit flawed it does allows the female to find a mate stronger then she, so that she's not just caught up in a mating for politics to a weak male." he finished explaining.

"That sounds like mother, she's not one to give up so easily. I'm sure you heard that explosion when we left. I would hate to be on her bad side tonight." Sango finished, while Mugen nodded. It seemed like only moments later but they'd finally arrive, the sun had set not long ago, and Mugen was at a balcony door, he was just about to knock when the door opened revealing Miyako, who immediately scowled.

"Pup?" she questioned dangerously, causing Sango's head to lower in defeat.

"Myiako-sama, Kagome has asked that I bring her here to you, I expect you know who she is, and that you know the family will not take well to the news. Additionally, the Heir has already heard part of the story but has stormed off before finding out all." he finished. Miyako nodded and allowed Sango to enter.

"Thank you, I can feel Kagome is on her way, Sesshomaru returned about an hour ago in a foul mood, his aura is dangerous." sighing she bade her grandson goodnight for the moment to meet again at dinner. Mugen nodded and bowed to leave but not before smiling at Sango and saying.

"Until we meet again Lady Sango." She blushed and was hurried into the room.

"Well pup, what did you do?" asked Miyako.

"I kind of attacked the tall guy with white hair?" she answered sheepishly.

"Oh that's rich. Why would you do a thing like that?" Miyako asked while folding her arms and waiting for the answer.

"When I got there they were in the lake, from where I sat on Kirara, it looked like he was trying to drown her, so I tried to save her. Mother jumped from the water into her true form and caught Hiraikotsu, and well… she called me pup, and then that man got angry, called her a bitch, and said he'd kill her when they fought for something with his honor, I was a bit far away but I heard some of it." she finished still rather upset. Miyako had not be one to favor orphans, but Sango was so different from every orphan that she'd ever come across. She reminded her of Kagome and herself, and that had been the reason she was kept. Pulling the girl into a tight hug she purred until she felt her aura calm.

"Shh, its okay, we don't want Kagome to smell tears when she gets here, she'll be upset if she does, besides its almost time for dinner, come lets bathe and get you cleaned up. I'm sure your tired. By the way, what happened to Miroku? I thought we left him in charge." she said jokingly.

"I kind of tied him up when I found out you two left me." she said with a slightly evil smirk.

"Indeed." Miyako answered with a smile, while Sango nodded. _Tonight's going to be an interesting night_, she thought, '_I would hate for anyone one to say something about Sango, Kagome's going to be in a bad mood all night.'_


	16. Chapter 16

16. Dinner and Conversation

* * *

To say that Kagome was pissed, was an understatement; livid beyond reason would be a better way of saying it. The poor sakura tree's unfortunate death, had not been enough to sate her anger, her eyes glowed a thick crimson as she both howled and growled her anger out of her, she knew if she went to her family, more so her pup so soon, she'd hurt the pup as punishment, and as much as Sango deserved to be punished well, she couldn't bring herself to actually strike her pup for this. Kagome had never been able to do so, even with other mothers at the sun palace had said it was the best way to curb an over excited pup, Kagome had never listened instead like her grandmother's punishment for herself, disobedience was met with harsh training. Sango, though not either pure blooded nor just hanyou was now a fierce warrior due to many a disobedient moment, in fact possibly the only beings that didn't fear the wrath of the chocolate brown demon-hanyou girl were Sun hime and her granddaughter, Kagome.

When Miyako felt Kagome's aura coming near, she could tell that her pup was in a horrible mood, deciding that she and Sango had been in the bath for long enough, they left just in time to missed a still fuming Kagome. Power and anger rolled off of the dark female in waves so strong no one dared go near her this night. While her grandmother and pup made ready for dinner, she sulked in the hot springs, her crimson eyes having already faded back to their fierce white she was still in no mood to see anyone.

The heat rose over her body, tense muscles relaxed as she let an exasperated sigh leave her person, Sango would be sore in the morning, training was going to be hell, Kagome was going to make sure of that. "I can't believe she left the Palace, unprotected….over and ocean…" she mumbled to herself as she thought of her pup. She was proud, or she wanted to be, but deep down she was worried, "….Something could have happened to her.." she said as she felt cool wet tears slide down her face.

Kagome sniffled for a moment or two before she realized what was going on,_tears…that pup_. "I will never understand how it is possible to love one so unconditionally.." she said to herself before dunking her long mane of onyx tress in the heat of the springs. Her aura had calmed considerably but her wrath was still boiling under her skin, she knew she'd see everyone there at dinner, but she really didn't want to deal with it. Kagome was no coward though, she had always faced her problems head on, this was no different.

Sighing to her self, she lifted her heavily sun kissed body from the pool, her long tress of hair clinging and curling to her body as water glistened from her being, had there been a male to admire her beauty in that moment she might find herself below them and bedded. Smirking at the thought, she found she only wanted one male to do that, and right now she wasn't in the least bit inclined to allow her thoughts to that place or event.

Readying herself with a quickness, she heard the gong for dinner sounding through the palace grounds, towel drying her hair and allowing it to curl in its large lush waves, she made no attempt to comb or placate the mess upon her head in anything other then natural combing of her clawed fingers, the over all look of coarse leaving her to look as though she'd been completely ravaged. Sweeping to her closet door she pulled out a dark onyx yakata to go under her kimono, followed by a sheer crimson yakata for the layered effect, and finally a deep royal navy kimono that had stars that danced over her body and down the hem of one sleeve.

Not one to truly care, considering her current disposition, Kagome selected a royal navy obi to matched her already deep colored ensemble. Pulling one last Kimono out Kagome hung the over sized and loose kimono over her form fitting royal blue, its color so dark it matched the hue of her onyx hair, though it did shimmer when the light caught the fabric. The final touch though had to be her mokomokosama, usually considering that she had dressed so formally she dressed the pelt as though she were a warrior, over just one shoulder so it billowed behind her in the wake of her swift walk along with the deep onyx kimono.

The small dark female looked sexy, large and imposing, her aura and stature saying that she was in no mood to deal with anyone, and she would prove her displeasure with a vengeance. Walking through the palace Kagome normally held her head at a normal level, acknowledging any and all that cared enough to acknowledge herself, today though with anger brimming so close to the surface it would not do well to lock eyes with anyone. Though now flooded with the fiery scorching white of her fury, the usually pale blue eyes held no color in their iris', simply a dark shimmer of blackened silver to show there was indeed a rim before the whites of her eyes. Truly she was a beautiful site to behold. Making her way to the dinning hall, she ignored gasps as she passed, and finally came upon the great doors.

The hair on Sango's skin had been standing from the moment her mother had gotten out of the hot springs, she sometimes figured that they had to have some close bond to be able to feel such things from far distances but then she often wrote it off as having grown up in Kagome's cumbersome aura; either way she did not like the feel her mother was giving off, it spoke of impending death, and aggravation, Sango knew tomorrow morning her mother would have her answers and she'd be trained, until she almost died, or she did. Sighing again for the third time, Miyako who was seated next to her keeping the demon-hanyou at as much of distance as one could sitting at the same table, placed a calming hand atop her own. "I know, all we can do is watch and hope there's no bloodshed."

"I should have never come." said Sango.

"Correct, you should not have." Said Sesshoumaru from across the table, in a cold unsettling voice that sent shivers to most at the table. The deep chocolate tangled atop Sango's head pent back, as she held in her anger towards the male across from her, her aura though spoke volumes, like Kagome's it reared its head and let its presence known. Though Sango never said a word, she narrowed her eyes at the heir and pulled her aura back in. Sesshomaru never had been one to show surprise, but to feel the power that even this demon-hanyou held was awesome, he wondered if it was because Kagome was the pups mother, or possible the pups father was the reason. Secretly he wanted it to be Kagome's breeding that allowed for such strong pups, if he could ever put it passed his conscious that she had been taken by another, it would due well that she bared strong pups like this, his strong pups.

Most of the table was unaware of who this demon-hanyou was, or why she would be sat in a family setting, Lord Taishou sat at the head of the table his mate next to him to his right, to Hatsumomo's right was Sayuri, then Shin, Kikyo, Miyako, Sango the space left for Kagome, then Mugen Inuyasha and finally Sesshomaru who was at his fathers other side. They all sat and waited with baited breath, none knew just who this was, but like many times it was not a calm person who asked, "Um, who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha. Sango paled as she realized all eyes were on her, looking over to Miyako Sango heard.

"Pup, pull your aura in, and calm your nerves your mother approaches." Sango did as told, though it had not gone unnoticed that Miyako had referred to the one coming as the girls mother, all wondered just who this female was, though Sesshomaru and Mugen knew, neither said a word.

"Since when does the West entertain hanyou?" asked Shin, not truly caring to look at the girl. He had no true ill-will towards her, but who was she that she could sit at this table.

"Maybe you should ask your dark haired daughter." bit out Sesshomaru, as the door to the dinning room opened to reveal Kagome in all her glory, Shin might have asked had he not been stunned into silence. Holding her head high her eyes were cold when they landed upon her father and Sesshomaru, whose words she had just heard. Let alone the negative energy her pup was giving off, it was enough to set her blood boiling. Many in the room gasped at the sight of her, true they had seen her dress as a lady but the sight of her now she looked like a dark goddess, cold, and yet alluring. Sesshomaru hated that inside he wanted this creature to be his, his beast almost demanded it, something his conscious side couldn't understand. Hatsumomo and Sayuri too had never seen the female dress and act like this, Kagome was a warrior but more often then not she only had a serious war like side, as well as a joking side of a child, or adolescence; here before them stood a woman, a mature female.

The sway in her hips were not hidden by the length and girth of flowing fabric, in fact the deep unyielding onyx of her over kimono only served to make the royal blue stand out that much more, accenting the ripple of her hips as she walked. Her colors were bold, _a statement_, Miyako and Sango knew those colors all to well, they had seen over time that when angry Kagome traditionally wore darker colors, bringing out her own natural exotic look, and making her eyes look that much more pale and icy; _It was tactic to show off a cold disposition_. Moving around the table she nodded her head to each person, ignoring, Shin, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, not that he noticed as he was still somewhat injured but certainly her father who sat a bit across from her had, as well as Sesshomaru who sat only a seat away from her, did.

No one said a word as dinner was served, all seemed to be waiting for Kagome to say something, _well they can just wait_, she thought wickedly, Sango and Miyako on the other hand knew better, Kagome could hold a grudge better then many seasoned immortals. It seemed like hours had passed in silence when Shin finally had enough, the implication was blatant, the hanyou girl was seated next to his youngest, and the words of heir played over and over in his head all night. Kagome had been sipping on tea when her father bellowed, "What have you done Kagome? What have you done to dirty your families honor to seat this _**thing**_, as _if_ she were family?" Kagome had the cup of tea to her lips when she heard the sniffle to her left, and the small whimpering whisper of her pup.

"I'm sorry." Sango hurriedly said as she rose and exited the room with a swiftness, slamming the doors of the dinning room in her wake, while a loud bang echoed through the room. She had left them all to wonder about the emotional show she had just put on by storming out of the room, leaving those closest to her, being Mugen, Kagome and Miyako to smell the scent of salt, coming from the direction Sango had just left running for. Kagome calmly set the cup of tea on the table, it was the last motion anyone at the table saw of her before the flash of large black ribboned air flew across the table. When all finally realized just what was going on they saw Kagome crouched behind her father, her index finger and middle finger glowing white with what looked like poisoned lightening cracking the air, her infamous white furious eyes bled completely crimson, while her iris' stormed over in a dark clouded thunderous fury.

Outside the elements bent to Kagome will, as a sudden thunderstorm brewed from nowhere, inside the Palace of the moon, servants tried their hardest to close all open windows, not even the youkai noses could have scented the sudden thunderous lightening filled storm. Miyako looked at her grand-pup, knowing that she may very well kill her father for his words, and how he treated Kagome's pup. Kagome voice was quiet but there in the voice held both herself and her beast brought forward to defend what was their's, her voice was cold, hard, unyielding, and promised death just from her tone.

"You have ruined the lives of the ones I hold dear to me for the last time." there was a pause as she let her father soak in just was she was saying, as her fingers pressed tighter into his neck. "I have allowed you such privileges, and _that_ is _my fault_, from this moment forward I will expect you to respect what is _mine_. If _**MY PUP **_ever sheds tears again for **YOUR** callous words… **I. Will. Kill. You**." she said as she pressed her lightening tipped poisoned fingers into his throat drawing blood. "I will take my time wallowing in your blood as it spills from your veins, and when I have killed you, I will bring you from deaths door step so that I may have the pleasure of gutting you once more. Make no mistake father, this is no threat, it is a promise I intend to keep. _My pup_, means more then the world to me, I would rip heaven asunder, the world apart, and burn hell with the fire of my wrath for her. Take this warning as your last for I will not hesitate to soak and bathe my swords and claws in your blood." with that she got up, knowing that every ear in the room heard her, she could care less, Kagome needed to find her pup.

Walking out of the room with just as much ease and grace as she came in Kagome speared only one a glance, Miyako sighed knowing she would have to put her son in place as soon as Kagome left, she didn't have to wait long when she heard the doors close behind her very pissed grand-pup. "You. Are a fool." was all said Miyako said looking at the widen eyes of her son, as well as the rest of the inu youkai who were visibly on edge from what they had seen, even the heir seemed to be taken bake by the ruthless display of power, Kagome had yet to produce lightening looking poison in battle, and yet she had done it one a whim over the hanyou, to her father no less, meaning that all this time she was still holding back while fighting. Miyako's sigh was loud and audible causing the heir to look over to the other dark female that roamed his home as of late.

**Elsewhere…**

Sango had always been a fast runner even in long elaborate kimono's, her legs seemed to take her to the garden, where she found a large sakura tree to sit under as the rain pelted upon her and wind blew her hair in ever direction. Her ears twitched as both hard wind and cold water assaulted them, washing the flow of tears from her eyes. Sango had wanted them to accept her, she had wanted the mother and father of her mother to openly welcome her into their folds as both Miyako and Kagome had so many years before and as Mugen had just this evening. It hurt so much to hear that from her mother's father, but she knew what she should have excepted, yet it still stung to hear those words. Words she hadn't heard in years, those words were her weakness, not the nights of her human transformation, not the death of her natural born family, just that she was weak for being hanyou in any way, that she would never be good enough for some simply because of how she was born.

Crumpling to the ground in a heap her body racked with silent sobs the torrid winds of Kagome's fury swallowing her painful cries; a light came on in the distance cutting into the blackened thunderous night. Rin had been forced to dine in her bedroom yet again, she couldn't count the days that she'd spent most if not all of her time avoiding the guests in the palace, she hated it. Though she remembered the nice hime with onyx hair that looked like her Lord Sesshomaru in ways, _but his opposite… Kagome_, and she remembered the young Lord Shippo, they had very many fun adventures in those few days, but mostly this summer was turning out horribly.

To make the young lady's mood worse a horrible thunderstorm had come from no where waking her from her early sleep, the wind howled viciously, as it ripped through the western palace garden and Rin couldn't help but to look upon the gloriously angry sky. She thought for sure that the thunder god himself must be angry for such a storm to be brewed, Rin had always been scared of storms like this and yet this storm seemed to be different. Small feet padded over to the doors of her balcony, it was so dark she couldn't see anything but thunder and lightening as it kissed and ran across the sky angrily.

Standing on the edge of a potted plant on her balcony Rin could see a figure sitting on the great Sakura tree in the center of the gardens, she could see that the figure was hunched over, and her little heart felt the pain in the person sitting there. Without much though leaned far over the rail of her balcony, ready to call out to the one who's pain was almost visible it was so great, Rin made ready to call out._The potted plant_, Rin thought as gravity took hold of her, _was probably not the best choice to hold her weight_.

Her shrill scream was heard by only one, Sango had looked up just in time to see the young girl falling, of coarse she had no thought as she went to catch her, plucking her from air itself as she landed. Rin seemed lost for thought, and Sango seemed to appropriate the change in thought, looking down at the small human girl she brought her back up to her window ceil and placed her firmly on the ground, "You could have been hurt very badly." Sango said in a warm voice that hid her sadness.

"No, it seems I cant get too hurt here, someone always protects me, just like you did tonight, and that nice Lady Kagome did the other day, and well most of the time my Lord Sesshomaru. I am never in danger here." said Rin matter-o-factly.

"Well it is good that I saw and heard you in time, the storms so loud I don't think even your lord Sesshomaru would have heard you." she paused as she made sure that the little girl was okay, before standing and going back out into the rain. "I had better go, I wouldn't want them coming here and getting upset that the_half-breed _touched you in anyway." She said as she was about to go.

"Wait!" Rin called stopping Sango in her tracks, "Will you stay for a while, there are guests in the palace, and I'm not allowed out. Lord Sesshomaru says I may get hurt. And you're the first person I've seen in days that is not Master Jaken!" pouted little Rin.

Sango laughed a bit. "I'm not sure I'm welcome to stay here, some of those guests don't seem to like me either." Sango answered looking back at the large pleading eyes of the little girl. Sighing she knew she'd get in more trouble but who could say no to those eyes. "You pup, are going to be the death of me." she said as she closed the doors to the balcony and pulled the top layer of her kimono off and placing it near the small fireplace to dry so that she could leave once the girl was a sleep.

"Why were you in the gardens?" Rin asked innocently, while watching the young woman with pointed chocolate ears stiffen at the mention.

"I ran away from my mother's father. He said some mean things that upset me. I can feel my mother now, she's not too happy." Sango answered as she sat herself near the little girl who now laid in her own futon.

"Who's your mother?" asked Rin's innocent voice again.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." stated Sango with a giggle.

"Sorry, everyone tells me I talk to much." the little girl said as she hid her face under her covers.

With a giggle of her own, Sango answered. "No its quit alright, I used to get that all the time when I was little. To answer your question, my mother, is Lady Kagome." Rin's face lit up hearing this. But it was about now that Kagome had tracked down her pup, surprisingly to Sesshomaru's little human's room. She didn't make to enter the room for she knew neither at the moment were in any danger, so she sat against the bedroom door and listened to the two of them talked.

"Wow. Lady Kagome's your mother? You two look nothing alike." Rin said with a confused face making Sango laugh again.

"Well she's not really my birth mother. It's a long story." Sango said waving it off.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin again.

"Do you really want to know? Its not a really great story, really its rather sad, but it has a good ending." she said with a sad smile.

"Well since the storm is going I'm not really ready to sleep, So could you tell me?" Rin begged. Outside the bedroom Kagome too smiled a sad smile as she listened to their story, or at least Sango's side of it, Kagome and Sango never spoke of their history, only Miyako and Miroku knew for certain what happened those many years ago, to hear it again made her chest swell tight, she was so proud of her pup, Kagome couldn't even think of the life she might have if Sango hadn't been a grounding factor in her quest for power and strength.

**Back in the Dinning room…**

"You dare call me a fool?" Shin said seething in anger barley controlling the crimson that rimmed his eyes, as his beast fought for control to go make the pack female submit to him.

Miyako's normal icy indifference was abandoned for raging emotion, something many inu youkai had but rarely let release, for emotion drew upon their most internal strength, that deadly well of unbridled power. "You would do well to remember whom it is you speak to **PUP**. You are **not** my Alpha, and you should be _thankful my Beta_has enough control over herself not to kill you where you sit." She bit out harshly at her son. Breathing deeply to reign in her emotions, Miyako continued, "You have no idea what you speak of, for one thing you insolent whelp, Sango, is a demon-hanyou, her parents were both demon and hanyou, both brown inu's, Kagome is not her birthmother, but when she found the girl years ago, both she and her inner beast claimed the girl as her own. Sango is Kagome's pup as much as you are mine, though now I think I should have drowned you. Any female who's given birth to a pup in this room can tell you that to threaten their pup is to ask for death from its mother, and you _**BOY**_ almost got served death faster then you could even see. You. Will remember her words. I know _your pup far_better then any at this table, push her and you will be cut deeply in return. And you," Miyako said looking at a somewhat shocked Sesshomaru, "…have no right to be angry at her. She is not your bitch _yet_, and I will tell you now that if you _think_ you had a fight before, you were sorely wrong. She only wanted to be bested, now she wants to win, you will be lucky to live through her challenge."

Looking now to everyone in the room she stood and said. "Mark my words, Kagome is a death god when she's angry, you all would do well to remain on her good side, especially when it comes to that pup. Good night, at the moment I find I'm no longer hungry. Do not search us out." with that she turned and left them all in stunned silence.

Minutes passed before anyone even moved really, no one wanted to piss off either dark female, Mugen who had been disgusted by his father was the first to get up. "Where are you going dear?" asked frail looking Sayuri, as she watched her male pup get up to leave.

"I was never that good of a brother to Kagome, she left before I ever got a good chance to bond with her, as she and Souta did, or even as Kikyo, Jin and I did. She's angry and hurt right now, by him." he said pointing at his father. "I don't want to be near someone who has hurt my sister so much. I'll see you in the morning mother." he kissed the crown of his mothers head, while his father shot him a death glare. "Keep your cold glares to yourself, I think we've all had enough of it." he said as he too walked from the dinning room. Now all that was left of the Northwestern border family were Shin, Sayuri and Kikyo.

"Come Sayuri, Kikyo. I think we shall leave the males to speak for a bit, join me for tea?" Asked a still shocked Hatsumomo. Both females looked up from the table to Shin, who nodded, and then to Taishou who also nodded. With that they were both got up and followed the Lady of the house out of the dining room, leaving behind Taishou and his son's and his Second Shin. The moment the doors closed from their site Shin was overwhelmed by sorrow from his matting mark as all four males heard the seconds mate cry out, the sobs grew quieter as Hatsumomo and Kikyo managed to get Sayuri from the dinning room, leaving a grim scowl on Shin's face.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat intending to search out Kagome and apologize, it was not often that the heir lowered himself to admit that he, Sesshomaru was wrong, but in this moment he conceded to the fact that it was true, thinking back, the female hanyou didn't smell at all like Kagome, as well they looked nothing alike either. "SIT." bit out his father stopping him in his track though. "I am not in the habit of letting emotional females roam my palace, but from what I've heard she has good reason to be angry." said Taishou to his eldest pup. "Just why would she have a reason to want to defeat you when I know she only wanted someone stronger that she to mate with, I know you are one for the strongest if not THE strongest available mate in this region. What have you done Sesshomaru?" questioned his father in a tone that allowed no room to argue.

"This afternoon after Inuyasha and Kagome's battle I followed her to question her about her swords. I've never seen such power before, let alone in the hands of a female. When I arrived, she pounced me in her true form, from their we seemed to have an acceptable afternoon, but just before dusk, that hanyou, Lady Sango? Attacked me. Kagome intercepted the blow but when I went to attack the hanyou, Kagome stated that no one would touch her pup. I was confused and angry. I called her a bitch and said I would kill her when we fought." Sesshomaru finished looking anywhere but at his father or Shin, as he could feel both their aura's growing with anger.

"And I supposed your anger blinded your nose from being able to scent that for one thing Sango smells nothing like Kagome, or that Kagome is still pure, did it?" Sesshomaru only nodded his head 'yes.' "And I supposed since you didn't scent it you haven't even thought that you have insulted her, her pup, and her families honor by accusing her of such acts." said Taishou.

"No father, I did not think of those things." said Sesshomaru in a low clinched voice while his eyes narrowed.

"Leave. Now. I will not be responsible for my actions towards you this eve." Taishou said as Sesshomaru made to leave only stopping him at the door. "And pup, stay away from Lady Kagome until she deems it time to battle you, I prey for your sake she doesn't have more hidden powers. You may not live to see the eve of that battle if so, and I do not want you to die before your mother is made aware of its possibility. Inuyasha, go to your room and rest. I need to speak with my second in private, and your injuries are still not healed, do not test me tonight pup, I am in no mood." He answered seeing the objection on his youngests face. "Come." he said leading his second to his study.

Sesshomaru like always went to check on Rin before he too went to bed especially with the storm that had suddenly showed and vanished, he would be in for it in the morning when his mother found out what he'd said, and now even his father was mad at him, rounding the corner of the hall Sesshomaru had not thought it possible to get into more trouble, but there she sat, trouble waiting right outside Rin's door. Kagome sat with her back to the door of Rin's room, her heavy onyx shimmering Kimono crumpled around her form, her onyx mokomoko sama splashed out over the floor, while her inky tress fell over her frame in rough large wavy curls. Her head hag back resting upon the door it self while her sun kissed neck was exposed to the world, she looked like a dark angel, beautiful and dangerous, but for everything he saw in her, he knew she was trouble, he had always known.

"What do you want?" she asked in a tired voice that said she neither really cared or wanted to know, while her eyes remained closed to her surroundings, she has asked the question so he answered.

"To see to my ward before I go to my room for the evening, she is not fond of the thunder." he stated coldly.

"She's asleep." answered Kagome with her eyes still closed.

"And why would you be in front of her door anyway?" he asked, ignoring her answer.

"After my father and yourself, oh high and mighty, chased my pup off I went to find her, I will not leave my daughter alone in a place where she is not wanted." she answered as her fury filled white eyes landed n his vestige.

"She is not your pup." he stated while asking at the same time.

"Did your nose tell you that, or did Miyako fill you in?" she asked still leveling him with her icy gaze. She watched as Sesshomaru tried to answer but cut him to the point, "It matters not. What's done is done." she said before he could really answer. Sesshomaru knew she had reason to be angry, he'd be pissed as well if someone had said such things of Rin, or him and his family, though she was emotional, it seemed it was like the fire that burned within her, the fire that threatened to consume any in her way if she wanted it so. Wanting nothing to due with such thoughts Sesshomaru turned to leave but was stopped by her voice, "I'll never forget the day I found her." He turned to look at the dark female his head was now hung hiding her face from his view.

"Seventy five summers ago, a horde of angry boar demons swept through the Lands of the Sun, Miyako's land. I was out with Miroku, A general in my grandmothers army. We heard screamed and went to investigate, what we saw still haunts my dreams, there was so much blood, and pieces of bodies all over the place, and I had seen as much before and far worse, but never had I seen it to females and their pups. Warriors are not cowards so much that they would drop to such low tactics. It was Raining blood that day, and there at the head man's hut was Sango, She had her father's blade in her hands, from the hilt to the tip was longer then she was tall." Kagome said as she thought back on the bitter memory.

Sesshomaru listened with rapid attention as she began again. "Covered in the blood of her father, mother and younger brother stood my pup, here eyes ferally crimson, her fangs lengthened, claws like talons, her beast awake, and enraged. Miroku and I killed those left in the village that would cause it harm, but there was no one left but the pup. They were all dead. She was in such a state that she could only speak in ancient tongue, my beast and I merged as one and calmed her down, we told her that we would keep her safe from any and all that sought her out. She attacked me, with speed I would not think one so young and untrained should have, she is the only demon I have ever allowed to physically hurt me. She dug into me is we held her tight to us, and she cried, it was the only time she ever shed tears. We have kept our word for seventy-five summers, until tonight." she said finishing out with a sigh.

"Tonight, she went to the garden and cried, in all our years together I have never scented tears from my pup. It seems that your ward heard them as well, and while investigating fell from her balcony, my pup caught her, and has been inside telling her how we met until they both fell asleep a little while ago." casting her eyes to the side, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. She had nothing to say, she just looked at him, her thoughts lost to herself. "What kind of Lord will you be? Will you let your anger blind you to truth, will you be fair or kind? Or will you be cold as ice. The land needs a Lord that will think of the land and its people first, not of himself. I am not one for politics as a blade solves most of my problems, but I know if you lose our battle you will know humility, and maybe that can change what you've turned out to be." she paused as she again closed her eyes and leaned her head back exposing her neck again, "I think my brother would be sad to see you now. Not just your graced time for a few hours but to really see what you've become, you are lost without him."

* * *

**AN:** wowsers thats the longest chapter i've ever put out there. hope you enjoyed this, please let me know what you think of this story, reviews fuel my fire. - r0o 


	17. Chapter 17

17. Change and Determination

* * *

Taishou sat behind his large mahogany desk, while Shin took the seat in front of him, neither General or Second said a word as an odd yet not uncomfortable silence fell between them. They could hear the other's calm heart beat, the wind dancing across the grounds and gardens. Taishou finally broke the silence, "Do you think we've done it wrong?" has asked as his eyes closed and he held the bridge of his nose while messaging. There had been a long pause before Shin answer.

"I do not think that you have done anything wrong, certainly not near as much as I have." he answered with a tired sigh, while Taishou looked up.

"I don't need your praise now old friend." said the General.

"I was not giving it _highness_." Shin bit out before looking out the window behind the Generals head. " The night before Kagome ran, I came upon my remaining sons, and she looked in a heated battle. I can say now that it was one of the most beautiful things I have seen in my long life, where she got the blades or even the whole ensemble from I may never know, but to watch her, was…. Amazing. Her moves though not nearly as trained or precise as her brothers who of coarse had had formal training for many years longer then she, were nothing short of perfectly graceful. Her body though not nearly as agile as it seems now moved with the wind the blades made, and the light and fire in her eyes," he sighed as he ran fingers through his hair. "I had not seen that desire for life since Souta lived. But then as much as I wanted to praise her, and take her under my arm and train her to be the best she could be, I was angry. I let my anger rule me then, stopping the battle my sons," he gave a light chuckle at the memory, "They nearly broke their knees falling to the ground so fast, not Kagome though. No my little Kagome stood her ground and glared at me."

"Ha Ha, that does sound like the little spitfire." interjected Taishou.

"Hn." he paused. "I was so proud of her then, but I wanted her to be safe, and I knew, I just felt it in every bit of me, that if I let her be free enough to fight she would get herself hurt, she would die at the hands, claws and blades of the north. So I pulled her in, pressed her into almost hiding, to keep her safe, I think it had been almost fifteen years since she had even left the palace grounds." he said with a heavy sigh as though this secret were lifting a huge weight from his shoulders.

"You never thought she would run?" asked his general.

"No. Not once. I couldn't stand the idea that I could loose her, not for any reason. I love all my pups, but when Souta died, it just about broke my heart." he said pulling his hard gaze away from Taishou as a single tear fell from his seconds eye, Taishou pretended not to notice. "I knew then that if anything happened to Kagome, I would just be an empty husk, and so I held on to her, hiding her, caging her away from the world. When she left…" Taishoul held up his hand. He remembered that mournful cry, it had been the saddest howl he'd heard in his life.

"I never thought the passing of one could bring about such change, my Sesshomaru hasn't been the same since that day. What little life and joy he seemed to have in his eyes died with Souta, and when Kagome left he closed off even more. I think that then he thought her to be like a younger sister, something like a last attachment to Souta, you remember she was the only one that could tag along with those two." Taishou said with a small sad smile.

"Yes. She has always been such a special one. And to think now she's got an adoptive pup." said Shin scowling a bit.

"Hn. About that, What happened to her eyes?" asked Taishou curiously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shin suspiciously.

"Maybe you didn't see considering your situation, when Kagome gets enraged, or something along those lines, her eyes have always glowed white. I myself have never seen anything like it. But tonight, they bleed crimson, and the iris' were…" he thought on how to put it into words. "They were like smoke rising off of hot blood on a cold night or like thundering skys." Shin thought for a moment, before scowling farther. "What?" asked Taishou.

"It couldn't be." said Shin to himself.

"What?" said Taishou with more curiosity.

"Have I ever told you the history of my clan?" asked Shin. When Taishoul shook his head 'no' Shin sighed again and began his story. Ending it with the current situation at hand Taishou only stared at him before laughing.

"You expect me to believe your clan is descended to the Thunder Kami, Radian? Surely you know that with our kinds lust for power you'd be ruling the world if that were true." stated Taishou suddenly very serious.

Now it was Shin's turn to laugh, "How very wrong you are _Old Dog_. Our clan has no problems allowing other's to rule, its not that type of power we seek, my clan find love in art of battle. Its not passed from parent to every pup just those born with 'the dark curse.' those in the clan of the Kuroinu's, the black dogs. " he finished.

"Dark Curse?" asked Taishou as an elegant brow rose into his bangs.

"Hn. Almost, if not all of us born with the onyx coloring have been hated, hunted, and or eventually slaughtered. Though usually we do tend to take out **many** on the way, we are war like in nature, there is a kindness and gentleness at some times, but there is always a hardness to that. It is the reason why when we met so long ago I was so very quiet, and held most demons in the sight of narrowed eyes. Before we met many had tried to kill me, I remember that day well, you actually stopped that older demon from coming after me, though if you hadn't have I would have killed him brutally. It was the same with Souta, is the same with Miyako, though I thought I could shield Kagome from it, it appears her life has been hard as well." Shin stretched a bit, it had gotten late, and though they had not spoken much there seemed to be a better understanding between the two.

"What will we do with them?" asked Taishou.

"I have learned now that Kagome is more then able to handle herself, for Kami sake I didn't even see her move before she was already behind me, had she not been wearing that black top kimono I wouldn't have seen her at all. I will see what happens, what's the worse that could happen?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"They could kill each other." answer Taishou with a sigh of his own.

"We cannot stop the inevitable. We only have two weeks between now and the closing ball, they will have to fight soon. We really can only wait and see what happens…. My lord?" said Shin as he finally locked eyes with his leader and lord. "Might I be excused to find my mate, she doesn't seem to be fairing to well." Taishou waved him off, and turned his chair to face out the large window in his office, getting himself lost in thought. Shin didn't know what was going on but something wasn't right with Sayuri, _was she really that upset?_ He asked himself as she took off to find his mate.

**Meanwhile…..**

Hatsumomo, Sayuri, and Kikyo sat in a tea room not far from the kitchens but still close to the sleeping chambers, its walls elegantly decorated in soft soothing tones of nature, light greens and pale blues, along with muted mustard tones set the style. Sitting ever the lady with her kimono folded delicately beneath her, Hatsumomo held her dear friend as Sayuri cried her heart out onto her shoulder. Though she was the lady of the house, and of the land even Hatsumomo didn't know how to deal with the situation, pups she could handle..even if they were grown, small to moderate household debacles, almost anything short of all out kitchen battles she could handle, but raw emotion like that of Sayuri, Hatsumomo was at a loss. The snow haired daughter, the almost copy of her mother, Kikyo, pet and patted her mothers back as her body racked softly with silent tears, neither female saying a word as uncomfortable silence fell over them all. Sayuri's shuddered and a very meek whine were heard as she lifted her head to meet the brilliant golden eyes of her oldest and dearest friend.

Sayuri's voice was weak hiding the strong female she was, words had tried to climb from her throat but none would flow to express what she was feeling, her lips parted only a bit before again they closed. It had always been her role to be submissive as all females should be in their great and honorable race, as she had been taught by her mother and her mother before her, as she had even taught her daughter Kikyo, and as she had tried to instill in Kagome.

But Kagome was more her daughter then even Kikyo, deep within there was a burning fire of defiance in Sayuri's soul, one that roared with ever fiber of her being that the daughter that looked nothing like her had grown from, taking a tiny spark and allowing it to become a blazing inferno. Though Kikyo might have her likeness in almost all ways, Kagome had developed her spirit, and so Sayuri could only weep. The heat and passion of her soul like all bitched of her kind had been bred out of her, and only when confronted with the startling truth of what she could really be, what she saw in both Myaiko and Kagome was it truly apparent to her just how caged and broken she was.

Her eyes were swollen, and those comforting her could only try to sooth her pain away as best they could, but how could they? Hatsumomo, though a beloved friend and almost a sister, was just as violated by submission and tradition as she was and worse because she didn't seem to mind at all. And her young pup Kikyo had fallen into her foot steps as easily as she had led her there, she wanted more for her pup; she wanted Kikyo to know the life Kagome had, so be able to hold her head high and know that no one needed to protect her, that she herself had strong claws and poisons that ran deep within. That she too was angel of death, a deliverer of darkness just as her youngest pup was, such and honor to have such a life, _to live and die by ones claws and what we as a youkai could make with ourselves_.

Sniffling her sorrows away, Sayuri's sighed, she didn't know what she could do to make the world around her right, she would start tonight when her mate came to bed. She needed things to be different, she needed to be heard and saw as more then just the submissive bitch she had been raised to be. It broke her heart to see Kagome, to see the free wild pretty dangerous thing her daughter was, because she saw in her daughter what she wanted for herself, and what she wanted for Kikyo. Sayuri knew that it might be too late for Kikyo, that she too might be lost in the world where the male ruled but Sayuri had accomplished all that was required of her in life, she could ask for this without regret to what was to come. Besides that though, she knew if nothing else, Kagome the epitome of her spirit would protect her, and Miyako would house her helping her to break the molds and bonds that had been placed upon her at such a young age.

The slight red and puffiness of her eyes, the swell of sorrowful tears that had been misinterpreted as tears of pain for the possible loss of her mate, were cried out and quelled. Her golden brown eyes lit with a new found determination, as she silently thanks both her friend and sister, as well as her pup for 'being there' for her in her time of need. She knew that come morning she would ask Miyako to train her as her daughter before her had been trained, she no longer wanted to be seen and not heard, she wanted to be free for the roles cast upon her by fates she had no control over. As she stood, Sayuri's elegant kimono's swayed on wide proud hips, her posture and stand prouder then it had been in years, her shoulders were squared as she let her aura flare for the first time in over four hundred years. Her mate would feel the sting in their shared mating bond, he would feel the change in her person, and if there was one, a changing her scent, she didn't know what the rest of the night held for her, but she would be damned if she spent the rest of her life as a pretty bird with clipped wings in a gilled cage.

**Elsewhere…**

Miyako smiled to herself as she felt Sayuri's aura flare to its ungodly proportions, for a female who was a traditional inu bitch she hid a wonderful secret in that powerful aura. Miyako had always loved Sayuri, for more reasons then the fact that she had birthed the only two Kuroinus of the next generation, no, Miyako like her son could feel the unbridled, raw power that had always lay just beneath the pale skin of the snow haired, golden brown eyed demoness. She knew that it took more power to know you had power and allow it to be molded as such then it did to just exert said power over those less fortunate. "Tomorrow will be an interesting day indeed." she said to herself as she settled into bed for the night, knowing she would be awake soon for all the chaos that would ensue, as sleep claimed the eldest Kuroinu, a delighted smile curled upon her lips.

Throughout the palace the amazing aura was felt, those weaker then that aura trembled in its wake, while those at same or moderate levels wonder who it was, for even in its familiarity, it was still a mystery, and those more powerful knew out right whom it belonged to. From her perch in front of little Rin's door where both her pup and the young ward of Sesshomaru were asleep Kagome smiled with childish glee, she had known the moment that aura flared to life whom it belonged to, secretly she had always wondered just when her mother would snap, when she would finally push back, it seemed change was in the air tonight. The small creek of the door opening caught Kagome's attention, there stood her grown pup rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?" Sango murmured through her yawn.

"If the enemy were attacking you'd be dead by now." Kagome stated matter-o-factly, causing a frown to appear on her pups face.

"If the enemy were to attack this palace with You, Miyako-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, Lord Inu no Taishou, and your sire here, they would be fools, besides that, this aura has flared and you have yet to move or stir, Mother." answered her more then annoyed pup while still yawning wide at her mother.

"Go to bed." she sighed as she closed her eyes once more while leaning back again, "I'll wake you soon enough, and you will need your rest, we're going to be doing hand to hand sparring." answered Kagome, ignoring her pups rather smart reply, while earning a groan from her. Sango made to walk passed her mother, but was stopped before she made it out of the door frame. "Stay here, the young one's waking without you, I will wake you in due time." Sango sighed audibly before going back into Rin's room to sleep until Kagome came to wake her in the morning. Sango just knew she was probably going to die in the morning. Hand to hand combat was not her best fighting style, and her mother was more then likely still in a bad mood, she didn't even feel like being the thousand year old Sakura tree that her mother destroyed on a whim in the morning. Sighing to herself as she pulled Rin's form to her body again for warmth, Sango fell into a light fitful sleep.

* * *

** AN: **Kuroinu - black dog; This chapter is about half as long as the last, but i feel its powerful by itself, and i didn't want to mar it by putting too much into this one chapter, I'm willing to break the action a bit to set the proper feel for this story. as always you know i don't own IY or the Characters from, i have horrible spelling, grammar, and i love run-on sentences, i try to spell but often mix the right words up, i can only hope that my unchecked imagination is enough to make up for it. please let me know what you all think b/c reviews are like the wood to the flame of my passion. aka, review, good bad ugly, loved, i want it. - r0o 


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Rated M for mature content, and language. Slight lemonish lime. Violence. Moodiness as well. :D Um lets see what else. O yeah, o still don't own IY or any characters, the stories fiction, i just write it. as always please let me know what you think. - r0o  
**

* * *

**18. Dance for Dominance, and with Blades.**

* * *

Sayuri made her way to her room with such purpose, the stride in her walk, the sway of her hips, she was a female on a mission. Reaching her door, she turned the knob and went in, it didn't take long for her mate to arrive, though it had given her just enough time to prepare, wondering what was wrong with his mate, Shin went inside without even feeling out the room for her mood. Shin's hand had been on the knob closing the door when it closed with a resounding click, meaning the door was locked. The lights were out, and with the dark grey skys out, and no light, the room was pitch black. It took moments for him to realize that his mate was in some odd type of mood, through his mating mark he was getting confused by the emotion she was allowing to leak through, anger, lust, desire, sadness, and a few more were all cycling his body telling him the mood his bitch was in. His eyes took moments to adjust to the dark, and when they did, he was slightly alarmed to see his mate naked.

Clawed hands pulled upon his body turning him with rapid speed he hadn't seen his mate use since their pups were still young and rambunctious, he was thrown back upon the bed with speed and strength. The pale nude form of his mate was straddling him, he could feel the heat of her body pressing into his own, the delicate weight of her body pressing lightly against him, it didn't take long before he tried, unsuccessfully to flip them so he was in the dominate position. She knew it was coming, she had been on her back on her hands and knees for every encounter for nearly four hundred years of more, she couldn't even remember a time when she was not. Shifting her weight down she grounded her mate by grinding hard against him, so lost in the moist heat of his mates folds rubbing against him, he didn't notice her tying him to the posts of the bed. He hadn't noticed the ropes that had been set up weighting for him, nor had he ever thought his mate would even attempt something like this.

Again he tried to move when he noticed that he, the Second in command to the Western Lord, second General and lord of the northwestern border castle was trapped in submission to his mate. The whites of his eyes began to bleed crimson, and yet again his mate surprised him by allowing her demon out as well, the female inside was in shock and the sight of her lord and lover beneath her in such a manner that it sent heat in droves through her taught body. The scent and amorous intent of his mate was clear and his beast was in such a mood that it would allow this slight if for no other reason then to see what his female had planned, he would have her submit later, the scent she was emitting was too intoxicating, and boarded on the scent she released when in heat. His more logical side wondered if that was it, he being male didn't usually keep tabs on such things, but at the same time, when she was in heat it was the only thing he could think for quiet some time until it passed. Vaguely he tried to remember when her last heat was, he was brought out of his musings when he felt his mates dainty claws running down his body and ruining his clothing, soon he was in nothing just like she.

Sayuri's tongue lapped happily at the skin of her mate, each and every wet tendril of heat bringing his member to swift heated heights of passion burning for his snowflake mate. His heated tanned skin looked as though he'd been burnt in comparison to her own, the sharp contrast of their coloring making her look that much more ethereal sitting atop his waist. His stiff member pressed heatedly against her moist nether lips as she took his dark nipple in her mouth, her crimson eyes watching as his closed. A staggering moan leaving is throat as her tongue swirled around the nipple leaving it hard and pert, his breathing was becoming erratic, he wanted so much to roll them and take her now, but what ever this rope had been bewitched with was holding firm.

Delicate clawed fingered teased and flicked the other nipple as her hot tongue moved to the other nipple and her fingers moved to the other less abused nipple. Again she watched as her mate almost whined in delightful pleasure, beyond that she was soaking him with her heat, soaking the room in her aroused scent. Briefly Sayuri felt as her conscious self placing a barrier around their room, Shin felt it too, and looked up to meet the devilishly silken crimson eyes of his mate he was glad that out of them all at least someone was thinking about being discreet.

Shin threw his head back and moaned out was he felt the sharp fangs of his mate dragging down his body, still pulled to the bed posts he had no way of moving to free himself, on some small level he was reevaluating everything his mate was to him. Who was this fiery temptress that held him so? Where was his delicate little snowflake? And why did he like this ravenous vixen that much more for her bold manner? All thought though left him as he felt the feather soft touch of Sayuri's lips meeting the heated rod of his erection. Her long tongue wrapped around his girth and massaged as she swallowed him whole, a low rumbling growl echoed the room as Sayuri moaned upon his heated flesh, clawed hands held him fast as he attempted to bolt his hip upwards to meet the stead bob of her head.

Slowing on her intake of her mate she felt Shin's frustrated growl rumble deeply as his crimson eyes grew darker with desire, shifting her self up his body laying delicate kiss after delicate kiss upon his fevered skin, Sayuri settled herself above his girthy member. Sliding down his shaft her breath hitched and she held herself in the world of this moment, her tight soaking wet flesh wrapped around suffocating him, she ached to keep this feeling, and finally hissed when he hit the back of her being. Her spine tingled with a slight thrum of desire and ain, but mostly pleasure, as she began to rock herself against him, slowly pulling him out until only the nerve ridden end of him held in her tight craves.

Her eyes had been tightly shut when she sheathed him, her breast flushed and pushed out giving Shin a sight of the rounded globes from which he too wished to suckle, as his babes had once before. His mates rocks became fevered, and his heated glance turned to smoldering as he saw the bounce of her heavy breasts, the soft peaks of her pale flesh tipped rose pink waiting for his touch and tongue to taste them. Sayuri's pace grew wild as she leaned back and threw her head back moaning as she went, one hand placed upon his thigh, while the other pulled the pins from her hair, letting it cascade down her back, tickling his flesh, soon the other hand found his other thigh. Her claws digging into his flesh and the tight grip her sex had upon him sent him over the edge, he had allowed her this moment this dominance, but no more.

The depth of crimson in his eyes were almost black with heated passion, surging his body with power anew he pulled at the restraints of the rope snapping them like twine. Instinctively those hands found her hips, gripping her firmly she let out a started moan and returned her shocked gaze to her mate. The devilish grin on his lips told her she would be in for it, but she wanted that. Shin pulled Sayuri up fast and pulled her down faster and harder, beginning to pond into her. Her once soft mews and calls were now fevered moans and screams, she was close to and end, he could feel it, and when that vice like grip tugged him until it was almost painful he continued to pound into his snowflake mate, until she was in near tears of pleasure.

Shin release was not far behind, and a deafening roar would have been heard had it not been for that wisely placed barrier, his mate was tired and he could see that, the soft sheen of sweat over her being, and her loose tendrils of hair had made him rock hard again in moments, for his mate was often prim and sometimes too proper. Pushing her off his being he stood swiftly and put her in the position of a true bitch. Shin hardly used this position though, as good as if felt he often went too far he felt, his inner self gaining just a bit too much control, tonight he didn't care, both their eyes were glowing rim to rim with crimson brightness. Tonight he would take his mate like the true bitch she was, and if she was in heat, well she'd be pupped, barefoot and naked all day the next day to prove it.

**Elsewhere…**

Kagome hadn't slept at all, though she had listened to the steady beating heart of her pup and Lord Sesshomaru's ward, her thoughts else where as they had often been when left to her own devices. She was not at all pleased with her pup for defying her, and worse crossing the ocean when no one knew her whereabouts. Kagome sighed knowing she would have to send a messenger out to the Palace of the Sun to advise Miroku that her pup was there with them, and safe, but that she was very displeased with him as well. She wondered if the perverted general had the whole of the army looking for Sango. _Pups were bothersome, but worth it, _she thought with another sigh, it was time. Standing she looked at the worn and crumpled garment she had on, she would have to apologize to Sakura for the wrinkles.

Kagome turned towards the door and gentle but silently pressed the door open, upon the low futon was her pup curled around the other young one protectively, somewhere in her mind she thought her pup would make a good mother one day. She was of age, soon she would have a mate, and she'd bee a grandmother, Kagome chuckled lightly at the idea. The slight sound waking Sango with a start, but it was not enough to wake Rin. Kagome motioned for Sango to come, and she did without question, yes Sango was tired but she had known last night this was to happen. Training happened every morning after she did something her mother did not like, training was brutal and harsh, and often resulted in broken bones, and much blood loss, but a lesson was always learned. When she had been young she hated her mother during those trainings, and as she grew she realized that her hated of her allowed her to focus into the training, most of the time. She realized too that it was her mothers way of insuring her safety, that one day if she needed to she would not need her mother to protect her. Soon that hatred grew into respect, and from respect love anew,_besides it didn't hurt to have the combat skills her mother taught her so roughly either_, she mused morbidly.

Sango followed her mothers path through the winding maze like halls of the Palace of the Moon, their footsteps as always when they wanted them to be, were silent as death. Only the rustle of silken fabric could be heard as they made their way to their room, where Miyako sat awake and ready. She to knew the routine too well, without haste both mother and pup disrobed in silence, taking their warrior like bodies, both tanned and dark in color, towards the chamber that held the large hot springs attached to their room. Again they bathed and soaked in silence, the heat of the water licking their skin and relaxing tight muscles of their tension. An hour or more passed before they made there way out of the pool, drying and dressing in tight body fitting armor. It was feminine armor that hugged the body like a second skin, deep black in color was Kagome, while Sango's was a deep chocolate, the skin of dragons that were not demons made for the light tight fitting garments.

Pulling the hair of her great grand-pup into a tight high pony tail at the top of her head just behind her ears, Miyako repeated the process to Kagome, it was not their style of choice but when training her pup she always wore this style. The sun would rise in an hour and by then they would both be in the heat of battle. Miyako the ever silent servant of war, pulled out two heavy top kimono coats, one was long and a deep forest green, while the other was a deep sapphire blue, the regal blue was placed upon Kagome, while she placed the deep green on Sango. Taking similar material obi's of cream for Sango and silver for Kagome they sheathed their weapons and made ready to leave for the dojo.

The three silent dark maidens of war arrived at the Western Moon's dojo, Miyako though she did not voice it, was rather worried they were going to blow a wall out, _it would not be the first time, nor the last_. "We stretch." was all Kagome said, while Sango nodded, they both did similar exercises, pulling their bodies with almost cat-like flexibility, muscles tight and tired, were pulled and stretched for a while before it was time. "Ready?" she asked the deep chocolate pup, who gave her a nod. "Swords first then hand to hand until one of us submits. In our last spar I noticed you left yourself far too open, and I will not allow you to get hurt so easily. Ready yourself." said Kagome. Both females went to a wall, getting identical twin blades, these were not fangs, they held no power, they were only sleekly cast metal with leather gripped hilts.

Kagome took her stance first, she had taken down two swords identical to her pups, she preferred having a second blade, she had always thought '_what was the point of holding a sword with two hands? if you couldn't hold it with one hand then there was no point holding it with two'_. Both females took their stance at the same time, one blade held down and out, the other held up and behind the held so that its blade too pointed out towards the opponent. Silently, for there was no need for a war cry, the two females charged as Miyako took a seat on a judging dais, it was lifted up above the ground so as to see the stances and poise of the fighters. She watched as her grand-pup and great grand-pup battled.

Kagome's blades hummed as they moved through air, her rhythm and move so elegantly placed, it was hard to tell if she were fighting or dancing, either way it was dangerous. Sango though was not left out of the beautiful sway of battle, for every charge her mother put towards her it was met and barked back with an equal if not more fury filled attack, which was also blocked and often countered by the Kuroinu. She watched as their forms moved back and forth from one another, being pushed and forced back time and time again, only to counter and charge. Their pace was fast, even as Kagome had a slight inhibitor on so as not to over power Sango, it was placed on every time they sparred, after all Kagome only wanted to teach the pup not kill her. The clash of steal rang loud through the dojo while Miyako watched with an awe at how skilled both pups were, _Kagome had taught Sango well_, but Sango was getting clumsy with her anger while Kagome's anger was there, it was not presenting itself in her fighting.

**Elsewhere in the Palace of the Moon…**

It was dawn, and the Lord of the castle was waking for the day, he had not had much sleep thinking about all the things that he'd talked about with his Second. Not to mention that when his mate came to him that night, she had advised Sayuri's sudden change in mood, and how she stalked off. To add insult to his lack of sleep she also brought up her suspicions about Shin's pup Kikyo, and their youngest, Inuyasha. If things were as they seemed, it looked as though his youngest pup had over stepped his bounds where it regarded the young snow like pup of Shin's. No he had not rested that night but stayed awake thinking of all that had occurred this day, he thought mostly about Kagome.

She was '_unexpected_', that was the only word he could muster to brand her with, she was not at all like most of the young females he had seen around his palace as of late vying for his eldest sons attention. She was a warrior, and as it turned out a 'mother', she was harsh, hardened by Kami knows what, and yet one could not deny she had a soft side. Her aura was staggering, though it had always been so, and though her coloring was not at all desired of their kind, she wore it perfectly, making her look ever so exotic._Her dark coloring_, he thought, _was a good match for his eldest son's light coloring contrast, and her eyes, Kami her eyes were startling. _

Shaking his head, he didn't want to think of the battle that had yet to happen, his heart sunk when he saw what the Kuroinu had done to his youngest, and he had not been a fool, she had been holding back this whole time, he wondered if Sesshomaru would be able to best her now. The display at dinner said as much, he's seen Sesshomaru's face, how utterly shocked he'd been, and for everything about him, Taishou was too. Her eyes were what honestly had him perplexed the most though, he had seen them in their natural state of pale blue, which in it self was odd, because when she had been born they were bright indigo, before turning into a muddy blue when Souta died. But in the last few weeks he had noted they had also been a silvery blue, colorless so that they were as white as the whites of her eyes, and stormy with lightening seemingly running through them.

He could not stand the thoughts, the possibilities, _what if what Shin said was true, what if the Kuroinu were descendents of the thunder Kami, surely to have such a mate would make powerful heirs, and he would have grand-pups_, he liked that idea for he honestly missed having small pups about. The more Taishoul thought about it, the more he wanted to help his son win, when she wasn't pissed, Kagome was a lovely female to be around, and she was fiercely protective of the hanyou, he wondered what she'd be like with her own pups, which hopefully would be his grand-pups.

Taishou got out of bed, turning back to look at his bitch as he dressed, Hatsumomo, she was a beauty to be hold, and she had birthed two fine sons, but with his current train of thought he couldn't wait for her next heat, there was no reason he couldn't pup her again, and maybe she could use the distraction now that their other pups were of mating age. Her pale skin was exposed leaving her tawny nipples to peek in the cool air, _she's_ _obviously hot_,he thought. Her breasts were not too large, nor were they small. Her lips were full and parted ever so much, she looked nothing like a lady, _more like a fully sexed kitchen maid_, he smirked at the thought. Her normally well kempt silver mane, which usually was held in tight buns, twists and knots elegantly sculpted no matter what the occasion, was loose splashed out over their dark sheets and curled as though she had no care in the world. Their silken ruby colored sheets hugged the curve of her body, and if he didn't want to wake his heir up and insist they train so he took could have a mate with which to wake like this to, he'd get back in bed and make her cream his name for all the palace to hear.

The Western lord walked over to his mate and kissed her forehead lightly, she smiled in her sleep as a light content thrum rumbled from her chest, sounding very much like a purr. He held his chuckle but not his smirk as he pulled the sheets over his mate so she would not be so exposed when her chamber maid came in later to rouse her. Sighing he left to wake his heir, so they could get to the dojo early.

**Elsewhere…**

Sesshomaru had not slept his mind too had drifted to the exotic female Kuroinu. There were so many things about her that pulled to him, and his inner-self, first and foremost was her power, followed by her dark alluring beauty, he was also moved by her compassion, and her fiery spirit. Life he knew would not be a bore with her around, she reminded him very much of Souta, though obviously female, and nothing like him in manor, they had like personalities, he realized this only hours before when he went to leave her for the night, her words. _"I think my brother would be sad to see you now. Not just your 'graced time for a few hours' but to really see what you've become, you are lost without him." _It was true, and he had never admitted it to any, but he did feel lost, he had for almost half his life, the half that had not had his Second with him. He did not tell her that the heady feeling of loss left him when he was in her company, and for the brief time they had spent together it had been the only time he had felt found, or even a little whole since Souta's death.

The heir had also thought upon his actions towards her, he had been cruel and had lashed out at her without giving her another chance, her pup too, and now she wanted to fight him more then ever. He felt like he needed to train, her first battle with the northern lord was less then revealing of her true skill. Her second battle with the Wolf hadn't been that spectacular either, though now he knew she could use magic and barriers just as easily as she wheeled a sword or her whip. The thing that had him worried was the last battle, it wasn't so much that the sword had brought his brother back, that was easily explained, it had been that the weather seemed to bend to her will, that the sky had charged with energy when she needed it. He might have been able to shake even that thought had it not been for her display at dinner.

Her speed at dinner had been faster then even his eyes could keep up with, he like his father and hers had only seen the blurred ribbon of onyx hair as she floated over the table and positioned herself behind the Second General. Her eyes had been stormy, while the whites had bled crimson with unbridled rage, her aura had cracked and seemed to provoke the skies themselves, for a storm had brewed without cause. It had taken hours for him to actually realize many of these things, and yet even now he wondered about her. Hearing a knock at his door Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked to the door. "Enter." his dark voice echoed through the quiet room.

"Son, good, your awake." stated Taishou.

"Hn. Father?" he waited to find out why his father was there.

"Yes, well as I'm sure you noticed, young Kagome seems to be a bit more capable then I previously assumed. I was wondering if you wanted a little training, to practice?" Sesshomaru raised his brow in questions.

"You do not believe I can beat her?"

"Now son, I said nothing of the sort, but I'm sure you saw her claws, it looked like lightening, and I have yet to see her produce something like that in battle before. Besides your always talking about wanting to best your father, so what else do you have to do? The Sun rises in a few minutes." stated the western lord. Sesshomaru nodded to the assumption, he would not go for training to beat the female, or at least he wouldn't tell his father such things. He would go to attempt to best his father though, that had been his goal for far longer then the female had been. On the way Taishou brought up the many oddities of Kagome's eyes, wondering if in all his son's reading if he'd ever seen anything about such changing stormy blue eyes, Sesshoamru had listened and could think of nothing, he too had noticed as much about her beautiful stormy blue expressive eyes, and yet he knew nothing about them.

Information in general about Kuroinu's only said that they brought about war, and were bringers of death. He had come across a scroll about the legend of the Kuroinu, it had said some ridiculous notion about them being descendents of the thunder Kami, Raidian, he had out right scoffed at the idea. Though what the scroll said was remarkably similar to the story he had heard Kagome tell in the garden that day, as he walked with his father to the dojo he wondered if what the scroll said was true, if it were, why was it that there weren't many Kuroinu? Why was their power not that of legend? Why did they not seek ultimate conquest? Those were the questions that were ripped from his head as they neared the dojo, and heard the clash of swords.

Mugen had long ago entered the dojo, neither female having given him a glance to say either had noticed him, taking a seat by Miyako he watched with silent awe as his sister and her pup battled, for this could not be a simple spar. He watched as each sword clattered loudly against the other's, as their grunts and protests grew louder and more fierce. He thought after a while they really were fighting, for what reason he did not know, but every now and then Kagome would call something out, "Pull your elbow in, tuck it tight." she'd say, or something like "push you right leg out and roll into it." it was clear that they had done this many times before. Their dance was well rehearsed, and gracefully deadly, he doubted any other could step in their place and do the same thing with the other.

Taishou and Sesshomaru entered the dojo to the sight of both the Kuroinu and the chocolate going head to head in what looked like a battle for dominance. They only got a moments glance at the possibility when the chocolate took notice of the two males starring, she was at least no fool, she would not reveal her mother's abilities before the battle had yet to come. It was in that moment that Kagome took the kill, she appeared behind Sango, blade to her throat, it wasn't pressed hard, but the point was clear. "A moments hesitation regardless of the reason, is all one needs to make the kill pup. Had you been more aware you'd have felt their aura's getting closed since they got up this morning. The sleeping or rested demon does not emit such a high and alert aura as one that is indeed fully awake and ready. Where as neither the General or the heir slept restfully last night, when they got up from their less then active hours their aura's expanded incomparably." She sighed dropping the blade from her pups throat. "And now dear, your dead." she said to an exasperated Sango. While both Taishou and Sesshomaru looked incredulously at the female who had just announced their sleeping habits, they were not aware she could read auras thusly.

Sango huffed, glaring hard with cold anger at her mother. The work out had been beyond rigorous, she was not so sure this had to do with just the interruption at the pond or lake, and right now her temper was getting the better of her, without second though the pup lunged out for her mother, who's back was turned. Kagome brought both swords up to block, and rounded on her pup, the movement was fast, a blur to even most of the demon eyes that saw the action, she honestly didn't want to use that speed until she needed it, but she had twice now, and she was getting angry about it.

Kagome's leg swept under Sango's throwing the chocolate to the floor of the dojo. Before the pup could move the blade was placed to her throat hard this time, "A quick temper is the fastest way to death, were as a calm head has insight enough to see a way out of the situation. And only a coward attacks someone when their back is turned. I taught you better then this, and you know it, would you so easily dishonor your family?" she spat out venomously, while her now white eyes narrowed dangerously at her pup, her aura expanding just enough to make Sango horribly uncomfortable, even though the inhibitor was still in place.

"Are you ready to behave, because now we've got hand to hand, and I'm sure your aware this will not go lightly now." asked Kagome dangerously as she pulled her sword back only a bit.

"Does it ever go well Mother?" hissed Sango, who was still letting her anger grow wild.

"It depends on who's point of view your looking at. If I were getting a beating, I couldn't say that I'd think it went to well, but if I learned something from it, then I can say it might be worth it. Pain after all is only a reminder that you can and most live to seek out your goals, pup. And if that goal is to beat me, then you'll need more work, because your emotions seem to be on high today, and its making you sloppy." answered Kagome coolly while re-shelving her blades, taking notice that Miyako nodded.

"Yes. Mother." Sango gritted out. As she watched her mother turn from the wall of weapons with the utmost grace any creature could posses, Sango took a moment to calm herself breathing deeply in her nose and out her mouth, while halfway listening to the conversation her mother had just started.

"Lord Inu Taishou, what a pleasure it is to see you, and you've brought the heir, very nice to see you again." Kagome said with a bow, while pulling in her aura, and a sweet voice that did not seem to suit the female they both just saw pin her own pup down like she were a shoulder. "Is there something we can help you with?" Sesshomaru was quiet, as he studied the female before him, allowing his father to speak for them.

"Ah, well it is a pleasure, actually we were here for some early morning training, but I see you've already beaten us to it, and there's more?" he asked politely.

"Yes, hand to hand, weaponless training. If you'd like we can come back later." Kagome stated, though she didn't wish to prolong this any future then it needed to be, or already was.

"No, we'll reschedule, though may we watch?" he asked with a slight smile, the one that usually got him whatever he wanted from anyone.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow Lord Sesshomaru to view my training, as I have not been able to see his, it would give him an unfair advantage, but if you'd like you can stay and watch, though on your honor I would ask that you do not speak on what you'll see today." at this comment Sango's ears flattened, while her eyes went wide.

"Shit, I'm dead." Sango muttered under her breath, but it was caught by many of the demons in the room, who happened to look right at her. She quickly bowed her head, while Mugen and Miyako laughed and giggled, Kagome scowled while letting go of an angry growl.

With a small laugh of his own, Taishou looked towards Kagome, "That will be fine. Sesshomaru." he stated as he turned to his older pup. "We will train later, I will find you."

"Yes father." he stated coolly before leaving.

"Nice seeing you this morning." Kagome called out as he walked away from them, closing the dojo doors behind him.

"Ah, Milord, I must tell you now, you cannot interfere with this training, no matter how harsh it seems." she said this time the sweetness leaving her voice, only to be replaced by an authoritive voice. He raised a brow at Kagome in question, "You must promise or I will have to ask that you leave, I take training with my pup very seriously, and I won't have anyone, even you interrupting me." she said while keeping his gaze. It was brazen to outright tell the lord of the West what he could and could not do especially in his own home, but then he had to give her credit, she _was defiantly something else, she would be a fine addition to his clan_. Now he needed to watch so he could teach Sesshomaru any counter methods, just because she said he could not speak on it didn't mean he was not allowed to teach how to avoid it. With a nod of his head, Taishou was sat next to, and above Miyako and Mugen, who was just told the same thing to by Miyako.

With the blades put up, Sango walked to greet her mother in hand to hand, looking at her mother, she uttered one thing with a little gulp, "Yep, I'm gunna die."

* * *

** AN**: thanks to all the many reviewers out there, this story really started out as a whim and i really have come to love it, and love writing it for your liking as well. I know i've got a lot of OOCness going on, but its not supposed to be cannon. It simply can't be b/c Sess and Kags aren't a cannon pairing. Thank you for dealing with me as an author, for allowing me time to put work into this and other stories, thank you for reading it, thank you for enjoying it. And mostly thank you for your thoughts and opinion on it thus far. If you write then you know just as much as i do that seeing those reviews, weather good bad or ugly, lets you know what you can do to make things better as well as what you did right. So i know its random but, thank you. - r0o 


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Mending Wounds Old and New.**

Both females, chocolate and black waited for the lord of these lands to take his seat higher on the dais, the kuro having heard her pups utterance, merely smirked,_ correct pup, this will not be easy_, she thought. Sango nearly flinched as she saw her mother smirk like that, the barely pearled tip of her fang pulling at right side of her lower lip as her upper lip pulled into that familiar yet deadly expression. Taishou sat and watch, Mugen sat and watch, Miyako merely waited, she knew what was going on, to start hand to hand combat with Kagome was to have a battle of wills, who was stronger would always strike second, giving the weaker of the pair the first strike. The first strike was not always the one anyone wanted, in fact it was less preferred for it was usually harder to defend against. Though luckily Kagome chosen the least destructive way to fight, unfortunately fighting with Kagome was like destruction itself, even Miyako had come to find keeping up with her Tiayoukai pup difficult though she would never tell her that. Sadly it was Sango who broke the fighting stance first as it was always.

Sango knew only three things, one of those being that if she wanted to walk away from this un-bruised and unhurt, she had better give up that idea up, now. Another thing being that whatever her mother was angry about it was defiantly not the interruption at the lake the day before but something deeper, for she only taught hand to hand when she was livid with her pup. Lastly she thought that no matter what she wasn't going to give up easily today, _if her mother wanted to beat some damn lesson into her, then so be it, pain let you know you were alive right?_, she thought, today Sango knew she would live to the fullest. Determination flashed in her eyes for once, and Kagome only smiled. Sango had waited for Miyako's barrier to go up around the walls of the dojo, Miyako's rules seeing as how the last time the dojo had taken a month to repair, the second Sango felt the pull of her great grandmothers barrier rise she sprang to her mother.

Kagome had patience beyond measure, she could stand all day and wait for her stubborn pup to crack, and crack she had, she saw the chocolate coming and easily countered the pup. Sango's left hand coming out for a punch to the face, was blocked easily as even Sango's right leg being brought back for a kick to the head was blocked as well. Kagome applying little pressure and using Sango's inertia against her threw the pup into the dojo wall with a sickening thud. This was the beginning, it would take hours or until Sango broke for this to be over. Taishou sat amazed, though it was a simple block, it was highly effective, and had been practiced with greatest of ease, he knew no matter what that he would have much to teach his son when this was over.

**Elsewhere…**

Shin and Sayuri were both awake basking in the morning light after their coupling, they had been awake for a while, and yet at the same time neither made to leave the warm bed that had held them through the cool night. Morning was approaching though and soon they would need to rise for their day, being seconds to the ruling family was never ending devotion regardless of your own desires. With a lofty sigh Shin rose from their bed, a sign that Sayuri could rise as well, though this morning she had gotten up with her mate rather then after, for once it did not provoke a challenge within him, and he reveled at the sight of her naked form. Making their way to the hot springs that adjoined their room the pair bathed in a peaceful silence.

The ever pale Sayuri, changed into garb that resembled that of her kuro pup and her mates mother, it was warriors garb, but she wore it femininely. Shin raised a brow in question but she smiled it off his face when she came over and pressed her head to his chin and nuzzled. She did not want to anger him but she was determined for a change, any change, no matter how long it lasted. She wanted this, and he would grant it to her, besides the feminine warrior garb was a bit form fitting and allowed him to rake his eyes over her body, _she looked beautiful_, he thought as he gave her a sly grin, causing her arousal to spike, "Now now pretty mate, if you keep that up then you'll never get out of this apartment." he chastised her as he placed a kiss on her lips, while giving her a seductive growl.

Sayuri felt so young, so enamored, maybe that's all she needed, maybe she didn't need to be as strong as her kuro pup, maybe she just needed to feel some semblance of power over her mate. To know that she and only she could do something. She knew she wasn't weak, Sayuri knew she didn't want to become a warrior, maybe what she wanted was for her mate to see her, and not just the mate that he'd spent his life with, or the mate that bore his pups, for anyone could do that, so long as she had reproductive organs. No, Sayuri wanted to hold power over her mate, as her mate held power over her. Should his favor some how wane, _not that she had fear of that_, or a reason to, she was replaceable, he was not. She had once read somewhere that this feeling, this gnawing nagging feeling of need and desire, pain and sorrow when he was not near, was what humans called love. She knew they cared for one another, but more then that she knew somewhere along the lines of their four hundred plus years together, she, Sayuri had fallen in love with her mate.

Shin had watched his mate as she robed up for the day, she was just as beautiful if not more so then when he had first taken her, her curves had filled out over the years, with the birthing of his pups, and he was proud that he had left that mark upon her. No other would hold him so captivated as she, and were she to pass from this life, he would follow without thought or regret. There were not many youkai, even inu's who were willing to make such a bond, a pack, or even had the need to do so, unlike humans there was no reincarnation and all that waited for them, _so he thought_, was the burning pits of hell, for they --youkai-- were fallen children of the kami's. He laughed at that idea, he who held the blood of a kami in his veins was not immune to such thoughts, nor did he wish to be, it was simply fact, if and when his precious Sayuri left this world, so would he. It was not out of loyalty of their kind that provoked such thoughts, nor was it a promise made in the fits of youth, it was not because he felt he owed her or that he would only because of their bond. It was simply because he knew he would not be able to live without her.

He'd seen the passion and compassion of two beings meant for each other in his own parents, and when his father died, not only had his mother been inconsolable, but she had never been the same without him, a part of her died, so great the lose was his father that she had nearly wasted away. So close to death was she until she saw the little kuro pup they had brought with them, Souta, when they heard of his fathers death. She had coddled the pup and cooed him, and found a reason to live on, and when she saw Kagome it had been the same. The light never returned to his mothers eyes the same after the death of his father, her eyes were no longer the bright or pale indigo, or even the haunting murky sky blue, they were deep and muddied like his own, full of grief, and heart ache. His eyes had been bright once too, and like his mother his eyes had died as well when he father was taken from him too.

Pulling himself from his past, Shin gestured to his mate to take his arm, he did and they made their way out of the room, scents filled his nose in the hallway, hours old were the scents of his own pup, her pup and his mother leading away from their rooms. The scent of the General's scent was also among theirs thought not nearly as stale, where as Lady Hatsumomo's scent was missing, meaning she was still in her chambers, Sayuri gave her mate a curt bow, and took off to the left, while he followed the old scents of those he knew. As he passed Kikyo's room, he did not smell her there but he was too busy following the other scents to notice that her scent was not resting in her room where it should have been. In the distance he heard his mate knock on the door of their Lord Taishou before she slowly made her way in. He laughed a bit at the thought, Lady Hatsumomo's second was allowed there, he was not, it was never right for another male to be in the chambers of the Alpha, even though he and Hatsumomo got along fine, he would never even try, shaking his head he continued on.

Hatsumomo had been up for a bit, her mate having left the bed always woke her with gentle kisses, she didn't mind being the submissive bitch, when she needed to get her way she did and that was all that matter when it came to power in the family. She didn't need to be strong for she had two fine strong sons, and an incredibly strong mate as well, but seeing her second, Sayuri entering her room in warriors garb did make her a tad bit jealous, mostly it was just that Sayuri looked beautiful like that, Hatsumomo was not so sure her curves would look nearly as fetching in such attire. Slowly she sat up, a coy and yet playful expression on her face. "And just what as gotten into you?" asked Hatsumomo as Sayuri began to pull things out that the Lady would need for the day, all while blushing madly. "Oh now! You must tell Sayrui, you only blush when its good."

"A lady never tells." she chided, mimicking something her own mother had said very long ago.

"Oh your no fun at all!" pouted Hatsumomo, causing Sayuri to chuckle. "Tell me!!" pleaded the Lady of the house playfully while throwing a feather pillow at her friend and sister. Sayuri catching it with a playful growl finally relented lest more pillowed be tossed her way.

"Fine, fine." she giggled a bit. "Last night after I left, I have got any idea now what came over me, I just remember being so upset and sad, angry at Shin, the things he said, and how Kagome reacted." she sighed heavily as Hatsumomo patted the bed and Sayuri came over to sit on the side near her. "She's my pup, and even if I'm upset it just tears me up to no end to see her like that. And to know that my mate did it, I was furious, and sad, I don't think I've felt so many emotions in one time since…" she didn't finish the sentence, there was no need to, for Hatsumomo knew what she was referring to, _Souta_. The Lady had been her shoulder to cry on, when she let no other see her tears, there was no other who could compare the loss of her pain, possibly Kagome could, but she too was too far gown with grief to be able to comfort her mother. She'd remembered so many night when it was only Hatsumomo who could go to Sayuri. Sayuri whose heart bleed so easily, who's compassion and heart gave her true strength.

"So when I got back to our room, I think I just sort of cracked. I bewitched some ropes in the room, and when he came in, I tied him up." she finished quickly while covering her face with her hands, actually finding it harder to talk about dominating her mate then it was to tell her about sex itself.

"Noooo!" gushed Hatsumomo. "Sayuri!" she squealed.

"I know! I was just in some mood! I couldn't stand the idea of being under him in any way last night, and so I tied him up! It was exhilarating!!" she continued. "I was on top and took things at my speed, Hatsumomo, I have never in all our time together been so aroused!" she finished dreamily while Hatsumomo's nose twitched a bit, scenting her sisters need for her mate.

"Sayuri, it must have been good your getting all bothered just thinking about it." Sayuri blushed. "I wonder if Taishou would let me get away with something like that?" she questioned playfully before a pillow was tossed in Hatsumomo's direction, while both females had fits of laughter. Sighing Sayuri took the adult road, for one of them would have to take the lead to get ready for the day, and it was plan to see that Hatsumomo was very comfortable in bed. Sayuri started pulling the sheets off of Hatsumomo who sobered up quickly. "Oh I don't want to get out! Its so nice." she played.

"Yes, yes, my lady I'm well aware that you don't _want_ to but we have to see to those in the house, as I see to you." she said with a smile as she began to drag Hatsumomo playfully out of bed.

"No no, don't make me!!" giggled Hatsumomo, causing Sayuri to laugh again, if anyone truly knew their seriously delicate flower of a lady hated mornings so much, and hated to rise from the warm depths of her bed, they'd never be able to look at her seriously again. Finally getting the Lady out of the bed, though some of the furs and covered did seem to be training behind them as she pulled her to the springs while shaking her head. Hatsumomo finally gave in to the inevitable, if it was not Sayuri it would be the Palace's head governess, not that Hatsumomo didn't like the old woman, it was just that she had no humor in the situation. She who had been there for the birth of Taishou, was old and mean and all about protocol, while Sayuri just played along while still managing to get her out of bed, Hatsumomo had to wonder about that, but she was playful and usually missed how ever Sayuri managed such a task. Laughing to herself as she finally got in the hot springs, just waving off Sayuri from calling someone to bath her for it was just easier to do it herself, Hatsumomo made ready for the day.

**Meanwhile….**

Kikyo had spent the cool night in the warm embrace of Inuyasha, they had coupled once again, Kagome words having rushed from her brain the moment his warm touch graced her cool skin. She knew long ago that Sesshomaru was too cold for her, that even his cold indifference was not something she could withstand, there should be some compassion to any male, which was something the elder Taiyoukai did not have. She had spent so many hours getting to know the elder brother, only to realize that should she be stuck in that pairing she would be miserable, and even the title, the wealth and power would not placate her. In comparision in Inuyasha she had found a friend, he was her friend when Kagome could not have been, Kikyo too had loved Souta so much though their bond was never really as close as Kagomes and his own but still the loss of the male in her life had brought her pain. Her older brothers didn't know what to do to comfort her, and her father had to comfort her mother or off brooding when only Lady Hatsumomo could calm her down, Kagome for a while had been a complete lost cause, Inuyasha had been the only one there for her.

Through their summers, falls, winters, and springs spent together as they grew, the pair became close when Kagome had vanished, he had been the only one to comfort her, though it had been decided, that information would be kept from Kagome. She was truly effected by what humans called, 'love', for she knew she was completely in love with him, Kikyo wanted nothing more then to be Inuyasha's mate, mother of his silver haired, golden eyed pups. He slept as the early morning lights grew in the sky, while she lay awake lost in thought, the past had been unkind to her and her family, but life was not fair, she only wanted happiness, and she felt that most when she was with Inuyasha.

How she could get away from the elder Taiyoukai was beyond her, she was his betrothed, it was law, had been written and signed as such promising her future, but not her happiness, nor her love. She sighed heavily again, feeling the weight of the betrothal, her duty to her family, her duty to her heart, and particularly what she was doing at this very moment. _What if Kagome wasn't picked regardless_, she questioned herself. _The Heir could win, and simply not want such a hellion mate as her sister, he might want a submissive bitch that she herself was. If that were the case then he would be in for a rude awakening when they mated_, she thought knowing he would not be her first, she was ruined for all others now, as their kind sought out purity in a mate.

Inuyasha had been awake for a bit of time now, he had watched through dark lashes as the sky lightened, his would-be-mate deep in thought, she had not noticed he was not asleep anymore. He curled sun kissed clawed fingers through her long snowy hair, which was a much more of a pure white this his own almost silvery, she didn't seem to notice, causing him to wonder what could have her so deep in thought. Kissing her shoulder playfully still did not bring her from her mused thought, and so slowly he worked his way up her body, licking roughly against the juncture of her shoulder and her neck, where her pulse beat faster by the moment, and where one day if he got his way, he'd mark her as his. It seemed she had finally been drawn out of her muse by him, he smirked as he captured her lips passionately.

He honestly didn't know what he'd do if Kagome did not win, or if even Sesshomaru won, and did not chose the kuroinu. He knew Kikyo was betrothed to his elder brother but he loved her, Sesshomaru did not, Sesshoumaru chose to rule is life with his logic, while Inuyasha ruled his life with his heart, and his heart belonged to Kikyo. He would do anything to keep Kikyo even if he had to fight his brother for her, today was the day he would search for a way to free Kikyo from being bound to his brother, he remembered once long ago Kagome going off about being betrothed to him or Sesshoamru, and then having it confirmed later that same summer. They were young and had never gotten along, he would be doomed to a miserable life if he had to spend it with Kagome. Sure he might get strong pups from her, but he could not have her in that way, he would refuse and steal Kikyo into the night if he needed to. He only preyed that when the mating season had met its end, Kagome would be Sesshomaru's, and Kikyo would be his.

Now both fully awake it was time to wash the evidence of their coupling off, Inuyasha now knew that both Miyako and Kagome knew about this, he knew now that if he was going down, he'd take them with him for keeping this from his brother. But then it wasn't the best plan, for he knew Kagome was dangerous, and he knew Miyako had taught her how to be that way. If nothing else he knew that sensei's often left some lessons untaught, for some lessons did not need to be taught, some lessons led to much more dangerous beings. He could use their knowledge for his own gain if need be, it was dishonorable, but he might end up with his life at that point, or not, considering how fast Kagome had moved the other day. Sighing to himself it was time they left this bed either way it went, their chapter in this point in their lives was drawing to an end and he knew it, he only hoped that the story would continue after this point with the love of his life. And so they parted ways again.

**Somewhere else…**

Two thunderously muddy and yet pale silvery blue sets of eyes watched events as they unfolded, those same eyes having watched over this line since its beginnings, since they themselves had walked the lands. One was its sire, the first, the original alpha, Raidian, the other his grand-pup, son of Hitomi, Kain. Both had to admit that their line had always been entertaining, but the last kuropup had already reached once the same powers of the great and terrible wrath of Kain. It had been forty years before in the rain when her beast had taken over, had it not been for the girl pup that she had taken in all would be lost upon the lands. Raidian, could come down from the heavens but her temper, even Kain admitted was far worse then even his own. Like many kami, Raidian knew the events that were to unfold, his main concern were the two youngest kuropups. One had made a promise to protect, among their kind it was a vow that overtook death, keeping his soul locked away and un-resting upon the earth, the other was possibly too stubborn and strong for her own good. Events would have to be changed for this to work as he had planned for it to, _though setting up his other grand-pup and the second heir had been a brilliant plan,_ he thought as he watched the pair go their separate ways.

"I would love to go down there and spar with her." came Kain's voice, as they watched a new scene of Kagome and Sango 'sparing.'

"Hn. Yes, she actually reminds me of you a lot. Perhaps a trip is in order, after all I have yet to meet the last two in person, and I certainly wouldn't mind seeing my little Miyako again." Riadian admonished as he thought about the elder of the living three kuropups.

"Are you saying I can go down and spar?" asked Kain with a raised brow trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I'm saying you can come back with me yes, but sparring, I'm not so sure, she won't be battle ready soon enough, end of mating season and all." chuckled the thunder war kami.

"Well that's just bothersome. Tell me again how she got to be this powerful? None of the other pups have ever reached that limit of powers as she and I have. Why is that again?" Raisian pushed a billowing cloud out of the way so he could look at Kain.

"She like yourself went through traumatizing events at a very young age, for you it was my precious Hitomi. For her it was young Souta. It's a shame really he held such potential." Kain nodded, while Raidian continued. "Inu's beasts or their inner-selves, demons, youkias, are usually asleep until they reach puberty, yours was awake when you were born. Her awake when she was eight summers old. When she reached the limits, as you once had, she was not very much older then you were that first time."

"A horrible way to gain power." said the young looking inu youkai looking at his thunder kami grandfather.

"Indeed. Now prepare yourself we go to visit soon. I'd like to get to know my newest grand-pups. Besides this Kagome seems to be highly amusing. " said the kami as he grinned down at the viewing pool.

**Back at the Palace of the Moon…**

The doors to the dojo had just opened, leading the way laughing was Hatsumomo followed by Sayuri, both females had wanted to scream at the sight that awaited them. There in the throws of a mock battle, or possibly a real one was Sayuri's daughter and her grand-pup, covered head to toe in blood, cuts, and jagged scars. Tattooed upon their persons with the others claws, or whip of light, they looked feral and beautiful at the same time. Sayuri's nerves were one end yet again, and it wasn't even that late in the morning yet, the sun had only been up for possible an hour maybe two. Neither knew that this meant that Kagome and Sango had been battling for almost four hours, nor did they know that Sango's body was beginning to give up on her even thought mentally she was not yet ready. Another entered the dojo swiftly looking for his mate, Shin had been so worried about the sudden flash of awe, fear, and horror that he had yet to turn and see what had caused the emotional blanket of his matting mark.

After reassuring that his mate was calm and okay, Shin asked quietly to her ear what was wrong, Sayuri's hand found his shoulder and forced him to turn and see what his daughter was doing, she had never once seen her daughter fight until only a few weeks ago, and even then she could not watch. Sayuri had feared that she would see nothing but her daughters premature death, and it had been that small voice in the back of her heart and mind that made her feel weak and submissive. That she should feel and teach her female pups to be as such, and yet watching as her pup and grand-pup battled, it had to have been the most beautiful site she had seen in so long. Both females, the ward-like pup and her own were like graceful angels of death, their movements cooled, calm, collective, danced, practiced.

Shin too was in awe as he watched his pup slam the hanyou back, only to have the hanyou land and roll before she was again back up, they looked like their dance was choreographed, and yet it could not be for even he could not read their movements. Suddenly though Kagome had grabbed Sango's hand pulling it back taught behind her back, Miyako could see it but no other could, Kagome was annoyed, she was tired, and no longer wanted to continue this, but she had to get her pup to submit. It was simply that she was upset that Sango had disobeyed her to follow them, that by doing so she had put herself at risk, and that risk was not something Kagome was willing to play with. Slamming her right foot hard into the side of Sango's ribcage, she sent the chocolate pup flying into the wall with yet another sickening thud.

Blood coughed up her mouth, falling down her chin and mixed with the old and slightly dried bit from the last throw, finally having enough as she was tired too, Sango could see it in her mother, sure Kagome could go on but she no longer wanted to, the inhibitor pulled the power away not the endurance, Kagome could go for days like this, it was Sango she no longer wanted to fight. But the question was still why, for all her worth she had not learned the lesson this time, she hated to do this but she was going to ask, "Why?" her voice was dark, raspy as she slowly and shakingly stood to make her way back to the center of the dojo were her mother, _or possible death_… she hadn't decided yet, was waiting for her.

"For one, you are far too stubborn, you should have asked an hour ago." seethed Kagome through gritted teeth.

"Like mother, like daughter." Sango bitterly retorted, she knew she was pressing her luck but she was already loosing the battle, she'd lost too much blood and soon she would be passed out.

"Know you place pup. Had you not ventured into the world, you should still be at home, you would not have had to go through this." spat Kagome as she held her fighting stance, knowing not to drop it until Sango dropped into unconscious.

"So that's it! You don't want me here either!" fumed Sango as a new burst of energy fueled new rage, as she was one to fight with her heart as well. The sight causing Kagome to sigh, as in one quick moment it was over, Kagome had caught those out stretched hands, and pulled the weight of her pups body overthrown, pulling that weight with such a speed and stretch that Sango slammed hard into the floor beneath her, gasping for air in her lungs that was not there. Her eyes wide and slightly fearful as tears began to brim in her rose-bronzed brown eyes.

"Know this pup, to say that I don't want you hurts This Kagome. For there has not, nor will there ever come a day when you are not mine, and I do not want you. You spark the anger of a kami in me, for you worry me so." she whispered now leaning and pulling Sango's slightly broken and tattered body into a motherly embrace. None on the dais or around could hear this part of privet conversation. "I asked you to stay knowing that I might not be able to come back to you, knowing that if for some reason I failed to, you would be safe, and what do you go and do?" she asked lightly as she tenderly wiped blood from her pups face, as their silent and shocked audience watched in awe at the suddenly change in emotion and energy, though again Miyako sighed in content.

"I chased after you." Sango said finally realizing that her mother was angry because she had been worried and upset that something could have happened to her. "I am sorry mother." she said in a still raspy yet quiet voice.

"All if forgiven my pup." Kagome pulled Sango into her arms bridal style, Miyako was up and following as the three made to leave with out a word. Kagome said to Sango as she passed her father. "I was foolish once too pup." Then looking up to him as she felt Sango sigh and then her breath even out saying that she had succumbed to her unconscious state, "We need to talk." Shin nodded dumbly at the sight. His daughter was the same size as the pup and yet the pup coddled into her embrace as though she were a birthed pup.

He had seen both in the mitts of a battle, for this was not spar, nor training. It was an act of dominance. One that Kagome had one while her powers had been held back. _He could welcome the pup into his family_, he thought, looking at the dojo floor seeing the splashes of blood that had been smeared more then once in their deadly dance, Shin was only slightly upset that he had missed it. But then he didn't think now after seeing the chocolate pup, Sango, so beaten that he would have wanted to see it, Kagome was a rough sensai, and whatever the battle had been about it seemed to be over now.

No one got in the way of the two kuroinu holding the chocolate as they made their way to the privet chambers, towards the hot spring, only stopping briefly to pick up the three piles of cloths that Miyako had the foresight to pull out for when they returned. They had seen that the one holding the chocolates eyes were glowing white and though only Miyako and Sango knew that this meant that both Kagome and her inner beast were awake and taking care of her pup, she didn't have the need to tell anyone else that. Opening the door to the hot spring for Kagome, Miyako entered first followed by Kagome still holding Sango. Neither awake kuro noticing Kikyo until she voiced her presence.

"Ahh!" she gasped and screamed at once. "Oy my Kami! Is she okay?" At the sight and sound of the high pitched terror filled squeal, Kagome whirled around, the whites of her eyes bleeding red as her pupils began to form thunderous clouds. Only one word was bellowed from the slightly bloody yet pink lips of Kagome.

"LEAVE!" she roared, which echoed through the hot springs and through the whole palace, waking any who had not been awake before hand. Kikyo wasted no time, she had never seen such thunderous eyes like that, on any youkai let along her sister, whom she knew to have a hot temper over that pup, she made an exit being thankful that she had gotten Inuyasha's scent off of her person as she ducked into her room to get dressed. Miyako watched as Kagome's beast took over, the mother in them both taking care of her hurt pup, Kagome's inner-self whined at the pup, apologizing that such force was used but stating via grunts and growls that it had been necessary. Sango in turned only bared her neck and whimpered in pain, as her mother bathed her of the blood, turning the hot springs water a sickly deep pink in color. When she was done, Miyako had already settled a blanket of sorts to place Sango on.

Drying her pup Kagome wrapped her body in the towel and lifted her to go into the bedroom, where she placed her package down gingerly. A light knock was heard along with some murmured statement of 'healer' was at the door, neither Miyako, out of habit or Kagome went to get it, an unfamiliar scent was not appreciated at the moment. The knock came again with the 'HEALER,' being completely overly loud, it was met with a deafening growl that promised death, and it was the last they heard from them that night. As dinner came non had seen the three dark females, even Sesshomaru seemed to be worried. Though he decided he would let them have tonight for whatever reason they wanted, he would find out tomorrow, after all they had less then two weeks to battle for the rights to mate. At this point having heard rather tall tales about the 'warrior hime' all day long Sesshoamru just wanted to see how much was true, but more then anything he wanted to prove to her that he was _not lost_.


	20. Chapter 20

**okay seriously i really need to edit this for all that grammatical stuff... either way r0o's tired i hope you enjoy. - r0o **

**btw, i don't own them i just write about them. **

* * *

**20. Heal**

* * *

Two days and nights passed before anyone at the Palace of the Moon saw any of the dark female inu's that were at the moment held up in their room, and when someone had it had been Inuyasha. He'd been on his way to his father's study to look for the original scroll that held the contract of the betrothal, when he saw Lady Miyako leaving the room they'd been in, heading in the direction of the kitchens. He could only assume that the pup had woken up, and that she was off to get food for her, he would be correct of coarse but he didn't know about Kagome's amendment for Miyako leaving, that Kagome had in fact asked for the field near the lake she and Sesshomaru had spent their afternoon together to be cleared and made ready for battle. Miyako was actually excited for this one, where as Kagome's attention for the last two days had been nothing more then insuring her pups health, Miyako had in fact noticed that the lord and his second were training the heir rigorously. For her pup, Kagome, this meant two things, first that she _might_ have her work cut out for her, and secondly that her pup would be happy for an _actual_ challenge.

Ignoring the dark female Inuyasha continued to his fathers study, he was lucky that his father and the second not to mention his brother were off busy training, it would give him time to look for what he needed, to finally be able to get Kikyo free from the betrothal to his brother. Masking both his scent and aura, which had always been hard for him to do, he entered his father's study and started looking for the contract. He'd never really taken any pleasure in knowing how to run the lands, he had no doubt in his mind he'd never be a lord, and he was actually grateful for this fact. He'd seen on many occasions both his elder brother and father stressed to the point that they were destructive, it was not to his liking to act as such manor or even to feel as trapped and pressured as he was sure his brother often felt. He'd never admit it to anyone but he pitied his brother, he didn't really know Souta that well, but every Inu youkai of noble birth had a Second in command, even he had Ginta, though they were hardly around one another, he still had a second.

Ginta had been his second since he had turned fifteen summers old, they had trained together just as Sesshomaru and Souta once had, in fact the only reason he'd been missing for some time was that he'd been called home to watch over his father's lands. Ginta unlike Souta though had been a half-breed of sorts, part ookami and part inu, his inu mother had abandoned them long ago, and by all rights he should hate their kind for such a betrayal for the ookami were even more fiercely loyal then the inu were, he actually did not care. Ginta had the love of his people and his father, not to mention his sister, a full wolf ookami Ayame, in general the tanned wolf-dog was very much like a second Inuyasha. He was carefree, and led most of his charges with his heart, though he was at least sensible enough to keep Inuyasha out of harms way, most of the time, anyway. His thoughts of Ginta and what he could possibly be up to at the moment had finally subsided, realizing first that it didn't really matter what the mutt was up to, and second that he had just found the much desired scroll.

Holding the heavy rice paper up to read the details he was lost in the wording, quickly deciding that he had no time to read such things in the open, for surely when this was over with regardless the outcome his father was going to beat the hell out of him for doing this. Unless he had to actually leave with Kikyo, he knew he was going to get a beating of a life time, and what Kagome had done would look like nothing compared to the wrath of his father, but he knew in his heart Kikyo was worth it, and he'd do it every day for the rest of his life, with the same result so long as he got her in the end. Leaving his father's study after replacing and moving things back the way they'd been when he came in, he again passed Miyako. Her muddy blue eyes panned over his form, knowing he was up to something, while his rather warm golden orbs looked over her as well, _she was no kikyo_, his mind thought, _but for an older woman she was very exotic_, his thinking was cut short as Mikyao had apparently gotten bored with him and went into the room.

He heard mumbled words and voices, knowing that the pup was in there hurt, he thought Kagome to be a true bitch in every meaning of the word now, _what kind of mother hurts their own pup? _he thought angrily. He was overly glad that Kagome would never be the mother of his pups, if she could do that to Sango then she'd make his life and the lives of offspring they had miserable. Inuyasha had not been there for their battle, he had only heard from those who had bared witness to the spectacle what she had done to her own pup. His thick mind did not hear the words they said, that it was about a lesson, nor did he take into account that Kagome had not left Sango's side since she passed out two days ago. He didn't even give the female credit that she could be so caring, she had only shown him two emotions, indifference, and hatred, he sighed outwardly as he kept walking.

**Back with Kagome…**

Her pup had finally woken up that morning, she had not left her side since Sango had lost consciousness, she had not slept, nor had she ate, her eyes had been the same thundering crimson that they had been when they fell upon Kikyo days before. Sighing as she watched her pups eyes flutter open softly, her daughters face wincing in pain as she attempted to sit up. Kagome had watched ever even breath her pup had taken, heard every soft whimper as her pup moved, she was obsessed she knew, but both she and her inner-self were content to now know their pup was okay. She had looked to Miyako without much word relaying the information needed, "Two days, I'll battle him." was all she had whispered, now that she was sure of her pups physical state, she needed to assess her mental state, while Miyako was out delivering the information to InuTaishou, Kagome had taken the time to talk to her pup before sleep again claimed her.

"Are you well?" she asked her pup in gentle grunts, yips and barks.

"Yes, sore but yes." answered Sango in her normal voice and language.

"I did not intend to go this far to teach you, you have your mother's apology." Kagome stated formally.

"I would rather my mothers firm hand and her love then her apology. I knew leaving was against your wishes, it never occurred to me that it would worry you so." answered Sango confidently.

"I suppose it is being a mother, I don't know if I'll ever stop worrying about you. From the moment I took you as my own, I have always done what I thought was best for you, tried to show you how to carry yourself and act. I was just so worried, anything could have happened and there's not telling how long it would have been before I'd even known you weren't where you were supposed to be. I have never known fear until I got you. Even now the idea of losing you for any reason pains me." Said Kagome quietly, while her pup listened attentively. "I wear my heart and emotions for few pup, and admitting fear to anyone is particularly worse then pulling fangs." she sighed ass he lulled her heavy lids closed, but they soon opened as she felt the cool touch of her pups had. "Miyako goes to find us food, until then please rest. I have made my mind up, it is time to finish what I came for." her pup turned away from her then.

"So you'll battle then?" asked Sango.

"I haven't a choice pup, there are many things I have never told you about, many things I have a responsibility to and for." the kuroinu answered.

"Tell me then, tell me so that I may know why my mother might leave me."

Kagome sighed, this was not how she wanted to go about this conversation, but she would not lie to her pup. "You know that my brother was killed when I was very young, and that I left to come to Lady Miyako's to learn to fight, what you don't know is why." said Kaogme, she launched into her story, the story of Souta's death, her training and leaving her family, coming back, everything, leaving nothing un-said. "So you see, I have no choice, I must find one that is able to best me, if I cannot then Souta's soul is doomed to remained bound to me, bound here where he should no longer be." Sango sat and listened to every word, she knew her mother had to do this, but she didn't want to think of a life where she and her mother would be separated, though she was old enough to mate, and start her own family, and she was of pup baring age, she had never once thought of such things. Now that her mother was of mating age, she knew depending on the outcome of the battle with the Heir her mother would become the eventual Lady of the West, she wouldn't have time for her any more, she would have to grow up eventually.

Kagome watched as her pups aura seemed to dim with worry, she didn't know where this sudden feeling was coming from but she didn't like it, instincts kicking in, a hard yet soothing thrum began to radiate from her being. Sango was indeed calmed by the sound, it was then that Miyako came back, smiling shyly Miyako nodded to her great-grand-pup, she was proud of the girl, Kagome had not gone easy at all, and the fact that Sango had lasted as long was nothing short of amazing. Kagome could if she wanted to draw out the best in a warrior, and the worst depending on what she was doing, her grand-pup had a talent for it. "The lord of the Palace is aware of your intentions and is insuring that preparations are being made, in two days you will battle the heir. Rest now pup I will watch over you both." said Miyako as Kagome laid down next to Sango and sleep clamed them both quickly. The elder Kuroinu looked upon her pups, such angels as they slept, such demons when awake, she smiled despite herself.

**Out in the practice field….**

Taishou stood standing with his eldest son, both males dawning only their hamaka's and obi's to hold the sheaths of their swords, sweat glistening down their taught bodies, the father's brows hard and drawn into a tight furrow as he looked upon his heir. They had been training for the last two days, only stopping to rest, and when the Lord stopped his Second quickly took up his place. Sesshomaru was pleased to say the least, he was looking forward to this battle with the female kuroinu, it was getting late in the season, and if he could he'd get a mate that was not the boring, and dull Kikyo. Sesshomaru thought about how different the twins were, _like night and day_, he thought, their personalities, loyalties, mannerisms, even the way they went around doing things. Kagome was direct, Kikyo was sly, Kagome took what she wanted, Kikyo asked, he knew winning this battle was going to be difficult and that was calling it lightly, but he loved a challenge and Kagome was a perfect challenge.

Sesshomaru thought of what Lady Miyako had come to say, that Kagome had asked for the field where they had spent time together to be cleared and ready for battle. He didn't know exactly why there, but in two days he would meet her in battle and prove to her that he was dominate, that he was not lost, that he was her better, and depending on the battle he might take her as mate. He honestly wasn't sure what his tastes were, Kagome was wild, and a challenge, she would always a warring force of nature in his life, she was exotic and dangerous, alluring, and sexy. He could see himself spending an eternity fighting with her only so they could make up. He could also see his own pale skin against her dark sun kissed body and the idea was very tempting, he himself did not actually fancy a bride that looked so much like all the others, and with her beauty on his arm, surely every male would envy him. Though to contrast Kikyo was a classic beauty, she was everything a bitch _should_ be, she was submissive, and did as she was told, but there was no fire or need to show her to her place for she knew. Sighing, he didn't still know where he wanted to place his future, should he lay it with the safe choice, or should he attempt to take his life into something a bit more wild. He needed to spend time with Kagome, it was only right considering he might end up with her, as he had already spent hours upon hours with Kikyo.

So lost in thought Sesshomaru barely had enough time to dodge his fathers attack, as a whip of poison came his way, again he began his drill, faster, and with more intensity. When sparring was over with he knew he'd ask to have her for a privet dinner so they could talk, maybe afterwards they could go out for a walk, or something, anything really. Sesshomaru while still immersed in training let his mind wonder over things to come, in all honestly with himself his inner-self wanted the dark bitch, his more conscious self though was still not convinced. If he actually listened to himself, his inner-self he would see what it saw, power, beauty, stubbornness that no female they had ever come across had ever possessed, she would be a perfect mother, and if her fiery displays were anything to what she was like in the bedroom, they would never look elsewhere.

He let his mind wonder over her body, _she wasn't tall like most inu bitches, the top of her head barely came to his chin, where as Kikyo stood at least a few inches taller then she. Her skin was dark, not like the pale snowflakes of this land, no she was like a dark pretty thing, aged perfectly in the sun, kissed by its beauty, and her body that he had seen even more beautiful for it. He wondered if when she moved you could see her muscles taught and moving beneath the skin, not for the first time he thought of her glistening below him as he took her, surely he'd see just how toned she was then. Then there were her lips, Kikyo's were pouty to a point, but Kagome's were tanned as well, and looked kiss ably soft and full. Kami and then there were her eyes, her eyes that seemed to change with her mood, could go from pale silvery blue, to fierce angry white, to dark and sorrowful muddy blue, and even to a fury filled thunderous grey blue_.

With a thunderous growl Sesshoamru was brought from his musings to see the Second advancing on him with alarming speed, it took his brain seconds to figure out why, his body had begun to react to his wayward mind. The scent of his own arousal did little to amuse the second, though he for the life of him couldn't understand why Shin would be upset, either way one of his daughters would be Sesshomaru's mate, and so it was only natural that he think of them in this way, but then it was just that. His body was not reacting to Kikyo, it had never even when she had been attempting to win his favor reacted to her in such a manor. His body had on the other hand reacted to Kagome, the thought of her did this to him, and the feel of her days before had caused worse, he smirked remembering the day by the lake, and now he would be battling her there. Practice had to come to and end for Shin, the scent of the Heir's arousal was sending his inner-self into a simi-rage, he had only just gotten his pup back, and now her life would possibly be handed to another, to this prince of the lands. He knew very well that Sesshomaru was a good male, a strong male, and any father should be so happy to have him betrothed to one of their pups. But where he had time to adjust to the idea of Kikyo and the Prince, the idea of him taking Kagome away just made him angry.

Excusing himself from the practice to the knowing smirk on Sesshomaru's face and Taishou's slight frown, the Second left to find his mate, he needed comfort right now. Taishou had never seen his Second acting in such a manor, he didn't know that slightly far too over-protective bond that a father had with a daughter, for he had never had a female pup, he would never be forced to give up one of his own pups so that they became a part of another family as Shin would two of his living four pups. Sighing he asked his Heir if he had 'any idea what was wrong with Shin'."I believe the second does not want to lose his pup so soon after her return." said the slightly baritone voice of Sesshomaru.

"So it is to be Kagome then?" asked Taishou.

"The battle will see to the out come, but my inner-self seems rather infatuated with her." answered the silver son.

"Ah, well then it _is_ Kagome after all." said Taishou with a knowing smirk, causing Sesshomaru to frown.

"This Sesshomaru will chose, not his inner-self." retorted the heir angrily, causing his father to near bellow with laughter.

"That son, has got to be the first lie I've ever heard you tell, I'll let you know a little secret that it seems no one had ever told you, when your inner-self settles on a mate, it won't let you have any other. I can't say I blame your beast, she's a lovely young inu, and such power, let alone her fire, a fine daughter she'll make. Though I wonder how this battle will go, she's not the type to back down, she's going to be a hellion in bed son." That comment got a dangerous growl from his son. "What? Its plan as day you want her, your arousal even forced her father to retreat!" laughed the general, but at this Sesshomaru just began to star another assault on his father's person, catching the General off a bit before he too refocused on the point of training, Sesshomaru was relentless, he didn't need to hear this from his own father.

**Elsewhere…**

Kagome awake while Sango was still asleep, Miyako's eyes landing upon her the moment her own started to flutter open. Gracing her grandmother with a small smile she got up and got cleaned, she needed to speak to her father, there were things that needed to be said, things that couldn't wait any longer, and before dawn she would take them to see Souta. Nothing at this point could change her mind on the matter, they needed to know, everything, she needed to tell them both her mother and father just how she felt, so that things could move on. Miyako watched with awe as her pup's aura grew with quiet determination, she watched as she threw on a kimono and made her way to the door. Miyako was one of the few that knew all of Kagome's secrets, it was time the two people who love her most knew as well. "I'm going to speak with my parents, its time." MIyako nodded and Kagome left.

She hadn't bothered to do her hair, nor had she put armor on, in fact it was maybe the simplest she had ever looked while staying at the Palace of the Moon. She wore no make-up, and her pelt was left coddling her pup back in her room, even her kimono's were not plentiful, instead she was in a light summer yakata, and a simple mostly white kimono that had bamboo stalks going from the bottom left hem of her kimono upwards. She didn't look like the woman that had entered the Palace, nor the demoness that fought so beautifully with everything and everyone around her, for once, she looked like Kagome, and just Kagome. Her father had only just made it to his room, his mate just behind them, when they heard the knock at their door. Scenting just who it was his velvety voice rang through. "Enter." was all he said.

Kagome came in keeping her eyes downcast and bowing to her parents to show them some type of respect, Shin didn't know what to think of his pup while Sayuri looked on amazed, for she had never seen the sweet innocent side of Kagome. "Father, Mother, I have come today to speak with you on the past. Would you grant me this?" she asked still not looking up. Sayrui was anxious she wanted to know everything, unlike her mate and her son Souta, even her pup Kikyo, Kagome never spoke openly about how she felt. Sayuri nudged her mate to answer their pup, and with a sigh Shin did.

"It is time we knew your heart pup, speak with us."

"I will only ask that you allow me to finish before you say anything to this." She waited for their nod, and continued. "In all my life even with my twin I had never felt a bond such as that which I had with Souta. When he died protecting us, my world died with him. I felt that the world had ripped my being in two, and when I finally came to, all I got was you trying to take his sword from me, and questions. There was no one there to hold me, no one there to tell me it was okay. I was so angry, I was angry at myself for not being stronger, for not protecting Souta, for not being smart enough to stay near the palace. Mostly I was just angry. I let that anger consume me for a very long time, and after a while I goaded my brothers into allowing me to train with blade with them. It was perhaps the happiest I had been since that day." she paused as she let it all sink it to her parents ears but didn't stay quiet long enough to allow them to interrupt her.

"For year I spent my time hiding, indoors behind walls, while Kikyo was allowed to do whatever she wanted so long as it worked with your plan for her, and she was happy. I was miserable, only finding peace when I sparred and honed my skills, and I found out why, simply because of a claim upon my person by the former Northern lord. And then you, father, found out, and abruptly told me to stop the only thing that brought me pleasure. I had enough and so I left in the middle of the night, that much you know already. I went to grandmother, and she told me about our families history, which, father, you never told me." she said angrily, but she continued anyway. "To say I was surprised was an understatement, and then I started training. In twenty or more summers, most of my training was complete, and it was then that I came upon Sango. General Miroku and I were out patrolling the lands when we came upon smoke and fires in a near by youkai village. When we got there it was decimated, not one living surviving being. Quickly leaving when came upon a second village, like the first there was no one left, even pups and females were slaughtered. There at the headman's hut was Sango. Her beast was feral and awake she was so small, and the sight of her, she reminded me of myself when Souta died. Seeing her, covered in the blood of her kin, ready to attack, both my inner-self and I could do nothing but comfort her. We took her as our own and it has been so ever since."

"Considering most of my training was complete, my goal was to teach Sango as well, and honestly that's all I did for the better part of the last seventy or more summers. Only recently did I even think about coming back, I was happy there, though there were some moments that it was possibly the hardest thing I had ever done in my life, I was happy with my grandmother and my pup. I took such pride in knowing that I had raised a strong pup, that hardly any female and some males would be able to take her down, unlike most hanyou she is the product of a true hanyou and a full youkai, she has both a humanoid form and a bestial form, words could not ever be said to say how much a am both proud and how much I love that pup. Until she arrived though I had never put thought into how her actions would reflect my own. I can honestly say that when I saw her I was beyond angry, she had not only disobeyed me, but had put her self at risk by leaving the Palace of the Sun. I was angry because I worried, and even the idea of her being hurt in anyway causes a pain in my chest." Her mother by now was near tears listening, while her father looked upon her in a new light, a new respect.

"For nearly one hundred summers, I never thought that pain in my chest was anything like what I might have put either of you through with my absence. For all the pain that I have caused you both, This Kagome humbles herself to ask for your forgiveness." she said bowing her head to the floor before her parents. Kagome waited with baited breath for any sign of acknowledgement, her head bowed so much that she could have no sight of anything her parents might say. Her mother was in shock it seems, such a sign of submission from Kagome was like having a conversation with a kami, it just didn't happen. And when her mate finally spoke, Sayuri was happy to hear his words.

"Being a parent isn't easy. No matter how sure one is of one's self, having a pup brings the unknown into foresight. It is both the most beautiful and more terrifying thing one can put themselves through. Thin Shinosamu, is proud to be your sire." and with that both Sayuri and Shin met their youngest in a tight embrace. Kagome was happy, but still she needed to tell them about Souta, clearing her throat she said.

"There is more, but it must wait until after midnight, and I will show you why I fight. We will need to return home to the Northwestern Palace for you to understand why." Kagome finished, her mother nodding, while her father took a pause before also nodding. He didn't know what they might need to return home for but if it helped him to understand his pup more, he would do it, he had lost so much of her life because he hadn't thought to understand her. He would do this for her and no one else.


	21. Chapter 21

**rated M for mature stuff, and i still don't own but i do tease! edit: 4/11/08, fixed a tiny plot hole.  
**

* * *

**21. Hot**

* * *

Kagome left her parents after another hour of just talking, mostly her mother asking about her pup, and Kagome reliving stories while her parents listened, they found that both had a new respect for both Miyako and their newest family member, Sango. Both had seen the pup battle Kagome it was clear that she was stronger then most full blooded inu, _perhaps it had to do with her dark coloring, like Kagome, maybe that dark brown was a sign of more_, thought Sayuri as she listened to a particularly interesting story of when their neko, Kirara and her pup tortured some general from the mainland of the Sun known as 'Miroku'.

Taking her leave of her parents Kagome went to back to her room and checked her pup, Sango was healing nicely and would be able to move about by dinner time tonight, for this she was pleased. Cleaning herself up a bit, looking at least a bit more presentable with additional kimonos on, even though the late summer heat was much, the weight didn't actually bother her, Kagome left for the gardens. She would get her practice in tomorrow for now she needed to clear her head, and she had always done that best in her personal garden. Unfortunately she had no such garden here, so the main garden would have to do. Remembering where it was from so many trips to this location already in her life, the kuroinu dressed as a lady this day, made her way into the garden. Finding a particularly peaceful area, she sat herself down, her kimono fluffing and fanning out about her while her outer kimonos puffed up as well with their contained but not trapped air.

Of coarse Kagome heard her and smelt her long before Sesshomaru's ward found her way to the garden, Kagome made no notice, and made no offer to move as the small child made her way out into the garden. It was obvious this child was a being of nature, _some how she just couldn't be a full human_, thought Kagome as she watched the tiny human pull her small and pudgy fingers along the delicate buds of the flowers without breaking or ripping them. The small human reminded her very much of a small Sango from long ago, oddly the sight of her seemingly set something off in Kagome. She started humming, not something eerier as she usually preferred before battle, no it was a sweet tune, something melodic that just seemed to bounce with the very blue afternoon sky, and the billowing puffy clouds. Her song had no words that she was aware of, in fact Kagome didn't even know where she'd picked the tune up, only knowing that it some how calmed her.

The small human came up to her and plopped down, Kagome of coursed looked at her but the child just sat there before falling softly on her back next to Kagome. Neither said a word as both watched the clouds pass by in a lazy haze of activities, and that was how Sesshomaru found them, his ward passed out and cuddled into the kuroinu's side, that same inu's hair splayed out like a glossy hallo of onyx tress, along with her many kimono's. She looked like a nymph of some sort, peacefully watching the sky, and with his ward next to her too, he had never known Rin to warm up to any other demon that was not a child like she. Sesshomaru didn't really understand why, but he knew the onna was on alert, even though she looked like some dark angel with no care in the world who had simply fallen to earth, he knew she was very aware of their surroundings. He noticed then that she was highly aware of his presence, and yet she had not moved, perhaps it was because for the moment she had no reason to worry over him, he didn't, though, allow himself time to really think on why the kuroinu did not react to his presence.

Sitting next to his ward who now laid between himself and the kuroinu who's attention had suddenly redirected towards him, he offered no words but instead just sat, feeling her gaze again leave him for sky and its indecisive cloud display. Finally being able to take it no longer, which was a bit of a surprise to him he asked, "She did not bother you?" it was silent for a moment before her heard her honeyed voice, which he was thankful for because it held no malice.

"Not at all, she honestly just sat down and laid here with me before falling asleep. It was rather adorable." she answered still watching life pass by.

"Hn," was his only reply. For a while before he decided that things were going to have to change a bit, even if it made him horribly uncomfortable to do it, unlike Kikyo he did not have the time to grow accustom to her presence, her being, and allow himself time to open up even a bit, no he didn't have years to get to know her, he had hours, a day at best, so being a decisive demon lord in training he went with blunt tactic. "I wish to get to know you. I...We did not have time to get to know one another as your sister and myself have had. When I beat you," he said slightly arrogantly, which Kagome couldn't lie was slightly a turn on even if it annoyed the hell out of her, "If I choose you as mate, I do not want to have a complete stranger as a mate." He watched as Kagome mulled over the blunt statement, her face was blank, emotionless, as his own was, before her lips turned up into a small shy smile.

"I do think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." she teased, which he instantaneously relaxed at hearing in her voice, though in was only inwardly and she did not notice it.

"This Sesshomaru is _not sweet_."

"I think this Kagome would be the better judge of that." answered Kagome still not bothering to address him correctly or looking at him which he found to be bold, sexy, defiant, and mostly annoying. "So, Lord Sesshomaru, what would you like to know?"

"Tell me about yourself, this Sesshomaru knows some things, but not all, and oddly enough I have learned possibly _too_ much about Kikyo." he said while running his hands through his hair.

"She's not that bad, she just doesn't think about what she's doing before she's done it, almost like your little brother." she said finally landing her eyes with his.

"If you are going to tell me about them, don't bother, this Sesshomaru knows." to that Kagome sat up mindful of coarse of the small human child sleeping still next to her, whose tiny hands had curled themselves around her long locks.

"You know what?" she asked a bit more seriously.

"I am not a fool, besides scented soaps and oils can only go so far to hide something like that. I'd be more surprised if others didn't figure it out soon either. Its nothing to worry about, it shall be handled in due time." he answered.

"Your not going to kill my sister are you?" Kagome asked accidentally letting a little bit of her panic seep into her voice.

"No, but my brother, well I can't promise to not hurt him." this answer caused Kagome to snort in an un-lady like fashion.

"Well that's a relief." she replied. Causing Sesshomaru to look at her fully then, noticing her kimonos fluffed out and fanned all over, _she looked very much like a fallen angel whose wings were not visible_, he thought for the second time today, more and more he found that he liked her enchanting dark beauty, and that though uncommon, was more then exotic.

"Do you hate my brother so much?" he asked her watching as she visibly stiffened at the question.

"I meant your family no disrespect, its ju--" she didn't get to finish as he interrupted her.

"I didn't ask you about my family." he said watching as a slight blush reached her cheeks before she looked away pulling her knees to her chest as she answered him in a low sad tone.

"Honestly?" she paused as though allowing him to actually answer, though really she was just thinking of her own answer. "Yes, for a very long time I did. I blamed them both for not listening to me that day, for not staying closer to the palace where we would have been safe. But as much as I blamed them I blamed myself just as much if not more. I could have pushed him out of the way, or I could have let them take me, then he wouldn't have been knelling down to me. I could have stayed hidden for a moment longer. Yes I hated Inuyasha, I hated him just like I hated Kikyo, and myself." she paused while again turning to face him. "Do you hate them for putting you through this, or me?" she asked.

Sesshomaru gave it thought, he didn't hate any of them for what happened so long ago, and vengeances had been served to those vial dragons, so no for everything then it was over now. Then he thought about events now, he was there for the original term of the betrothal, or at least he was aware of it still being unofficial as to who actually got what daughter, though he didn't think she'd want to know that she didn't _have_ to fight, knowing her she's actually still want to regardless, so what was the harm in telling her anyway, nothing actually, she would fight one way or another.

"Actually no, I don't, I can't honestly blame them for any of it, then or now. As much as it annoys me that they haven't actually waited as they should I cannot bring myself to be annoyed truly with either, its actually rather amusing to watch them squirm considering they think I am unaware. As for hating you, I can understand your reasoning, though it matters not, you have your honor and pride and I respect that." he answered causing her brow to raise in question which he answered promptly. "The betrothal, if I am correct in remembering was never finalized, it simply states that its either you or your sister for either of us, to complete the contract seeing as how our siblings have already gotten to a certain point I need only take you as mate." he watched in amusement as shock and then anger filtered through her eyes.

"So your saying one way or another, I could end up as your mate regardless of if I win or not?" she asked feeling rather annoyed.

"That would be the correct assumption." he answered in amusement. "What? You do not want to be the mate of this Sesshomaru?" he teased. If ever in her life she felt like being a dog it was right now, she wanted to openly pounce him and 'shakem dead.' But at least she thought better of it, knowing that the small child next to her would surely wake if she were to take such actions.

"You really are a piece of work." she finally huffed not looking at him. "You just took all the fun out of wanting to fight you to prove something, now I just want to fight you to beat you up." she huffed again, causing him to laugh out loud, which woke up his ward, her startled and yet happy doe brown eyes widened before smiling at him.

"Did you rest well Rin?" he asked. The girl nodded, before standing up. "That's good. Its time for your lessons, go into the castle and find Jaken." he stated to her, watching his small ward run off into their home. Turning his gaze back to the slightly blushing kuroinu, he stood and offered her his hand to help her rise as well, as she took it, and he pulled her up he noticed for the first time how light she felt. Her weight was small in comparison to his own, and delicate, and yet he'd seen her move in battle, she was more then agile, and limber. She was an enigma, he wasn't really sure how she put such obvious weight into the blows she landed on the males that he had seen her fighting knowing how little she truly weighed. Thinking on it did nothing but stir his curiosities, so he opted instead to take her on a walk, offering her his crooked arm she took it as they began to walk around.

There was a peaceful silence that hung between them as then made their way around the garden, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice how delicate she could look, compared again to the warrior hime she usually presented herself as. He wondered again not for the first time what she would look like in the royal colors of the west, decorated in the crest of the west. He absently watched as she bent down loosening her grip on his forearm, and yet not releasing it, plucking a cream colored blossom of some sort from the garden, he watched as her peculiar shifting blue eyes softened while her fingers brushed the delicate petals. Petals he honestly wondered were not as soft as her lips, he wanted to hate her for these odd feelings she caused and yet just watching her he could see the slight heated blush upon her sun kissed cheeks, and it made him wonder,_ if my gaze now did this, then what could it do later?_

Kagome could feel his heated gaze on her, and for everything she was worth his gaze was going to be her undoing, with the knowledge that no matter the outcome, she would more then likely become his mate she found her mind hard pressed not to wonder to him, his lips, his eyes, his very being. Though somewhere in the back of her head she knew she needed to fight and be beaten, only her resolve to fight made her do so, only her knowing that to lose to this male, to become his would set her brother free of his earthy tomb, kept her will strong enough to resist the urge that was Sesshomaru. That cold pressing thought was the only thing that cooled the heated flesh that he could create in her, but she wanted nothing more then to fan herself, and allow herself to be consumed in the wake of his fires.

The slight scent of her arousal wafted to the western taiyoukai's nose, it was sweet and ever so intoxicating, the scent itself he had never smelled before, of coarse he had smelt other females in heat, as well as lustfully leering at him, _the wanton whores, _he thought, but never had he scented something so beautifully sexy. Deciding that they needed a place more privet he decided he would take her to the underground hot springs, oddly enough he had been told it was very romantic, and though he didn't know how far they might get, he wanted to try. Everything in him wanted to take her, both his rational and inner-self were near foaming at the bit to take her and make her theirs, they even as a pair would fight her to have her at this point. Though his inner-self was confused about why the conscious side would want to possible hurt their chosen female, or even allow her to think they didn't want her, the inner-self concluded that so long as they got the female it didn't matter.

Pulling her to his arm again with ease he lead them through a small path in the garden that led so secret doors, opening them with a secret latch Kagome watched in awe, still not wanting to speak, which would possibly break the wonderful spell they both seemed to be under. It unnerved her to be honest, how easy it was to be around him, how at peace she was, how utterly safe she felt, it under minded everything she was and had ever been taught and trained for that this male could throw her off balance so much. _Maybe this was what humans called_love_, though she honestly didn't expect to find an answer for that, she hardly associated with humans in fact the only one she knew in good standing at the moment was Rin, so honestly she couldn't very well say it was 'love.' _Kagome knew she wanted no other, knew that no other would do at all, she also knew that these new and scary feelings upset her and excited her at the same time. It was perplexingly complicated and yet surprisingly simple.

Following the young lord who now had her delicate clawed fingers intertwined with his stronger set of clawed fingers she found that they seemingly were in a cave, and what was interesting was the scent of sulfur and steamy heat, meaning hot springs, and the light glow of iridescent large fuzzy demonic silkworms that clung to the walls giving off a low and yet bright teal glow. It was amazing to see so many of the fuzzy little beasts clinging to the walls of this cave, demonic silk worms were rare, for they were highly sought after, their silken treasure making the finest of cloth that bent to the will of the wearer's jyaki, often times being the very clothing that most nobles that were able to shift from beast form to humanoid wore. To see a herd of silk worms this large was amazing, their soft glow making no need for the light of flames, and so the near alabaster walls when not covered with mossy and leafy vegetation were bare and clean having never been licked with fires rough flame.

Sesshomaru had glanced back when he heard her quiet intake of breath, finding the sound ever so erotic, and yet needing to know why she had made such a sound when he only held her hand. He took in her slightly awed look, knowing that the silk worms were rare, but he had been down here so many times, he often forgot that they could be very enchanting, obviously the female in his company thought so. Tugging on her hand a bit, which literally pulled her back to reality he tipped his head towards the direction he had been going, a silent, 'come' statement, which he was relieved that she actually followed. Kagome could see nothing but Sesshomaru's back and a slightly brighter teal but almost white glow ahead of him wondering what he could possibly have to show her, she was again startled by the beauty of the next chamber.

Hot steam licked her skin as the tunnel like cave finally opened to her sight, before her had to be the largest hot springs she had ever seen in her life. The cave itself was lit with massive crystals that hung from the ceiling of the cave, its light was bright but still dull giving the room an alluring charm that allowed one to see enough but not so much that it was overbearing. The silk worms were fewer here, as the steam was just too much here, though the leafy vegetation was still thick. Moss covered the ground, and vines lined the wall as well, but if all its outward beauty were not enough the hot springs itself had to be the most beautiful she had ever seen. There were many waterfalls, some as high as twenty or so feet others mere inches, and thought there was one large deep pool, there were also several smaller ones for a single person to use. All and all this place was breath taking, which is exactly what had happened when she saw it, her eyes were wide like that of a child and though the light was bright and yet dull at the same time Sesshomaru could see those pale orbs glowing with awe in the light. Allowing his mask of indifference to fall for only her eyes, he smiled the smallest smile of victory having made her simply Kagome, and not the hime, or the warrior.

Slowly pulling her hand from his, Kagome had to look around, in the corner built directly into the face of the cave wall were shelves with many bottles and lotions to perfume the body and hair. Around the base of the cave wall and out were bamboo shoots that reached daring heights of four to five meters tall, curiosity getting the better of her,_because honestly what dog could let something go uninvestigated?,_she rounded the corner and found that they were natural formed changing rooms. The bamboo serving as a wall or divider to any that might be waiting for a person, to change into or out of garments, feeling far too aroused to ignore the opportunity she called out to the young demon lord just on the other side of the bamboo shoots. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked tentatively, causing the him to break out into a full grin, knowing what she was going to ask for. "Do we have time to take a dip?" she asked in a small but slightly hopeful voice.

He couldn't help to keep the slight vibration out of his voice, that slight husky deep tone that spoke more volumes then his words could at the moment, "That would be pleasing." he said as her could barely hear the audible moan like sigh that escaped her lips, but he did see her obi being tossed high into the air, and watched as the material floated slowly down where he caught it. He could hear the shifting of more material being gathered and what he could only hope was removed completely, deciding that it might be a bit rude to be the only one wearing clothing, he went to the other bamboo lined changing 'room' and began to remove his own clothing. He was horrible wrapped up in removing his own clothing to notice that she had swiftly removed herself from her own changing room to the carved out shelves, finding slightly dried flower petals in a jar she removed the lid and tossed the contents into the water. The flowers were a native bloom of coarse, not rare but not often used for they had little to no scent, what they did do though was draw in the scent of the sulfur so that it was not too strong, nor would it leave the scent in the skin of the bather unless they were there for too long.

Watching the white petals float out into the deep teal color of the hot springs, Kagome untied the simple light yakata, allowing it to pool at her feet before she slowly lowered herself with a hiss into the hot springs. Too caught up in awe at the sight of the springs again she did not notice the young taiyoukai looking at her, luckily for her, her hair was long and covered her pert buttocks. The water was up to her chin when Sesshomaru entered the pool as well, she was swimming, and when she turned around she got a good sight of his ever so flat muscular chest and stomach, she nibbled on her lower lip as her eyes danced from the low of his abdomen up his chest around his tawny nipples and finally up to his smug face, and heated gaze. She nearly groaned in frustration feeling her need for him grow, she knew now that if they were not in the water he would be assaulted with the hot scent of her arousal. Kagome knew that she should look away from those heated amber golden eyes, that danger laid there, and yet she couldn't force herself to look away, even when she felt the unnatural flush of warmth rush her cheeks.

Sesshomaru watched as he lower himself into the pool fully going towards his prize, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he couldn't have her yet, that they were supposed to fight for some reason but right now he couldn't bring himself to care, he wanted to feel her, to press her against him, to capture and possess her in every way. He moved towards her and of coarse being Kagome, she playfully backed away from him, by now only her dangerously nearly glowing eyes looking seductively up at him from above the waters surface, he could almost feel her smirk hiding just below. _So the game was afoot_, he thought as he again made for her but again came up empty handed, his inner-self was riled up, their female was teasing them, and though they liked it, it made them want her more.

Kagome could barely hold herself together, by the kami's she wanted him, she wanted him to have her to take her, to ravish her in ways she had never known, ways that would make her a complete female, his female. The ache that had begun not long ago in the garden, was low in her womanhood, she feel the muscles that had never been used becoming ready to be used clenching tightly with need for him, to be filled, biting her lip roughly she couldn't hold in her moan. Her own hands when not helping her to treed water, were running down her body, sending sensations through her that felt near electric, and for the smallest moment her eyes slid closed as she held her breath as her fingers found the tightly wound bundle of nerves just below the small thatch of dark curls.

The moment her moan had filled his ears and clouded his eyes were lust, he could feel the heat and blood pool in his vision, rimming them crimson. Taking his opportunity while her eyes were closed the lusty male sank into the dark teal pool, when her eyes opened she was startled to see no Sesshomaru, and knew he would be coming for her. Her mind was too clouded to think to clouded to feel what was right near her, his jyaki was strong, and yet she couldn't feel it as he neared her, and she had been most started when she felt his clawed hands work their way up her body. He came up right behind her pulling her to his body, and then the both of them to more shallow waters so that he could sit them down. Sesshomaru began to kiss and lick her neck nipping and gnawing lightly on her honeyed flesh, as he found the rock he was looking for being her down upon his lap.

Feeling his need pressed into her backside she wanted to let him take her now, and though she wanted this so much more then she had wanted anything at this moment in her life something was holding her back but not by much. He was relieved she did not attempt to leave his grasp, but instead had wiggled making him flex beneath her, and causing her breath to hitch again, he knew she could feel what she did to him, what she had caused that no other had, and yet the blush on her cheeks was a sure indication of her lack of power and control in this subject, not that he had much more, but he knew how to handle himself when it came to females. On a subconscious level Sesshomaru's inner-self was howling, neither their female, or his conscious side had notice their position, no matter what their little female did she would end up baring her neck to them, a sigh of submission, soon they would have her near mad with want for them, moaning their name, and either way she moved she would submit, to say the inner self was happy was an understatement.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hands roaming her body as his lips trailed kisses, and licks over her shoulders and neck, scraping her heated flesh with his fangs from time to time. One of those devilish hands had found her round breasts, and had her pert nipple rolling between the thumb and index finger while the faint tips of his claws rubbed seductively against the globe like sensitive under flesh of her breast, not thinking about it she arched her back into him pressing her shoulder and hind end into him and hard against his member, and whimpered. Sesshomaru couldn't help the moan he let out at her involuntary action, but he did love his own reaction to her move as he felt down her body, his fingers finding a whole other kind of wet between her legs. "So wet for me my dear?" he asked as his heated breath danced on her skin, as she felt the other devilish hand begin to work her.

Finding it harder to breath suddenly as that already tight painful ache of her femininity became worse she closed her eyes and let him have her, silent screams of pleasure were screamed from her as he forced her to climax, her body going stiff even as he continued his assault on both of her breast and the tight bundle of nerves between her legs. Grinding against him again as she arched herself taught against him, she breathed heavily, as she said his name like a mantra, followed by 'of my god,' over and over. Pulling her tightly into him he allowed her to feel his aching member bob with the pressure she was causing him, and Kagome nearly gasped, _he was so large, _she thought, and suddenly she almost felt like she would break, suddenly the world came crashing back to her, suddenly she felt his fangs glide across her skin, not only causing her to shudder in pleasure but push herself away from the enticing male.

Her action was followed by a vicious snarl from the male she wanted, but it had to be done, if she let this go farther she would seal Souta to an earthy tomb possibly forever, as much as she wanted him she couldn't let Sesshomaru just have her yet, he would have to win her. When she looked at him his eyes were crimson and teal, he had completely succumbed to his inner-self, which no matter how much she wanted him right now was a danger to her. Knowing this might be the only time she ever did this to him before they mated she lowered her head and keeping her eyes low, and whimpered to him. He was on her in a second his darker voice making her both slightly scared and incredibly horny, "You _Bitch_, have rejected us, why should we not kill you for your insolence." the dominate inner-self seethed as he breathed in her scent, and noted the spiking arousal she gave off, which pleased him though even in his more dangerous phase he would not show. He was angry at his chosen bitch, she had rejected them, pushed THEM away from her, now they wanted to know why, and if they did not like the answer they would show her what a real bitch she should be for them.

Kagome knew she shouldn't have pushed them away, and she hated to show submission to one who did not earn it but down here, he knew the late up, he had the upper hand, she would play along for the moment. "Souta." she breathed out, as she heard him sharply tern towards her. Sesshomaru didn't like the name of the other male on her lips, but his conscious side screamed for them to remember her brother, their second, and while after silent deadly minutes passed, his inner-self growled his displeasure and resided back into his well placed cage. Breathing in deeply to try and calm himself he looked at her, she honestly looked slightly meek something completely unlike her, though considering she didn't know the terrain here, and she was without sword, and killing him was not an option she had done well. Looking at her closer he could see in her aura that she was angry, and yet turned on, _perhaps not all was lost_, he thought as he neared her.

Kagome stiffened a bit and closed her eyes, as Sesshomaru placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her away from him, only to pull her against his chest again, when he began to allow a slow low thrum to rumble through her, soothing her, as his deep voice spoke quietly against the shell of her ear. "Look just beyond the falls." he commanded, and as though under some spell she did opening her eyes to see what lay beyond the largest water fall. She could just make out a set of large double doors, doors that held the crescent moon of the west upon them, knowing that she had seen the doors he continued to speak against her ear. "Beyond there is the mating chamber I will take you in, the chamber I will make you mine for all eternity, the chamber that will hear you scream my names until you can no longer speak, and finally the chamber I will pup you in. You. Will. Be. Ours." said both Sesshomaru and his inner-self, causing Kagome to completely melt into him, she was still panting, from their earlier petting, and now she had another reason to be so worked up. Biting her lower lip again she could only nod to his word, he would have her she knew that now, and now all they had to do was fight, she preyed to the kami's above that he would be able to force her to submit in battle, as no one had been able to do so before. Little did she know that one Kami was listening just at the right time.

It took them a while to get out of the swirling heated pools of water, really neither wanted to leave this secluded heaven to return to the real world above them. Not to mention Sesshomaru had yet to return completely from his inner-self taking over, for every time she moved away crimson again rimmed his eyes watched her and pulled her back, which was weird to her because she didn't mind it a bit, and had it been any other she had already cut some body part off of the offending male. She felt safe, and a peace, she was nearly asleep when he picked up her nude form, and pulled her from the heat of the water, so warm was she that she couldn't blush properly, though honestly her hair had hidden most of her form from him, and what it did not, well he would see it again in less then two days, so really he did not mind the peek. The dressed in silence and left from the way they came, really it was the only way in and out, and only the royal family were allowed here at all, thought a chosen few did come into the mouth of the cave to service the silk worms every month.

When they hit fresh air again, it felt cool even thought it was late afternoon, almost evening, it was still summer, and still very warm, Kagome didn't really know how to act. Honestly Miyako told her about war, not males, war she could handle, this was new, her blush again found her cheeks as she thought of all they had done over the last few hours. But his small chuckle and voice brought her from her piece of mind. "You will join this Sesshomaru for dinner before we are to battle, so that we can continue to _get to know one another_." he said, and again she found herself agreeing, and wondering why the hell she was agreeing so much, but she couldn't help it, he could tell her to get on all fours and she'd how her ass up for him to have if he just asked, the idea both aroused her and sickened her, but the arousal of coarse won out.

* * *

**AN**: tell me what you think. I wanted to get a bit more S/K in so thats for you guys. battle to come shortly but not in the next chapter. still got a dinner and a reveal to get through then hold on to something for it, BATTLE ROYALE!!


	22. Chapter 22

**22. MeiMeiMei and SouSo**.

* * *

Radian smiled to himself as he heard the plea of his youngest pup that she could be bested, of coarse of all the Kami, he would hear the plea of the line he had sired, truly it was not yet time to come down to the earth plane to see his family, yet. But it was coming soon, and neither he or Kain could truly contain their excitement. The thundering war Kami had often wondered why Kain had chosen to simply stop existing within that world, but knowing him as well as he did now, he had always figured that it was his blood in Kain. His blood that sought out war, his blood that would never allow peace if he were to find there were non better then he, none that could ever stop his pain, with the mercy of death. It was morbid, but it was Kain, and so for far longer then Radian could remember Kain had been by his side, after killing his only son, another Kuroinu in a fight of dominance. Radian remembered that day all too well. Kain's son, Kurosessho, had challenged his father for dominance and lost, it was only lucky that Kains only pup had already reproduced a pup of his own, a female Aimikuro, mother of Miyako. Kain had stayed within the land of the true living only long enough to raise his own grand-pup, and had promptly left so that he would not kill another who was not strong enough to best him. _How many centuries ago had it been? _He didn't know, but looking at the pup now, _yes the thunder war god still called Kain a pup_, he could see that he was indeed excited to once again grace the true worlds doorstep.

**At the palace of the Moon…**

Dinner was being served rather early for once, at the request of Lady Kagome, all wondered why, but none were willing to question considering her usual mood was not always pleasing. The new agreed upon time did not allow time to removed fully all of Sesshomaru's scent from her, but honestly if one sniffed deep enough they could tell nothing had happened. She knew he wouldn't be too pleased if she removed it fully anyway, and for reasons far more frightening to her then a pissy Sesshomaru for she did not truly want to admit to them as it was, she did not want to remove his scent from her either.

She did have enough common sense to at least use a masking spell that dulled the scent to a 'small roar', but their combined scents were still present, one would have to be looking for it, but if they were they could find it. She smiled to herself that same toothy grin that was completely arrogant and full of herself, like the cat that caught the mouse. She focused now on the task at hand changing from the _mid-afternoon ease_ garments that she had worn earlier, _not that she really minded, _again the thought scared her, really she was going to have to talk to Miyako about what was going on with her, and her reaction to Sesshomaru. Sighing she made ready again for her third change in dress today, _another annoying thing she hated about Palace life_, she mused as she dressed.

Finally getting herself in a set of dress she deemed worthy enough for the events to take place, Kagome took one fleeting glance at the large mirror that she had within her room. Its shiny surface she could see her full form, she wore at least three layers for she know she would have to take one off before the night was over. The inner layer of her Kimono was a dark royal navy yakata that pressed fully down the length of her body, it was sheer, and had a slight shimmer to it but not much else in the ways of finery. Truly Kagome had always loved the more simple aspects of life. Atop of this piece was a fine silk rich sapphire kimono, delicately decorated with white cranes that flew over her body seemingly entrancing any who might look upon her vestige. Setting this piece was a matching deep royal navy obi, held with silver cords that were braided and twined about her thin form, atop it all was a summer kimono of pure white, a blinding contras to her rich onyx tress. The same tress that for once she allowed Miyako to pile atop her head in buns and knots while of coarse leaving one very long lock of onyx hair cascading down her back.

Miyako and Kagome helped the pup dress for the events that were planned to unfold for them all this evening, dressing similarly to her mother, Sango was a vision in a deep maroon sheer yakata, with a slightly mauve top kimono, also having cranes, matching obi, with gold braids and cords, and finally a light blushed pink top kimono. Miyako pulled the pups hair into a low tie in the middle of her back, leaving much of it to hang low but still pulling it to a point and tying it off. She wanted her grand-pup to look beautiful, and beautiful she did indeed look. Finally it was Miyako's turn to dress, and of coarse the last of their group was dressed as well, though her colors went from onyx to steel to silver instead, in truth all of them were gorgeous. While Miyako had dressed Kagome has asked her pup to braid the lock of hair cascading down her back into ten small braids, one for each member in her family, as well as her pup, grandmother, and Sesshomaru. The pup asked no questions and did as her mother bade, by the time she was finished so was Miyako, Sango was up and walking though she was taking it gingerly at first. By the time they made it to the dinning hall all the family and the Lord and his were waiting for them. Kagome did seem to find amusement in the fact that she often kept people waiting on her but she did not let the humor invade her emotionless mask.

All eyes were on them, and confidence radiated off of them in waves, it was not that they were that cocky, _they were arrogant_, but they held an ease in the way they were, a grace that was not taught, but had been obviously obtained through countless marches in war and battle, from the mundane to disputes over land and territories. The three kuro maidens of war, took their places with grace, while eyes followed them relentlessly. Dinner from there went as planed without much fuss, much less then the last that all had been in attendance, and when it was over the lord had to know what had needed their dinner to be had so early. "My dear, Lady Kagome." Taishou waited to have the beauty acknowledge his request for speech and was not disappointed when startlingly bright and vivid blue eyes met his warm but harsh gold. "May I enquire as to why dinner needed to served so early?" he asked.

"Milord Taishou, there is a personal mater that my family needs to be made aware of, and I needed to give enough time to get them prepared for what I needed to tell them, to show them." she answered quietly not meeting anyone gaze, causing her family to look at her including Miyako, but neither Sango or Sesshomaru were completely shocked they were someone aware of her secret, but they weren't aware that she was willing to share it completely. Taishou looked at her to try and press her for more information, but it was useless, Kagome could look into the eyes of the devil and not flinch. Finally settling with a sigh, Taishou concluded many things from this moment, one that if anything if Sesshmaru could beat this female, and for once he actually had the slightest bit of doubt in the case of his son's abilities, then she would not only be a welcome addition to the family, but an excellent breeder, bitch and mother. The ruefulness that she implored were down right ridiculous, he could find himself both enamored with her stubbornness and at the same time exasperated by them, though he was fully aware of the fact she was out of his own personal ledge, _not that he was looking,_ he couldn't help but want her for his eldest. Beyond that she had a fire and loyalty that was staggering, and her power and beauty could not be denied. He was on the other hand brought out of his mussing when he heard Lady Sayuri ask her daughter.

"Kagome, what is so important that we may need time to prepare for it?" honestly everyone was interested, but most could tell it was not something they were going to get an answer from her about.

"I would only ask that you respect my current wishes to remain still upon answering your questions, all will be advised before this night is over." answered Kagome a curtly and with a tight edge that screamed, 'Silence!'. Her mother only nodded, and the rest of the meal was left without much conversation, leaving all in attendance to wonder just what was going on. When dinner was complete, the dishes cleared the Lord and Lady made to leave for the evening, not wanting to intrude upon this obvious family situation. Inuyasha was another matter, he thickly sat in his spot, the claw on his pinky fingered imbedded between his fangs attempting to remove meat from a stubborn place when he heard Kagome clear her throat. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have fallen over dead right then. He and Sesshomaru both made to stand, but Kagome caught Sesshomaru's eye and shook her head to the negative to asked him to stay, _Souta was like his brother, it was only fair that he got to share in the family experience._ He sat without word and waited for Kagome to begin.

"First thank you for respecting my wishes," she said when only family ears would hear her. "Tonight we will all travel to the northwestern palace, I have something to show you all that's long overdue. All of you present, I would ask to come, it would be in your interests to do so." was all she said as she rose from her position, fallowed by her pup and her grandmother, finally Sesshomaru, and the rest. Most were curious, Kikyo was furious, as the feeling was rolling off of her in waves, Kagome could feel it, it was subtle but it was there, and pissing her off. Turning her head just over her shoulder so she could catch her sisters eye, Kagome's eyes flashed crimson in warning while narrowing. Kikyo for all her worth was ready to scream, but she knew her sister had a mean streak that could kill, and she did not wish to die this night, she only hoped 'it', whatever 'it' was would be over soon so she could get back to Inuyasha.

It took an hour to reach the palace, as they traveled at a leisurely pace, Miyako and Sango on her grandmother's thunderous ki cloud, Shin and Sayuri on his thunderous ki cloud, Sesshomaru on his billowing white cloud, where Kagome stood next to him, and Mugen with his dim grey cloud keeping Kikyo from falling off. Touching down in the main court yard they were greeted by Jin and Fuu, wondering why everyone was here, he had felt the raw amount of power coming his way and at first had been scared because if it was a threat he would die protecting his lands and his mate, until the three or four strong aura's became recognizable. Kagome gave him a hug first, she had spent less time with either of her brothers since being back then anyone, she wanted to take time and re-learn her brother's, _maybe she could even co worse them into a 'friendly' sparring match to practice tomorrow_, with the thought in mind Kagome smirked.

Without saying a word she headed for the Gardens, the one garden that was like a second home to her for the majority of her life, the sad resting place of Souta. Sighing audibly, Kagome pulled the ribbon from Sango's hair, her pup confused Kagome just smiled and tapped her pups nose with her clawed finger, causing Sango to go cross eyed for a moment. Looking over her shoulder above Souta's grave she saw her long since passed brother, she discretely motioned for him to stand behind the family, which he did.

"You know its not nice to scare people, Kagome." came Souta's deep rich but ghostly voice, Kagome smiled a knowing smile but did not let her brother ruin her amusement, she would have many things to answer when this was all over, she was going to be as amused as she could before they started in on her about questions. Tying the braided lock of hair that hung down her back, Kagome sliced through the ten locks of hair, the loose remains tufting out wildly making her tight and well sculpted buns look silly, and Miyako to frown at the sight of her, Kagome smirked at the sight of her grandmother bristling at the sight of her botched hair style. Burning the two ends of each braided lock together in a chain, Kagome placed them around the necks of her family, and Sesshomaru's necks, he was aware of what was happening but it seemed no one else had a clue, that was when she spoke.

"Most of you know what happened that day long ago, mostly Souta died in battle, what most of you are unaware of was that at some point in his life, our brother," She said as she locked eyes with her siblings, including Souta, and then facing her parents, "' and your son vowed that he would always protect me. Where as most vows of this such are not as binding, it seems that our bond has transcended death." all were silent as she said this, but soon a slight glow incased the braid necklaces they wore. While most had a look of shock on their face, Shinosamu was furious, _How dare she bring up her brother like this, this lie_! He seethed, he didn't know what was going on but advanced upon his daughter, of coarse she did not flinch, she never would, never had, but her eyes narrowed dangerously, pulling his arm up to strike his daughter for attempting to say such slanderous things he was nearly thrown back by the vicious snarling ghostly vestige of his son, Souta.

Many gasped, Sayuri, Kikyo and Fuu fainted, but all were luckily caught by Sesshomaru, Mugen and Jin, in that order. Kagome went to Souta and calmed his spirit with the ease that only she had ever been able to do so with. Ignoring her family and all those around she began a conversation with him. "Your such a beast brother," she said with a slight giggle, "…he wouldn't have been able to hurt me."

"He shouldn't have tried MeiMeiMei." he said still angered by his fathers attempt to hit his beloved sister. Though Kagome was smiling brighter.

"You haven't called me that in a long time, why the sudden change?" she asked her eyes shining with amusment that sometimes only he could spark, again they both ignored the visitors, really they just weren't used to having an audience.

"I have a feeling this may be the last time I see you MeiMeiMei, I know you liked that nick-name, and I would bring anything into your life to see that smile." he stated, and it was then that Sesshomaru cleared his throat causing the pair to finally notice them. Souta smirked at _his_ General, the would be mate of his precious baby sister, Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement. The ghostly vestige then turned to look at the rest of his family. "Can they all hear me?" he leaned his head in a bit to ask his little sister.

She nodded, "I'm forcing the bond into the braids, I'm afraid I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it." she said to him, though all heard her, she honestly wasn't concerned. The world could crumble around them, so long as she was with Souta and maybe Sesshomaru, she would be at peace too. Sighing she looked back at him, and then to their family. "I have had your visits for a lifetime, they have not, talk to them, I will be here." She said quietly, he nodded and made his way over to his family. Noticing his mother first he went to her, Placing his cool touch to her cheek, Sayuri's eyes fluttered open and saw for the first time in nearly one hundred and forty years, her youngest son. The proud woman's eyes scanned him, his ghostly person, and then his ever cool brilliant eyes.

"How?" she asked breathlessly, by now Shin had taken her from Sesshomaru's hold and he too was looking at his long since dead son, though Souta was only looking at his mother. Souta thought for a moment before answer, never noticing Kagome sit down next to his grave, laying and curling up into the open moonflowers.

"I think it was the night of their ball, the night those cobalt eyes looked at mine, I knew right then I loved her from the bottom of my cold heart. That I would do anything for my baby sister, giving my life without thought. In all my life before that day I was cold, and uncaring, calculated, and that was perfect. I had duty and honor, and that was perfect. But the day those eyes locked with mine, my inner-self and I agreed that we both had someone to protect, and that we would do so until she found one better to do it. And so here I am, she has yet to find a protector, and I have yet to meet the afterlife." he answered gently. Sayuri pulled herself from her mates grasp and just looked at her son, she felt so very proud and yet sorrowful. She wanted to nothing more then hold him but as she brought her hands to him she could see him closing his eyes, he did not want to see her face as her hands brushed through the mist like substance that he was.

Opening his eyes, Souta locked gazes with his father, and those cobalt eyes that spoke volumes, hardened and narrowed as muddy blue sparked with life that they had not in a very long time. "I should hate you for everything you have done to my sister," Souta's voice was deadly calm, and eerily threatening in more ways then many could find possible, "I should ravage hell, tear apart earth, and reign fire from heavens to be able to sink my claws into you for what you have put her through, would if I could. My one regret in life was that I left her with the one person I thought would understand her, and you failed. How many nights did she lay out here crying when you did not seek her out to comfort her, how many times did she sneak away to be free because you would not let her. If I were alive father, I could guaranty that you would not be." he said causing his father to shudder. Turning his gaze to Miyako Souta continued.

"I supposed I have you to thank for keeping her safe, and knowing her heart. There are no words I can say to express my gratitude to you, Lady Miyako is it not?" he asked and she nodded, they had only met once when Souta was still a very young pup, he was not a warrior or this handsome male that reminded her so much of her long since dead mate, it truly amazed her how her family's heritage passed from one generation to the next. She could not blame him thought it had been possible 300 or more years since they had last seen one another, and he had passed into death, a mind numbing existence if she knew anything about it, she was highly amazed that he even remembered to begin with.

"I would have never turned her away, she has too much spirit for me to have done that, and I believe I have you to thank for that." finished Miyako.

"Would that I could have known you better in life, I am sure we would have gotten along greatly." he amended as he took in the sight of his older brothers from not to far away, while also looking at Kikyo who was now awake and this new female that was supposedly his sister. "Well have you nothing to say, brainless morons." he said with a large smile. It was odd they thought, never in life had he truly smiled unless Kagome was involved, and here he was showing off fangs and having a laugh at them as though he had never left. Souta went to Kikyo first, and she backed away ahdn hid behind Mugen. The short wild haired male looked at her as though she were a scared pup hiding below mothers legs, and nearly laughed when Fuu did the same but to her mate Jin instead.

Souta gave out a large mirthfully happy laugh at the sight of his once brave little sister. "You know, when you were smaller you were a lot more adventurous." he said to Kikyo, who huffed and then scowled at her older brother.

"Well what am I supposed to say, your dead, and here you are standing in front of me, this isn't normal, you shouldn't be here, you she be long go--" she didn't finish her statement as she was grabbing her face from the pain she was feeling, only to see a seething Kagome, being held back by Sesshomaru who was honestly having a time of it, much to Souta's amusement.

"You are so spoiled! HOW DARE YOU!?!" she bellowed. "If it were not for the same blood running in my veins as it is yours, I would kill you for insulting him, alive or not he is still your brother and you will honor him as such, or you will fill my wrath." she said in a low and dangerously vicious growl, the whites of her eyes tinting crimson, and her normally changing blue orbs growing dark with thundery grey. Kagome was livid, no one spoke to Souta like that, NO ONE!, she was so angry she failed to notice the sudden show of thundering clouds that hung above seemingly as did everyone else's save Sesshomaru who was looking at the now darkened night sky, though Souta noticed too, and he knew it was time to calm her down before she tapped into her true powers and became too much for any of them to handle. Oh yes, he was well aware of his precious sisters laden powers, those that sat recessed in her subconscious, those that lay dormant until forced to the surface, those that strained for the blood of a Thunder Kami.

Placing his cool hand upon her shoulders, Kagome almost completely stilled, it was then that Shin realized Kagome did not see him, her own father as Alpha, had he attempted to calm her she would have thrashed out at him. But his son, his long since dead son she did, it hurt on some level to know that his relationship with his youngest was riddled with problems, and soon she might be someone's mate, she wouldn't have time to renew those bonds as he so wanted to, he sighed again, as he watched her heavily breathing trying to calm herself. He too had been slightly enraged by Kikyo's outburst, he supposed Kagome was right, Kikyo was spoiled, she had lived as the only daughter for the majority of her life. She had taken to all things feminine while Kagome had been like another son.

Knowing that Kagome was calmed He walked up to Mugen, "Yanno I'll never understand your hair, they both have straight hair, long too, and you. You look like someone fluffed your head with a rather large towel, how do you do that?" Joked Souta, making Mugen laugh, which Sango found so attractive. Sango for the most part had been ignored but she didn't mind honestly she was used to it. Looking at whom she could only guess was Souta, she smiled, she wish she would be so lucky to have a bond like her mothers with anyone else. Oh, she knew her mother would never abandon her, that as her pup she would always have a special bond, but at the same time, she longed for more. Sango though it was possibly just mating season getting to her, but she couldn't tell any more, she blushed at the thought and at Mugens rich soothing laughter.

Being dead had few advantages, but one of the strongest was being able to feel more then one could in life, not magical powers, or auras, but honest emotions. Picking up on her flushed aura, and sudden inner musing of emotions Souta's head turned over to see the three quarters hanyou. He looked her up and down, and realized that though she was not blood this was his baby sisters pup. He could feel her power and her strong spirit, and yet he couldn't help be proud of both her and his sister. Walking over to her, he couldn't help but tweak her ears. The cool touch of her uncle embraced the overly sensitive appendages, caused a soft mewing purr like growl came from her throat, which was just loud enough for Kagome to hear and giggle to.

Sango shot her giggling mother and her great-grand-mother glares, even her grandmother Sayuri was giggling, while all of the males just looked at her, her face blushed crimson in seconds, as she finally looked to see Souta. "Your going to be a heart break one of these days, don't worry I know my baby sister wont let them harass you too much, but that was rather adorable." his rich voice said just low enough for her and her only to hear. Sango nodded her head and went to go sit by her mother. She had honestly been watching her mother from the moment they touched down, and could see that she was getting tired. Sango couldn't blame her, she could feel the raw amount of power running through the braid around her neck, let alone that same amount nine times over. As she walked away, Souta mingled with his family, talking as though it was an everyday occurrence. Getting to know his sister, Fuu, While Miyako too went over to Kagome.

Both pup and grandmother, cut the braids from their necks, releviving some of the pressure on Kagome's stressed powers. Sesshomaru had felt the flux for a moment and had glanced at Kagome and the other Kuro's as they talked to her, she was beautiful bathed in the light of the moon, he watched barely listening to the others while Souta spoke to them, catching up. He watched as her grandmother, Miyako pulled some of the delicate, and nearly invisible pins from her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders, and back, finally settling in large tick ringlets in her lap. She was honestly a vision, it was then that he noticed the female Fuu, making her way over towards the great.

Fuu was amazed by her new family, her own family well, she had always thought them boring, _really what did a family do to become known for cooking and eating_, but then she was the youngest, and oddly she could pack more in then any of her breathers or sisters, even more of an oddity she had the smallest waist of all her sisters too. Her new family was nothing like that of her old, _not that you could compare apples to oranges,_ but she was amazed none-the less.

Her new mother, Sayuri, was amazing, regal and strong, proud and demure, Fuu honestly wanted to be just like her. No, she wasn't power hungry or title hungry, but she wanted to be proud, this family, her family was proud, they walked with airs, but it was the truth, not because it was expected, but because it was. The thrum of power that radiated around them was ridiculous, and not for the first time since she had finally met Kagome, did she wonder if her and Jin's daughter, when and if she had one might be so strong. Sighing, she noticed that the other females had already taken their braids off, and she cuts hers as well. Kagome smiled at her new sister and finally closed her eyes. She was getting tired but she didn't want to ruin the night.

Souta had finally come to Sesshomaru and had asked him to walk with him a bit from his father. "What are you intentions towards my sister?" he asked bluntly, not at all surprising Sesshomaru, for he remembered that blunt edge his friend and brother had always had. The heir gave him a small smirk.

"I cannot lie, I want her, but it has only been recently. When I first found out, I was livid, I felt that they didn't even care about her feelings, and the ways she looked it was how I felt. I think on some level I respected her for her outbursts because it was what I was feeling. She ran, which I'm sure you know about, but it did not allow me to get to know her well, and so I was paired with the elder of the two. In the last month or so I have gotten to know her better, if I didn't know better I'd swear I might actually love her." he finished.

Souta smiled then, Sesshomaru had never been one to open up his feelings but he was glad this was what his old friend had felt. He was just about to say something when he felt Kagome's power pulse a bit, turning his face to her she looked slightly pale, and very tired, without a second thought, he was at her side. "MeiMeiMei?" he asked calmly, her eyes were closed but she gave him a slight smirk. "Are you okay?" by now most of the family was crowded around them, Sesshomaru included.

"I'm getting tired SouSo. I'm soo-rr-y." she staggered as her powers again pulsed harder this time.

"The braids." said Miyako realizing finally that her pup was putting out an immense amount of power to make this connection possible. "Please if your done for the night talking cut your braids, she's putting a lot into it." she watched as Kikyo quickly cut hers off, followed reluctantly but Mugen, and Jin, now all that wore them were Sesshomaru, Shinosamu, and Sayuri. Souta got up and walked to his father, looking directly into his eyes Souta said.

"We may never see eye to eye on anything father, but take care of her, and don't let your experiences lead her life, she has so much more spirit then any of us, let her fly, and if she falls be there to catch her." with that Souta focused as much as he could and sliced the braid from his father's neck. Without fail he vanished from Shin's sight, and walked to his mother. "I miss you mother. I'm okay, and don't worry. Everything was meant to be as it is, because all things happen for a reason." He hugged her and she cried at the cool feeling that embraced her, her baby boy. She didn't want to see him go, but she knew they couldn't force Kagome to keep going. "Mother," Souta said locking his eyes with his mother, Sayuri looking into ghostly cobalt eyes. "Take care of them, they know not what they do some times, and their tempers are ridiculous. " he smirked, and she nodded as tears fell down her face. "Please close your eyes."

Sayuri did as told, and felt cool lips upon her brow as she began to sob, Souta cutting away the other braid, leaving only Sesshomaru's left. Ghost went to grace and locked eyes with him, his deep cobalt against Sesshomaru's hard yet amber gold. "You had better win, and you damn well better take care of her, because if you don't I'll burn everything holy and unnatural to get to you." he threatened, and Sesshomaru knew it was a promise, and no mere threat. Souta had been insanely vicious of the girl pup since she had been born, this was no different. He nodded and cut his own braid then, finally looking at Kagome.

He couldn't truly see Souta anymore, but he heard Kagome's small voice, "SouSo, I'm sorry I couldn't last longer, but I'm so tired." she said as she finally passed out. It was close to three in the morning and they had been there for a while, deciding that it didn't make since to go back now. They went inside and rested for the night, Sesshomaru carrying the uncurious Kagome to her room, while holding her close he could scent the tired magic within her, she was exhausted. Laying her in her bed, he took only a moments later glance at her, his future mate. He had made a promise to Souta, he would win no matter what.

* * *

AN: Names: Radian/Raidon [in the Japanese spelling means Thunder God Hitomi can mean Eye of the pupil or Beautiful Wisdom Kain/Kane[ in the Japanese spelling means Golden, Doubly accomplished Kurosessho means Dark Protector. Aimikuro means Beautiful Darkness. Miyako means Beautiful Night Child Shinosamu can mean Real Endurance or True Determination Souta can mean Suddenly Smooth or Kagome can mean Purfumed Bud; MeiMeiMei, is a nickname, I have no idea what it means, but it's the last Syloble in Kagome's name, and **Mei** phonetically is how you say Kago**ME**. SouSo, is another nickname, I just made it up and again, I just wanted to add that little familiar touch. Hopefully all this helps if you were wondering what these names meant. - r0o

ps. yeah so did not edit this, b/c i wanted to get it up for you guys to read, again i don't own most of them, i'm just the emotional, bad grammared, horrible long sentence writing, silly, imaginative puppeteir.- r0o


	23. Chapter 23

**rated M for mature stuff, and i still don't own but i do tease! and holy snot its been beta'd!!  
**

* * *

**23. Introductions: Radian and Kain**

* * *

It was time, most of those below were distracted, and the girl pup had unknowingly brought about the natural route for them to travel upon, thundering clouds still billowed above the northern palace, none of them in the home were yet aware of the two presences. The wind picked up to an almost violent level, and thunder rolled with unrelenting booming certainty as the kami and his grandson descended to the earth, to the northern palace in the western lands where the whole of the kuro clan rest. Miyako's hair was standing on end, she had literally bolted upright in bed at the feeling. It was like being born knowing you were alive, and what a great gift you had been given, it was electric, and thick, it was Lord Radian. Suddenly the mother of four, grandmother of many more, was acting as though she were a new pup of eight summers old.

She herself had been the last Kuro inu to see Radian that still lived, she had been a young pup then, just a few summers old but she remembered as though it was yesterday. Radian, kami of thunder and war, wrath to many, hated and reviled by most was kind and gentle to her then, she remembered he had been so playful, like another pup, she remembered her mother shaking her head at the sight of their lines sire. She had never known a male to be so affectionate, as inu were generally affectionate with their mates and pups, Miyako had never really been shown such things. Her mother was affectionate, but her father who had been a tan colored inu was not one to show affection. Bounding out of bed faster then a child racing for a toy, she was literally on all fours not giving a damn that she was still in her night gown, racing towards her idai-hisofu.

By now the Palace was in a damn near uproar, it seemed as though Shinosamu had felt the presence next, followed by Sesshomaru, Mugen and Jin. They couldn't really tell where the energy was coming from but it seemed to have been coming from the main courtyard, lines upon lines of guards were pulled, swords drawn while a brilliant display of lightening dancing upon the courtyard grounds, blackening the stone covered ground the feet of two tall figures appeared. All the guards were on high alert, while Shin and his sons along with Sesshomaru were ready for war. Shin took in the sight of those that would show themselves at such a late or early hour depending on how one looked at it.

The tallest and strongest one had long hair blacker then the darker night, and more dark then ink, there weren't words to express how deep the tone and rich hue went, his eyes like those of his own, were brilliantly blue, which reminded him of his daughters while she fought. There was a charisma about these men, a style, and power about them, their clothing deep in tone and color, ranging from blacks, to grays and whites, matching they were. The taller of the two eyes bore into him, and locked, he didn't know if it was challenge or a threat but he did not like it, Shin wanted to avert his eyes at the sight of those thundering wells of blue, there was a greatness in those eyes, an all knowing that almost was too much to look upon, after agonizing moments locked into this staring contest Shin broke away to look at the other male. He was smaller by far compared to the first, but he looked familiar to him as well, far more so then the first.

The younger had his own deep ebony tress pulled into high pony tale, and yet his locks seemed wild and untamable. His eyes were harder then those of the first, while the first had looked upon him in understanding the second the younger he could now see was not so kind. He knew those dark pools of ocean blue, for they were near the same as his own, and those faces, tough he had never seen either before were so similar to his own, his daughters and his mothers. Small bits and pieces that were traits that only they carried, while all the others around him held their swords up ready to die in battle if need be Shin lowered his blade and began to walk forward. The soldiers in front of him weren't willing to let their second die, but moved to abide to his desires. Shin had looked into the face of these strangers and had seen them enter in upon thundering clouds and bolts of lightening, they could only be two people, for none he knew of in that day and age were able to do so, save these two, Radian and Kain. He was just about to say something when his mother literally came crashing through all the males, and into Radians opened and waiting arms.

"LORD RADIAN!!" she happily bellowed like a small child, while giggling as her idai-hisofu spun her in circles laughing at her more then childish ways.

"Pup!" came the very dark and deep tone of the kami, though he was amused to say the least, he grinned ear to ear at her before tickling her. " …you've grown up pup, how long as it been?" he asked completely ignoring the looks they were getting. Miyako actually stopped placing her finger to her chin in a very childlike manor while thinking, earning a chuckle from both Kain and Radian, also forcing herself to notice that Kain was standing there as well. Miyako was to say the least stunned, before she even answered Radian she was into a low bow.

"My Lord Radian, is this he?" She asked still facing the floor though now Radian looked puzzled before remembering Kain was with him, and Kain she had never met.

"Yes pup this is he."

"Apologies, Lord Kain. I was not aware of your presence." Miyaku stood and blushed furiously. Kain was the beginning of their line as much as Radian was, these were the Sires of her family, and for the first time she was at a loss, until she heard metal behind her, still not fully aware of her dress, or what was going on around them, Miyako saw nothing but swords, before her world ran red. The first of many vicious snarls ripped through her at the sight of such arrogance against her lords, and fore-sires. Kain was trying hard to keep his laughter at bay at how the little female had almost all of the males tucking tale and running. Of coarse considering what was going on, at the sound of Miyako's roaring voice ringing through the Palace, the whole staff was running around as though their heads had been lopped off.

By now Fuu, Kikyo, Sango, Sayuri, and many others were out and about, trying to figure out what was going on, they had only been asleep for a few hours when it sound like a war was breaking out in the main courtyard. There was yelling, screaming, roars, and bellows echoing throughout the palace. It seemed like the world was going to end around them when one voice rang out louder, more angrily, and even more dangerous then them all.

"_SILENCE!" _bellowed the wrath filled, sleepy voice of Kagome. The world seemingly stopped in that moment while everyone noticed the dark inu, she looked livid, and with good reason, she had expelled a great deal of energy the night before, only hours ago, and one thing none of them knew --save Sango and Miyako -- was that Kagome was not a morning person. Worst yet, if you pissed Kagome off while she was sleepy she was going to make you suffer. Miyako hid behind Radian who looked curiously at her, and then back to the kuroinu before them. "Who dares to disturb the peace of this palace?" she seethed while her eyes began to bleed crimson and thunder, while her aura began to pick up in an almost evil wind.

Several soldiers were completely unabashed and frightened for their lives when they pointed at the Kami and his grandson behind Kagome. Turning her head just enough to the side so she could see to whom they were pointing to, the thundering crimson eyes fell on both the tall males, and the three sets of legs she could see. She eyed the males sizing them up before decided it was not worth the fight at the moment, before turning around to head back into the palace she said in a deadly calm voice. "Kami or not, disturb my slumber again and I shall have your heads, and Miyako, if you would be so kind as to not make such a fuss, its far too early for your antics this morning. Do not wake me again grandmother, or I will not be pleased." with that she began to walk back into the palace, the mere sound of her near earth rumbling growl enough to make any and all around her get the hell out of the way. All was quiet for a long while until Miyako heard Kagome's door slam shut.

"Well that could have gone worse." said Miyako as the sun began to rise, and she giggled nervously.

"She's not a morning person is she?" asked Radian. Miyako laughed hard at that as did Sango.

"That, was peaceful. I imagine the only reason there is no blood shed is because in her sleepy stupor she forgot her sword." said Miyako.

"Though she doesn't need it." finished Sango getting a nod from Miyako, and a hearty laugh from the Thunder Kami while the other male seemed to lose his humor at the sight of her. Shinosamu was still at a loss, though it seemed that the darker female counter parts of his small clan were well aware of whom they were speaking to as though they had known each other for far longer then just a moment. He had never met either male before and yet his youngest had threatened them, and her own pup, stood and laughed with them as well, or at least the kami. Possibly it was because he was male, as they were, he had never had to prove his worth to any before, even Miyako had her mother, his own grandmother, Aimikuro to prove herself to, to fight against, his own father had been killed just before he had become an adult.

Kain's thunderously grey blue eyes landed on Shin having decided to ignore the hanyou, the two locked gazes as Kain finally asked, "So you're the little lightening bolts father?" Shin nodded, "You've raised a very strong pup. I don't think I've been on the receiving end of a pissed off female in a while, none have the nerve. I wonder what she's like when she does have her sword." said his dark voice. Shin didn't really know what to say, luckily he was saved from a reply when Radian cut in.

"Your not going to fight her I say!" sounding very much like a father scolding a pup, causing Kain to turn his gaze back to Radian, as well as having Sesshomaru's, Miyako's, Sango's, and Shin's as well.

"And why not, what if she wants to fight?" asked Kain, while crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru was already growling low, and threateningly, getting most everyone's attention who seemed to have forgotten his presence in this mess, most of coarse knew he was to fight Kagome, but they hadn't really given much thought to the fact that maybe he wanted to fight her rather then the fact that he had to, that maybe he wanted the kuro for himself as mate, breeder, and bitch. It hadn't really been a thought until the threat in his growl rumbled out about them, and though Radian himself was not an expert in growls, he knew that one well. Shin eyed the silver pup, so did Kain, Miyako, and the rest of them, before he too left the group. It was obvious that these males were of no threat to him, or this family as Miyako, a dangerous female in her own right had launched herself at the stronger one as though she were a child, and he hadn't missed that the same male had called her 'pup.' Stalking off into the palace he found his way to his room to think about all that had occurred in the summer heat of mating season.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Truly it was interesting, Sesshomaru had been of mating age for a very long time now, yet he did not need to take a mate for some time to come as well. Being an heir he was of course required to take one, weather they were worth it or not, he had an obligation to insure that his lineage continued by siring the next heir beyond himself, and in doing so insuring that there was a future for the Western House of the Moon. He had been sought after by many a demoness, and propositioned by many a demon to take their daughters to his bed, none had ever caught his fancy enough to be mate for life, until now. He found it interesting that the one female he thought prefect for the job was not like any he'd ever encountered. She did not exude the things that made females soft and delicate, and she was not easily mistaken for submissive, in fact she was the exact opposite of what she should be in ever way it seemed, but her war like habits, and her charming bloodlust was intoxicating to him. In her habit of the sword she was very much like him, he had seen it in the character of her blade the night she had proven herself. Unlike him who had to be regal and tame to some degree not even being able to enjoy the hunt and kill, she was exactly what he knew himself to be, a perfect killer, and she was free to be as such.

He sat in his room and pondered the female that came into his life at the beginning of the summer, he had been there since the beginning of her life, and he had seen her grow into the female she was today, to some degree. He did not see her grow from hime to warrior but he had seen her grow from pup to female, he sighed knowing that when they did fight it would be gruesome. She was not the type to give up regardless of the goal, even if in the end he won he would have to take her down to do it, he wondered not for the first time how hard it would be, as of yet he knew that he had yet to see the full extend of her power. Sesshomaru knew that to win he would have to get some semblance of what she could possibly present him, he wondered if anyone would spar. He knew that Mugen and had taken to sparing relentlessly after Kagome had left with his older brother Jin, but honestly he was not sure that Mugen would be enough, he knew himself to be very strong, and he needed to test his strength against someone close to or near Kagome's caliber. Mostly he wanted to know if tomorrow would be a waste of his time to fight her, he didn't doubt himself, he just knew her to be so very powerful.

Sesshomaru had felt that ungodly spike in power as she looked upon the two boisterous thunder inu's when they had showed, she hadn't even scented with fear, in fact her anger floated thickly in the air as though it were just hanging there, pungent and maddening. She had even threatened those fore-breeders, and insinuated that should they again wake her she would make them pay. What female was so mad and yet so sane? He wondered as he got to his feet, maybe Miyako would spar with him, she had after all taught Kagome all she knew, she should do perfect for the job. With that in mind Sesshomaru grabbed his blade and made to find the onna's Grandmother.

By now the sun was at its zenith and the palace was bustling with activity, no doubt in response to the kami being there, Sesshomaru could at least admit to himself that the female came from damn good linage, damned or not, her pups would be ridiculously powerful, even more so if they were his own. Sesshomaru was brought out of his musing of silver and onyx color haired pups running around an already again swollen bellied Kagome by the loud boisterous laughter in the dinning room. Opening the door he was assaulted with the mixed scents of honey roasted meats, rice, vegetables, not to mention strong warm sake, too many sweets, and far, far too much food to take in all at once. To top these smells were their sight and scents of his Father, Mother, and brother, whom he had not even been aware were at the palace, along with the Kami, the other dark male and Kagome's family.

"There's my boy." roared his own father happily, Sesshomaru sometimes wondered if his father were in fact his own father, honestly he really didn't get his personality from this male, Inuyasha was their fathers dead ringer, looks, personality, all of it, but not Sesshomaru. He had always been a quiet pup, a quiet child, teen, and adult, he was of few words but when he spoke it said much. He prided himself as such, and was feared by many, in fact the only ones that had truly never shown him any fear were always females, and to this date there were only four, his own mother, Rin, Kagome, and Miyako, every other being even his own father,-- which he loved this fact--, feared him to some degree.

"I was not aware of your presence father. Mother, _Runt_." he said as he greeted his family, vaguely noting how close Kikyo and Inuyasha sat to one another. Oh he didn't want her, but some part of him, some very small overly possessive part of him still saw her as theirs, but that part was greatly overwhelmed and the sentiment was quickly snuffed out. Sesshomaru noticed his fathers eyes harden a bit at the statement, weather it was the fact that he acknowledged that his own fathers pretense had not been noted or calling his brother a runt, he neither cared or thought to dwell on, the display was only noticed by the females in the room anyway, and only his mother, Lady Sayuri and Lady Miyako took heed of it.

"My son." said Hatsumomo as Sesshomaru came to her first and kissed the top of her head before nodding to Lady Sayuri and bowing his head to the rest, only to slap Inuyasha in the back of the head as he made his way towards Miyako, and gaining a stiffened laugh from a few of the demons and the kami seated at the table, and one grumbling little brother.

"Lady Miyako, would you do me the honor of sparring with me, I wish to gain a better judge of," he paused to think on how to say it, "Character." he finished finally. Miyako was a bit taken back, she could not refuse him as she was a guest, and to be honest she didn't really want to refuse at that, she hadn't sparred in a day or two and felt like she was getting sluggish already. For that matter only Kagome ever really tried to kill her, everyone else was always afraid to hurt her and ended up getting hurt in the process, or worse if they pissed her off enough.

"I would lo--" but Miyako didn't get to finish that statement when Kain spoke up.

"I'll spar with you pup. There's no need to take on a weak female." he said forgetting just whom he was speaking of. Sesshomaru growled at being called pup, but was shocked at Miyako's response the most. A blurred ribbon of onyx flashed across the table in less then the blink of and eye, much like Kagome had just days before and had Kain pinned to the wall by the neck, and though even holding him above her, Kain's feet hung just barely a inch or so above the ground.

"UNGRATEFUL DOG, YOU WERE NOT BEING ADDRESSED." she seethed as her aura released and the room came to a sickeningly quiet drawl, her voice lowered instantly upon feeling Kagome's jykai spike, "Just because you forfeit life on this world because you didn't want to be with the weaker beings, does not for one moment mean I, my son, or his pup are weak. If you are so content to think me weak, perhaps I should make it my business to prove otherwise." came her deadly calm voice while her eyes began to bleed crimson. By now Sango had gone to get her mother, as far as she knew, Kagome was the only one to be able to stop Miyako if things got too dangerous, but her attempts would be in vain, for Radian was already getting up to sooth his most favored pup.

"Pup." stated the all too calm and dark voice of the thunder Kami, while allowing his own aura to spread out over hers.

"He's being rude, and I loathe rudeness." stated Miyako as her claws began to dig dangerously into Kain's neck, which going by the smug face he gave her, he didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Yes, yes. He does tend to be full of himself," Radian eyed Kain angrily for upsetting her so, "But you are causing a scene and are making the others a bit uncomfortable." stated the Kami matter-o-factly. Miyako let loose a threatening growl that ripped through her chest deeply and reverberated through her throat, but released Kain none-the-less. Miyako turned and was about to leave the room when she looked back over her shoulder to speak.

"Meet me in half an hours time outside of the palace walls to the south, there's a field there that's rather large and does well for a sparring match." she addressed this to Sesshomaru who nodded. "I do apologize for any tension caused by my actions." she said to the rest of the room, before again casting her eyes to Kain. "However, you Lord Kain would do well to keep your mouth shut, and to mind your own business." With that she turned to leave and walked out the door, but she did hear his impressive growl. Miyako made her way back to the room she, Sango, and Kagome were sharing, it was Kagome's room, but both females stayed with her. She was lucky that she had been in a hurry, for she had just been able to stop Sango from waking her mother.

"Sango!" she whispered hard to her great grand-pup causing the fuzzy eared hanyou to stop in her tracks.

"Yes, Hisobo?" asked the girl pup.

"Good she didn't wake," she said looking at Kagome's whose brows were furrowed together a bit. "I thought she had earlier. Don't wake her, the young lord and I are going to spar a bit, there's no need to wake her, she still needs her rest after last night." answered Miyako as she pulled a stray hair from Kagome's peaceful sleeping face. Honestly Miyako was always alarmed by Kagome's beauty, she was not jealous as some bitches would be but she was awed by her. She could still vividly remember the first time she had come into Kagome's room so long ago, she had left the girl pup exhausted from their battles earlier that day and had gone into her room to insure that she was okay. The sight that greeted her was like now, Kagome's hair was fanned around her, haloing her in darkness, and making her tanned sun kissed skin look slightly pale, her lips parted looked flushed, and a slight rose hue on the girl-child's cheeks were the perfect blush. Her granddaughter looked like a fallen dark -tenshi, she thought, while at the same time getting herself out of the multi layered Kimono's and into fighting apparel.

Sango had taken to helping her, and at some point pulled out a paired set of fighting kimono and hakama's in beige that had a dark brown maple leaves on one of the shoulders, she laid them out and watched as her great-grandmother dressed, while she herself had gone to get the slightly beige armor that glistened like a dull sun. By the time she had gotten it out Miyako was ready for her, neither said a word as Sango dressed her, Miyako went to a small chest that Sango hadn't noticed before this moment. "What's that?" she asked the kuroinu.

"You didn't think This Miyako would give away her own sword without having another did you? This." she said opening the small chest to reveal a black bladed kitana with a mother of pearl sheath, and a thunderously gray leather wrapped hilt. "This, is Suitengu." Pulling the blade from its resting place along with sheath, Sango's ears twitched listening to the hum of the blade as Miyako expertly sheathed it.

"Its beautiful." Sango said. While Miyako turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, we shall have to get Kagome to make a blade for you as well. This is my own fang, while Kagome carriers, both of Hitomi's fangs, Tenmaru and Tenmiki. This fang is to protect and destroy, it cannot create as Tenmiki does, but it rivals Tenmaru. " she said finally placing the sword in her dark brown obi. Sango followed Miyako out to the sparring arena where Sesshomaru stood waiting, from there she and most of the remaining family and party watched as the kuroinu, and the elder Prince of the west battled, Miyako had said when she entered the grounds that she would not take him on lightly, and if it was the only reason for him to be there, then there was no reason for them to spar.

In the palace in her room Kagome had awoken the moment Miyako had begun to battle, from the far side of the palace, her trained ears listened blow for blow, growl for growl. She did not feel that her grandmother's life was in danger and so she made no move to go to her aid, after all it did seem that this had been a spar and nothing more, still she had sat in bed and pulled both Tenmiki and Tenmaru to her. She sat in her sheer black night gown, which even in the light only gave so much view to her just slightly darker light brown almost skin toned nipple, over that was an untied white yakata, and above that a thicker, but still thin summer kimono. Her hair was down and pooled at her lower back, she didn't give much care to it though as her ears were still trained on the spar. Kagome had to give Sesshomaru credit, if he was holding up this long against Miyako maybe he had a good chance tomorrow for their battle, for she knew Miyako was not holding out on the young prince, but she could not tell if he was holding out on her.

Kain watched in annoyance, the pup he'd raised, Aimikuro was respectful, and her own pup was anything but. Yes he like his own grandfather Radian had watched their family line, but he didn't really understand the concepts of love, he'd had no mother to show him such things and because of this, he didn't have a tender hand codling him, he'd had a father that was from a military background. His life was hard, but it had prepared him for what had come, the slaughter of those who had taken his mother from them, as well as raising his own pup and his own grand-pup. But here before him stood Miyako, daughter to Aimikuro, whom he had raised, he had never met the pup before the morning and already he did not like her. He was certain that she had gotten this stubbornness from Kurosessho, he nearly cursed under his breath at the thought of such a stubborn pup.

Radian too was watching the match, Miyako was giving it her all, but Sesshomaru was going blow for blow, and holding back, inwardly he was pleased with this. It meant that he did not have to interfere with Kagome and Sesshomaru's match, which it was somewhat sure he'd win now, but then he'd never really watch the girl pup battle for real, so he only had Miyako's bout to go off of. The Thunder kami didn't really want to get his hands involved though, it was general practice that the Kami did not meddle in the mortal world even with immortal beings, this was their plane of existence, and they needed to deal with it. But in this one situation he could without thought and without guilt, his line of kuroinus had something that most other immortals did not, an internal link to him, a kami, and access to his powers. It was an unpredictable phantom of genetics that allowed those in his line of pups to directly link into his own powers where infuriated.

He was amazed out of the few of them, there were only two that had ever tapped in, and it had been Kain and Kagome. Kain had tapped in once, and only once, but that one time he had pulled more raw power then he should have an decimated his father's former clan. Radian couldn't blame him though, he himself had thought for years to smite them for the death of his daughter, but again interference was not allowed. When Kain had tapped in to him though, he was allowed then to pull the powers back, Amaterasu was not pleased at all that immortals of the inu clans were able to tap into kami powers, and had forbade from then on for any of the kami to sire from the immortals again, very few humans had the power to tap into a link like that, but demons could, and if they tried they could take the gifts of the kamis.

Radian smiled to himself then, Kagome was different, her fury was like the tide, it came and it went often, it was high, while other times low and when she wanted she tapped into that power, to his power, she had learned to do it with ease. She had pulled on him so many times for even a little bit though, the strongest had been her second time, and that had been forty years ago. But there had been far too many at this point to count, if she tapped into his power tomorrow though, he knew he'd cut her off. Radian didn't want to resort to such things but he had plans and he was going to keep them, Sesshomaru would have her as a mate. The light applause brought him out of his musings though, out on the field Miyako stood as well as Sesshomaru they were bowing to one another, it seemed that he had mused the match away, he noticed that the silver pup went off on his own while Miyako smiled and chatted with his youngest pup's adoptive pup. Radian was surprised by the adopted pup, she was very strong and it was clear that at least the last two female pups in his clan had brought her up as their own.

Kain sneered at the sight of the hanyou laughing with Miyako, _Did she have no self respect? _He wondered. Nearly snarling as he walked swiftly to Miyako and Sango, "Pup, draw your sword, we spar." Miyako looked at Radian to see if it was okay, she had to admit she was tired and didn't want to dishonor herself or Lord Kain by declining, but she did not want to. From the other side of the palace Kagome stood and tied her yakata, making her way towards the sparing arena, she felt the sudden shift in her grandmother's aura, not to mention she did not like this male's tone. She knew he was the other male, not the Kami but the other that had been there, picking up her pace she suddenly felt like she needed to be with her grandmother and pup, and she had never once doubted her instincts.

Radian did not look happy at all, "Are you so thirsty for a fight that you will pick on anyone for any reason?" asked his dark voice.

"Yes. Besides she treats this hanyou as though it were of blood and relative pup, it should have been put out of its misery long ago." sneered Kain as he went to cut down Sango, who happened to be closer to him then Miyako was. Sango's eyes widened, she knew she didn't have time to move, she could feel her eyes squeezing shut, while her heart pounded, but the sharp cry of metal against metal called out to her very sensitive ears, and Sango again opened her eyes. Before her stood her mother, her hair wavy from the disturbed and yet still long bout of rest, her kimono picking up in some unearthly wind and her aura beginning to leak out like a poison in the air.

"Pup, back away." stated her mother's cold low dangerous voice, sending chills down the rest of the remaining parties spines. Sango was a bit too afraid to move, she hadn't felt this fear from her own mother since her mother's 'pain training', when she had turned completely, and let just her beast roam free. Miyako sensing that Sango was not going to move swiftly moved to pull the girl out of harms way, because from what she was seeing Kagome was going to thrash this male. Radian felt the sharp tug on his own power, this would be the first time he ever saw it at this level, it felt heavier, even a bit more painful then before, and yet it was so beautiful. Kagome stood her aura leaking out and craking the air around her, the skies themselves were answering to her call, as clouds began to rumble and quake the heavens.

The group of Inu's that stood before them, Taishou, Shin, Miyako, Hatsumomo, Sayuri, Sango, Mugen, Jin, Inuyasha, Fuu, and Kikiyo all understood, they could finally see it for what it was, Kagome was causing this storm, it was responding to her, and her anger. All of their faces held shock, though both Miyako and Sango had seen it, witnessed it, they had not acknowledged at the time, that she was the cause. Lightening sang forth and thunder roared, the skies turned a sickening grey and the winds picked up as Kagome pushed Kain back, her normal blue eyes growing crimson as each splintered second passed, her iris' growing a thunderous grey with lightening, she was letting her beast out to take over and defend what was theirs. She Kagome felt that this male was a threat to her pup and her grandmother, and the rest be damned.

"_If you want a fight, it'll be with __**us**__, and you will not touch what is __**ours**_." said in the ancient inu tongue in the multi toned dark voice of Kagome and her inner-self, her beast. Kain smirked, though inwardly he was both astonished she could pull on Radians powers, and pissed that she was so easily, he was up for the challenge. Kagome was the first to move, pulling them away from the families, while Kain gave chase, soon all that was visible were two blurred ribbons of onyx, the only thing allowing anyone save Radian to see who was who was that Kagome still had her white summer kimono on, and it lightened her blur up a bit. They could see the clashes of metal against metal, and the brief moment when they would slow before pushing off again, all the while Kagome was getting the majority of the hits, she was giving two for every single he gave.

All too quickly it was over, Kain lay fallen in a splashed pool of his own blood, holding his wound with a sword to his throat. Above him stood Kagome, her eyes still bled crimson, her eyes still held lightening, while wind picked up and tossed her hair, and lightening crashed wildly around the whole area frightening most and yet none of the kuro inu flinched a bit. "We should kill you now, you dishonor this family." Kagome nearly spat. Radian understood now, being so close to one drawing upon his power made this painful, he also knew that he needed to stop her or she'd kill Kain. Sango had been struggling to be let free the whole time, and now that it was over, she knew she needed to get to her mother before things went too wrong.

Running with all of her might she raced out to her mother, Radian hot on her tail, he clearly thought her mad. Sango barrowed into her mother back, wrapping her arms around her waist, and began to thrum loudly and cry. Kagome herself had ripped out a nearly deafening growl over the whole ordeal, she and her beast were concerned for the pup, neither wanted her so close to one that wished to hurt her. "Mother please!" begged Sango. "Please come back. I'm okay. He didn't hurt me. Please come back to me!" she pleaded desperately. Kagome's eyes flashed back to a pale silver whitish blue as she blinked away her inner-self, but her hand and sword remained in place. Pulling her eyes closed tightly she opened them again and her eyes were only glowing white, the voice that answered Sango was just Kagome, and not them both, but her beast was still very much there.

"Kain, you left because you did not want to kill one of your own because we were… _weak_, and yet here _you_ are, bleeding at _my_ feet, a whim at _my_ mercy." Kagome paused as she felt her daughter squeezing her waist again. "I should kill you for the threat you pose to my pup. Should you ever, and I do men ever attempt anything let alone say anything that upsets her, I assure you, even a kami will not stop my wrath. You owe your life to Sango, and Sango alone." With that she flicked the sword up his face slashing a deep cut into him, though he did not cry out or flinch at the wound, she had not expected him to. Radian stood there in shock as Kagome placed her hand around Sango's back and propelled backwards keeping her eyes on Kain, landing and instantly sniffed her all over to insure she was safe, only looking back once at Kain baring her teeth with a hissing growl that promised retribution should he do anything like this again. He had to hand it to her as he looked back at Kain, Kagome didn't look as though anything had happened other then a windy day, Kain on the other hand looked like he had been to war and come back.

"You are a fool." stated Radian as he towered above the fallen pup still lying in his own blood. "You knew the youngest pup thinks of that hanyou as her own pup, and you attempted to attack her. You are lucky she only did this to you." he said kneeling down to look into his eyes. "I have never in my life been ashamed of you pup, not until today." Radian placed his hand on Kains forehead and the pup began to glow, lightening came from Kain up pushing him to the heavens, while Radian sighed and released the hold Kagome had pulled on the heavens themselves, he was certain he'd have to intercede tomorrow for Sesshomaru's sake. He'd watched Kagome rather then Kain, for he had seen Kain's wrath, Kagome was what he needed to pay attention to. Her body and form were ridiculously perfect, tone, dangerous, she was going to be a handful for the silver pup with or without his powers.

* * *

**R E A D M E !!**

**An**: idali-hisofu (idai: great: distinguished - hisofu: great grandfather); Hisofu - great grandmother

**1st for everything:** I would love to thank my new Beta, _Twist in Fate_, I adore you to no end, so thanks so much for putting up with me -r0o

**PS.** please check out my front page, i've listed some very note worthy authors and stories, as well my **LJ**, which has previously unseen fics that i'm not really sure about posting, fair warning some of the fics are mean and do bash and have not been edited yet. they are all Sess/Kags, and all mature, and yeah... private message me about those if ya goo look. - r0o

**PpSs.** There is a story, _Yellow Brick Road_, by RenEmma, its fantastic, give it a chance if your looking for something refreshing, its rated M. and its a Sess/Kags. Good luck RenEmma! - r0o


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Wrath of the Hime, Prince of the Moon**

* * *

Sesshomaru was a bit at a loss, having witnessed and felt the aura of the one he wanted, his inner-self was brimming at the surface wanting to get out and take what it thought was theirs, and had his conscious self not held such a tight leash upon it, he would have. There was more to this though, the warrior hime, his dark tenshi was more than just strong, she held some power over the elements, the lightening at dinner not so long ago, and the storm now. She and the other kuroinu had been dancing with blades at speeds almost incomparable to his own eyes, it was laughable that a female should hold so much power, and yet her exotic and captivating dark allure was enough that he didn't care, he liked very much the idea of having such a strong mate. Having watched their battle from downwind he had gotten a small peak into her fighting style at its true power, or at least what he hoped was her true fighting ability, it might be a bit too much if she were any stronger then she was now.

Turning from the scene as the kami bade the male adieu via lightening, _an impressive talent_, but one he assumed to be in the nature of a Thunder Kami, Sesshomaru went to get ready for the rest of the day, the sun was not yet at its zenith and yet it felt as though time was slowly moving forward towards their battle, he needed to bathe and relax his muscles, he wouldn't admit it, but the bout with Miyako had indeed left him a bit sore, and tomorrow he would need all the strength he had to take down Kagome, he realized somewhere along the way, he couldn't pinpoint where but he had really taken to her, he and his inner-self were in agreement on this fact. It had been supplying him moments they had spent in the spring together, those hot torrid moments of bliss, of their fingers being buried in her heated silken folds, the sounds of her voice as she moaned their name, it was intoxicating, and yet frustrating to all new levels. Sesshomaru didn't even care what Kikyo did or even his brother for all that matter, all he wanted was the tiny female with all that alluring sex appeal and the power to back anything she wanted to.

He stalked to his own quarters, quarters meant for the future Lord of the lands, and penned a note to Jaken, scribbling quickly he indicated what he wanted so that it could be ready upon their return from the Northwestern Palace, he did say they would dine together and he intended to do so. Finishing and sealing the small scroll he opened his door and spied the servant waiting there, "Take this to a messenger, it is to be delivered to Jaken, at the Palace of the Moon." the servant who reeked of fear, bowed and headed for the internal workings of the home, so as to get the message to the messengers. Sesshomaru didn't waste time watching, he knew it would be delivered as asked, he was the lords eldest son, the high prince of the West, they would get it there or they would die, for they knew he did not 'play.' Turning on his heel he made his way to his bath, in the small heated pool to relaxed his muscles.

**Outside….**

Radian looked at the two pups, his youngest and her adoptive, the female still bared her teeth and snarled viciously when he attempted to come towards her. Pulling the adoptive pup behind her as she questioned him in ancient tongue nearly forgotten, it was not lost on him that her eyes were again bleeding crimson, and the thunder and pain returning. "You are far too close to _us_, and _ours, back away_." she said calmly and yet with a dark threat that even the Kami had to adhere to.

"Pup, you draw too much on this Radian, you shall cease this now." thundered the booming voice of the thunder kami in the same native tongue. Kagome hissed and her brows drew into a dark scowl, though she tried to stay angry he could see that the hanyou was still having a calming effect on her, but it was all together possible that the hanyou pup being there was also causing her ire. "Sango, I need you to back aware from your mother, slowly." said the Kami directed toward the chocolate hanyou, who's eyes shot open to look at him. He could see the pain in her eyes, and the need to protect her mother, "I will not hurt her pup, I only wish to quicken the return of her full conscious, and not her inner-self" Sango was completely unsure of what to do, she knew this man to be a Kami and yet this was her mother, the only being she could remember caring for her, she did not harbor memories of the family that had birthed her only the mother that she held so tight to her person.

"Pup." came the dual voice of Kagome and her beast together, it was dark and soothing, her hand rubbing circles on her daughters arm to sooth her worry. "This one will be fine, go to Miyako." they said. Sango looked up fearfully but nodded her head, burrowing her face once more into her mothers back and effectively into her silken mass of onyx tresses, she whispered so only her mother could hear.

"Just come back. I can't live without you." Sango released her mother and backed away from them, finally when she was far enough away she ran to Miyako's waiting arms and began to cry. No one could understand just what was going on, or why the hanyou would be so upset seeing her mother this way. No one knew that it was Sango that had soothed the savage beast that was her mother so long ago, and that many had died a bloody horrible death at her mother's claws. No one knew that seeing her like this was scaring her because she felt like she could lose her mother to the darkness within, a darkness she could not save her from, no one knew, but Miyako. The grandmother made once over, thrummed to calm the pup, as she ran clawed fingers through the deep chocolate tresses of the pup. Her muddy blue eyes focusing on her granddaughter when Radian came closer to her, she winced at the sight of such deviled jyaki that was casting in waves from her grand-pup, sighing she did not want a repeat of forty years ago.

Taishou didn't truly know what was going on, glancing at Shin he could see the concern in his seconds eyes as well, at the sight of the still slightly angered Kagome. They could see her eyes had been crimson, before they had gone back to a glowing white, and slowly crimson again. Neither male knew what to make of the situation, while all the other, save Inuyasha, looked on in shock, awe and some in fear. They watched as the two spoke, and as she had the hanyou come back to Miyako who was now trying to calm the pup, but whose eyes never left Kagome's form. They all watched as the Kami came near her, listening as she snarled angrily. They gasped and gawked as they saw the large male kami tackle her, flinching at the sound of her indignant roar of anger, but what had them nearly in arms was the display of power, just as Mugen, Jin, Miyako and Sayuri began to move forward at alarming speeds, they were stopped by a blinding spark of lightening, and Kagome's sigh-like moan.

When they could see again, Kagome lay beneath the Kami, her hair splashed out like a dark halo, her kimono and yakata were burnt around the cusp of her collar, scorched even, not much of her was exposed but the slight flesh of her chest above her round breasts below her clavicle, and there laying just above heart was a pendent, shaped in like a striking bolt of lightening. It was dainty and silver, pale and bright all at once, and though it was a perfect portrayer of the creature it adorned. From what they could see when they arrived as Radian was rising off the pup, and she was no longer conscious, Miyako and Sayuri assured she was okay before allowing Mugen to lift his baby sister, while Jin shot the kami a gaze that could freeze hell over. Taishou, and family along with Kikyo and Shin stood there watching, Sango had been moving towards them and had met Mugen to look at her mother, she looked just as beautiful and at peace as she had always looked before, noticing the charm pendent around her neck, Sango tried to wake her mother.

Becoming more and more alarmed when her mother was unresponsive the slightly emotionally driven female panicked. "What have you done to my mother?" her eyes were down cast, and her back turned from the Kami as she voiced what everyone wanted to know. There seemed to be a prolonged pause, pregnant even, as no answer was forth coming from him, when Sango asked again, this time her voice lowering, and her aura growing with a frightening speed. "I'll ask you again, thunder kami, What. Have. You. Done. To. _MY. MOTHER_?" she seethed. The earth beneath her cracked with her youki, as a growl ripped through her body, her anger getting the better of her quickly, she was just about to turn and pounce when she heard a growl-like low whine coming from the strong female she knew her mother to be. All around her turned their gaze to Kagome, whose brow was knotted almost as if in pain.

"She's responding to your stress it would do well for you to calm down, your only hurting her." intoned the Kami. As he walked passed them back towards the main doors to go inside, they would need to talk, his pups, all of them, and this Taishou character, it was not as though their family had a secret, it was more or less they were aware of what not to speak about, but at this point they would need to talk over things. Walking passed the Dog lord, the Kami intoned just that, "When she stirs from this, we," he glanced at Taishou and Shin, then Miyako. "Need to talk, I will await you in the study." with that the thunder Kami walked down the hallway of the palace, with grace and near perfect grace.

Mugen really didn't care what was going on, nor did Jin, they had both felt the loss of their family unity in their broken pack more then either allowed others to think. His baby sister in his arms, Mugen moved to bring Kagome to her room, where of coarse Sango and Miyako followed, as did Hatsumomo, and Sayuri, though the rest of them made no move to follow, neither cared, Kagome was on their mind. When they got to the room Mugen in his uncharacteristic softness, placed his sister down, and was promptly shown the door by his mother, as well as Miyako, leaving the females, to their tasks, neither male got too far away, there was just too much going on. Fuu had found her way to her sister's room, kissing her mate's cheek as she knocked then entered the room full of females, caring for the one that had abandoned them and returned. She truly didn't understand it, Kagome was after all a deserter, and yet, she was loyal, and strong, stubborn, smart, so many wonderful things. Her new sister was a pleasure to be around and fiercely protective, she was what any real bitch should want and long to be, sighing she didn't need to attend much so she honestly just sat out of the way ready if she was needed. Her new family was indeed interesting.

It seemed like hours had passed since Kagome and the Kami had fought, Shin and Taishou had followed the kami, though neither were a match for him, they well knew it didn't sit well with either of them to allow such a being to roam the palace freely. None had seen Sesshomaru, though his aura was awake and moving about in the royal wing, strangely Inuyasha and Kikyo had not been seen, and though many noses no longer needed to be told just what the pair could possibly be up to, none had gone looking for them either. Fuu finally came out and asked her mate to have someone bring some food, which he did, and of coarse Fuu had gone back in with the other females. Both males looked expectantly at the doors but nothing seemed to be coming out, though they could hear the fuss being made on the inside, as well as Kagome's not so pleased aura. Shortly there after Fuu, Hatsumomo, and Sayuri were all thrown out, leaving just Sango and Miyako in the 'lions den.' Jin escorted the lady's to the study to wait out the time frame before this talk was to take place, but found himself lost in thought on the way.

Jin himself was a tall demon, his hair stalk white like many other, his golden brown eyes again not so different from any other of his kind as well. His voice was deep, and he was beautiful like all other inu for inu were truly a beautiful race, his differences came in the form of his battle technique. He was by far no Kagome or Sesshomaru in skills but he was close, tied only with Mugen, they had been at this for so long the pair of them were nearly four hundred years old. Even though Mugen was the wild one, and he did tend to bring this side out in Jin as well they were both very reserved. They fought with their hearts, though Jin was a bit more stoic then Mugen, but never nearly as much as Souta had been, or Kagome was. Fuu, his mate was young yet, just barley of mating age, he hadn't intended to find himself a mate just yet, and they had met in the oddest of terms, he had saved her life, in an odd way proving that he was worthy to protect her. He'd actually tried to ditch her not long after, but found her quiet and childish ways reminded him of something lost to him so long ago. Fuu reminded him of his pack-mate that had been gone for eighty or more years by then, and he had found that her personality was pleasing, beyond that, unlike most females she did enjoy cooking, and rather then being snobby she was very much down to earth. He had picked a fine female as a mate, more so she had picked him. His musing though was cut short as he knocked on the door they had come to and were bid to 'enter.'

Taishou sat at Shin's desk, the Kami still standing looking out the window, when they entered, "Kagome seems to be awake." Said Hatsumomo as she came to sit in her mate's lap, his arm wrapping around her protectively, as well as subconsciously. Hatsumomo leaned into him nuzzling his neck attempting to calm him, it was working but he was still a bit on edge. Sayuri came to her mate as well, as they all heard another knock on the door before it slid open to reveal Sesshomaru in his pristine glory, he nodded and bowed accordingly, and stood by Jin, the opposite side of Jin's mate, near Shin. They waited for another few minutes, the air thick with tension when another knock came from the door, allowing Sango to come in with Mugen.

"She's not too happy." was all the hanyou said, before they all felt her coming. There was no knock on the door as she pushed it opened, her death scowl landing on the Kami ignoring the majority of her pack and one panting Miyako who had entered after her, gently closing the door behind her. Kagome's hair was wild and falling in waves down her back, her black kimono decorated in cream chrysanthemums floating around in the winds of her wake, as she came to a stop in front of the kami. Raising her hand, they could feel a barrier going up, those more in tune with powers knew it to be a sound proof barrier, so that sensitive ears would have no way to listen to what needed to be said. Radian looked upon the pup in amusement, he could see her aura flaring wildly, feeling it as well, and he marveled at such a creature, that he in some way had allowed to be created. Her pack could feel the suppressed weight of her angered aura, but all waited for the inevitable.

"What is this? And take it off NOW!" stated Kagome rather annoyed and bringing some of their attentions to the pendent that hung low on her neck.

"No." answered the thunder kami, receiving a dangerously threatening growl from the pup. Kagome could not believe this, she could feel her ever awake beast, her inner-self just below the surface, asking, pleading with her to allow her to rise up and attack, though Kagome wouldn't allow it, and the inner-self was aware of this fact, it didn't stop from asking, wanting, pleading, and begging for the thunder kami's blood. Radian could see the whites in her eyes bleeding crimson, the thunder and lightening flashing in now dark grey eyes that were once blue, he knew then it was quite terrifying, and at the same time beautiful. He waited though, he needed to see and feel that she would not be able to pull upon his powers, and though the lightening flashed in her eyes he did not feel the pain, it was not there, this was what he wanted, sealed within her was her link to him, he would remove the pendent after her battle with the western pup.

"What do you mean, 'No?'" she asked again far more dangerously then her voice had been before, and suddenly he could feel just a twinge of pain from the pull on his power but considering her powers and aura seemed to be higher then he had felt before he knew it would be enough to stop her from being able to draw upon them fully as she had before.

"Well pup, you draw too much on This Radian's power and I have stopped you from being able to do so. Tell me did you know you were doing it, or were you unaware?" he asked her as he walked around her circling her somewhat shocked self. The thunder Kami looked at all those in the room before he went on, "Tell me Kagome, how often is your inner-self, your beast dormant?" He turned in time to see her stiffen at the idea, and knew he was correct. Her growl was multi toned then as she looked him challengingly in the eyes, and had he not been a kami, he might have been afraid.

"We have been awake, since That Kagome woke up, when This Kagome was but eight summers old." they answered at the same time, the dark voice of her beast and the female voice of her conscious answered. The room tensed, it was unheard of, sure most had known that her beast had awoken they had assumed though that it had gone back into a slumbering state, her eyes were never bleeding red so much to think that the beast was awake within.

"Impossible." came Taishou's voice, causing Kagome to look at him, again in a challenging manner, but neither Kagome cared.

"It is not, We have been awake and together for the majority of this one's life." answered again the multi toned Kagome.

"No one could live with the inner-self for this long, they'd go mad. " the General nearly barked. Causing a dark bitter and yet joyful laughter to come from Kagome as she threw her head back for a moment before she sobered up locking her heated gaze upon him when she answered.

"And you think We haven't? You think We were pleased to be awoken so early in such a way as the death of our brother, before either That Kagome or This Kagome were ready for it. We have seen the depths of hell, Taishou and have survived its madness. Do not tell Us what is impossible, for we have lived this life for longer together then any of you have been with you and your own." they answered crossly. Taishou growled, pushing Hatsumomo of his lap as he stood about to pounce when the Kami spoke.

"You will stand down Dog General, this pup does not lie." there was a command in his voice that brokered no argument, Taishou's eyes flashed with crimson, his own inner-self wanting to be released to have her submit to him as alpha. He did not sit but he did stand down to the obviously more powerful male in the room. "Explain to them, they do not understand pup." Radian pulled his hands behind his back as he turned to stand beside Kagome, as she sighed, and shook her head to alleviate stress that was pissing her off enough to kill at the moment.

"It is tradition, that ones inner-self does not wake until they have matured, in Inu's this time as you all know is around their sixtieth year, or when they have attained the power level to this equivalence. In addition, when stressed, or pushed to extremes in the need to save or protect, an Inu often experiences a flocculation of great power, the need to protect is possible the strongest inner strength an inu can have, it is what bonds us as pack, instead of leaving us as lone souls. Such reasons are why we as a race strive to keep our calm demeanor, and aloof attitudes." it was then that Kagome's eyes darted to Radian as if asking if she should continue, he nodded and Kagome did so. "Our clan, the Kuroinu, are different from all other inu clans, we are few in number, but deadly, for in our blood is the direct link to a kami. Lord Radian." Kagome motioned to the Sire of her line. " In This one's sorrowful anger towards the dragons of the North, This Kagome, woke That Kagome. We have been awake ever since, in a dual and yet singular existence. Even now, we are one." they spoke in their multi layered voice.

"Your eyes." stated an intrigued Sesshomaru as if he was finally understanding. Kagome looked at him and smirked showing her fang, the gleam of both amusement and annoyance very prominent in her facial features.

"They are the true sign of which Kagome is in more control then the other at that moment." they answered. "Crimson, thunder and lightening, would be our inner-self in control while That Kagome stands down, glowing white, would be the both of us, which is far more common, and anything else would be our conscious self. We were enraged for a long time, being awake so much earlier then we should have been allowed us time to grow stronger then most. Even now, we are far stronger then those that have come before us." she answered Sesshomaru, as she turned her gaze back to the Kami. "We did not know we drew in your power Kami-sama, remove this chain." she ordered him, causing the thunder Kami to chuckle darkly.

"No pup, you do, and I will not allow you to do so tomorrow, I will be there to insure that the chain does not break and you will not pull upon This Radian's powers."

"You pull on the powers of this kami? It has not been your own strength?" Intoned Sesshomaru in an accusing manor. Kagome was about to reply when Radian answered for her.

"You silver pup go to far, She only pulls on my powers when she is enraged, neither she or her inner-self have been aware of the action, the link to my power is internal and cannot be severed without her own death. The pendent placed upon her stops her from being able to do so, but This Radian assures you she was quite capable on her own." Radian praised, though Kagome's scowl was still evident, She decided then that there had been enough 'staring at Kagome time.' With that she left. Kagome did hear those calling after her, she did not care, she could feel Miyako following her, and her pup, as well as others, turning towards them Kagome's inner-self and conscious self both growled darkly at them all. Every being stopped but Sango, who would not abandon her mother. Kagome looked at her pup, and huffed, and Sango knew she would not be pressed away, as she followed her mother, she could hear the foot steps of those following them in the distance.

Kagome pushed both iron doors open to the main courtyard, and stopped in the center. There blue winds began to wrap around her, her face began to extend and elongate, turning black as her fur began to grow, Sango was much the same, though the mist and smoke was green, her face too elongated, and began to discolor a deer chocolate brown. When the winds finally picked up both mother and daughter stood together, in their true forms they looked regal, both had pointed ears, and though Sango had no crest of her own, her mother's normal silvery blue were in the shape of aggravated lightening. Those who stood there looked on in awe, most female could not transform with such ease, most needed to be enraged, but these two did not. As they all stood there watching, Miyako darted out, and joined them, she looked much the same as Kagome, though her crests where smooth, she was on the other hand much smaller, about the size of Sango who's head, like Miyako's only reached to Kagome's shoulders. That was what mot had been amazed about, in her full form, Kagome was the same size or larger then most males.

The war maidens took off towards the North with no one knowing what to do, or when they would return. In truth, Miyako had only gone, because Sango was the only one that could calm Kagome when she was like this and should Sango fail Miyako would be the only other that might be able to sway her to calm; this was like the last time, the last time when Kagome had finally snapped and her beast had complete control. Kagome forty years before had gone on a killing rampage after the pain training, and there had been no one soul who could stop her. Many monks, mikos, priests, witches all died needless deaths, though Miyako did not care that they had died for they had been nuisances, she could not on the other hand allow Kagome to endanger and kill innocents though, human or demon alike, nothing matter, Kagome was nothing but walking death when she was like this.

The land of the North was still barren, still dead from years upon years of being burnt to hell and back by those who should have cared for the lands. Sango and Miyako stayed back as they watched the one they loved tear into the earth, Kagome in true form had pounced a mountain, deadly claw ripped and thrashed the earth, as growls and roared of anger ripped and rippled the air, truly Kagome was like a thunderstorm on the ground. Her tail was high in the air, and allowed her to balance gracefully as she destroyed nature in all her fury. Lightening cracked above her, and the sky was dark, as if feelings its child's anger and wanting to sooth it.

Kagome her self, was so angry, there were no words that could describe how she felt at this moment, no amount of blood that would sate her rage at this moment, to be collared like a common house mutt, even her conscious side was livid, let alone what her inner-self, the far more passionate being was feeling. As her claws ripped through earth and rock, poisons and lightening seeping from those same claws melting and burning everything they touched, making the landscape change around her, when the sun had set had finally calmed. Standing still in true form her breath ragged, hard, and painful as her heat pumped blood into her body, her rage, and anger sated at the cost of the lands, she would have to make amends later. It had been afternoon when they had left and now it was dark. She had expended herself with great care to make sure none would get hurt, to insure that her pup would not be the one that bore the brunt of her wrath, so that it would not happen again.

Sango and Miyako had long ago gotten comfortable, her pup was asleep, Miyako laying besides her, as Kagome came over and nuzzled her pup to wake, whimpering and whining to them, she asked them to come back with her, it was time to go. None had noticed that they were being watched, a pair of crimson eyes watching the thunderous female leave after the chaos she had just caused. The young female with crimson eyes was not enraged by the site that the kuroinu had made, more so curious as to find out why she had done such a thing, and more so wondering if the act could allow the new Lord of the North to declare war on the West. Kagura's hair danced on the winds as she watched the three dark inu's leave the area, wondering what her father would give her for this information.

She was the elder twin sister between herself and Kanna, as well as the eldest child of then newly self-appointed Northern lord. But above all this, Kagura wanted nothing more then to take the West, by mating, marriage, death, plague, or what ever means she would have to. The North had always been so poor because of the former cardinal Lord and very jealous of the West, but the dragons were gone now, allowing her father, to take over. She held no delusions about the male that had sired her, Kanna, or Hakudoshi, the new heir. Her father was a killer and would throw her life away at a moments notice to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was power. Kanna's and her own mother, a void-wind demoness who's name they did not even know, had been forcedly taken as mate, and had been killed for baring him female children. But he had taken another, Shiori -- a lone hanyou girl from a northern sea village, who even though she had been hanyou, was strong yet for her father's demon blood--, not long ago and that poor female had bore him Hakudoshi, but how she hated her little brother, like her father she only wished for his death. At the moment she didn't care though about any of it, the Kuroinu was of the West, and would pay for destroying their land, her father would reward her handsomely for the news. That was all she wanted for the moment, other then the heir to the West chained to her bed and naked, she smirked at the idea.

Kagome and party arrived as suddenly as they had left, her large form landing gracefully as did Sango and Miyako moments later. She said no words once she regained her humaniod form, and stormed the palace for her room, many of the servants had been with the family long enough to know to stay the hell out of the way of Kagome when angry, for truly only a creature that had no self preservation skills would dare to get on her bad side, that was probably why Inuyasha had found his way to her path. Both Sango and Miyako watched in morbid fascination, as the prince wound up and started to scream at Kagome about her mood, and how she needed to act her age, they were waiting for it, and they didn't have to wait long before Kagome reacted. They saw her grabbed the second prince by the gruff of his neck, baring her fangs, before she growled certain death at him and roaring as she threw him with such a force that the wall was broken and Inuyasha was two rooms beyond where they stood currently.

Kagome kept going as Miyako and Sango peered blinkingly into the gapping hole that Inuyasha was thrown into, or more so caused, when Kikyo came running around the corner, upset as could be at the sight of her unconscious lover. Again it had become no secret just why Kikyo was there, it seemed only Kikyo and Inuyasha thought they were being so covert that no one knew. Allowing her to get to her would be mate, Miyako and Sango gave each other a knowing look, that said 'save all those from Kagome's wrath.' Miyako darted passed Kagome as they continued on their way to her room as Miyako took down anyone that wasn't smart enough to stay out of the way, Sango was closer to Kagome thrumming as loudly as calmingly as she could. Three tackled and bewildered, not to mention manhandled servants later, Kagome was safely in her room, a danger to none who walked the halls.

She headed to the hot springs dropping her cloths and caring not where they fell as she tried to relax her state of mind, her bloodlust was gone but that did not mean in one bit she wasn't still angry, no this was far more dangerous. One who explodes allows all to see their anger, their wrath, now Kagome was calm, and that was a far more terrifying thing then to be able to see or feel her anger. Sango continued to thrum as she assisted her mother to bathe and calming her by simply being there. Miyako on the other hand was off to find her Lord, as well as her own pup, and Taishou, which wasn't all that hard considering all the strong aura's of the palace were in the study as they had been earlier. Miyako entered like Kagome had before, without waiting for acknowledgement, the males in the room falling silent as they watched in horror what Miyako did next. Faster then any of them including the Kami himself, Miyako slapped Radian with a force that was to be reckoned with only by Kagome herself.

"How dare you?!" she hissed, her own aura twisting menacingly as she spoke with such a venom that all backed away from her as her hair began to pick up on unseen winds, the whites of her eyes began to grow dark crimson, her blue of her iris' turned dark and melodious with thunder, lightening flashing around her iris.' "You collared her like some common FUCKING HOUSE MUTT! You, Who should be proud, YOU who have sired our Line! You, who I would kill for hurting her so, I will have you know wretched Kami, that she had destroyed a mountain to save all those here from her wrath, wrath that you should have encored instead of the lands." Radian was taken aback, he had felt the small tug on his powers but they had never been as Kagome's pull before, he had to wonder now if even his lock on her would keep her from them, or if she had truly mastered her blood as such, he was about to speak when Miyako pointed her clawed finger in his face, her voice was far lower and more dangerous, but mostly it was shrouded with sorrow. "You are not the kami I was once lead to believe, if you know and have seen all in this family, then you know that you have hurt her more then any one has ever before, and I will pray that her vengeance does not fall upon you, though honestly it would not surprise me if she killed you, for what you have done to my pup, you would deserve it."

Radian was shocked, he could not truly be angry with Miyako, nor any of them really, he loved them, they were his pups, and her words hurt him, cutting him far deeper then any before had, and so he lashed out the best way he could without hurting her physically. "Know you place Miyako, no mere demon could kill a kami!" he nearly roared. His reply was her bitter laughter.

"Think now thunder kami," she refused to call him by name now. "Lest you kill her out right I would venture that she will be able to handle and wield the strength of a kami, she does not need your link to power to do so, as I have witnessed her control from her own blood. Tread lightly in the water you have cast, for I will not save you from her wrath, and when that collar breaks tomorrow, we shall see what kind of monster you have created." with that she turned and left, leaving the rest of the males in the room stunned. Sesshomaru recovered first.

"What is she talking about?" he demanded of the kami who seemed to have just noticed the rest of them.

"Kagome seems to be far more powerful then I had ever thought, it seems she has mastered control via her own blood, and not through my powers, you will have a hard fight tomorrow, for that I am sorry, I seem to have riled her up a bit." Sesshomaru growled threateningly, this was not what he needed to hear, he needed to know that he could win, he had to, there would be no other, there could be none. Getting annoyed just standing there, Sesshomaru left, never noticing the now thoughtful look upon his father's face, or the worried face on Shin and his two sons. Going towards the one place here he could find peace he found himself in the gardens, wanting nothing more then to seduce her, and take her, he knew that she wanted him, and he wanted her, but there was Souta, and he couldn't let his honor go in taking a mate. He sighed which was a very un-characteristic thing for him to do, and sat near the tree Souta was buried under.

Long moments passed as he heard Souta's voice. "She's quite a fiesty one eh?" asked His long dead friend, whom he only prayed was really talking to him rather then him just making this up in his mind.

"Hn."

"Don't be like that, you can't see me right now because Meimeimei's not here. She's in a foul mood, I can feel it from here, what happened?" asked the voice.

"The kami pissed her off, locking her powers at bay." he stated not wanting to finish it out by saying, 'and I am afraid I may not be able to do it, that she might be too strong.'

"hn." Souta replied teasingly. "You are strong my friend, stronger then her. She has been hurting for so long, and so have you, but there's something else inside you, something stronger, don't worry, everything will work out as it should." said Souta, and Sesshomaru knew if he could see his friend he'd see a smirk on his face.

"You sound as if you know things this Sesshomaru does not."

"Being dead does allow one certain allowances that the living do not have, not that I can share of these things with you, but you have no reason to fear tomorrow, you will win, you are hers as much as she is yours. Now though you must get up, and go talk." finished the voice of Souta who said nothing again. Sesshomaru sighed again, as he looked up and saw the vestige of his mother, his mother was a goddess in his eyes, even still to this day she was possibly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen until he'd seen Kagome. As she walked towards him her silver hair gleamed in the pale light of the growing moon, her skin was porcelain, and a soft smirk lit her face aflame with happiness. She staid steady in her course as she reached him and asked.

"May I sit with you?" He nodded his head and they both sat in silence for some time just being around one another, it was not often that she and her pup got time alone like this, and right now that was what they needed. Others would only ruin the peace they had with one another, Sesshomaru was more her son then Taishou had ever wanted to admit, Inuyasha on the other hand, well there was no denying that he was Taishou's son, beyond the prince being the spitting image of his sire, their brash attitudes and mannerisms were identical. She knew with time and a good mate, her youngest would be his father's pup more then Sesshomaru ever would. No, her son was like herself, emotional, and brooding when they wanted to be, calm and quiet, demur almost, but playful in the right moods. Hatsumomo sighed before she began to speak again.

"When you were just a tiny pup, so small that even I have a hard time thinking of you as such," she said with a smile, "You were full of energy, so much so that I threatened your father that I would never have another pup if it were to be anything like you at night, and some how I ended up with your brother." she laughed while he chuckled a bit, "You just seemed to be alive so much in the glow of the moon. It took me forever but I finally figured out just why." Smiled Hatsumomo as she looked upon her eldest. "I don't think even your father knows about this, my darling, please pull your aura in as much as you can, and close you eyes, see your aura inside of you." she said as she placed a barrier around them, it was small and tight but enough so that none would feel what she was about to unlock. Sesshomaru looked at his aura, it was a pale blue, almost white, but in the darkness of his being, there was another source, another light deeper then he had ever looked before.

"So you see it my son?" Hatsumomo asked, while Sesshomaru nodded. "good go to it and embrace it as your own. Kagome is not the only descendent of a kami. " she said in almost a whisper. Sesshomaru had barley heard her words as he made contact with the now bright almost blinding light of this other source, he embraced the light as his mother had asked, and felt overwhelmed, it was warm and bright, and so very powerful.

"Prince of the moon, welcome to your birthright." said a voice in almost a whisper, as the light was absorbed into him. While in the real world Sesshomaru was lulled into slumber by his mother's thrums, as she watched her son take back the control of his powers, powers that she herself had sealed deep within him so that when he was able to he could use them, the powers of the heiress of the moon. Hatsumomo's pale finger traced lightly the crescent moon on her son's brow, it had not been a gift from her mate, for her second son did not have it, and yet it seemed that Sesshomaru had shared her own gift, blood that like her own and her father before her and so on and so forth had gotten from Tsukuyomi, kami of the moon.

* * *

**AN:** i want to say thanks to my Beta, she puts up with my marbles more then most others do ** Twist in Fate**! you rock. I also want to thanks the countless amount of folks who have stuck with this story and my random updates, as well as all of you who have asked for more and i gladly give you this. Next chapter i hope to have this weekend, no promises.

**PS.** please check out my front page, i've listed some very note worthy authors and stories, as well my **LJ**, which has previously unseen fics that i'm not really sure about posting, fair warning some of the fics are mean and do bash and have not been edited yet. they are all Sess/Kags, and all mature, and yeah... private message me about those if ya goo look. - r0o

**PpSs.** There is a story, _Yellow Brick Road_, by RenEmma, its fantastic, give it a chance if your looking for something refreshing, its rated M. and its a Sess/Kags. **ITS FANTASTIC!** Good luck RenEmma! - r0o


	25. Chapter 25

**25. Wisteria Night.**

* * *

Hatsumomo sat there with her eldest son as he rested seemingly glowing faintly in the light of the moon above them, giggling mostly to herself, she had not had him asleep in her lap since he was such a small pup and such things were beneath him now. The sight of him like this welled the mothering instinct she had in her chest that she wanted another pup, both of her own were of mating age and soon their home would be without. She wondered ideally as her finger played on the face of her snoozing pup, what she would have to do to talk her mate into having another, perhaps a female pup this time. She moved her son's bands from his face and looked upon him, truly he was her son, yes he had some of his father's personality but when it came to business, Sesshomaru was her own son, where Inuyasha followed with both looks and tactics like his father. She sighed as she traced the demure blue crescent upon his brow, her own mate had never known what the emblem meant. It sat upon both of their brows, Sesshomaru and herself, Taishou had been very surprised when Inuyasha was born and didn't have one as well, but it just spoke to how powerful her eldest pup was. She knew though, she could feel it, where as she was sure her mate could not, Sesshomaru could challenge his sire for rights to alpha at any time, _could have now for a long time_, she thought. Hatsumomo knew that he would not for as long as he could, Sesshomaru knew the weight that a title held, and she was somewhat glad, for even a little bit of time, that he could be free of such burdens.

It was becoming late in the evening now, and they would have to go back to the Palace of the Moon this night, as much as she hated to wake her son, she knew she had to, she lamented doing it though for if all things went as she hoped they would, she would lose her job as coddler to Kagome. A pretty smile found its way to her face at the thought, _oh yes Kikyo would have made a fine daughter, well she still would really, but not for her eldest, _the snowflake female would have been a demure lump of boredom for her eldest, _quickly_, she snorted unladylike at the thought. Kagome on the other hand was so exotic, captivating, lively, she didn't back down, she could keep her son on his toes, more then anything she brought out the pup in her son, and Hatsumomo loved that about the girl. She had seen them in the gardens here and there when they were alone for the rare moments, they had a chemistry that went almost down to the soul, Kagome could do things that no one had been able to do since Souta died. Sighing in such an unladylike way she knew her alone time with her prince was over, gently so as not to startle him Hatsumomo woke her son, with a low whine he gave way to the waking world.

Sesshomaru slowly became aware that he was laying down, he felt so calm and warm, loved, he honestly didn't want to get up, he hadn't felt like this since he was a pup. His mothers scent found its way to his nose, surrounding him, embracing him, and slowly he opened his golden orbs to look upon the smirking vision of his mother, truly she was such an angel and his father was lucky to have one such as she. He watched as she taped his nose with her index finger forcing him to cross his eyes as it always had, before kissing his brow, and helping him to sit up though he didn't need it. He felt different, not in a bad way, but off just a bit, like something had changed, something must have happened because he didn't remember laying down or his mother coming to him so he could use her lap as a pillow, thought at that he wasn't complaining, for no matter what he did or said he really did love his mother. He was actually slightly embarrassed by the fact that he had fallen asleep though, and in his mother's lap no less, he hadn't done that for a very long time though, he admitted silently to himself that he missed having such moments like this, it wasn't often that he had time to himself with his dam. He watched as his mother got up and made to leave, only stopping to look over her shoulder playfully as she said, "Just sit for a moment you'll be fine. We're going back to the palace shortly, I'll have servants pack anything personal, save your swords." she smiled at him again, while he nodded as he sat there and watched her walk away.

Sesshomaru sat for a short time, when he felt another coming towards him, he looked up only to see Kagome, "Are you nervous?" she asked playfully, noticing that something was different about him, whatever it was though she liked it. She sat down next him, and didn't expect him to answer, they sat for a few minutes both looking up at the stars that were now bright in the sky before she began to speak again but quietly as if to her herself. "I should warn you if you haven't figured it out by now, I have a wicked temper, and I'm not very submissive. I will probably always challenge you. I like to fight. A lot. So if there's ever a time in which something we protect is in need, I won't hide. I am for kami sakes **NOT** a morning person. As far as intimacy goes you're the only one I have ever even attempted anything with." she said still not looking at him but feeling the hot blush on her cheeks, at this Sesshomaru looked at her, smirking to himself. He liked the idea, he would be her only, in everything.

"I like purple wisteria in the setting sun, and Sakura trees in the full moons glow, I like it when its sunny and hot when I have my sword in my hand, I like the smell of the oils in the leather. I don't frighten at the sight of blood or the scent, but I hate spiders, and most other bugs, but those silk worms were beautiful. I like the color blue. Hmmm, This Kagome and That Kagome agree to all of this." she paused as if to think of anything else she should tell him about herself. "I think that's it really, oh!" she exclaimed sitting up a bit more, causing Sesshomaru to turn again to her again, "I Like to read, and I can't stand to lose, even at little things. When I get my mind stuck on something it usually doesn't budge. Hmm I do think that's all really. Do you have anything you want to know?" though again she didn't let him answer as she went on. "It doesn't look like we'll be having that dinner, its getting late, and we're not even back yet. Its tomorrow at dawn." She was rambling she knew, but she kept going. "I have no idea what armor I'm going to wear, or how long it'll take, What--" she didn't get to say anymore of that statement though as Sesshomaru had taken her chin in his hand and pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss was gentle, and sweet, not like the ones they had shared thus far, he had listened to everything she had to say, and realized quickly that she was rambling, kissing her was the only way he could get her to stop it seemed. When they pulled back she had a rosy blush which was saying something considering how sun kissed her skin was while she was nibbling on her lower lip, he had completely quieted her up in just a moment and honestly he thought it was the cutest thing. The face she made was adorable, he almost hated to admit the fact even to himself, he loved how innocent she was to these type of actions, and that fact only made him want her more, considering her war tactics were anything but so innocent, it was possibly her polar opposite to all other females that he liked her so much. _If he could grow old, _he thought_, he would be glad to do it with her_. They sat under the tree near Souta's grave, it was odd but they were at peace, Kagome had ignored her brother, just this once but he was still near, and smiling at the pair of them, it seemed like things would go well once he was gone, and he could feel glad to know that someone would protect Kagome like he would. Sesshomaru had leaned back a bit and picked one of the cream colored flowers near by, though they were both still silenced, he had pulled her ebony locks back and placed the bloom behind her ear, setting her face prettily. She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter and tighten in his chest. He didn't care how close to death he came, come the morning he would make her his.

The couple was unaware of so many eyes upon them, both sets of their parents, as well as her long dead brother, and a kami watched the pair as they sat in comfortable silence, watched as she placed her head on his shoulder and leaned into him. Even if they were not aware of what was happening, which it seemed was correct the older ones could see it as plain as the moon hanging in the sky, their pups, were in love. Miyako too had watched some of then evening, though she had gone to get their swords there were no other personal effects that needed to be packed, moving so fast that she seemingly materialized in front of the pair Miyako handed them their blades, before she spoke, "If you leave now there will still be just enough time for a light late night meal. But then I suggest you both get some rest, I will tell those who need to know where you are. Have your time away from prying eyes." with that she handed them the swords, winked, before she vanished again, they stood, Sesshomaru holding Kagome's hand as they did so. Their parents and most of the prying ears and eyes that were watching didn't know where they were headed to as a cloud formed under Sesshomaru's feet and they left the male pup holding the female close to his body.

Watching them leave, Miyako looked to her son, then Sayuri, and smiled while nodding before she went to Taishou and Hatsumomo, "I've sent them back to the Palace of the Moon. He wanted some alone time with her to get to know her a bit more, there are many here that would not give them that peace." Hatsumomo giggled as Taishou looked like he'd been caught doing something, like he was a pup. Miyako merely smiled and left them all alone she had to get Sango and herself ready to go, the young pup never liked it much when her mother got off by herself, shaking her head she entered the palace, distantly followed by the Lord and his lady and the Second as his lady, the kami left following after all of them.

Sesshomaru held Kagome close, _it was interesting_, he thought, _that she could both be comfortable and shy at the same time around him,_ she was amusing, playful, mean, and stubborn, she was so much to him. Resting his chin on the top of her head they thrummed to one another, it was so peaceful, and wonderful. In no time they made it back to the Palace of the Moon, its namesake hanging high in the heavens, advising that the night was nearly at its zenith, and that when the dawn came they would set off to fight one another, and she would hopefully lose. She didn't want to tell him that she wanted that, that she wanted to be able to be weak even if it was only to him, that she didn't always have to be so strong but she didn't need to tell him it was something he knew, something he could feel only when he was with her. They found a comfortable peace in this knowledge, a feeling that neither had known in a very long time, and they felt it when they were together.

Arriving at the Palace they touched down in the garden, where a small low table sat with cushions, and candles lit, lanterns floating in a not so distant pond. The full light of the moon glowing upon them, the atmosphere was perfect for romance, and yet there was no awkwardness, only peace between the two. They sat, her kimonos billowing out a bit when she brought herself down gracefully, even if she didn't feel as such in the yards of silken fabric. Her happy rich blue eyes falling into his molten gaze of gold, a small smirk playing on her lips as she looked upon his faintly glowing form, Kagome had never seen Sesshomaru on a night such as this. She wasn't sure if it was his pale skin and silver hair that reflected such a light that he glowed, or if his power just stood out so much more that being in his presence was like standing next to the moon, either way she was unsure and nearly enamored with the sight of him. Doubt was never something that Kagome had succumbed to, after so many years of her life, so many trail and tribulations, Kagome had confidence in almost everything she did. That confidence all left when she was with him, and though it should unnerve her, she some how could find peace with him, even though he was what caused it, he was also the fix, she understood it, and yet if asked she would not be able to explain it.

A light dinner was served to the pair, and with the grace of any courtier Kagome showed all the proper ladylike manners that he had never taken notice of before. He found her form was delicate, and small, he wondered how he could think she was so prefect, though he did. He noticed her slender tapered fingers as she held her chopsticks, fingers that with expert skill held a sword like the deadly thing it was. He noticed that she had small wrists, and muscular but not disgustingly so arms, square shoulders that were set and held in place proudly. That her breasts were large but not too much that he would be burdened with them, her waist though hidden from his sight by her obi and some layers of silk, he knew was small, which only led him to her ripe hips. Hips that he would love to sink is claws into as he led her in place for him to mount, she sat and though he could not see her legs he had seen them once at least and it was enough for his ever awake mind to paint vivid pictures from memory. The afternoon at the hot springs was automatically brought to his mind as he looked upon her unaware that at the same time she gazed upon him lost in her own thought.

Watching him was like a game to her, she constantly tried to see if there was something new to him that she had not noticed before. Like his hands, he had long claws, that she had felt heated against her skin on more then one occasion, they were tapered to his strong hands, and she knew though, his hands were deadly and yet at the same time so gentle to her at least. His arms were strong, strong arms that could hold her to him, or swing his weapon with the intent to smite. She found her gaze upon his broad neck and set strong shoulders, he would mark her on her neck, it was not tradition that the female do the same but she would when she got the opportunity to, she couldn't wait to sink her fangs into him. Her slightly glazed and tiniest bit aroused eyes followed the way up his to his face, his lips though often drawn into fine line or a frown had neither tonight, they did though almost set into a slight smirk. She hadn't noticed that she was gifting him with the scent of her slight arousal as she sized him up, or that fact that he had smirked while watching her watch him, and when she finally continued up to his eyes, she realized there was amusement in them, amusement because she realized she was staring, and had been caught. She quickly brought her face down and blushed as she heard him stand.

Kagome looked up to him as he offered her his hand, she took it, noticing like himself that there was a small shock that sent chills up their spines, she blushed again unable to stop the heat from rising to her cheeks. His molten gaze did not help the matters, Sesshomaru led her into the gardens, they were lucky it was a rather warm night, and there had been a comfortable breeze blowing around them. Fireflies danced around them as he led her deeper into the garden, near the hidden door that she had been to before, she wondered if he had planned for a night dip in the warm waters, and was a bit disappointed when he led them over to a wall of ivy. She watched curiously as his youki flared and the ivy pealed its way back, revealing a carved rock veranda that over looked the Western lands. She had never noticed that the Palace sat on a cliff like this, but she supposed she had never attempted to attack this palace, or had she ever come up to this side of it.

The veranda was carved right out of the face of the mountain that the Palace sat atop, its walls and the stones were gray, but yet strangely white in color as thought they had been acid washed, which she guessed they had been, but it was possible that the moons glow gave way to such illusions. There were benches, chairs and a futon to lay upon, as well as cushions piled high in the corner, and above them hung vines upon vines of hanging wisteria, she couldn't help but also notice that there was a small water fall that had hanging glass goblets. Glass had been something that fire youkai had formulated long before the imports of china from man, but it was still rare to find any in a youkai home because of how fragile it was, what point was there to having something that could break so easily. The fact that it was here at all spoke to how private this area was, how they would not be disturbed at all while here. As she walked into this hidden Eden , the curtain of ivy behind them had resumed its hiding of such a place, and they were alone with only themselves, the waterfall, the moon and the stars.

He didn't know why he wanted to show her this place, he still didn't know enough about her, he knew he would never learn enough about her, and she knew next to nothing about him, but together, when they were together, it was amazing. In all his life, never had he felt at such peace and love by another, his dam and his sire, he knew they loved him, he knew that they would do anything for him, hell he even knew Rin loved him like a father figure, but with her, with Kagome it was all so different. He felt that if he didn't have her, body, mind and soul he would not be able to survive, he pondered this as she took her small dark delicate hand in his own large pale rough one, leading her to the futon, before he let her hand dropped and he retrieved many pillows and cushions. Placing the feather filled contraptions down at their feet he sat himself so that he'd be comfortable before he pulled her down into his lap. He was leaning back against the pillows, with her sitting sideways in his lap stretched out on top of him. Sesshomaru weaved his hand in her mass of inky onyx tress, while the other rubbed her back slowly, smoothly. Kagome's hand had wrapped its way around his neck while the other lay upon his chest, which she was using as a pillow.

Kagome's thrum was low and quiet, and brought them both to a new level of peace, he was breathing deeply and evenly, and she had wondered after a while if he had gone to sleep beneath her when he spoke. "I'm not nervous about tomorrow I plan on winning, perhaps it is you who are nervous about after the battle," he said huskily, causing Kagome's scent to spike a bit as he rubbed her back harder and lower, "My temper when it rises is like a wrath none have known, though I have the patience of a god, dealing with Inuyasha as a sibling one requires it, I will more then likely demand submissiveness as it is all I have ever known, though I know you won't give it easily it will be fun to get you to do it." he said quietly as she gasped and hit him playfully causing him to smirk a bit.

"You can challenge me all you'd like, you will know your place, beneath me screaming to the heavens my name" he said again feeling her heat rise as he teased her verbally. "I too like to fight, a lot, but I will protect what is this Sesshomaru's there will be no need for your sword, but if for some reason beyond the abilities of this Sesshomaru should you need it, I would be proud to have you as a mate that would wield it so. I am a morning person, though I can adjust when the need arises, and I can find pleasurable ways to wake you in the mornings." he said as he leaned down to lick the shell of her ear causing her to shiver, and her scent to spike dangerously. "And as far as intimacy This Sesshomaru will forever and always be you're only one and anything." The implications of those words had her hot with wanton needs, that she hoped would be dealt with in the next cycle of the sun and moon. She could feel the hot blush on her cheeks, at this Sesshomaru looked at her, smirking to himself for the second time this night.

"I like white lotus blossoms in the moonlight, and Yuki Yanagi trees in the full bloom, I have always wanted to plant an orchard of them, but I have never had the time. I like it when it snows, and none have walked upon the fragile surfaces yet, when its still clean and unblemished, and I like the smell of you when you blush." he said watching again as she blushed deeply, remembering that he was answering all of her unasked questions. "I have never frightened at the sight of blood or the scent, and I am not fond of spiders either, most other bugs do not bother this Sesshomaru, and I agree the silk worms were beautiful. I like the color white, it's clean and cool to the eye. I am fond of reading as well and I too can't stand to lose, even at the little things, I too am very stubborn, this Sesshomaru is pleased that we did have our dinner, and it is getting late, rest koi." he said noticing that she was having at hard time fighting the lull of his voice in her ear.

His mokomokosama pulled on her own and they both wrapped the pair in the warmth of their pelts, they stayed like that for many hours to come that night, resting comfortably in the others embrace, and it wasn't until Sesshomaru woke to the sound of a female voice calling out to Kagome that he knew their private time was up. He took note that the moon was now resting low in the sky, meaning that dawn was approaching soon, they had slept the night away together he had never slept so well without being near his dam. Kagome still had her innocence but that would not last long he thought with smug male pride. Sighing, which was very unlike himself, he nipped at Kagome, licking and suckling on her ear, as he heard her moan into the waking world. Her hand opened against his chest before it began to rub and she began to thrum her pleasure, he groaned as he felt his need for her waking as she allowed her pleasure at being brought to the waking world like this. "I told you I could bring you into the waking world pleasantly." he breathed against her ear, causing her again to shiver. "It is time to wake they are looking for you, and it will be dawn in a bit less then two hours, we both need to ready ourselves." Sleepy pale blue eyes looked at him while nodding, she might be awake but she was still not a morning person.

Assisting her into a standing position, he too gained his footing and led her out of the secret veranda, upon exiting the area, he led her out of the more secluded garden and into the main garden where Sango stood waiting for them. He handed his soon to be mate off to the pup and watched as they went into the palace, he stayed watching even as she turned back to look at him, before she smiled secretively, and going back into the palace. Parting he went to his own quarters, to make ready, he also wanted time to stretch and swing his blade around a bit to get his blood going, he knew that this fight he was going to need all that he would need everything he had to him to win. Kagome was led silently to her own quarters where the hot spring was waiting for her, she was pleased that she didn't have to ask for it, she still really wasn't a morning person, at least not with out her tea.

Sesshomaru walked into his own room, he did not have maids and servants to wait on him, nor did his sire attempt to give him a good talking to, he didn't need nor did he want anyone to deal with other then to be notified of the time, and Jaken would do that without doubt. His sitting room was dark compared to how pale he was as a vestige, his walls were a deep crimson almost wine color, his floors the darkest cherry finish one could find in this palace as a whole, his chambers were extensive in size, and in fact could not really be called just a room, as it was a suite. He had in this suite four main rooms, the dark sitting room, that held a fireplace and low tables in which he was able to meet anyone like his father or mother, without having them in his inner sanctum of his bedroom. He also had a study, whose walls were a deep forest green where one could see the color, if they were not hidden behind shelves that held scrolls and bound scripts of information, that he vaguely remembered the word for, _'books'_, he thought in amusement as he passed the room. And then he came upon the last room that would be Kagome's when she became his mate, and until they either had pups and needed more space or a place of their own, or, _and he didn't want to think of this yet_, when he finally became lord. This room was empty primarily but there was a mirrored vanity, and a large wardrobe that were also dark cherry in color, as well as a thick futon to sleep upon. He would have to have his mother fix things while he was coupling with his mate to be.

Entering his own bedroom, the colors went from dark to pristine white, his color. The floor was still its rich dark tone but the walls were gleaming white, his own futon which he would share with his mate unless she displeased him or she was a female that snored. His futon was rather thick and was not one that could easily be aired out_, it was in fact three futons stacked together but no one had ever mentioned this to him._ In here he had his own wardrobe as well as a set of drawers that sat low, they were filled with many things that he enjoyed and liked, such as brushes and combs for his hair as well as oils for his skin and his swords, which sat on a rack upon this dresser. Picking out certain items that he needed he went for a bath, the hot waters would relax his muscles a bit and that might be welcome compared to how tight they were at the moment. He knew he was not nervous, but this would be the fight of his life up to this point, he knew this enemy, he had seen her fight before, and yet it had never been at its fullest, he knew that he had only seen the smallest bit needed to win up until this point but he also knew she would not hold back against him, and that he would have one hell of a fight to win.

Across the wing was Kagome, she had gone right to the baths as well, her muscles were taught and tight, and needed to expand and loosen a bit for this fight. She was nervous, not in her own abilities, but she had never seen Sesshomaru fight, or at least not since the day that Souta died. She wasn't sure what he was capable of but then he was unsure of her as well. Miyako washed Kagome's back while the pup was deep in thought, Sango on the other hand was in the bed chamber getting her kimono set ready for the day, it would not be the normal billowing hamaka and hartoi set that it normally was, and even the armor was to be different then the norm. This outfit was more like a demon slayers body suit then the normal fighting kimono that she normally wore, it hugged Kagome's skin closely but was still loose enough to stretch for all her moves, and would get less caught up while they fought. Even her hair was dressed differently then normally. The crown was still poofed a bit before it fell into a braid but that braid was lost into a heap of a pony tail that was high on her upon her head. Her ears in this still looked so pronounced, and gave her face a more angular look rather then the slight heart shaped look that it normally held.

Rising out of the bath Kagome was dried before she began to stretch, her lean long legs moved up and down as she arched her hips from one side to another. Her back and shoulders popping as she moved, rotating out the rest of her body the rest of her slowly clicked as she popped a bit more. Moving her body from the stretches to more powerful kicks and lunges her morning routine began. She did not have much space or time so she decided she would just focus on herself rather then the movement, becoming one with her inner-self as her conscious moved their body. They moved as one in perfect harmony as their energy built up around them in a glow, from all around the palace, the begins without could feel the sudden waves of energy coming from her room, and many had woken or stopped what they were doing to feel the waves that came from this creature.

Stopping what she was doing once again, Kagome had little time to waste at this point, dipping into the hot liquid for a moment to rinse the light sheen of sweet off her body she again dried and dressed. It didn't take long for her to adorn the suit and armor, in fact she rather liked this set more then most because it was stronger and much lighter, she did not wear it often only because there was hardly a reason to since the wars that had brought Sango to her years before. She had settled those issues personally then and peace had reigned in the Sun Empire of the main land. Black glossy boots adorned her feet that went up her caves, the tight hamaka's went from just below her knees to the apex of her sex, they were a thunderous grey in color, around her waste was a royal sapphire sash-like obi that had a dark silver threading and would hold her swords. To guard both her hips and her torso was the finest armor the Sun empire could make, the light weight material was indeed metal, and fit her like a glove. The top of this armor was another piece it was a separate part of the armor but it could be put together as one, the breast plate was thicker, and shinier, and had one large arch of spikes that looked very much like Sesshomaru's though they were a bit more jutted to the back then his. Finishing herself up was her hatori, it was also the same thunderous grey as her hamaka's, and held no pattern, the whole look was masculine, and yet with her dark coloring, and the sash that pulled the color in her eyes out, it looked wonderful on her. Pulling both Tenmiki and Tenmaru from their silk bags she laced them into her obi and they were off.

The war maidens went out to the court yard where only her father stood waiting for them, the night was still there but the stars were dull and the sky was beginning to pale in color. A large thunderous grey cloud formed under all four pairs of their feet, Shinosamu, knowing that today he would more then likely lose this daughter for keeps today. He was a bag of mixed emotions and for once in his life he was at a loss, Miyako too looked a bit down, sure her pup would be finding a mate, but she had grown very used to having them all around her palace, and with Kagome more then likely staying Sango would as well. With the exception of Miroku she would be alone once again, perhaps, she thought, _maybe it was time to give into his advances_, yes he was younger by generations then she, but they were both still in their prime, and he was always trying to get her to bear his son, perhaps without a palace full of pups she could have another of her own. Sango was completely unsure of herself, yes she had confidence that her mother had always before given her, but with her mother more then likely becoming Sesshomaru's mate, she was unsure that he would allow her to remain with her. She did not think she could be too far from the only one she could ever recall knowing as mother, sighing to herself and drawing the attention of her mother, Kagome embraced her, and answered as thought reading her mind. "You will always have a piece of my heart. Never forget that. If it comes to it I will talk him into keeping you." she smiled a smile that all mothers do.

Landing in the clearing, Kagome released her pup and embraced her father, she hugged him dearly and said, "Today I will make you proud. Do not mourn the loss of a daughter, for you may yet gain a son." her fathers dark blue eyes seemed to glow bright at his pup, he was not a man of words, but of actions, leaning his brow to her own, he said low so only she could hear.

"You have always made this one proud." Shin's daughter looked up to him a smiled before nodding and they released one another. Kagome looked to Miyako last. Words were lack luster to be able to say what needed to be said, with a nod of her head Miyako smiled true to the young kuroinu, and took Sango's hand before leading them away from Kagome. She on the other hand took the few moments before dawn to look around, they were surrounded on all sides by Western soldiers, it was possible that there was a full garrison on guard for this event. Looking out further, she could see a large dais, atop it were three large thrones, a blue crescent moon on the largest and tallest, being Taishou's, and equally but still lower were a green leaf for Shipputaka, and a golden star for Kogomaru. From the distance she could make them all out from her family to Sesshomaru's as well as the Thunder Kami whom she scowled at for the charm still resting against her breast, _oh yes he would pay dearly for that_, she reminded herself, to young Lord Shippo, Kouga as well, and some female with pigtails and obnoxious red hair. Kagome sighed, 'what a spectacle.' she thought sardonically. Her eyes raked over the land, it had been a large clearing to begin with, and now it looked like a battle field, much and been cleared away since she had last been here next to this lake. She could feel the enchantments on the edges of her senses telling her that Taishou did not want this fight to be well known about other then family and seemingly the other cardinal lords, she had no qualm with this, for it was never too good for the others to know all your tricks. Still moving her eyes they finally landed on her would be mate, he was beautiful, if not deadly, she could feel it from here.

"No song?" he teased.

"I didn't think you'd want to put up with it."

"Hn."

"Indeed." they both stopped their conversation and turned to the dais where Taishou and the rest were, his large booming voice calling out to the pair.

"Today you fight to submission by defeat or unconsciousness." he paused while seemingly still thinking of this one even though he knew they both wore both of their swords, he had never approved of his son's second blade. Shortly after Kagome had left Sesshomaru had come home with the second blade Tokijin, he knew the sword held and evil oni in it but Sesshomaru had never been effected by it, he did not know what it would fare against Kagome's Tenmaru and Tenmiki, though he could not blame his son for having the second blade, he himself had carried three into battle for a very long time. As the last vestiges of night began to vanish Kagome spoke again.

"Don't hold back, because I'm not going to."

"Wouldn't dream of it." he replied. They were at the moment more then one hundred yards from the other, one facing north the other facing south, when the sun broke over the vastly treed horizon, and blazing gold hit them both. With that the battle began.

* * *

**AN:** OMG dont hate me!! hides OO so cliff? ne? i want to say thanks to my Beta, she puts up with my marbles more then most others do ** Twist in Fate**! you rock. I also want to thanks the countless amount of folks who have stuck with this story and my random updates, as well as all of you who have asked for more and i gladly give you this. Next chapter i hope to have this weekend, no promises.

**PS.** please check out my front page, i've listed some very note worthy authors and stories, as well my **LJ**, which has previously unseen fics that i'm not really sure about posting, fair warning some of the fics are mean and do bash and have not been edited yet. they are all Sess/Kags, and all mature, and yeah... private message me about those if ya goo look. - r0o

**PpSs.** There is a story, _Yellow Brick Road_, by RenEmma, its fantastic, give it a chance if your looking for something refreshing, its rated M. and its a Sess/Kags. **ITS FANTASTIC!** Good luck RenEmma! - r0o


	26. Chapter 26

**26. Battle Royale.**

* * *

Kouga had been humiliated by the female kuroinu, though he had ended things on good terms with the female he was still feeling less then masculine as of late. He had never in his life fought anyone so fiercely, and yet the battle was short and staccato, pointless to her, and he knew it. She had completely changed his views on many things, and yet he knew that by fighting her he would forever be her ally if she ever asked for his help, he would be there for her, and the West if that's where she ended up. They, his father and himself had gone home, and he had thought for some time…days on end of what had happened there, he had sat, moped and finally he had been pulled out of his dangerous thoughts by the most unlikely of people. Ginta, who was a mix breed both inu and ookami, and second to Inuyasha the second prince of the West had been the one who had given the wolf prince his future. They had spoken of many things, foolish things, of life and what they had made of it thus far worth living. Kouga had scoffed, the prince was one of many who slighted the half wolf for he was not fully of their blood, but the boy was of great heart, and such comments were often rolled off his back in good humor.

Kouga had asked him, "How can I go on knowing that a female beat me in battle in front of the other cardinal lords? What is there left for me, my future, and my eventual reign?" he asked harshly. Ginta who had been sitting with him off and on over the time had looked and said.

"What good would we do if you weren't here, if she had killed you or you allowed yourself to wallow as such, in such un-princely fashions? Who will the young ones look up to when the elders are too slow to fight, their legs too stiff to move?"

"Who would want me now as mate, or as Lord?" retorted the prince bitterly.

"You must be as blind as you are a fool." answered back the wolf-dog, earning a growl from Kouga.

"And what would a mixed breed like you know of it?" seethed Kouga watching as Ginta got up and dusted himself off calmly, being mixed breed did not bother Ginta, he was not of the full wolf clan and he could not inherit land or titles, he could only be a grunt, but the blood of his mother, the inu that had never mated his father, she who had abandoned him as a cub had given him a future through her blood and her ties to her land, the West. He had always been an optimist, and truly his being mixed breed had only left him with the more positive traits of both beautiful races. He was fast like the wind of the ookami, smart, tactful like the inu, loyal to a fault, like the wolf, and fiercely protective like the dog. He was the perfect warrior and a novice philosopher, he did not back down, and he would always be reliable. Walking off towards a waiting female that had shown up during their discussion he tossed his answer over his shoulder.

"I may be of mixed blood, but I know a good thing when I see it. I know that all things happen for a reason, and that you were never meant for her. But its not to say that there's not one who has been right in front of you the whole time, if only you'd look. See ya Kouga." he said turning to look at his younger sister. "Ready to go meet up with pops Sis?" he asked a particularly pretty looking ookami with bright red hair and striking green eyes who had been looking intently at the wolf prince. She had never really understood the hatred and mockery that the wolves had always placed upon her elder brother whom she had always looked up to because of his more then natural grace. He was a good demon and stronger then most of them thanks to his mother's blood, and yet he never said an ill word about them, taking their harsh treatment as though it was nothing. Long ago as a little cub she had made it her goal to protect Ginta from anything that would hurt him, even if he would not, he had always been her idol, for he was everything honorable, and nothing deplorable like so many of the males around. She did not take kindly to anyone that called him 'mixed-breed' or anyone that callously pointed out his mother's inu blood, she knew that inus and ookami's did not get along and for the mother to carry the pup to term and not kill it meant that Ginta had been conceived in love, and that was enough for her. Giving the dark wolf prince a piercing look that could freeze hell she turned to leave but not before narrowing her eyes at him, Kouga had seen many beauties before in his long life, but he had never seen a she-wolf with such colors, or one who had such animated green eyes, and especially one that seemingly wanted nothing to do with him, she was a challenge and he loved a good challenge. She was beautiful and she was looking right at him when he heard Ginta call out. "Come on Ayame pops is waiting and I hafta get back to the West!"

"Coming Ginta!" she called out finally taking her eyes off of Kouga, but growled in annoyance as she did so, only to take off after her brother.

"Ayame." Kouga had whispered to the wind, his fate was sealed before he'd ever talked to the girl, all it had taken were those angry cute hypnotic green eyes. He had stalked her like prey the next day, introduced himself the day after, and two days of many fights, harsh words, scathing rebukes, and finally worn down acceptance, they had been mated. As his mate, as he was the future lord and current heir to the East, where she would be lady one day, she had been reluctantly brought to this battle. Neither she nor Kouga wanted her to come, but it was now her duty to attend events like this, if his father went, he went, and as his mate, she went. Only his mother having been newly pupped herself, _-'something about proving that the lady had indeed given birth to an idiot and he wanted another just to make sure it was the lord and lady's pup that came out this way, and if he should seek other heirs', _honestly Ayame didn't even want to ask about what Lord Kogomaru was muttering about then-, was allowed reprieve from this event. Though Ayame was with pup herself, she was not the lady of the land just yet, and could not stay back with the pack, they were too newly mated to allow it anyway.

Shipputaka, had plainly wanted to see the young female fight _this_ battle, besides this she was fighting the heir to the West as they had before with both the Lord of the North and the heir to the East he was supposed to come. Beyond this though, they would all have to come here again in a little more then a week anyways for the closing mating ball, what more was a few days? The West and the South had long ties together, in fact they had never fought once, the dogs knew better then to try and rile up the foxes, and the foxes knew better then to start fights with the dogs, it was common since, unlike the wolves of the East who were always on uneasy grounds with the dogs of the West. He, Shipputaka, had guessed correctly, knowing that she had held back in both fights and was anxious to see just what the dark hound could do, he couldn't lie to himself. Unlike the lightly colored dogs the dark coloring of this female was highly attractive to him, and had he been younger and with out a mate, Sesshomaru would find himself fighting another Lord for the gal. He had no qualms of mixed breeds, _and further more she had power on par with her beauty,_ he thought that it was almost a shame he was already happily mated.

They had all been up for hours now, events like this one would need time and space to be played out upon, the two titans to battle one another knew just what they were doing, and could easily in battle destroy a palace, even if that was not the intent. The sky had been dark and yet growing far more pale by the minute as stars slowly began to sink back into the sky for another day when they came to the large raised dais. There were cushions and chairs seating for the lords, and their mates, as well as their heirs and in Kouga's case his mate. Everything was prepared for them all, slowly one by one more party members showed, and eventually Sesshomaru did as well possibly thirty minutes before dawn. Kagome came with even less time, but everyone was there and waiting by then, they could see her saying things to her family, and that family making their way over to them. From the distance it was nearly impossible to hear what the pair was speaking about just in the last few moments before the sun rose into the air for the day, whatever it was, it made Kagome smile they noticed.

The dais sat in the east, the sun was at their backs, and it was forced to come up over the raised dais before it hit the two signaling the beginning of the fight, Taishou had just told them _"Today you fight to submission by defeat or unconsciousness." _It was with baited breath and dark premonitions that the sun casts its golden glow stretch out upon the lands, and finally upon the pair. The battle had begun, neither inu moved from their spot, their eyes had locked though, it was to be a waiting match, they both knew that the first move would be hard pressed to counter, and thus neither wanted to be the one that moved first. A smirk began to grow on Kagome face as she began her first move, though it would not be a move in the physical though, releasing her aura, gasps could be heard from the dais. From their vantage point it looked as thought Kagome herself had been caught on fire with her own aura. A whitish blue had surrounded her body in a violent glow, winds picking up and her aura billowed out wildly high into the sky, the pressure staggering all those around her with the heavy weight of her powers, all whom were there cringed at the feel of it save Sesshomaru, Miyako, and Sango.

Soon this amazing glow was met with the acid green of Sesshomaru's own aura, which seemingly matched her own, his own aura growing wildly, pushing against, but not back on her own. Kagome was not shocked but pleased, the smirk that had been on her face before had turned into a full smile. Yes this was going to be a good battle. Sesshomaru couldn't help but be pleased as well, he had known that she was strong, but it seemed that she was just as strong as him, he watched as the smirk he adored turned into a dark smile, oh yes he knew this was going to be rough but he just didn't know what he was going to be in for, he mimicked her as she placed her hands on the hilts of her blades, and drew when she did. He had only pulled one sword out even though he had two he only fought with the one, and his whip, she it seemed liked to fight with two. The blades in her had he noticed, were one held out the other held down as thought they might link at the hilts.

Kagome drew Tenmaru and Tenmiki, watching Sesshomaru drawing Tokijin as well, her eyes locked on his as she felt the current of air crack between the hilts of the twin blades she held, _Sesshomaru had noticed it as well_, she mused, but he had not taken his eyes off of her own. Between the hilts of the singing blades Tenmaru and Tenmiki who wanted nothing more then to give their battle cry, the air cracked harder, and before long there was a visible crackling ribbon of electricity…lightening blades. The link made, Kagome made her first physical move, they had after all promised not to hold back and even with her power restriction on the pull of the Kami which she had never known she had pulled from in the first place, she was well trained enough to give him hell.

Sesshomaru watched impassively as the female began to spin, and spin and spin, she had begun to spin so fast that her physical form was no longer to be seen, in her place was a tornado. Now this might not be too impressive to him in general, but when he saw that the tornado had blades growing from the low base of the wind tunnel to the head of it which was now reaching the clouds, he could admit that he was impressed. Impressed though would not be the word he used when he saw what she had next in store for him, the blade tornado began to crack with that charge of air. It seemed like it came from no where but the tunnel began to glow a bit, and just like that a bolt of lightening could be seen wrapping around the funnel twisting and jutting violently, searching for something to strike.

All on the dais sat or stood in shock at what they were seeing, goblets of mead and wine dropped from clawed hands at the sight of something like this, before them pulling the wind and making the sky darker, was a tornado of wind, blades and lightening. None had ever seen such a thing, and even Miyako who had once fought with both Tenmaru and Tenmiki herself had never seen them applied to fighting in such a way. She couldn't help the smug smile that graced her lips as she asked the Kami, "I thought you cut her ties to the power with that charm, it doesn't seem to be working." Radian who also looked a bit shocked at this answered, and everyone listened.

"It's the blades, they are opening up to her, and singing in a battle cry." he cleared his throat as he finished, "They have never sung so happily before." He himself had never thought that the blades would have such a love of battle but then, he had to remind himself he was both a Thunder Kami as well as a Kami of War, so it was only natural to some point that anything that had ever come from him, which was in some extreme meant the fangs that were once of his own pup, forged into blades for battle. Kagome had not moved once in her rotation, she could see everything, and she was almost laughing at the annoyed face Sesshomaru was making, this was a move that only Sango had known about, for it had only recently been perfected. She had on the other hand just been given a shock by the battle cry of the blades, having just gotten the blades of her heritage she was unaware that when they sung they themselves created lightening. Miyako had not even seen this move, and she wanted nothing more then to turn to her grandmother and see her face, but the battle cry from her blades sang to her blood and it was time to begin the battle in earnest.

He watched as the funnel rotated, pulling air and wind and debris from all over towards her, she had not moved, but he was wary of getting too close. There were blades to handle, as well as that bolt of crackling lightening that was wrapped tightly around that funnel. His eyes widened marginally though when it did begin to move, coming at him at a speed that only most ookami had, was the funnel of death. He couldn't get to close or she would surely get him, so his only move without countering with an extreme move of his own was his whip. The acidic attachment began by glowing from his finger tips before the extension elongated and cracked out towards the ever flowing funnel of Kagome.

As it hit he did hear a cry of pain but that did not stop the funnel from its rotation, in fact it seemed to encourage her to come after him again. He was a bit at a loss he had never fought against someone like this, and the counter he had for such a thing was a funnel of his own, he was not fast enough in the spin to make it a true funnel as she had, he had never truly practiced this, nor had he ever tested it in battle but there was a first for everything, beginning to turn in a counter spin so that they would clash when they hit, Sesshomaru and his whip began to spin as well, his funnel was glowing, as it was made completely from his own whip. It was not nearly as tall nor did it reach out to the heavens as Kagome's did but it would do the job.

The lightening blade funnel and the whip funnel crashed against one another, there were deadly yowls of pain coming from the both of them, but he pushed her back, and Kagome was shocked. Falling back even in this form she decided she would use her own whip and see what he thought of that. Sesshomaru was still charging towards her far slower then her but then it didn't matter, spinning with his whip was not his idea of a battle, but when he saw her own funnel break for a slit second he knew something was up. He moved right in time to see her own whitish pink whip snake out of the funnel cutting it for a moment as it extended wildly out before cracking down at him. It had to have been a spilt second, a moment in time but he had almost been hit, he had stumbled but moved out of the way, again in time for the funnel to break completely as Kagome jumped from its form and her blade crashed into the ground beneath them.

There was a moment where he just looked, he himself had been in that spot just a split second before, the ground was cracked, the earth breaking and rising as light began to form beneath the crumbling earth that was now beginning to turn to dust, he heard her say. "Damn,… you moved." She said almost disappointingly teasing as the earth roared and exploded from the light, lightening shot up from that spot, almost like the blade itself was pissed that it had missed its mark. Sesshomaru quickly got back up, his blade drawn and poised for attack, and it began. Kagome spun both her kitana's rotating them out in a showy display before striking a defensive stance, she waited mere seconds before charging Sesshomaru, her body thrusting her weight into directing him a deadly blow. Her left sword came up to block his own downward thrust as her right sword came up to hit, but a quick parry and thrust to her had prevented the blow and thrown her back a bit.

The flow had changed it was no longer about the largest and most powerful attack but the attack itself, Sesshomaru took the advantage and went into defensive mode. Trusting his own great weight against that of the female he had push Tokijin down upon her as though he were aiming to split her in two, the weight of his sword and the pressure he was applying nearly enough to make Kagome falter, she could feel her heel digging into the earth beneath her as she pushed him back herself her swords coming out and up in an arch above her. Pushing him back enough he saw her swing Tenmaru, an arch of blush white energy cutting towards him, deflected easily with Tokijin, but he had gritted his teeth hard, nearly breaking them as the pressure of her attack hit and was sent off. Seething that he had been pushed back he let out a grunt that was low and angry, as he again charged her sword drawn.

From the dais they all stood and watched as the two really began to fight, there were loud clashes of sound, metal against metal, the sounds of hard thrusts, grunts, and the scent anger. To them, even to some of their more trained eyes it looked as though blurs of ribboned colors moved, met only by the stinging clash of blade to blade. They could see the pups for only moments as they hit one another, as sparks fell from the clashes, and as they would land to push off again at one another. Hours passed like this, and neither had slowed, if anything they had quickened their pace, and noon had come and had gone and still there was no sight of an end.

From the dais the families and friends heard Kagome howl out as they had never before, the females of her family narrowing their eyes while gasping, trying to see what was going on, there was a small cloud of dust that surrounded the pups, and nothing from their vantage point would allow them to see just what was going on. When the dust settled, they were amazed to see that Kagome was bleeding but she had not submitted, they could see that their blades were cast away now, as both Tenmiki and Tenmaru were far from Kagome, and Tokijin was no where near Sesshomaru. Kagome's right leg came around to hit Sesshomaru but he blocked sending his own right leg out towards her to try and knock her down to pin her. He had gotten the upper hand to knock her down completely but Kagome was not planning on being pinned and made to submit any time soon. She had regained her balance by flipping away from the male that sought to pin her. Inwardly 'Inner Kagome' was seething, yes she wanted to belong to this male but she had never had to fight so hard against any before and she did not want to give up, she was giving conscious Kagome a hard time trying to get out and take over, which she never did, it was not making the fight easier on either of them, faltering just enough Inner Kagome got the upper hand but did not transform. Transforming was only to be used as a last resort and they had plenty of fight left in them before that happened.

Sesshomaru could scent the slight change and was very aware that the females inner-self had just taken over fully, he had never smelt this before, in all his dealings, it was the pair of them but never just the one. This scent was the same as _just_ Kagome, or what he perceived was just Kagome, but he was painfully aware that unlike all youkai Kagome was at one with her inner-self most if not all the time, this scent was just a bit wilder and he did like it. He let his whip crack out at her, to his astonishment, she had countered but it was not fast enough, and Kagome got hit once again, it was now two hits to her nothing, for he had managed to evade her fully on every major blow she had intended on inflicting upon him. His own inner-self was clamoring to get out, the wild scent of Kagome's inner-self was calling to him, he had already noticed the light in the sky, they had been at this for hours, from dawn until almost dusk and it didn't seem that they were anywhere near finished. He was pleased at her stamina, and hope it applied to more then just her fighting skills.

Kagome was not going to let this happen, nether of them were very well versed in allowing themselves to lose, and so they had decided it would be a bitter fight until the end, that they would not go down easily. With renewed vigor though she was now bleeding it became a fight of hand to hand combat, something she was excellent at no matter who she was with, her small size and natural grace gave her the upper hand against many, and would assist in this fight today as well. Charging at him with a direct blow with her fist he caught her hand as it came quickly towards his face, twisting it out of the way, but she spun into his twist sending a kick to his jaw. Hit by the blow and knocked a bit by the direct hit, he sought to bring his knee into her rib for truly she was a tiny woman compared to him, she had twisted again bring her elbow into his own chest, the sharp point hitting him just below his the large metal spikes on his chest plate and just hard enough to crack the armor and possibly bruise him.

Not liking that she was getting to him so well in hand to hand he had taken her by the wrist in the attempt to fling her away from him, he had not counted that she would grab on to him and send them both flying as they went. He was not fast enough to counter as she had, though he did see that she had landed and bounced off of the air itself and in its wake were the small flames that she had once before walked on in battle. She sent her self rocketing towards him her intent clear as her fist charged with poison, he leapt out of the way just in time to avoid her deadly blow, she was getting serious, he noted, while he smirked at her. So caught off by the beautiful sight of his charming smile she didn't notice that he had repositioned himself to send a kick right to her head sending her flying back. She caught herself though skidding to a halt on her haunches, while digging into the earth itself to slow her momentum, she smiled deadly at him, as he saw her fang fall just below her lip, in an arrogant manor. Their pace picked up wildly and it was as before with when they had clashed with blades, only blurs of white and black ribboned figured were visible from the dais, but now there was no clash of metal only the sound of grunts and Kagome's laugh here and there. The party upon the dais were so caught up in their battle that they could only look on in shock as Kagome had just sent Sesshomaru back using the same move that she had on her own pup that day in the dojo.

His ribs hurt, that kick was ridiculously charged, and painful, her small features adding to the stab in his person, he knew he was going to be bruised. Looking at her now he could see the winds picking up around her as she stood tall and proud, she was beautiful even slightly bloody, and beaten up, he couldn't know she was thinking the same things. Flexing her claws as he did the same, they began to stalk one another, pacing and circling like an arena pair should. There was delight in her fight and he could see and feel that, she was giving her all as well, it seemed as some how he was keeping up with her, he hadn't been this fast yesterday and he didn't know what the difference was but he was inwardly grateful for it. She pounces hard and fast, her claws raking down his body as he sought out to counter the attack. Her foot came up towards his face, as he went to dodge the attack her other foot had come up and pressed deeply into his chest knocking the wind from him. He could see her flipping out of whip range as he was sent back, but catching herself, she again pivoted towards him. Their swords were no where near either of them, but with one glace at each other and a side glace at their swords they both ran for them.

He had just gotten Tokijin back and had already sent out his strongest move with the blade, 'Dragon Strike,' a huge whitish blue dragon that looked like lightening went right for Kagome, changing direction as she attempted to evade it, but there was no evading this move, and Sesshomaru had thrust a great deal of his youki into the jutted energy animal as it hit her. He heaved a deep breath in as he waited to see the result, he could still feel her there so she was not dead, for this he was grateful, but he did not know the state she was in. As the dust cleared to reveal her, he was shocked again, and this time he let his façade slip as he saw her. Kagome was on her knees, her body looking a bit slacked, her head thrown back a bit, her arms falling to her sides, blood coming down her chin from her mouth, her eyes almost closed. But in front of her were Tenmaru and Tenmiki crossed, as if protecting her, the blades had come to her rescue, it was a sign that she would have died if they had not come. Her eyes had been white at that moment, but then he could see it, feel it and scent it, the crimson was seeping into her eyes, the white disappearing.

Kagome was breathing haggardly, she had not anticipated something like that from him, the sheer amount of youki was staggering, She could hear nothing but rushing of blood in her ears, as crimson began to consume her vision and Kagome allowed her inner-self full control for the second time in her life. She herself fell into the background with no say in what was to happen to them, before her inner-self was in control of them but she had still been present, still tangible, but now she was in soft darkness, gone in the flow of red rivers. Tenmaru and Tenmiki had been hovering for a moment when her hands shot out to the hilts of both blades, they cracked with unparalleled want for battle but their cry would be ignored as she sheathed both blades, her head still drawn back while she methodically processed her task. Pushing herself forward so that she was on her hands and knees he could see it, blue winds began to wrap about her as her face began to extend and elongate, turning black as her fur began to grow. There was such raw power in this transformation that Sesshomaru could only stop for a brief moment before he too began to transform.

Night had finally come, and as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizons in the West, the pale moon had begun its heaven assent and the two inu's were now in full form. Their towering forms were great, both beautiful and terrible to one that had never seen such things. His pale vestige was beyond glowing in his true form, his fur flowing and slightly curled like that of his sire, but infinitely silver like the vestige of his mother, the deep blue of his crescent moon seemingly glowing as if basking in the sight of the moon itself. Her dark alluring beauty was not lost on him in her full form, and though he had seen it before he could not help but admire her long muscular legs, as well as the round curvatures of her hind quarters, her ears unlike his own were pointed and pulled back, as she menacingly bared her fangs at him. There was enough distance between them that they could both take off towards one another, he was in control, while she was lost to the river of her own crimson eyes, instinct alone guiding her now, deadly wrathful instinct.

Their snarls were angry, vengeful, and painful for their mothers to hear, and bear witness to, Sayuri had long ago turned her face into the chest of her mate, while Hatsumomo watched, though she did not want to watch anything like this, Sesshomaru was the heir to the West, and her first born she would watch this even if she herself did not wish to. The dais was aloof and yet there was a definite pain running through the majority of the party there, so thick was it that he pregnant wolf was whimpering in such low tones her mate was hard pressed to hear them, but hear them he did. Pulling the red wolf into his embrace, Kouga thanked the kami's he had never had to fight her like this. Out in the field there was blood, and a lot of it. Sango was being held back by Mugen, while Miyako watched with calculating eyes, and Radian looked on in wonder. The pups were giving the each other hell.

Pinning her ears back flat to the top of her head, Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru again, exposing the soft underbelly of her coat as her lengthy black claws dug into his back as her jaws clamped down on his shoulder, ripping into him. But it was not without cost that he himself had gotten a good chunk of her neck as well, while his own claws had dug into her back as well. Growling with fierceness, that he should release her, neither was playing to that, growing angry with the male that would not let her go, Kagome let his shoulder go and went for his forearm. Her deadly jaws clamped down on him, but he still had the upper hand or so he thought until the female rolled him and got away from him. He was winded, but the better fighter in this form, where as she was graceful, he could tell did not use this form often enough, he would have to find out later why this was, because he knew when he did finally beat her, she would be his mate, his world, his love, bitch, breeder, lover, woman, female, she would be his as much as he would be her own.

Kagome stood back and looked at him, some part of her wanted to submit, she was tired, and they were getting nowhere, but another larger part would have no part of such acts. She was far enough away to be wary of any movement on his part, but still she was like a trapped wounded animal, and she did not like it one bit, she was getting tired and the male didn't seem to be winded in the least. Sesshomaru didn't understand what was going on but again he was pleased to know that he was stronger, he felt before the sun was going down that this might go on for a while, but when the moon rose it was like he'd gotten a second wind. Kagome, he noticed was not fairing as well, he was proud to say she would be his mate though, not many youkai could fight like this, for the or fight had lasted more then half a day in full and was still going. Taking the sight of her, he realized that she was trying to rest, dashing quickly towards her he had finally caught her off guard, clamping his jaws down tightly on her neck, Sesshomaru managed to maneuver her so that he had his weight on her back, her body pressed under him, a position of submission.

Kagome growled with deadly intent and thrashed wildly under him, demanded he '_release her'_, his only reply, was a growl low and deadly of his own, '_Submit'_. Her blood poured into his mouth, hot wet and sticky, delicious, and flavorful with power and life, his jaws tightened painfully on her neck and she still pushed him for release. Inner Kagome was losing to a black void, her vision going along with other senses, as she fought to keep a hold on her reality, this was not how she expected this to go, this was not the battle she had foreseen, she was not disappointed, but she was loosing, and she never liked that. Roaring out to the night, and before the last bit of her conscious was wrapped in black inner Kagome heard her usually more conscious say one word to her, 'Submit.' and with that she bared her neck to him as best she could giving off a whimper, as she lost all consciousness.

The thunder Kami looked upon the sight of the pain, it was beautiful as it was deadly, to see the massive forms locked together, he knew now that it was nearly time to get his plan together and finish one of the things he had come down for in the first place. His intentions for visiting were to right a wrong that had unknowingly been made, and that was exactly what he planned to do tonight. He sighed knowing it had to be this way, it had been a wonderful thing to watch and in all his days of warmongering, and battle he had seen things this day that he would never forget. His pup was perfect, and for that he was pleased. Smiling a soft knowing smile at what he had in mind for them, the kami watched the rest, as everyone else had as well.

Kagome's form began to shift first, noticing, Sesshomaru did as well, when he was once again in his human form, he carried his prize in his arms pulled close to his chest, his fangs still embedded on her neck. Kagome was his, and he couldn't be happier, but his eyes were still blood red, and the beast was still very much in control, pulling their bitch away from everything was all they wanted to do. His body was in pain, and his bitch was unconscious, and bleeding, he needed to get back to the palace, to the underground hot spring. Without much thought of anything else Sesshomaru took to the skies, Kagome in hand, heading home to his gardens. His pace was like lightening as he left them all in stunned silence, Taishou seemed to be the only one that thought to speak, a pleased smile gracing his face. "I supposed this means I finally have a daughter." The rest of the night had the royal families, as well as mates, seconds, and everyone else talking happily about the days events, most were still talking about the wind funnel that Kagome had made, none noticing the Thunder Kami was not with them.

With everyone gone from the dais, Radian disappeared only to show back up at the northwestern Palace gardens, coming to the resting place of one his pups, he cleared his throat. Souta had been waiting, for what he didn't know, he was only a spirit in this world. Radian looked down and smiled at him, Souta didn't know if he should be worried or not, but didn't think on it much. "You pup, are to be reborn." With that said the Kami vanished as he had come before, leaving a confused Souta in his wake.

* * *

**AN:** You guys REALLY didnt like me for that last little cliffy huh? I had threats, and was told i should have a mob of people out to get me, and if any of you knew where i lived well i may have crapped my pants. Luckily, none of ya do know where r0o lives :p - r0o

**AN2:** i want to say thanks to my Beta, she puts up with my marbles more then most others do ** Twist in Fate**! you rock. I also want to thanks the countless amount of folks who have stuck with this story and my random updates, as well as all of you who have asked for more and i gladly give you this. Next chapter i hope to have ASAP, no promises. btw, Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, not to much longer now, but the next ones going to be lemony-rific goodness. -r0o

**AN3:** btw, there are on my front/main page a few links for wonderful stories, and a few bits of fanart that i have made for friends or at request. as well my **LJ**, which has previously unseen fics that i'm not really sure about posting, fair warning some of the fics are mean and do bash and have not been edited yet. they are all Sess/Kags, and all mature, and yeah... private message me about those if ya goo look. - r0o

**AN4:** There is a story, **_Yellow Brick Road_, **by** RenEmma**, its fantastic, give it a chance if your looking for something refreshing, its rated M. and its a Sess/Kags. **ITS FANTASTIC!** Good luck RenEmma! Seriously go read this! its splendifferous 0o0o0o big werd :p -yes i know i didnt spell 'word' correctly...and i dont think splendifferous is a real word... oh well- - r0o


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** Well OMFG dont hate me for taking so long!, first i want to thank the staggering amount of people that have read, reviewed, commented, hounded, and loved this story and me for writing it. I must say that my muse has cooled a bit on it, I WILL be continuing this story, don't fret that, but i dont want to force it. I ask that you guess acknowledge that, because forcing it, only cools the muse more, and ruins the story.

That being said this has **MATURE CONTINENT** and should not be read if your not into that kinda of lemonish-limey lovishness, o yeas 3L's :p any ole hoot. **Fair warning.** Now i normally dont do this but its been a LONG time since i updated this, so I'm going to give you the last few lines of chapter 26.

.

* * *

last bit of chapter **26. Battle Royale:**

.

.

Kagome growled with deadly intent and thrashed wildly under him, demanded he '_release her'_, his only reply, was a growl low and deadly of his own, '_Submit'_. Her blood poured into his mouth, hot wet and sticky, delicious, and flavorful with power and life, his jaws tightened painfully on her neck and she still pushed him for release. Inner Kagome was losing to a black void, her vision going along with other senses, as she fought to keep a hold on her reality, this was not how she expected this to go, this was not the battle she had foreseen, she was not disappointed, but she was loosing, and she never liked that. Roaring out to the night, and before the last bit of her conscious was wrapped in black inner Kagome heard her usually more conscious say one word to her, 'Submit.' and with that she bared her neck to him as best she could giving off a whimper, as she lost all consciousness.

The thunder Kami looked upon the sight of the pain, it was beautiful as it was deadly, to see the massive forms locked together, he knew now that it was nearly time to get his plan together and finish one of the things he had come down for in the first place. His intentions for visiting were to right a wrong that had unknowingly been made, and that was exactly what he planned to do tonight. He sighed knowing it had to be this way, it had been a wonderful thing to watch and in all his days of warmongering, and battle he had seen things this day that he would never forget. His pup was perfect, and for that he was pleased. Smiling a soft knowing smile at what he had in mind for them, the kami watched the rest, as everyone else had as well.

Kagome's form began to shift first, noticing, Sesshomaru did as well, when he was once again in his human form, he carried his prize in his arms pulled close to his chest, his fangs still embedded on her neck. Kagome was his, and he couldn't be happier, but his eyes were still blood red, and the beast was still very much in control, pulling their bitch away from everything was all they wanted to do. His body was in pain, and his bitch was unconscious, and bleeding, he needed to get back to the palace, to the underground hot spring. Without much thought of anything else Sesshomaru took to the skies, Kagome in hand, heading home to his gardens. His pace was like lightening as he left them all in stunned silence, Taishou seemed to be the only one that thought to speak, a pleased smile gracing his face. "I supposed this means I finally have a daughter." The rest of the night had the royal families, as well as mates, seconds, and everyone else talking happily about the days events, most were still talking about the wind funnel that Kagome had made, none noticing the Thunder Kami was not with them.

With everyone gone from the dais, Radian disappeared only to show back up at the northwestern Palace gardens, coming to the resting place of one his pups, he cleared his throat. Souta had been waiting, for what he didn't know, he was only a spirit in this world. Radian looked down and smiled at him, Souta didn't know if he should be worried or not, but didn't think on it much. "You pup, are to be reborn." With that said the Kami vanished as he had come before, leaving a confused Souta in his wake.

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

**27. Mine!**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the hidden garden, his bloody mate in his arms, eyes bled scarlet because his beast needing to tend to his mate, his own conscious worried for her well being. The fight was awesome, she was truly a force to be wrecked with, the West would surely have no wars in the future and any foolish enough to face off against them would die painfully, with a war maiden as his bride, and his own battle record, they would be unstoppable.

But such thoughts were not why he had wanted her as mate, she was anything but what a demon should want in a mate, she made life amusing, fun, and anything but boring, she was perfect, and her dark completion was just a compliment to his polar opposite in gleaming white. The door to the underground springs was open, he was on alert, though he knew, or at least some part of him at knew that servants, all females had opened it to allow him easy access, it did not stop his inner-self from raging that someone was near their chosen place of rut and claiming of their bitch.

Entering the cave he didn't take in the sight of the caves demonic silk worms, nor did he notice the ambient teal light, nor the heady scent of sulfur and steamy heat. Heading down the tunnel of glowing light he entered the glowing steamy large cave of hot springs . The hot steam licked his skin as the tunnel like cave finally opened to his sight, before him was the spring. Just as before the cave itself was lit with massive crystals that hung from the ceiling of the cave, its light was bright but still dull giving the room an alluring charm that allowed one to see enough but not so much that it was overbearing.

The silk worms were fewer here, as the steam was just too much here, though the leafy vegetation was still thick. Moss covered the ground, and vines lined the wall as well, but more then that four large stags were tied near the mossy grass and leafy vines, his inner-self was pleased this meant that he and his mate cold eat without him having to leave her for long. He looked at the waterfalls knowing that he needed to get his mate cleaned and healed. He leapt into the large deep pool clothes and all, it would not matter for days he and his mate would be nude and bare to the others eyes.

He watched with interest as he lowered his mate into the spring, this one was the largest pool, and the coolest for it was hardest to heat for its size, he lowered her gently as well as himself into the water, watching as the deep crimson blood washed off of her, these waters healed faster then saliva and youki, minerals deep within the mountain assisted in such endeavors. He watched as her hair waved in and out of the water looking like a water serpent, the long black tresses nearly hypnotic to his gaze.

Lifting her lighter weight in one arm, he began to run his claws through her hair, dislodging the grit and blood of the battle from her person. He ran his fingers lightly over her calm face washing slowly, lovingly, gently the blood from her face. He watched as cuts began to seal themselves, and listened as her heart rate began to slowly speed up, black lashes fluttered open slowly as crimson and white looked back and met crimson and teal. Her lips were parted as she breathed in a bit, her breath hitching as she took in the sight of her male, by the kami's he was beautiful, she and her inner-self were one, as was her mates.

Pulling herself up his body in a sitting position in his grasp, she kissed his neck in affection gently, and sensually, a growl of pleasure escaping his throat as he closed his eyes and just felt the love his bitch gave him. His hands slowly released his mate as her wet nude body flowed down his own, his hands tracing all over her flush back side and to her hips as she ended up pressed into him chest to chest.

Her lips were soft and luscious against the long alabaster pillar of his neck, her heated tongue escaping her mouth and licking as she nibbled his person, she was working him up and he had yet to stop her or say anything either way. Why would he though, there was passion between the two of them, and he knew that while he took her, and there after their lives would be very full, and highly enjoyable. He was reminded a bit of the day seemingly weeks ago when her pup had interrupted them, only there would be no pup, no flying bone to disturb them as they gave in to one another.

He growled low as he felt her hands caressing his toned chest, her small clawed finger delightfully playing over his muscles as though she had never seen the likes of which before. She was enamored with his person he noticed, and was rather pleased to know that he had such an effect on her, but as she had backed away from him a bit to take in his beauty he was given the opportunity to do the same to her.

Where as his nipples were just the lightest bit tanned compared to his pale skin, her nipples were perfectly round to suit her voluptuous breasts, and the perfect shade of pinkish brown, he knew instantly that if he sucked hard enough on the appendage, it would be bruised from his attentions later. A fanged smirk graced his lips as he took in her toned sun kissed skin, it glistened in the pale light, her hips were rather wide, perfect for birthing their future pups, her stomach flat and beautiful, it looked beautiful as his fingers played down it.

She giggled a bit, the sound so unfamiliar to him as he looked back up to her face and saw that not only was smirking at him but her eyes were full of want and mischief. He watched dumbfounded as his mate sunk quickly into the murky waters of the hot spring, and vanished from his sight, normally in the smaller pools he'd be able to see her but in the larger one he was not able to do so.

Neither he nor his beast liked that they could not see or find her at this moment, they were ready to start tearing the place apart until they felt her hot breath on the back of their neck, followed by her purrish growl wanting to play, specifically wanting him to chase her. He grinned like a made man then, the chase was often the best part of a hunt, even the kill was less then the hunt itself and being in an enclosed space with his rather nude and now that she was out of the springs an aroused mate to be was more then a temptation.

He took off with a speed that was hardly matched but then again he had never attempted to do so against his mate to be, the wind seemed to be in her spirit as she managed to keep just out of reach of his claws. She darted and flipped pounced and faked, zigzagging all over the large cave. Her growls and yips of happiness, along with the happy melding of her state of hunger for his body scented the air, driving his faster and harder to gain her.

While they played neither had noticed the chamber doors to the bedroom opening, nor should they, it was magic older then either inu together that had kept this place as it was. She felt herself heated from their game, wanting nothing more then to let him catch her but what fun was that, she felt her beast urging her to transform and listened to the call. Moments passed as her larger form took shape followed by Sesshomaru's large inu form as well, it was almost as if it was nature itself told them what moves should be next.

Though the cavern of the hot springs was large enough to accommodate both of them as they played chase, it was not as comfortable in this form, Kagome darted still evading her hunter as she saw the open space beyond the doors. Leaping in that direction, Sesshomaru followed, the room was lit far differently from the previous cool mints, and teals of the hot springs, instead this room, seemed to breath like fire, like passion exploded with both feeling and color.

She found herself quickly mounted by her mate, his jaws snapping on her neck forcing her to submit, though normally she would deny such things, instinct pulled at her, thousands of years of predisposition telling her to bare her neck for her mate. His larger form took hold of her smaller, his front quarters draping over her being pulling her to him, locking her in place with his jaws, as he lined himself up with his bitch and shot into her with fast hard bursts, rocking her body and soul.

Scarlet eyes with white iris' closed with the feeling, though everything was usually heightened in this form, pain was not, pleasure was though, and though in this form she was not particularly built for pleasure she could still feel it. His body rumbled with purrs, calming her, keeping her from being far too overworked by his being, as his jyaiki rose while he took her. His jaw was clamped hard on her shoulder, ripping into her skin, fangs flowing both poison and antidote into her body as they passed fur, skin, and into tight muscles.

His tongue worked the sensitive area as his body impaled her own, his claws sinking into her as he growled hard and low, as she fidgeted her own jyaiki met and swirled with his own. His silver mass of curling fur clashed polarly against her dark tresses of fine straight onyx, their bodies moved as one, though Kagome was pint beneath her large male she enjoyed his attention to her being, and purred to let him know just how much she loved it.

He came to his climax without his mate, as it was impossible for her to do so in this form, but neither complained as he filled her being with himself, knotting in the process, and forcing his weight down upon her so that she lay beneath him. They got as comfortable as they could and fell into slumber, his jaws still snapped upon her, as her blood flowed freely down her neck, never hitting the floor as it matted in her fur.

They were only able to stay asleep for more then a few hours when they both stirred and the process started over again, neither knew how long they had been in this seemingly endless practice when Sesshomaru felt his beast receding within, nipping harder on his mates neck he growled, finding her in the same state, as golden eyes locked with tired pale blue, they shifted as he unlocked himself from her passage and both returned to human form.

Kagome lay exhausted, even though he had been the more physical of the two she had little sleep with his heavy weight on her, and his girth locked within her. She blushed at the thought, she was glad for the fact that their kind lost virginity in such a way, having heard stories of others having far more painful experience. She nearly collapsed from having her body pint in so tight for such a long time, whatever had pressed into them, had passed, and now they were feeling more themselves.

Sesshomaru could scent the change already, not only did Kagome smell more like him but he could feel the union between them growing in her womb, it was odd though he could not scent it. Kagome too could feel the change in her being, the slight force and swell of small amounts of power in her abdomen, she was not fully sure what the sensation was, and had placed her hadn't there feeling both warmed and protective suddenly. The mating talk was not one that she had enjoyed having with Miyako, and she could remember tuning her grandmother out when they had begun it, now she wished she hadn't.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate, she was tired as well she should be, her face a bit pale even in the warm light, picking her up, one arm holding her across her back and shoulder the other looped under her knees he swept her into a rather large bed that she had not noticed before, in truth neither of them had for it wasn't there moments before. The room was rather enchanted not that either noticed or cared, it was made to fit all needs that the pair might have, nothing was un-thought of when it came to this room.

He gently placed her in the bed her long raven tress fanning out, and making her look nearly edible, he covered her and laid beside her as she fell into a light sleep. His clawed hands ran through her tress as she growled out a purr of contentment, falling deeper into sleep. Sesshomaru found himself analyzing the situation. He knew why they had changed back she had conceived, but he was puzzled as to why he could not scent the change upon her, yet he could feel it.

His mate was so very beautiful, many would try to take what was his, he knew this, but they would never have her, beyond what laws there were that would prevent such things from happening, he would never allow her to be taken by another. He watched as her breasts gently swayed up and down with her breath, a small almost non existent smile on her face, her long body caressed by the silken sheets, she was rather ravishing to look upon, and he adored her so. Knowing that they needed to eat he turned around ready to head for the door when he saw the door to their room was open and far across the way near the moss and grass was a large stag.

He left the room, and from there a pitiful mew of defeat was heard, the stag had been gutted and stripped of its fur quickly and quietly, with exact precision. He cleaned up the meat enough to take to his mate, and left the rest in a far corner, he would either come out to melt it later or it would be cleaned before he had need to use his poisons. Coming back to his bride, he had nudged her awake, having eaten his fill for the moment the rest was left for his mate and unborn pup. He was pleased with her appetite, pleased that he would not have to force her to eat, or that she wasn't squeamish about blood, his mate was in fact rather ravenous.

When she was done he pulled the bones away and took them to the remains of the stag from earlier, returning to his mate again the door closed, and he came over to the bed. She smiled shyly as she seemingly noticed for the first time that he was nude in all his actions, as was she, it was amusing to him that he had already pupped her and she was shy about their state of undress.

Sensing her flush against her sun kissed skin he couldn't resist teasing her wordlessly, he allowed himself to become aroused by the site of her as he had been fighting the urge since they had shifted into this form to dominate her body, he did though allow his member to perk and bob with its weight, causing such a pretty blush to appear on her pretty face. He was not disappointed to hear her slight gasp at the sight and her attention solely on the flesh between his legs, he watched as she eyed him hungrily and was rewarded with the scent of her own flushed arousal.

Though he wanted to take her now, she needed rest, and he was not so selfish as to keep her from it, not knowing how long they had been down here, did not stop him from letting her rest so that he could take her longer later. He got in bed with her, and kissed her neck before pulling her flushed back to his chest, thrumming soft but deeply, effetely putting her to sleep despite herself, and her wanton ways.

He chuckled knowing he would have to use this tactic often to get his way, but it wasn't such a bad idea, it was the power the kami gave inu males over their females, just like she had the ability to cause him pleasure beyond belief by simply touching her mating mark while thinking of him. He shuddered wondering if she knew about that, it would not bid well to be sexually pint up because his mate was in a teasing mood. He'd think on it later and hope and prey she knew nothing of that little detail, besides she had yet to even mark him as such just yet.

**.**

**Above them….**

**.**

Inuyasha had vanished with Kikyo shortly after both Sesshomaru and Kagome were gone, their parents had no doubt that the pair would be officially mated when they turned back up later. Though not exactly pleased how the two had handled their attraction, both of their parents were overall pleased with how things had turned out.

Things were getting rather interesting, to say the least, Shin was having one rather large hissy fit dealing with the male that had showed up the day after his pups had gone off with the Heir, and the younger prince. This rouge dark brown inu named Miroku had come in and swept his mother of her feet, literally. Shin didn't like him one bit, and had spent every waking moment that he could trying to keep Miroku away from Miyako, who was both annoyed and amused by her grown pups behavior.

As it had turned out the General of the Sun kingdom had finally tracked Sango down, and was just following through with getting the pup back, not wanting to get on Kagome's bad side, because in all honestly no one wanted to be on her bad side. When he had found her, imagine his surprise that she was already with her grandmother, and had already met up with her mother, the dark brown inu was sure to never hear the end of it, when Kagome showed back up. Of Kagome, he was at least fearful, of Kagome's father who was Miyako's pup, Shin, he wasn't so much. It was amusing, Miroku was younger then Miyako, but older then both Taishou, and Shin, as well as both their mates. Worst of all though the Sun general was an absolute pervert!

Miyako was of coarse very used to this, so was Sango, but none of the rest were, though Taishou did warm up to him rather quickly, almost as if they were old drinking buddies. A fact that scared most if not all, because it was well known that if provoked enough Taishou could act more like a kitsune then like a dog. He was known to be a playboy and a prankster as a Cardinal Lord, even if it was unheard of before Taishou had come, certainly Hatsumomo was a credit to keep him in line.

It was allowed simply because as playful as the old dog could be, he was just as ruthless if he wanted to be, it was like the man had two faces. Over the time that the pups had up and vanished, the palace had gotten rather quiet, save the ruckus that Taishou and Miroku seemed to get themselves in, which left Miyako and Hatsumomo pissed beyond belief and both males in the proverbial dog house for hours, but not before both had said, '_It was worth it_.' with happy little smiles on their faces, to match the red handprints of their respective females.

As more time lapsed, it had taken them all by surprise that Mugen had asked Sango to be his mate, the three quarters demoness had blushed prettily, accepted, and so another youthful couple was gone. Either way, it promised to be VERY interesting when Kagome found out, Miyako wasn't sure who was going to be in trouble so she warned everyone to watch their back when it came to telling her, and that perhaps they could do it when Sesshomaru had a good hold of her. All agreed knowing the fireworks were going to be bright this year when Kagome found out that her brother had mated her 'daughter,' it sounded bad but they all knew there was no relation, save the fact that the pair would be mated before long.

Miyako, Hatsumomo, and Sayuri, spent the time wondering about grand-pups and what they'd look like, whose eyes they'd have, whose tempers, the season getting to the two younger females, and dreaming of more young of their own. While Miroku, Taishou, and Shin, spent their time, talking war, weapons, women, and all things male, though Shin pouted a bit considering the majority of the females that had been talked about were his daughters, granddaughter, mother, and mate. Really he needed more son's. With that thought in mind he had abruptly left both perverted males to go find his mate, and had unceremoniously holstered her above his shoulder bowed to his mother and his Lady and taken off to his room with his mate beating his back the whole way. They hadn't been seen since..

Taishou too had seemingly been effected by the season leaving Miroku and Miyako alone, though the pair were used to it, it was the same as every season before. He asked her to be his mate, and she never answered. He was well aware that Miyako was older then him, more then likely might not be able to give him a son, honestly he didn't care, he loved her, and she knew it. Their's was an odd relationship, he freely stayed by her side, and she gave no attentions of others, and every year he'd ask, she would never answer, he enjoyed their game. And was not disappointed when it played the same this year as well.

He didn't mind watching over a palace that was not his own, he didn't mind that the love of his life had yet to say yes, he knew one of these years he'd ask her, and she would be his, he was patient, if nothing else. The week carried on, and most if not all the couples were not seen from, smelt and heard oh yes, but not seen. The Lord had been seen once or twice, making sure his kingdom was still intact of course, always having a silly grin on his face, Miroku knew it too well. '_Soon the kingdom would be overrun with young inu's, terrifying thought really, bunch of adorably drunk little ankle bitters_,' he muttered to himself.

Truly he wasn't even sure he'd want to share Miyako with a pup if he ever got her in his bed, he didn't know if he could handle giving her up to their pup if he had to, it was one of the negatives of mating. He knew his beast would want it, it was natural to want such things, but he himself was selfish, he told himself as he sipped tea with his Lady that when he got her, he'd wait a few years to pup her.. He chuckled darkly at the thought, Shin would be pissed! He laughed out at that all together, causing Miyako to look at him weirdly, he brushed it off as nothing as they continued their conversations that day.

It was the next day, the day before the close of the season ball that Taishou showed back up, his mate glowing with both joy and pride, being pupped was just something wonderful for all inu females, they just exuded happiness, it was almost sickening, but alas, now that Lady Hatsumomo was with pup that meant Miroku wouldn't be able to play with Taishou anymore. Disappointed yes, but it meant he'd get to spend more time with his lovely Lady Miyako. It was also this day that both Shin and Sayuri, as well as Inuyasha and Kikyo showed back up, all the males glowing with male pride, and their females with that warm tender glow of a new mother.

If it weren't for the fact that Miyako had promised to stay until the end, which meant that Sango and Kagome would have to be back, and the ball completed, she would have already pulled her hair out and left for home, it was obvious the Palace of the Sun was going to be horribly quiet from now on. She sighed, '_perhaps it was time for her to agree to Miroku, she did love him, she just didn't know if she could mate again, she didn't want to lose him like she had her first love. But then she had always loved having pups around_,' she thought with a silly grin on her face.

**.**

**To the North…**

**.**

He had been a general in the army before the dragons had destroyed it all, and so in self preservation he had saved himself, and his family from them. When the female kuroinu had taken out the Northern lord, it was like a blessing, it left the spot vacant for him, as she had not set herself upon it. His eldest youngling had taken after the wind of his first mate, while the younger of the pair had taken after the void, but he had not like his tornado mate, though she had been feisty in bed, had she bore him twin sons instead of two females she would still be alive.

Naraku was of all things a patient male, his new lands were nearly barren, and would sustain hardly any life, he wasn't so much concerned with his new people, but more so the fact that they might not be able to keep up on taxes if they were not fed enough, which made taking over and getting things done harder then need be because there was such a need. In all truth, as the new lord of the North, he needed to have allies, and having only two daughters to pawn off on another lord, his options were limited.

The news that his eldest had brought him just days before had been invaluable, he was aware of old traditions and by his count it was the year the West would hold the opening and closing mating balls. It meant as a cardinal lord he would have to show face, he was somewhat worried but ever the tactician he was he wouldn't allow such fears to show through. He was not a fool, he knew that the other lords by them selves were all powerful enough to kill him, but he was a power hungry youkai, such things always seemed small and not important when one was planning to take over the known world.

He had been pleased with his eldest for once she was not useless, he wondered how he could take them out, just how he could get into the West by the roots. The obvious was that he could use his daughters, he had two while the West had two son's, all they had to do was win against their current mates in a duel if they had any, and really how powerful could they really be? He asked himself not knowing that the two that had won both princes came from the same line, a line that was powerful enough to assassinate a full royal family.

**.**

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru…**

**.**

Sweat glistened off her form, her limbs locked around his own, holding her to him as his thrust pounded slowly and yet with a fierce hardness that jarred her body, forcing her breast to jut into his thick muscularly lean form. Her hair was in tangles around them spread across the bed, the sheets having been torn here and there from claws that had pulled them to near shreds. His own hair clinging to his back, cascading into a silver curtain around her, he needed her just as much as she needed him, they both did, and it was both terrifying and beautiful to realize that what they had thought was completion was not so until they were together. Never more so feeling such a passion for life and love as they did when joined, they had slept this way, ate this way, bathed this way, their hips had spent precious little time apart from the other.

Kagome had bared her neck for him, the cords in her neck prominent as his fangs had sunk once more into the vulnerable place beside it and her shoulder, showing her acceptance and trust in him. It was so much more then just submitting for her, and he knew it, she was not like other females that would bare their neck to submission for anyone that demanded it, wielded power to force it, she was one who would fight back, who did, who was defiant by her nature alone. Such a common gesture between two for their kind was so much more intimately loving when it came from her, and he appreciated her that much more for it, for he knew it was not easy for her to do so, to give that to him.

They had spent little time talking to one another, their voices not being needed for such activities, they slept little, but they had rut with a passion that was something beautiful and young. By now her body was molded to him, and he would have it no other way, he knew where she liked to be touched, licked, nipped, nibbled, and she knew him just as well. He was amazed, for even when they could talk, they spent time together in comfortable silence, as she knew he was not much for speaking, and yet it was not bothersome, or tiresome, it simply was. Thiers was a bond that had formed deeply, and though they were as different as night and day, would surely have rows that might put others to shame, their companionship and togetherness as mates, lovers, husband and wife was perfection.

Had he not thought it before, getting to know her, he would have said that she was made for him, physically and mentally, that even her fiery personality was perfectly suited to his subdued nature. She was like fire while he was water, calming and ever cool, while she was brazenly bright, hot even, they complemented each other so much, it was nearly scary. Their powers alone were daunting, together they were terrifying, Sesshomaru had never felt so happy and at peace in his life then he did with this onna, his little mate, Kagome.

She ached for him, each thrust bringing them closer to another end, another blissful high of passion that both were nearly blind from it. The friction of her nipples against his bare chest, as a light shine of sweat coated them sent shivers down her spine, her core clenching down hard upon his member preparing for yet another orgasm. She moaned low and throaty, one of the few things she could do with her voice after the time they had spent together, a thrum rippling from his chest as she climaxed forcing him to his own. The panted as they calmed, still yet, he did not remove himself from her core, from his heaven on earth.

"Tomorrow morning we will have to go back, Koi." her locks were pressed to her heated skin as she nodded, not able to use her voice or willing to even try at this point, he smirked knowing he had been the cause. "Rest." he bade her, watching her angelic face as she allowed her eyes to flutter closed, before her breath evened out, the normally argumentative female simply too tired to protest. He chuckled silently about this, knowing that he would use this method to force her submission more times then she would like, but he'd love every moment of it. Sesshomaru was addicted to her, and everything about her, which included her body, he couldn't help but love her, his dark beauty, he could have looked for ages, and never found one as perfect as she. Taking himself out of his loving thoughts, Sesshomaru finally allowing himself to sleep after stretching his senses out, knowing that they were safe, he fell asleep peacefully.

In the morning he woke first as was customary between the two of them, his little mate borrowed deeply into his warmth, he smirked down at her, before he kissed her crown. Knowing that he had kept her in bed for nearly a week straight he knew she wouldn't be able to walk, he'd damned made sure of it, he knew he'd have to spend time with her in the springs, sadly the cold spring first, followed by the hot springs next. He was not looking forward to the cool temperatures but she would need it for the soreness between her legs that he was sure to have given her.

Kissing her into a semi-awake state, she mumbled about having to wake so early, haven just fallen asleep mere hours before. "Why are we up so early?" she whined to him, as he scooped her up into his tight embrace bridal style.

"You are sure to be sore, and unless you want to be carried for the next day or so by your mate, then you will have to soak for a bit in the springs, before soaking in the hot springs." he stated as he made his way out of the room they had shared as their first.

"Mm, how do you know I don't want to me carried?" she asked as they neared the waters. He raised a brow at her, but smirked nonetheless.

"Your mate would not mind at all, to carry you, but you would have to deal with all of them asking why you can't walk for yourself. As amusing as I'm sure that would be, I would not wish for my mate to feel embarrassed, especially because I know this one's sire will certainly make light of the situation." he stated as he began to step into the cool water. She nodded knowing he was completely correct that she wouldn't like to deal with that at all, she could only think of what Miroku would say if he ever found out. Kagome hissed through clenched teeth and fang, as her body was submerged into the cool water.

He sat them down and she curled into his lap, while he rubbed her back, and thrummed to her calming her knowing that neither of them liked the cool water but also knowing that she needed it still. They spent about an hour like that, before he picked her up and took her to a warm spring for a few minutes followed by the hot spring last. He watched as she stretched out a bit, flexing her body here and there, she was enticing him as he watched the clear water glisten off her form, he reminded himself that he was trying to take away her soreness, and not add to it, forcing his erection to stay at bay.

When finally the time came that they were to dress and leave the cavern, she stopped to take everything in, as if she'd never see it again, causing her mate to chuckle a bit. "We will return whenever you'd like Koi, so long as no other is present." she seemed to beam at the thought, and he couldn't help but adore her for it all the more. Passing out of the cavern of tealish white light into the pale glow of the silk worms, she followed him out, and into the secret garden. Kagome smiled a bit as the first thing she heard was Rin.

The little girl was now her ward as well as her mates, both inu's followed the giggle of the small child until they were both in the main gardens, stalking up upon the child, her back to them, as she played with a flower. Kagome had thought about it, Rin was unusual, she was perhaps the only human child that Kagome had ever come upon that was not afraid of demons. This alone made Kagome like her. Both inu came upon the child, and though neither made a noise that a human could hear, the child turned to great them, squealing quietly as she came towards them with open arms. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome! You were missed!" she said pleased with herself, as Kagome bent to pick the child up, knowing that her mate though fond of her still held her at a bit of distance.

Kagome could not do as such, she had taken in Sango long ago, Rin was no different in her eyes, for her, this was now her pup, nothing could change her mind. Sesshomaru watched his mate and the child bond quickly marveling at her mothering skills, and knowing that to watch such a scene with his own pup would bring his great joy, even if he never showed it on his face. He was still baffled by the fact that he could not scent his pup within his mate, both of them could feel it, but neither could scent it.

Having asked his mate she was none the wiser about it then he was, but still it was there, he felt smug pride about it though, knowing that their pup would be both beautiful and strong. Overall he was pleased with himself, he had a beautiful powerful mate, a pup on the way that was sure to be incredibly strong, and handsome, a loving ward, all was right in his world, for once the world was his, and he loved it.

* * *

**.**

.

.

**End AN**: well was it worth it? i do hope so! **26** lovely people reviewed that last one! hope the battle scene lived up to what i saw in my mind. **1** beta chewed me out weekly to update this story, i adore you for it too! mah FateFate! aka Twist in Fate.

I have a **c2** for people who like interesting stories about our beloved S/K, **Unusally Unique in Every Way**, there are 38 stories that are 75 or more of them are complete and WONDERFUL!, nothing of mine is there, so this is not self promotion.

what else, i dunno? i'm working on chapter 5 for "**_A Woman!_**" as we speak, starting chapter 8 of "**_Do You Know How to Dance?_**" its starts with a lime haha, I just started "_**Mad World**_" there are currently 3 chapters up on that one, its not your ordinary S/K story take a look if you dare! my muse on "**A new Beginning**" has cooled as well but i promise i will get back to it, i will never give up on any of my stories. same deal on "**_What Became of Her_**"

Hmmmm i think thats it, R&R people, it makes the r0o happy :D loves!

-r0o


	28. AUTHORS NOTE

Dear Friends/Readers/Reviewers 12/21/08 3pm,

My X and are will probably never get back together, and though it saddens me I'm okay with it, i think we're still friends...who knows though. There were many issues that we both have and let get in the way. I look at this situation in a positive light, we weren't married, had no kids, and all we share are a few bills, and i got the dog. I'm moving home next year once my apartment lease is up, and i plan to start saving to go into classes to be a nurse. hard i know but i want a career not just a job. if your younger then 18 and arent thinking college, think about nursing it pays well!

I refuse to go back to him, b/c i was not the one that wanted this, and i refuse to beg or ask anything of him. I wont burn bridges but i wont look back either. Its as much his fault as it is mine, and i think we're both suffering yet are okay for it. He needs to grow up and i need to learn to cut back and not obsess. Either way if its meant to be he knows where i'm going to be. that said, _No more wishes for us to be okay my dear fans!_ we're fine, and 2 months apart have made it so. Yes i still get sad but its for the best.

I'm glad this happened now when it was easily fixable. it may sound mean but yanno, I'm in my mid twenties and i have to think about whats best for me. Fanfiction may have cost me something great, but really? fanfiction shouldnt be able to break something that great, which leads me to think that if it wasnt this, it would have been something else later. and i'm okay with that too. There are more fish in the sea, more stars in the sky, and as fanfiction as my witness this r0o will go on! [ i love the movie 'Gone with the Wind' long as all get out but a fantastic story! ]

On another note you may have noticed that i have started writing again! its true. I'm made a promise that i'll be starting up on '_Dance_' first--which i have already started writing on, my welcome back chapter will have alemon in it just because i know you guys love it--, then '_Betrothal_', and so on and so forth. A few of my stories i've realized [thanks to the break here] are very close to an end, and i can only imagine how crazy this must have made you all. For that i'm truly sorry. Life tends to make Fanfiction hard some times. I've desided to take some time for me, so i wont have a bf upset b/c i like my computer. thus allowing me to finish out some if not a lot of my fics.

I hope you guys will hang with me, i know that I dont want to keep this chapter posted but at the same time i know that it wont sent out another update for it again, so when i update next it'll just be the next chapter after this note, but i will have removed the note and i dunno put something there in its stead, plus if i didnt you wouldnt be able to review and tell me if it sucks or not, i hate when chapters dont work the way i want them to. any ole h0ot thanks for reading this, and i promise i'll be updating ASAP!

**:loves:**

r0o, Linds, hyper kid....etc...so on....and so forth....

* * *

**Original note:**

Dear Friends/Readers/Reviewers,

Fanfiction has officially ruined this r0o's life. I have as of 7pm 10/24/08, tonight been told by my bf that he no longer wishes to be with me, b/c of my love of the computer. A two and a half year relationship may be crumbling, I have already called my mother and balled my eyes out. I cannot blame him for this, b/c I have been obsessed with this box for either reading or writing for a little over a year now. It has cost me my sleeping schedule, my job/career, and now my love.

I cannot in good faith tell you when/if I will begin to update again, I'm sure I'll come back to you all in time, but I just don't know when. My bf's not even coming home tonight he's at a hotel, and everything on my face is puffy and red, I'm going to bed after update ding this message on a few fics so you know not to worry about updates. I truly am sorry, I'm going to see if I can salvage my relationship, if I can, then FanFiction will become a near thing of the past, and updates will be few and far between.

I can't afford to lose him b/c I love him so much. I've written stuff like this, but never before did I truly know the feelings until now. Review if you will, there are of a few of you that will surly get answers the rest will be read, thanks in advance to everything I'm sure to get soon as a result of this. Truly I hope to someday return to you, I just don't have the heart at all to do it anymore, not now, not when this was the cause.

Sincerely,

r0o

Aka Lindsey

Ps. I'm not such and open person with everyone, but I felt I owned you guys a reason for my soon to be lacking person.


End file.
